Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by kosi27
Summary: Set after the OOTP, a new student enters Hogwarts. She finds out things about her background while experiencing the feeling of being in love. Harry and company will endure romance, actionadventure, mystery, and find out who is the Heir of Gryffindor.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor-Book 6

Chapter 1

In Salem Mass

"Father we want to be the ones to tell Alana the family's plans" Stuart Deerr said to his father who was pacing around their mansion.

"She'll opposed to the idea of England" John Deerr said to his son.

"Me and Ivy can well do the ministry of magic of England service if we're Healers in Europe. We're wealthy, we can take a pay cut. Anything to contribute to ending this war" Stuart Deer said as his wife walked in.

"John, put a sock in it we're going. Alana is going to Hogwarts, end of discussion," Ivy said.

"How is your mother going to feel, that you are leaving the country?" John said.

"What!" Alana Deer said walking into the study. Alana brushed her dark blonde hair away from her face and looked at her father.

"Maybe you should sit down," Stuart said as he led his daughter to the sofa.

"You know the name Cornelius Fudge?" Ivy asked her daughter.

"Yea he's the Minster of magic in Britain, you guys have a picture you took with him near the dining room" Alana said looking at her grandfather.

"Of course she knows who the Minster of magic is," John said.

"Father!" Stuart yelled.

"What's going on?" Alana asked getting frustrated.

"We're moving to England" Stuart said.

"Why? Cause Fudge said so, you can go but I'm staying here. He's probably not going to be the minister for very long," Alana said getting up.

"You know all about the war, we want to do our part" Ivy said. Alana stopped and took a deep breath.

"We want you to have a better life than we did, your mom and I are going to live to see two wars, hopefully you only see one" Stuart said as John started to feel guilty.

What's everyone so glum" Tracy Deerr said walking in.

"Aunt Tracy" Alana said dryly.

"This is a family conversation," Stuart said.

"Then why is Alana here" Tracy said coolly.

"Look she is my daughter in every sense of the word blood or not" Ivy said angrily.

"Oh the adopted daughter is my own routine" Tracy said.

"Alannis Emera Deerr" Stuart said noticing Alana taking out her wand.

"You have an angst teen former addict Alana, Steven the auror son who knows where he is, and a thief in the name of William. Stuart and Ivy you know how to outdo me that's for sure" Tracy said as she left the room.

"I rather stay here," Alana said.

"You know Hogwarts is a very good school, you'll be in your sixth year. I don't think you'll be able to do your modeling as much but it's close to auror training" Ivy said.

"Well that isn't the only reason for going, they have the best teacher's. It's an opportunity for you. When you complete year 6 and 7 you can come back to the U.S. for good, if you want" Stuart said looking at his wife.

"Me and grandmother will visit, so will your friends" John told his granddaughter.

"Think about it you'll be a little celebrity" Stuart told his daughter as he put his arm around her.

"I guess I need a passport," Alana said jokingly.


	2. A day in salem

Chapter 2

"You're leaving!" Becky Herst said to Alana as they were walking through, Salem.

"You said that three times already," Alana said as they walked into a shop.

"This is the fourth time this week we been to this store, it only sells weapons and such." Becky said as Alana picked up a bow and arrow.

"I don't know why I'm so drawn to them. I mean I only know how to duel, I know little about combat," Alana said.

"I heard that's old magic, they combine physical combat and wand magic to defeat dark wizards. Good we learned a little in school, Even Hogwarts doesn't have that." Becky said.

"I wonder if that's what Steven uses, he taught me a few tricks," Alana said.

"What about me?" Steven said as he walked up behind them.

"Your home! Where have you been?" Alana said giving her brother a hug.

"Europe, and I heard that's where you're going too." Steven said as Alana noticed two flying motorcycles outside.

"Are those yours?" she asked.

"Me and my new partner" Steven said.

"What's his name?" Becky asked.

"Xander Braden, been an auror for 7 years now" Steven answered.

"Is this your little sister" Xander said walking towards them.

"Meet Alana, the normal one in my family, and her friend Becky" Steven said to Xander.

"Nice to meet you" Xander said smiling at both of them.

"Would you guys want a ride?" Steven said as they were leaving the shop.

"Yea!" Alana and Becky said in delight and rode in the back.

"I heard Steven is back in town for a little while, he's an influence on Alana, mark my words if we don't do something she'll be an auror like him" John said.

"For once father I agree with you" Stuart said as he saw Alana on the back of Steven's flying motorcycle.

"Alana get down!" John yelled as Steven went faster and started doing maneuvers in the air.

"You heard grandfather" Stuart said trying to control his anger.

"I wasn't going to let her fall" Steven said as they landed the motorcycles.

"Lighten up Dad" Alana said.

"I'll lighten up after I said this. Steven stay away from Alana, the work you do can get her killed and our family killed. Alana stay away from Steven" Stuart said.

"Wait, this is bullshit!" Alana screamed and ran into the house.

"You can't keep me away from my sister" Steven said and walked away.

"Good work Stuart" John said as Stuart looked at his father in disgust and walked away.

"I hate being a Deerr" Alana said in the workout room as she started exercising.

"We're manipulative, conniving," she said as she punched into the punching bag.

"Practice some kicks" Steven said as he appeared using the apparition spell.

"Why do we have nuts for family members" Alana said as she started to kick.

"They're heart is in the right place" Steven said as Alana stopped to catch her breath.

"Alana, you know there are not going to stop me. Especially if they are away from you when your at Hogwarts" Steven said as he gave his sister a hug.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3- 3 weeks later

"Sirius no!" Harry screamed out in his dream as he watched Sirius fall. "No" Harry said waking up to the sound of the Weasley twins.

"Harry mails here," Fred said as he handed him his Hogwarts letter.

"Another Transfiguration class" Harry said trying to let go of his dream.

"You ok Harry" Ron said handing him some pumpkin juice.

"I am now," Harry said.

"Come on all we're heading to Diagon Alley" Molly Weasley said looking concerned for Harry.

"Diagon Alley is like the witches brew in Salem" Alana asked her mother as they walked passed Gringott's.

"Yes it is" Ivy said as they waited in front of the bank.

"We have an account here for your whenever you need to take money out" Stuart said walking out of the building. He handed her a bag.

"Spending money for your supplies" Ivy said looking at Alana's face.

"Oh wow" Ivy said pointing to a poster.

"I didn't' know my picture was here" Alana said looking at her picture modeling a pink dress robe.

"What is on the list Alana?" Stuart said as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.

"The standard book of Spells grade 6, Defensive magical theory part 2,History of magic grade 6, Potions grade 6, Mastery in transfiguration!" Alana exclaimed.

"I guess they got your OWLS" Ivy said as they started to look around.

"Seamus, look behind you" Dean said as they spotted Alana looking at some books.

"It can't be her, she lives in America" Seamus said.

"Alana did you find anything?" Ivy said as she noticed her daughter looking at a book.

"What are those guys staring at?" Alana asked.

"They probably recognized you" Ivy said noticing herself.

"What are you guys looking at?" Neville Longbottom asked as he walked up to Seamus and Dean.

"That's Alana Deerr" Dean whispered.

"It is her, what is she doing here?" Neville asked as Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the shop.

Harry felt a rush of energy through his body.

"Harry you ok?" Hermonine asked as he saw his friend lean back.

"I'm fine" Harry said.

"Alana what's wrong" Ivy asked as Alana leaned onto a shelf.

"I'm fine" Alana said feeling a rush of energy through her body as well.

"Let me pay for the books and we can get you a cauldron." Ivy said and walked up to the cashier.

"I wish they would stop staring at me," Alana said noticing Neville and Seamus.

Alana turned around and started at them.

"She's looking" Seamus said and walked away. Harry grinned as Seamus walked passed him.

"What's so special about her?" Harry asked as Alana turned around.

"She's a dress robe model, she's in young witch weekly's ads sometimes" Ginny said as Alana and Ivy walked out of the store.

"Alana making a face at them, isn't nice" Ivy said as they walked.

"Staring isn't nice either" Alana said.

"Sweetheart you're going to have to get used to it, Hagrid!" Stuart yelled.

"Whoa" Alana said as she looked at Hagrid.

"Stuart, Ivy, it's been too long" Hagrid yelled and walked towards them.

"This must be Alana, I'm Hagrid" Hagrid said smiling.

"Hagrid will be your care of magical creatures professor at Hogwarts" Ivy said to Alana.

"Nice to meet you professor" Alana said looking at the window of the junk shop.

"There's Hagrid" Harry said as the group walked up to him. "Hey everybody, these are the Deerr's they're Healer's from America. Their daughter Alana will be going to Hogwarts" Hagrid said as Stuart and Ivy smiled. "Alana, here are some of your classmates" Hagrid began to say.

"Where did she go?" Ivy asked as Stuart spotted her.

"Dobby loves your pictures" Dobby said to Alana as she laughed.

"Thank you" Alana said as the group walked towards her.

"Wow" Harry thought to himself getting a better look at Alana.

"Alana, this is Hermonine Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Harry Potter." Hagrid said.

"Harry Potter" Alana thought to herself as Harry saw her reaction. "Nice to meet all of you" Alana said feeling Harry staring at her.

"What year are you going into?" Ginny asked.

"Sixth year, you guys need so many books. I still have to buy supplies," Alana said looking at Harry.

Harry felt his heart jumped at Alana glanced at him.

"Your with us then" Neville said feeling guilty about staring at her.

"Dobby what are you doing here" Ron asked.

"I heard that Alana was coming to Hogwarts, Dobby wanted to ask for himself," Dobby said still holding Alana's hand.

"Out of the way" Draco Malfoy said as he pushed Dobby. Pansy Perkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle followed behind her. Alana made a face of disgust and helped Dobby up.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry said angrily.

"Draco Malfoy, Ms. Deerr, Slytherin House. This is Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle" Draco said extending his hand.

"My hands are sticky" Alana said with and attitude, putting her hands in her robes.

"I love the robes you model in, I have three myself" Pansy said.

"Glad you like them" Alana said looking away as the group noticed the way she was acting towards Malfoy.

"You should consider joining Slytherin, it stands for pure greatness" Draco said. "Salazar Slytherin was a sadistic man who had archaic beliefs on who should be able to do magic. If I want to be sadistic, I would join. Since I don't I'm walking away to get the rest of my supplies" Alana said angrily and walked away.

"She'll pay for that," Draco said as he, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away.

"I never seen her do that" Stuart said to Hagrid.

"You saw how she took on Malfoy" Neville said to Dean as they watched Alana walk into Ollivander's.

"She's in a new country, a new school, it's overwhelming" Hagrid said as he noticed Harry watching her also.

"I hope I'm not with those people," Alana said as she entered Ollivander's.

"Hello my dear" Ollivander said walking to the counter.

"Hello, I need a new wand. I left mines back home" Alana said sadly.

"Where is home?" Ollivander asked.

"America" Alana said.

"Oh, try the willow, works for young ladies" he said and handed the wand to Alana. As Alana grabbed it she flew to the other side of the room.

"Oh, it doesn't agree with you. Maybe something a little more stronger" Ollivander said. "Hornbeam should do the" he said as the wand started to heat up Alana's hand.

"Oww" Alana said.

"Try this one" he said and handed a mahogany 10 to Alana. Alana held it and felt the same rush of energy she felt earlier in the bookstore.

"I think we have a wand. You know who had the same wand as yours?" Ollivander said.

"No who?" Alana said looking at the details of her wand.

"Godric Gryffindor, my father told me the story numerous times of the day he came in to get his wand from my great great great, well you get the idea great grandfather. The wand has lion's hair in it as well, I haven't sold one of these in generations" Ollivander said.

"Thank you so much for your help" Alana said leaving the shop and putting the wand in her robe.

"I just have to go to the" Harry said as Alana walked right into him.

"I'm sorry" Alana said repeatedly.

"It's alright," Harry said as they helped each other up.

"Look when I walked away earlier it was just to piss off Malfoy, not you guys" Alana said.

"We took it as that. You're in a hurry," Harry said.

"I was trying to find my parents" Alana said looking around.

"They're with Hagrid, did you get your school robes yet" Harry asked.

"No I was heading over there, now. But how can I get one when I don't know what house I'll be in" Alana said.

"Good point" Harry said.

"I'll just buy them all, well except Slytherin" Alana said as Harry laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Well it looks like you have everything," Harry said as they left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Just about, I wanted to go into the junk shop," Alana said trying to hint to Harry to come along.

"I'm just waiting for Hagrid, they have some cool stuff in there" Harry said as they entered.

"Perfects who gained power" Alana said with a laugh. "Who would get this?" she asked.

"We know a person who has, well he's a stuck up" Harry said.

"Oh I see" Alana said as she spotted a shield in the corner.

"Wicked" she said out loud as Harry walked behind her.

"That's the Gryffindor symbol," Harry said.

"It's beautiful," Alana said as Harry looked over her shoulder for a better look. They both felt the closeness between them.

"I'm going to buy it" Alana said with a smile facing Harry.

Harry felt warmness in his heart and said "Sounds good".

"Alana" Ivy said as she entered the shop.

"I'm right here mom," Alana said.

"Oh I thought you got lost" Ivy said as she saw Harry was with her.

"We have to get going, there's much to do before we send you on the train tomorrow" Ivy said as they walked out of the store.

"Harry, we're going to have a" Ron said running towards them.

"A what?" Ivy asked.

"We're going to the ice cream parlor to talk about last year," Ron said giving Harry a hint.

"It sounds like fun, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow on the train" Alana said wishing she can go with them. "

See you tomorrow" Ron said trying to get Harry to hurry.

"Bye Alana" Harry said as they walked away.

"DA's army is here," Hermonine said waving her hand at everyone who was there.

"Good to see you Harry" Cho Chang said as Harry gave a polite smile.

"I figured out a place where we can have out meetings," Harry said trying to get Alana out of his head.

"How many times do we meet?" Neville asked.

"Since Voldemont is in power again, everyday" Harry said trying to control his anger. Next meeting is after dinner on the night of the first day of classes, meeting over" Harry said.


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter 4-Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"Well there's the train," Ivy said to her daughter trying not to tear up.

"Ivy she's going to be fine, maybe we should go before the train leaves" Stuart said putting his arm around his wife.

"Please don't cry mother, I'm not crying" Alana said wiping a tear away.

"Write to me every week or I'll make a surprise visit to Hogwarts" Ivy said hugging her daughter.

"I will mother, I love you" Alana said as her mom walked away.

"Your mother will be fine. You're going to blow Hogwarts away," Stuart said as Alana started to tear up herself.

"Write as soon as you get there" he added and gave her a tight hug.

"Bye" Alana said watching her parents walk away.

"This is harder than I thought," she thought realizing the train doesn't come for another half hour.

Ten minutes later, "Hey there's Alana, she looks sad" Ron said as him, Harry, Hermonine walked up to the train.

"I saw her parents earlier" Hermonine said.

"She's leaving her home, and feels alone" Harry said knowing the same feeling.

"Steven didn't show up," Alana said looking around.

"Look behind you" Steven said appearing.

"I know you would come" Alana said giving him a huge hug. "

You would think I would miss seeing my sister off," Steven said faking innocence.

Alana laughed and said "No of course not".

"Who's that guy?" Ron said looking at the interaction between Alana and Steven.

"A big smile came on her face" Hermonine said.

"Yea" Harry said. "Could be her boyfriend" Ron said grinning at Harry.

"He looks too old for her" Harry said trying not to be jealous.

"I need you to do me a favor," Steven said. "

Sure, name it" Alana said.

Steven took out a box from his bag and said "I need you to keep this for a while, don't open it. It's has to do with some Xander and me are investigating"

"Alright, I won't let it out of my sight" Alana said putting the box in her bag quickly.

"I knew I could count on you" Steven said giving her another hug as a whistle blew.

"It looks like I should find a seat," Alana said trying to keep her composure as Harry, Ron, and Hermonine walked towards her.

"Hey you guys, this is my brother Steven" Alana said.

"Hi" Steven said with a smile.

"You should get going" Steven said.

"I'll visit you as much as I can, little sis" he said and gave her a final hug.

"You better I love you Steven" Alana said and walked away with Harry, Ron and Hermonine.

"What does your brother do?" Neville asked as they sat down.

"He's an auror," Alana said as she looked out the window.

"What do you do on the first day?" Alana asked trying to change the subject.

"Well since this is technically your first year, you'll be salted in. We get introduced to new professors and get announcements on the upcoming year. Then classes start the next day," Hermonine said.

"I see" Alana said as she glanced at Harry.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"I'm no good at it, I used to be a cheerleader for my school team" Alana said.

"What's a cheerleader?" Ginny asked.

"You just cheer for your school team by dancing and chanting, muggles do it but we use magic in the cheers. You don't have cheerleading in Hogwarts?" Alana asked.

"No" Harry said amused by her reaction.

"Can we make up new clubs?" Alana asked.

"I don't know if they have time to vote on that," Hermonine said.

"Why? It's fun," Alana said defensively.

"You can give it a try," Harry said trying to be the mediator.

I'm going to find that tea cart," Alana said as the train jerked and she fell on top of Harry. Harry caught her by holding his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry" Alana said trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"I'm sorry" Harry said as Alana walked away. Both realized that they were attracted to each other.

Chapter 5-Arrival at Hogwarts

"Alana wake up" Ginny said as Alana looked out the window.

"Wow" Alana said looking at Hogwarts.

"Students change into your school robes, first years leave the train first please," the conductor said.

"I guess that's me," Alana said getting up and fixing her skirt.

"Don't be nervous" Hermonine said trying to make up for her comment from before. Alana gave a weak smile and walked out.

"I hope she gets into Gryffindor, it seems like it's natural for her to be there," Hermonine said.

"First year's follow me," Hargid said as Alana felt silly walking with 11 year olds.

"You'll probably be last since there isn't a lot this year" Hagrid whispered to Alana as they boarded a boat.

"Hope the food is good" Ron said as they sat down.

"Where's Ms. Umbridge?" Harry said really not looking forward to seeing her again.

"Who cares" Seamus said as the first years entered the great hall.

"There are less first years this year" Ginny said. Hagrid and Alana walked in as Hagrid gave a nod to professor Dumbledore.

"This is insane" Alana thought as she looked at the ceiling.

"There's Alana" Ron said to Harry who was watching her walk with the first years.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Professor Dumbledore said. "I have a few pleasant announcements, please welcome back Professor Lupin as your defense against the dark arts teacher," he said happily. Most of the great hall cheered, especially Harry.

"Professor Umbridge has taken an extended leave of absence," Dumbledore said.

"She got fired" Alana whispered but most of Gryffindor heard it and laughed. Professor McGonagall shot Alana an annoyed look. Alana politely smiled.

"In another week the professors and myself will be open to any new clubs students would like to form" Dumbledore said as he sat down.

"Let the sorting begin" Professor McGonagall said as Alana gulped as she read through the first years.

A few minutes later, "We have a new transfer student from America, Alana Deerr step forward please" Professor McGonagall said.

Alana took a deep break and sat on the stool.

"We have a little celebrity here, not shallow like one, not shallow at all," The sorting hat said. "

Well thank you" Alana said shakily.

"Strong that's for sure, Brave, Loyal, you have all the qualities of a Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled as Harry and the group cheered. Alana smiled at stepped off the stool as McGonagall smiled at her.

"Alana come here," Hermonine yelled as Alana tried to figure out where to go.

"I knew you were going to be in Gryffindor" Harry said touching her shoulder.

"I happy I'm here too" Alana said smiling.

"Let the feast begin" Professor Dumbledore said as he wave his hand and pizza, Buffalo wings, and fries appeared on the tables.

"All American food" Alana said as she realized what Dumbledore was trying to do. She smiled at him as he nodded.

"Ms. Deerr, welcome to Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you" Alana said feeling guilty about earlier.

"How are your parents dear?" McGonagall asked.

"They're fine, how do you know them?" Alana asked.

"Your mother did a semester abroad when she was training to be a healer. See you at advance transfiguration tomorrow" McGonagall said and walked back to the teacher's table.

"McGonagall is head of the Gryffindor house," Harry said to Alana.

"And I totally messed up" Alana said.

"No, you didn't she is always like that. She means well. She shows interest in you" Harry said.

"Who's the weird looking man with the black hair" Alana asked.

"Who?" Harry answered. Alana pointed at professor Snape.

"He's no one," Harry said angrily.

"Snape is the potion's teacher" Ron said simply.

"Ok" Alana said noticing Harry's reaction to him.

"Lupin is a popular teacher," Alana said trying to change the subject.

"He's the best," Hermonine said.

"When do we get out schedule's? Alana asked noticing Pansy staring at her.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast" Ron said.

"What is she looking at?" Alana said.

"She always does that," Hermonine said looking at the Slytherin table.

Alana smiled at waved at Pansy. Pansy narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Anyways" Alana said laughing as Justin Finch Fletchley walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Shh" he said quietly walking behind Alana.

"American woman, mama let me be" Justin said trying to sing.

"No way! Justin" Alana said turning around giving him a huge hug.

"Don't come hanging around my door" Alana sang.

"I don't want to your shadow no more" Justin sang back.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor looked confused.

"How do you guys know each other?" Ron asked.

"Justin was in America last Easter, and the summer before that." Alana said.

"Student exchange program during vacation" Justin said.

"How are you?" Alana asked.

"Good, how about you?" Justin answered.

"Not bad, I should tell Becky you're here," Alana said with a grin as Justin blushed.

"We're only friends" Justin said.

"Whatever you say, I can't believe there isn't some sort of dance club. I want to start one" Alana said.

"If your going to do it I'll help, put my name down. I have to get to my dorm" Justin said giving her a hug.

"See you tomorrow" Alana said sitting back down.

"I forgot Justin went to school here," Alana said.

"I never seen him like that" Ginny said.

"He was in the cheerleading squad well when he was there, he and my friend Becky back home like each other" Alana said noticing Harry staring at professor Snape.

"How about the other professors?" Alana asked.

"Professor Flitwick teaches charms. He's very sweet. Professor Sinistra teaches astronomy that's rather interesting. Professor Binns is the only ghost teacher. He teaches history of magic," Hermonine said.

"One of the most boring classes" Seamus said as Alana laughed

. "Professor Sprout, teaches herbology" Harry said trying to get into the conversation."

"Who's that?" Alana said looking at Professor Trelawney.

"Professor Trelawney, sort of a nut. She teaches Divination" Ginny said.

"Is she related to Cassandra Trelawney?" Alana asked.

"Yes" Harry said looking at Alana's amazement.

"So she must be a really good Seer" Alana said.

"You'll see for yourself," Harry said as dinner was ending.

"She's horrible?" Alana said walking up to the Gryffindor tower with Harry.

"That's not even the word for it" Harry said with a grin as they walked to the large painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password" the painting asked.

"Pumpkin juice" Harry said as the door opened.

"Nice" Alana said looking at the common room.

"This is the common room well as you can see" Harry said as Alana laughed.

Hedwig flew into the as Harry extended his hand. "And this is Hedwig, well my owl as you can see" Harry said laughing.

"She's beautiful," Alana said kneeling as Hedwig stood on Harry's left arm. "Bowen is coming in a few days," Alana said referring to her owl.

"The girl's dormitories is on the left, boys on the right," Hermonine said as her and Ron led the first years.

"Hermonine and Ron and prefects, they don't act like it" Alana said. "How are prefects supposed to act" Harry said as they sat down.

"The ones in my school were so horrible, they bossed people around, were corrupt, nobody really respected them" Alana said.

"Well some prefects here do that. Watch out for Malfoy and Perkinson" Harry said leaning back.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! I feel bad for their house" Alana said as her and Harry started laughing. Harry realized how much he was starting to like Alana's laugh.

"I'm sorry" Alana said laughing so much she was in tears.

"Don't be" Harry said.

"Your cheering up, good" Alana said hitting his right shoulder.

"I didn't mean to be so quiet before, people in Slytherin just pissed me off" Harry said quietly.

"Snape and Malfoy?" Alana asked.

"Malfoy blames me for his father being in Azkaban prison" Harry said.

"Why?" Alana thought to herself.

"Snape did something last semester and now we're both pissed at each other," Harry said looking at Alana.

Alana simply nodded and continued listening.

"No questions? No prying?" Harry thought surprised at Alana's reaction.

"Well my brother taught me that you don't have to like everybody. There's no law that says that. And everyone has their own way of handling the way a person can treat you." Alana said brushing some hair from her face.

"You can say that again" Harry replied.

"My aunt Tracy and me, we despised each other. She doesn't like my mom either. I try not to do anything drastic for my grandmother's sake. My father and I butt heads also" Alana said looking down.

"But you must missed your family" Harry said noticing Alana tearing up.

"I'm dealing with it, just as your dealing with the jerks of Slytherin" Alana said.

"You guys classes start tomorrow" Hermonine said walking to the girl's dormitory.

"She's right, goodnight Harry" Alana said with a smile.

"Goodnight Alana" Harry said as walked to his room.


	5. First day

Chapter 6-Schedule Pick up

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said as she handed him his schedule.

"How does your schedule look?" Hermonine asked.

"Potions with the Sytherins, on Wednesday mornings" Harry groaned.

"We all have it" Ron said.

"Maybe we should get to Mastery transfiguration, I want to stay on McGonagall's good side" Alana said as she spotted Justin.

"Hey, what's your schedule like" Justin asked.

"Looks pretty good, I just have classes all day on Friday's but I have huge gap on Tuesday after my morning class, Wednesday after lunch, and Thursday before lunch." Alana said.

"I have that on Wednesday's and Thursday's too, we should work on a dance to show the professors" Justin said. "Good idea we can use that time, we'll see you guys next class" Alana said as her and Hermonine walked away.

"On to History of Magic, Harry" Ron said as they walked away.

"I wonder who's in the class with us, it's not a normal class that is usually given" Hermonine said as her and Alana sat down.

"There isn't many seats, that's for sure," Alana said as she saw Cho Chang walk into the room. Hermonine looked down.

"What's wrong?" Alana asked.

"Nothing really, I just feel weird. That's Cho Chang, her and Harry dated for a little while last year, I'm sort of the cause" Hermonine whispered.

"You? How?" Alana said getting a better look at her

. "Well she didn't like that I was friends with him, there was other reasons too" Hermonine said.

"Oh" Alana said as she saw Pansy and Millicent walk into the room.

"I guess we can't escape them can we?" Alana said to Hermonine as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning class" Professor McGonagall said.

"Good morning professor McGonagall" the class answered.

As you can see, there are only a few of you in this class. You were chosen into this class based on your O.W.L results which were outstanding to say the least" McGonagall said looking at Alana.

"This transfiguration class is usually taught the first year when you are in Auror training. Because of this each and every one of you must sign this paper, you cannot teach any classmate the spells you learned in here. I'll send the paper around" she added. Alana looked at Hermonine knowing the serious of this class.

"Before you sign, I warn you that this class takes up a lot of time even though it meets only once a week, if you feel like you can't handle this class I will permit you to drop it" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Everyone looked at each other then at the professor. "Alright" she said and handed the paper to Cho Chang in the front of the classroom.

"Now that is settled, here is an overview of this semester" Professor McGonagall said as she wrote on the board. "More complex animals will be used and we will begin using objects," she said as she saw the classes' reaction.

Alana raised her hand. "Ms.Deerr" McGonagall said.

"What type of animals?" Alana asked feeling like it was a stupid question because of the classes' reaction.

"Complex ones" Millicent said coldly.

"I'm sorry it was a stupid question," Alana said.

"No it wasn't Ms.Deer, I know in Salem School they use different animals because of the climate. It will be mainly birds, we will use fishes this year, and reptiles" Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you" Alana said and looked back at Millicent.

"Ms. Belstrode, another comment like that and I'll talk points off for Slytherin" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Hermonine and Alana smiled. "Turn to Page 123, in your textbook please" Professor McGonagall said starting the first lesson.

Chapter 7-Charms

"Next week please read chapters 3-9, I will be quizzing you on them" Professor McGonagall said as she ended the class.

"See you all next week," she added as students left.

"I have to ask her something," Alana said to Hermonine as she was heading for the door.

"Professor" Alana said.

"Yes, Ms. Deerr." McGonagall answered.

"I want to start a dance club and I know the day to show ideas for new clubs is a week and a half from now. Justin Fletchley and I just need a place to rehearse and I wanted to know if you knew a room that was available?" Alana asked.

"I can see what I can do and I'll let you know by dinner," McGonagall answered looking at some papers.

"Thank you" Alana said nervously and walked out.

"What did you ask her?" Hermonine said as they walked into charms.

"A rehearsal room so I can at least get the proposal for a dance club in motion" Alana said.

"I guess we have it with the Hugglepuffs." Hermonine said looking at the students walking in.

"I'm getting a seat," Hermonine said as she walked into the classroom.

"Alana! You have this class?" Justin said smiling.

"Yea, I have some sort of good news," Alana said.

"Good what is it?" Justin asked.

"Shh come on," Alana said as they walked a few paces from the classroom. "I talked to McGonagall about getting us a room to rehearse and she said she'll give me an answer by dinner. But she sounded optimistic." Alana said happily as Harry and Ron walked toward the classroom.

"I asked a few people in my house who would be interested in helping us propose the idea, so that adds 7, that includes us." Justin said as Alana looked at the clock.

"We have class with the Hufflepuffs, cool," Ron said as Harry looked at Alana and Justin. Ron grinned as he noticed Harry staring at them.

"Come on the bells about to ring" Harry said opening the door.

"This can work" Alana said as the bell rang.

"Come on" Justin said and grabbed her hand.

"Good Morning Class" Professor Flitwick said as Alana and Justin ran in and got seats in the back.

Flitwick looked over at them and said "Just in time" Alana and Justin smiled as students laughed. Harry turned around and smiled at Alana.

Alana smiled back as Flitwick started to speak. "Six year of charms you will be doing mostly group work. Group charms are very important in the wizarding world, Gringotts uses it for example. Our first class we are going to get into groups of four and practice, something fun for the first day an entertainment visual charm" Flitwick said as the class looked interested.

"In order for this to work correctly, each group member must be in sync with one another and speak together. There's also a catch, the group has to decide in unison the visual they want to show." Flitwick said. "As so, swish and Vislo" Flitwick said as stars appeared in the classroom.

"This sounds good" Alana said to Justin.

"Justin, you and Alana join our group" Dean said as he and Seamus were sitting in front of them.

"Sure" Justin said.

"We'll see what everyone comes up with in 20 minutes," Flitwick said as he walked around the room.

Harry turned around and saw Alana joining Dean's group.

"Harry come on we have to come up with something," Hermonine said as Susan Bones joined the group.

"What about lightening?" Dean said as Seamus and Justin laughed.

"No way man and hit one of us," Seamus said as Alana started to laugh.

"We're working on a visual?" Flitwick said with a smile.

Alana smiled and nodded. "Entertaining, I know what we can do. In America on July 4 they have this big fireworks show." Justin said.

"We have our visual. Everyone just think of fireworks" Alana said happily as she saw Harry and his group working.

"Ok class time is up, I am excited to see what you came up with. How about a volunteer?" Flitwick asked. The class remained silent.

"I think my lightening idea is needed" Dean said to Seamus as Alana and Justin snickered. The classed turned around to the back. Alana tried to stop her laughter.

"I guess we have our volunteers" Flitwick said. "Don't be shy," he added as the class snickered.

"We based our visual on a holiday on the U.S., the fourth of July" Alana said as they got into a circle.

"Vislo" the group said together Fireworks appeared on top of the ceiling.

"Wow" some classmates said.

"Well done, Ms. Granger's group why don't you come up next?" Flitwick said.

"Vislo" Harry, Hermonine, Ron, and Susan said as a clear wave appeared.

"That was so good" Alana said out loud as Harry heard her comment and looked over.

"I'm impressed so far with both groups, let's keep going" Flitwick said happily.


	6. Break & First Defense Lesson

Chapter 8-Lunch break

"That class was fun," Alana said to Justin as the bell rang.

"I'll see you after dinner, bring some music" Justin said walking away as Harry, Ron, and Hermonine walked towards her.

"Hey" Alana said.

"It's lunchtime," Ron said happily.

"I really like my classes" Alana said as they walked into the great hall.

"How was history of magic?" Hermonine asked Ron and Harry.

"Boring" Harry, Ron, said in unison.

"That class is boring" Seamus said as Dean nodded.

"I don't know if I should take you guys word for it" Alana said pointing at Seamus and Dean.

"Us? We just have better things to think about" Seamus said.

"Like lightening?" Dean said as Alana laughed.

"When are you going to start the dance club, we don't dance but we'll help" Dean asked as Ginny sat next to him.

"Well me and Justin are going to look at some music, then make up something for the professors and students to see. He asked 5 people from his house already. Hermonine is it ok if I post something up about this in the common room?" Alana asked.

"Sure" Hermonine said.

"When do you have history of magic?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Alana said.

"Good luck to you" Harry said with a grin.

"At least I have a break after" she said.

"I have transfiguration in the morning, then a break also" Harry said as they started to eat.

"Hogwarts is so big, I'm afraid I'm going to get lost," Alana said.

"I can show you around, since we both have a break" Harry said as everyone gave each other glances.

"That would be great" Alana said.

"How does this sound? If any student is interested in helping form a dance club, leave name" Alana said as she read what she was writing.

"Sounds fine" Harry said impressed how dedicated she was into doing this.

"Ms.Deerr, Hi" Colin Creevey said taking her picture.

"Hi" Alana said wiping her eyes.

"I'm Colin Creevey this is my brother Dennis" Colin said happily.

"My mom like's the robes you model in, I'm going to send this to her she won't believe it" Dennis said as he gave Alana a hug.

"Bye" Colin said as they walked away.

"They're a happy bunch," Alana said trying to figure out what just happened.

"They're Harry's biggest fan's I guess yours too" Hermonine said laughing.

"Maybe I should ask them if they can dance, they have good energy," Alana said as Harry burst into laughter.

"What?" Alana said amused by Harry's reaction.

"I would really like to see that" Harry said as the bell rang.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, next" Hermonine said as they walked.

"I used to hate that subject till my brother became and Auror, the spells I learned last year were challenging" Alana said. "How was your class last year?" Alana said.

"Boring" Harry, said quickly as Ron and Hermonine nodded and entered the class a saw a few Slytherin's in the class.

"Let's sit here," Alana said motioning some seats to the front row on the left.

Ron and Hermonine sat in the first two seats as Alana and Harry sat in back of them.

"We're with the Gryffindors" Draco said walking into the room with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I just dealt with them this morning" Pansy said loudly following in with Millicent.

"Unbelievable" Alana said as she heard Pansy's comment.

"This class should be interesting" Ron said as Professor Lupin closed the door.

Chapter 9-Where did you learn that?

"Good Afternoon class" Professor Lupin said walking to the front of the classroom.

"Good Afternoon Professor Lupin" the class said.

"You guys have grown tremendously, both physically and mentally. With Professor Dumbledore's permission due to the dark events of last year" Lupin said as Harry looked down.

"Sixth years will be learning about magical combat, which is important in defending yourself in the dark arts. Sixth years are required to be in the dueling club in order to master this course" Lupin said.

"Wicked" Ron said to Hermonine as they continued to listen.

"The first part of the class will be learning the history of magical combat during medieval times. The second part of the class we will practice it" Lupin said smiling.

"Oh no I forgot my textbook" Alana whispered to Harry.

"We'll share my book" Harry said as Lupin noticed them whispering.

"Turn to page 23, would somebody like to read?" Lupin asked.

Hermonine raised her hand. "Ms.Granger, go ahead" Lupin said with a smile as he noticed Harry and Alana sharing his book.

"When is this chapter going to end?" Seamus said who was sitting behind Harry and Alana.

Alana chuckled and whispered "we only been here for two hours."

"Mr. Finnegan is there something you would like to share with the class," Lupin asked as Alana shakes her head.

"No sir" Seamus said as Harry and Alana grinned at each other.

"How come points weren't taken off for that?" Millicent whispered to Pansy.

"Well since this is a double class why don't we break for 10 minutes and we'll start the second half of this Double class," Lupin said as the classes looked happily surprised.

"What are you guys doing after dinner?" Alana asked as they were standing outside the classroom.

"Um studying" Ron said quickly knowing there was a DA meeting.

"Same here" Hermonine said as Harry nodded.

"Hmm maybe I'll write some letters back home" Alana said as Harry felt a little guilty.

"Malfoy is quiet today," Ron said as he looked over at the group of Slytherins.

"I don't know what's so special about Deerr, so what if she models" Millicent said watching Alana talk to Harry.

"She'll regret coming to Hogwarts" Draco said fingering his wand.

"Welcome back class" Lupin said as the class noticed the desks move towards the wall.

"Well you need space to practice" Lupin said smiling.

"Who's that guy?" Seamus said watching a bald headed man leaning near the window.

"Let me introduce my assistant Martin Little" Lupin said as Martin walked forward looking more like a monk.

"He will be your trainer" Lupin said.

"Trainer? In sleeping," Draco said as Crabbe laughed. Alana rolled her eyes as she felt Martin staring at her.

"Mr.Malfoy I really don't want to take points the first day" Lupin simply said.

"Usually the second half of class you are require to be in workout gear. This is the physical part of your training. You will learn how to fight dementors without using your wand" Martin said calmly.

"No way, that's impossible" Neville said as some of the class agreed with him.

"What if a dementor knocks your wand out of your hand Mr.Longbottom? How are you to get it back" Martin said.

"Everyone please take off your robes, it's time to warm up" Martin said turning around taking off his robe.

"Warm up" Ron said, as everyone looked confused.

"Is he teaching the stuff that Steven talks about?" Alana thought to herself as the class started the warm up.

"Ok, we are going to first do basic punches" Martin said as he noticed Alana getting into the right position. "No Mr.Longbottom, not to fast" Martin said a little annoyed as he walked passed him.

"Well if you helped him" Alana thought and turned around.

"Neville, just look straight and have your left leg back," Alana said trying to get Neville to the right position. Harry turned around as Lupin started to take notice.

"Excuse Ms? What are you doing" Martin asked.

"Helping out a student who needs help, that's what we do since this is a class" Alana said.

"What's your name?" Martin said quickly.

"Alana Deerr" Alana said.

"Come to the front, since you know a lot about punching" Martin said.

"What is he going to do to her?" Harry said as he walked towards Ron.

"Since Ms. Deerr loves to help out she can be part of my demonstration for sparring?" Martin said.

"My father taught me about that muggles do it, it's fighting with no contact with the opponent" Ron said as Harry's eyes light up. Alana took a deep breath and looked at Harry with fear in her eyes.

"Are you ready Ms.Deerr" Martin said. Alana nodded as Martin threw a punch.

Alana ducked and whirled passed Martin.

"Very good, for a beginner" Martin said as Alana tried to throw a punch with her right hand.

"Whoa" some of the class said. Martin grabbed her right arm and twisted it around her back.

"Not good enough" Martin said in her ear. Harry started to get up as Lupin stopped him.

With her left hand, Alana grabbed the back of Martin's shirt and kneeled down to flip him over. She left out a groan as her right arm broke free and Martin landed on his feet.

"I think that was a good demonstration Professor Little" Professor Lupin said getting in between them. Alana and Martin were trying to catch their breath.

"Godric Gryffindor used sparring frequently when he taught his six years. He was one of the best at it" Lupin said looking at Alana.

"Next week remember to read chapter 5 and bring comfortable clothing for the second half of class. Enjoy the rest of the week," he added as the class nodded. Alana walked away quickly as Lupin said "Ms.Deerr I would like to have a word with you".

Alana stopped and rolled her eyes expecting points to be taken off for her comment to Professor Little.

"Do you think she's going to get in trouble?" Seamus asked Harry as they waited outside for her.

"Where did she learn how to do that?" Hermonine said trying to look inside the classroom. "

She could have taught the class if she wanted to" she added.

"Knowing that can come in handy for DA" Ron said to Harry as he nodded.

"Where did you learn that?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I don't know, I mean it happened so fast. I just learned how to block because my brother is an auror," Alana said.

"In the books, Godric Gryffindor used that move you used on Professor Little. No one as seen a move like that in centuries" Lupin said seriously.

"Oh, I guess I just wanted to break free" Alana said feeling a little nervous.

"I suppose, well you can go Ms. Deerr." Professor Lupin said as Alana walked away. Professor Lupin sighed and wrote on his to do list: Arrange class trip to Hogsmade, Get file on Alana Deer.

"She's American there's no way she can be his descendant" Lupin said.

"That went well," Alana thought as she saw Harry and Seamus waiting for her.

"Hey" Alana said.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"He wanted to know where I learned that, I don't really know how I did it myself," Alana said looking concerned.

"Well don't think about that now," Harry said putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Yea because it's time for dinner" Seamus said as Alana laughed.


	7. Recruitment Dinner

Chapter 10-Recruitment Dinner

"I'm finished" Alana said getting up.

"What are you going, dinner started only a half hour ago" Harry said quickly.

"I want to ask some of the other years if they want to help me form the dance club" Alana said walking over to a few first years.

"What she did today in class, I never seen that. I did some light reading and Godric Gryffindor knew how to spar" Hermonine said.

"It was awesome, that Little guy was a creep" Seamus said.

"Ms.Deerr" Professor McGonagall said walking towards her.

"Yes" Alana said hoping it was good news. "You can use the lawns to practice on your scheduled breaks and on the weekends," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor" Alana said happily.

"I look forward to seeing this proposal next week" McGonagall said simply as she walked away.

"Hi, I'm Alana" Alana said to a few third years that looked shocked that she was talking to them.

"I wanted to form a dance club, and I need a few people to be in a dance me and my friend are going to do for the professors. You don't need to be a pro at it, just anyone who is willing to help" Alana said.

"I'll do it," a girl said.

"Me too" A boy said as Alana smiled.

"Let me get a paper so you can write your names down" Alana said as she ran back towards the group.

"I have volunteers" she said happily and pulled a piece of paper from her notebook and ran back to the third years.

Harry grinned as he watched Alana run back. "Here you go" Alana said as the paper went around.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Lisa Garret" a girl said.

"Max Leads" a boy said as Alana noticed more people signing up.

"The rehearsal will be in the fields, wear comfortable clothing the first rehearsal is Wednesday after lunch, then Thursday before lunch, the next one is Friday after dinner. Thank you so much Max and Lisa" Alana said as she took the paper and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Justin!" Alana said trying to get his attention.

"Sit for a little bit" Justin said as Alana walked over.

"McGonagall said we can use the fields to rehearse and look at how many people I have signed up and it's only from Gryffindor" Alana said handing Justin the paper.

"Wow 10, 5 more people from Hufflepuff signed up too" Justin said.

"Are you guys going to join" Alana asked Ernie Macmillan and Wayne Hopkins.

"We told Justin we want to see it first when you guys put it together. We don't dance we're boys" Ernie said jokingly.

"I wouldn't have you do anything girly, just show up when Justin and me are putting it together" Alana said.

"We should ask Ravenclaw and I hate to admit it Slytherin" Alana said looking at their tables.

"Let's start with Ravenclaw" Justin said getting up.

"Justin, what's going on?" Michael Corner said as they walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"This is my friend Alana" Justin said.

"Alana Deerr who doesn't know about her. What's going on?" Michael said.

"Nice to meet you" Alana said shaking his hand.

"We're trying to form a new club," Justin said.

"A dance club and we have a bunch of people from our houses and wanted to know if some Ravenclaws were interested as well, we're making up a dance to show the professors next week" Alana said as Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin heard the conversation.

"I'll join, my sister was telling me about it" Padma said.

"Parvati? Yea she did sign up. Thank you" Alana said giving them a paper that said Ravenclaw on it.

"How about you?" Alana said to Michael.

"Me dance?" Michael said.

"Oh are you on the Quidditch team?" Alana asked.

"Well no" Michael said as Cho Chang noticed Michael talking to a girl smiling.

"Oh I see so you won't support the effort I thought you were cool," Alana said faking hurt.

"I'll give it a try, how about that?" Michael said.

"A try in what?" Cho said walking towards them.

"In a new club" Michael said.

"I'm Alana" Alana said extending her hand and noticing the look on Cho's face.

"Cho Chang" Cho said sitting down.

Alana looked at Justin then at Michael who looked like he was silently saying sorry.

"Ok" Alana said as walked away.

"What's her problem?" Alana said.

"It seems like most girls in here have a mental problem," she added. "

She gets like that when girls talk to her boyfriend" Justin said as he looked at the Hufflepuff list.

"7, not bad at all" he said.

"Well now to Slytherin" Alana said.

"Why are they walking to the Slytherin table?" Harry said looking concerned.

"What do they want?" Draco said as he saw Justin and Alana.

"Hi, we're trying to form a dance club we asked a lot of the houses already and wanted to know if anyone in Slytherin was interested?" Justin said.

"Why would we be interested in that?" A girl said.

Alana forced a smile and said, "Well not everyone can play Quidditch, it's a fun alternative"

"We're make up a dance to show the professors next week" Justin said. "I'll try it," another girl said.

"Sign me up," a boy said. Alana looked at Justin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco said coming up to them.

"We're just recruiting people for a club that's all Malfoy" Alana simply said as went back to passing the paper around.

"I want you to leave" Draco said.

"Or what" Justin said stepping forward.

"We're going we have more than enough" Alana said getting in between them.

"I have to go up to my dorm anyway before, well before I do my homework" Justin said walking away.

Alana looked at Malfoy and walked away deliberately bumping his shoulder. "I hate that girl"

Millicent said watching Alana walk back to the Gryffindor table.

"That went well," Alana said sitting next to Harry.

"Did Malfoy do anything to you?" Harry said about to get up.

"No, just asking us to leave, we didn't want to stay" Alana said as she saw Cho looking at her.

"What's that girls deal" Alana said.

"Who?" Harry said.

"Cho Chang" Alana said imitating her. Harry looked down.

"Well me and her" Harry began to say.

"I know used to date," Alana said as Harry looked at Hermonine.

"I was talking to her boyfriend Michael and she went nuts," Alana said to Hermonine.

"I introduced myself, extended my hand. And she just says her name and sits down. How rude" Alana said at Harry looked surprised.

"That is rude" Ginny said.

"At least we have more than enough people, 10 in Gryffindor, 10 in Hufflepuff, 7 in Ravenclaw, and 4 in Slytherin" Alana said happily.

"31 wow" Ron said as he noticed Harry looking at the clock.

"I'm going to my dorm, see you guys later," Alana said as she walked away.

"We should get going too," Harry said.

"Should we tell Alana about DA, I mean after what she did today" Ron asked.

"I don't know we should ask DA members first," Harry said as they walked to the room of requirement.

"Good idea, I think she should join but DA members should know first," Hermonine said.

Chapter 11-DA meeting

"Has Harry Potter had a good day today" Dobby said as he was standing outside the room of requirement.

Harry only nodded and thought about the goal as the door opened. Harry nodded entering the room seeing most of the DA members already assembled. "Hey" Harry said as everyone stopped talking.

"I wanted to start with talking about this year's Defense class, what do you guys think of it?" Harry said.

"It is definitely more interesting than last year's, that Little guy is scary," Luna Lovegood said.

"You should of saw what Alana did to him, he looked surprised" Seamus said loudly.

"What did she do?" Michael asked.

"She flipped him. He was trying to stoop her by asking her to spar and she did great" Seamus said. "

Whoa" Most of the group said, "

Where is she" Ernie asked. Silence swept the room.

"That's what I wanted to talk about" Harry said.

"Do you guys want her to join, she will sign the same letter you all did" Hermonine said as glances went around the room.

"Well she literally just started, I mean how well do we know her" Cho said arrogantly.

"Really well, she's my friend" Justin said defensively looking at Cho.

"Why don't we make a vote?" Ron suggested.

"Good Idea" Luna said.

"All those permitting Alana to join DA raise your hand" Harry said as Hermonine counted.

"All opposed?" Harry said.

Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, and Katie Bell raised their hands. Harry looked at Cho and sighed.

"Majority wins" Harry finally said.

"Does Alana even know about DA?" Kate Bell asked.

"No she doesn't, she doesn't even know about this meeting. I just think we can learn a lot from her after seeing her today" Harry said.

"There's a dueling club meeting Thursday in two weeks after dinner and everyone has to participate. You can see for yourself," Hermonine said getting defensive herself.

"Why don't we practice what Professor Little taught?" Harry said feeling rusty himself on it.

"I wish Alana was here so she can teach that move," Seamus said as he practiced with Neville.

"She didn't even know how she did it" Neville said practicing the stance Alana taught him earlier.

"Alana" Harry thought thinking about how intoxicating it was to be around her. He was so distracted he didn't even notice Cho staring at him.


	8. Tour of Hogwarts

Chapter 12-A tour of Hogwarts

Harry waited outside of Alana's classroom Tuesday after the morning class. He looked through the door and saw Alana looking bored as he saw a few Ravenclaws in the classroom.

"When is this class going to end" Alana thought as the bell rang a dozens of students ran out.

Cho noticed Harry waiting outside and thought he might be waiting for her. She hurriedly got up from her seat as Alana was walking out.

"Hey" Alana said to Harry as Cho watched.

"Hey, are you still up for a tour, you maybe tired from all the fun you had this morning" Harry said as Alana finally laughed.

"I never had a class like that," Alana said as Cho and her friends walked out of the classroom giving Alana an evil glare.

Harry and Alana looked at each other. "I'm going to talk to her, this has got to stop" Harry said.

"It was my fault, I did something in class today" Alana said. "What?" Harry said.

"Well when we were walking into the classroom I was trying to look for Dean or Seamus and I spotted some seats in the middle. She said well I was here first and my friends and I want those seats. So I say well you don't want them that badly because you're not sitting in them. And I sat down and held a seat for Dean" Alana said as Harry looked surprised.

"Then she said a comment about how Americans are rude" Alana said laughing

"Wow, it's a girl thing isn't it, because a guy would just go to another seat," Harry said.

"Are you teasing me?" Alana said as they walked.

"No" Harry said grinning.

"So start the tour," Alana said as they were heading outside.

"There's Hagrid's hut, we go there a lot" Harry said point towards it.

"At least it's a nice day," Alana said as she noticed the sun coming out.

"The Vegetable gardens and the greenhouses are here, the greenhouses is where herbology class is held," Harry said as he noticed Alana looking around.

"Flowerbeds" Harry said as Alana turned around and Harry pulled a white Hydrangea out and gave it to her.

"Thank you" Alana said as she held it.

"The Forbidden Forest as you heard is off limits to anyone, but I been in it six times" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"I guess it's not that forbidden" Alana said as they walked.

"But you really shouldn't go in there just out of curiosity" Harry said seriously.

"The Whomping Willow follows the forest," Harry said as Alana looked at the tree.

"This is a popular spot especially in the spring" Harry said as Alana walked closer to the lake.

"It's beautiful," Alana said walking closer.

"There are some merfolk, giant squid and grindilows that live in the lake" Harry said as Alana moved back.

Harry laughed as they continued to walk. "These must be the lawns," Alana guessed as they walked.

Harry nodded and said, "First years get flying lessons here".

"McGonagall said that Justin and I can practice here tomorrow," Alana said looking at the area.

"Can people come and watch" Harry said raising his eyebrow at Alana.

"Sure" Alana said smiling and looking down.

"I want to see Justin dance" Harry said jokingly.

"He's really good, I'm the one who is a little rusty. I haven't danced in months since School ended in Salem" Alana said as they were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Whoa" Alana said as they entered the field.

"When is the first game?" Alana asked.

"November" Harry said surprised at her interest.

Alana turned around as she looked at the three hoops. "Harry?" Alana said realizing he was gone.

"Right here" Harry said as he was on his broomstick.

"Harry, couldn't we get in trouble for this" Alana said chasing him.

"No one is here, I can give you a more effective tour" Harry said as he landed.

"Get on" he said. Alana looked around.

"No one is here, I'll doubt we'll get in trouble. I have a cushioning charm on it" Harry said. Alana smiled and climbed behind Harry's broomstick.

"Whoa, Harry not so fast" Alana yelled.

"What" Harry said knowing what she said.

"I said" Alana said as Harry started doing maneuvers in the air. Alana started laughing and held onto Harry tighter.

Harry smiled as he circled the grounds.

"What's that?" Professor Lupin said as he and Hagrid were walking towards Hagrid's hut. Harry and Alana's laugher got louder as he landed the broom.

Alana leaned on Harry's back as she tried to gain her composure. "That was fun," she said.

"You liked it?" Harry said as they got off the broomstick.

"Yea, I never go that fast" Alana said as Harry really started to notice her beauty. Alana felt lightheaded as she got off the broomstick and almost fell.

"Careful" Harry said catching her as she fell back and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Thanks" Alana said looking down blushing. Alana smiled as she felt someone else staring at her.

"Professor Lupin" Alana exclaimed as she spotted him and Hagrid watching them.

"It was my idea" Harry began to say as Lupin and Hagrid walked towards them.

"We're not your professors now, I didn't see anything, did you Hagrid" Lupin said now teasing Harry.

"Thanks" Harry said as he picked up his broomstick. Lupin looked at Harry and at Alana and chuckled.

"Enjoy the rest of the day," Lupin said as he and Hagrid continued to walk. Alana looked at Harry.

"Maybe I should continue the tour inside" Harry said grinning.

"They seem pretty cool" Alana said as they were finishing the tour.

"They're like my family" Harry said starting to think about Sirius.

"How did you like my tour" Harry said trying not to show his anguish.

"I rate it as a 10 no a 50" Alana said.

"And we didn't get in trouble" she said as Harry laughed.

"Alana one word Celestina Warbeck's performance with the weird brother's from a few month's ago" Justin said walking towards them.

"What?" Alana said.

"I can put something together with the weird brother's song tearing up," Justin said.

"I did that in Salem Celestina's. Wait that means I only have to make up a little bit. Sounds good" Alana said.

"What are you doing after dinner?" Justin asked.

"Nada, I want to try and rehearse" Alana said.

"I can show you what I have so far and vice versa," Justin said as Alana smiled.

"Tomorrow after lunch, this is going to be fun," Justin said as he walked away.

"I have no clue what your guys were talking about" Harry joked.

"Come tomorrow after lunch if you could and find out" Alana said as they entered the great hall.

Chapter 13-Potions with the Slytherins

"Looking forward to this" Ron said to Harry as they walked to potions.

"Not really, Snape plus the Slytherin house" Harry said as he noticed Alana talking to some girls.

"Yea it's after lunch, wear comfortable clothes," Alana said.

"We'll be there" the girls said and walked away.

"You guys look happy," Alana said sarcastically as they walked into the classroom.

"You never had Snape before" Ron said.

"He just looks creepy" Alana began to say.

"He is a creep," Harry said angrily.

Alana sighed and took a seat next to Dean, Seamus and Neville in the middle row. Harry cursed himself and sat next to Hermonine who saved him and Ron seats.

"Six years, there will be no comparing O.W.L.S, this will not be a easy year just because N.E.W.T.S. are the year after" Professor Snape said rushing through the door. Neville gulped and looked down on his desk.

"What's wrong" Alana whispered.

Seamus hit her and wrote on his paper "Be quiet". Alana just looked at him.

"Ms.Deerr what did I just say" Professor Snape said noticing she wasn't paying attention. "You said six years there will be no comparing O.W.L.S, this will not be a easy year just because N.E.W.T.S. are the year after" Alana said.

"I rather have your eyes forward next time," Snape said coldly as he walked up to the board. Alana took a deep breath as she saw Malfoy and Goyle staring at her.

"She's pretty hot" Goyle said as Draco nodded.

"She's a Gryffindor, she's probably a mugblood" Draco said loudly as Hermonine heard it.

Hermonine just continued writing her notes as Harry's temper started to boil. Alana started to notice it as his face got red. Harry turned around to look over at Alana's direction.

"Calm down" she mouthed before Snape turned around.

"Gryffindor is a little distracted today, Mr. Potter why were you turning around" Snape asked looking at Alana.

Harry just looked at him. "Answer the question Mr. Potter" Snape said.

"I thought I dropped something," Harry said simply.

Snape looked at Alana and said "Really I thought you were just trying to get a glance at Ms.Deerr"

Alana started to turn red as some Slytherin's laughed.

"What does this have to do with Potions" Alana said as the class looked towards her.

"I'll let that slide since you're a new student Ms.Deerr, I guess going on broomstick joy rides with Mr. Potter during breaks has made you lose some common sense" Professor Snape said.

Pansy and Millicent laughed. Alana narrowed her eyes at Snape and started to write in her notes again.

"Damn him" Harry said clinching his left fist.

Can someone tell me what the Draft of Peace potion consists of?" Snape asked the class. Pansy and Alana raised their hands.

"Ms. Perkinson?" Snape said.

"Fluxweed" Pansy said with confidence.

Alana made a face as some people laughed. "No, I'm afraid not" Snape said noticing the look on Alana's face.

"Ms.Deerr?" Snape said reluctantly.

"It give a person a sense of peace, its ingredients are essence of hellebore" Alana said and went back to writing in her notebook.

"That's correct, 3 points Gryffindor" Snape said as Harry, Hermonine, Ron and Alana didn't look too happy.

An hour later, "I hate that bastard," Alana said as her and Seamus walked out.

"What till we completely get out of the classroom, Alana" Seamus said rushing her out.

"Why is everyone so afraid of that man?" Alana said.

"You saw what power he had, he only gave those points to us just to give you a warning" Dean said.

"It was awesome, but don't do it, Snape isn't worth it" Seamus said as Alana saw Harry walking out slamming the door.

"Why do they hate each other?" Alana asked Ron as he walked towards her.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you that, Alana Harry dealt with a lot of stuff last year, besides Snape. He's changed because of it" Ron said.

"I thought he was going to attack him" Alana said watching Harry walk to the Great Hall. "

Don't mention it that's my advice" Ron said hoping the message sticks with Alana.

"Snape is such a creep, Steven and his partner can take him on," Alana said as they sat down.

"His partner went to Hogwarts, he probably had Snape" Alana said to Hermonine.

"Well at least he survived" Hermonine said as everyone silence filled the table. Alana looked over at Harry who looked a little calm than before.

"Fluxweed" Dean said imitating Pansy as the table laughed.

"What an idiot" Hermonine said feeling better.

"No Dean you have to make your face look like a pug," Seamus said as Alana laughed.

"Fluxweed, now give me 200 points for sucking up" Alana said as the table roared in laughter.

"Forget about them" Ron said as the table started to cheer up.

"Your right" Harry said looking at Alana.

"I have to eat fast and meet Justin before people start to show up" Alana said grabbing some food.

"I can't wait to see this" Ginny said.

"It's good we were helping them yesterday" Dean said as Alana was behind him saying "No he didn't".

"I did" Seamus said faking innocence.

"Some people who signed up were they're yesterday learning some of it" Dean said.

"All you and Dean yesterday were doing was sitting there trying to get us to play wizards tag," Alana said taking another bite into her sandwich.

"We're playing before dinner right?" Seamus said to Dean and Ginny.

"I haven't played that since I was 11" Ron said.

"What is it exactly?" Harry said.

"You use a freeze charm to stop your opponent, kind of like muggle tag," Alana said.

"Freeze charm" Harry said remembering that fight between him and Malfoy last year.

"Hooch used it on Harry and my brother's last year" Ron said.

"To break up a fight," Harry said as Alana's eyes opened.

"It's fun," Alana said trying to cheer Harry up as Justin walked to their table.

"You ready?" Justin asked as Alana took another sip of pumpkin juice.

"Ready, I just have to change" Alana said getting her book bag.

"See you guys at 1" Justin said as he and Alana left the great hall. Harry looked down at his plate thinking about Snape and his potions class.

"Harry, don't let Snape get to you. At least we have it in the mornings, think of it like that" Hermonine said.

"I know, it's, it's everything," Harry said as he continued eating.


	9. dancing at Hogwarts

Chapter 14-Dancing at Hogwarts

"There they are" Hermonine said as her, Ginny, and Ron, walked to the lawn and saw Alana, Justin, Seamus, and Dean.

"Let's try that again before people show up," Alana said as she turned on Wizard Wireless.

"Five, Six, Seven and" Justin said as Alana and him started doing a dance routine.

"Whoa" Ron said as Seamus and Dean smiled at each other.

"They're really good" Ginny said walking up to Dean.

"We taught them all of that," Seamus said as Alana shook her head still dancing.

"Ahh! I missed it again," Alana said laughing.

"You'll get it" Justin said turning Wizard wireless off.

"Only you with the complicated stuff" Alana said pretending like she was going to strangle him.

"That was Justin's part" Seamus said.

"I want to see your part" Ginny told Alana as people started to show up.

"I'll wait till most of them get here," Alana said as she saw Harry walking towards them.

"Hey" Harry said with a smile.

"Hey, are you ok now? No I want to hurt Professor Snape" Alana said jokingly.

"I left that at the great hall" Harry said.

"I'm kind of nervous" Alana whispered.

"Don't be" Harry said noticing how many people showed up.

"There is a lot of people," he said.

"Seamus, Dean you want to do me and Justin a huge favor," Alana asked.

"Sure" they said.

"Here are the papers of people who signed up to do this, we should do a roll call to see who's here" Alana said

. "I wish I had something to get their attention" Alana said walking up to the front.

"Um excuse me" Justin began to say.

"Everyone" Alana said raising her hands up.

She looked at Harry and sighed. Harry noticed that more people showed up and the harder it was to get everyone to be quiet.

"What are we going to do?" Alana whispered to Justin. Harry walked to the front and blew on his whistle. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "

Go ahead" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"We just want to do attendance and then show you, what we have so far," Justin said.

"Can everyone get into their houses" Alana said as Seamus handed her and Justin a paper. "Hufflepuff: Padma Patil, Lisa Turpkin, Kerry White, Shanna Grath, Britney Walker, James Freeman, Tiffany Reader, Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins" Justin said as Alana smiled at Wayne and Ernie.

"Gryffindor: Lisa Garret, Max Leads, Erica Rose, Christina Mark, Natalie MacDonald, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Chris Jordan" Alana read out.

"We did Ravenclaw and Slytherin already" Seamus said handing her the sheet.

"If you didn't sign up before please do it now" Justin said handing the paper back to the Huffulepuff section.

"I can't believe you guys showed up," Alana said to Ernie, Wayne, and Michael.

"It's you and Justin so we came to support" Ernie said as Harry watched Alana talk to them.

"Well since we got the administrative stuff out the way, we can get started," Justin said as Alana walked back to the front.

"This is my part, I guess boys and girls can be in this part. It's the first of three. Then it leads to the part Justin put together," Alana said looking at the group.

Justin walked to the side where wizard wireless was as Alana walked to the middle and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Justin said.

Alana nodded as the music started to play.

"Oh Baby Baby" the song sang as Alana started to pose. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to mess up," Alana thought as she started to dance.

"Wow" Parvati Patil whispered to Lavender Brown. Justin smiled as he noticed the group's reaction

. "Ohhh" Seamus said as Alana swayed her body from the left to the right. Alana turned to the back as the song stopped. "

Stop it Seamus" Justin said.

"Woo" Lavender Brown yelled as the group clapped.

Alana smiled as Harry noticed her reaction.

"I guess you guys like it" Justin said as the group laughed.

"We just want you guys to learn that part first since it doesn't take that long. Then you will learn the final part," Alana said as she saw first years Max and Lisa nodding.

"The very first part I danced too, I kind of admit it is kind of girly," Alana said as the guys laughed.

"Who wants to be in the first part?" Alana said as she saw a ton of hands raised.

"Wow, ok let's get into five rows and give yourself some room," Alana said trying to space people as Lupin and Hagrid walked towards the lawn.

"Alana can I learn it to" Ginny said walking to the fifth row.

"Sure" Alana said happy that Ginny decided to do it after all.

"What's going on?" Hagrid as Hermonine and Ron watching from the side.

"Alana and Justin wanted to form a dance club, and they are going to proposed the idea to you guys next Tuesday" Hermonine said. "Oh, well there's a big turn out for it" Lupin said as he noticed Harry watching Alana. "It's really good, but you guys should wait to see the finished product" Ron said. "Oh that's our hint to leave" Lupin said jokingly as he saw Justin trying to space people.

"We're going to rotate rows to make sure everyone gets it" Alana said looking at Ernie and Wayne.

"That means you two" Justin said pointing at them.

"Let me start by saying that the posing I was doing I was just doing that to kill up space" Alana said as people started laughing.

"I have a cooler idea, but the first step goes right arm out left leg kick" Alana said as she demonstrated.

"You do that twice" she added as people started to practice it.

"Good, just add a little hip to it when you do it" Alana said as she did it with the extra hip.

Harry grinned and Lupin nudged Hagrid's shoulder and pointed at Harry.

"Ok, the next step is kind of the same but you do it with the opposite leg. So it's left hand out right leg kick," Alana said demonstrating.

"Alana" Lisa asked timidly.

"Yes" Alana asked.

"I don't think I'm doing it right," Lisa said sadly.

"Don't stress I'll help you. We'll do it together," Alana said walking to her left and starting to practice with her.

"You'll fine" Alana said watching her. Lisa smiled as Alana went up to the front.

"We're going to combine the first two steps," Alana said as she motioned Seamus to turn on wizard wireless.

"Just watch and you'll see how fast it actually is," Justin said.

"Five, six, seven and" Justin said as Alana demonstrated the first two moves.

"That is fast," Ginny said.

"First two rows try it, everyone else to the side," Justin said.

"You'll do fine" Alana whispered to Lisa as she walked to the side with Harry.

"How does it look so far?" Alana whispered to Harry.

"I like it, you're very good." Harry said with a smile as he noticed Lupin and Hagrid watching.

"Maybe we should go" Hagrid said smiling at the thought of Harry being happy.

"You guys are going to do it twice as a row, don't be nervous" Alana said as Seamus started the music.

"Five, six, seven and" Alana said to row one which included, Lisa, Padma, Lavender, Parvati, Eleanor Branstone, and Luna.

"Not bad" Alana said watching the first two rows.

"Ok that's three rows row come up" Alana said as Colin waved at her.

"The guys don't have to do this part," Justin said as some of the guys started laughing.

"What if you want to?" Dennis said.

"Then you could' Alana said as she noticed only three boys on stage as the music started.

"You're not going to give it a try," Alana said jokingly to Harry.

"No, No, I can't do this. I just wanted to come and support" Harry said.

"I'll return the favor in the first game in November" Alana said as she watched them.

"Now on to the next step after left hand out right leg kick, it's turn using left leg so you end up with your back away from audience. Feet are apart when you finish turning. Then here's the fun part you do this twice sway to the right, sway to the left, sway right, sway left" Alana said demonstrating.

"Oh Uh" Seamus said as the group started to laugh.

"So start from the last step," Alana said.

"Five six seven and, left hand out right hand kick, turn, land feet apart, sway right, sway left" She said as the group started to do it.

"Let's do it again?" Alana said as she saw Harry staring at her.

"Before we do it, any questions" Justin said.

"Padma?" Justin asked. "Do that turn again?" Padma said.

"You use your left but you turn to the back with that foot" Alana said demonstrating.

"Ok" Padma said.

"Try it with me from the beginning" Alana said with a smile walking towards her.

"As a matter of fact lets try it with music from the top, that might help" she said as she motioned Seamus.

"Five, six, seven and" Justin said as the entire group tried it from the beginning with Alana.

"Did that help?" Alana asked as people nodded.

"Ok new system, I teach the step and we do it with music" she said as people laughed.

"Let's do it two more times then we move on" Alana said taking a sip of water as the music started again.

"Did you see Lupin?" Ron asked Harry. "

Yea, him and Hagrid wanted to talk to me I think," Harry said looking down.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Harry lied as he heard Alana squealed.

"Ok moving on, here's the next step, after you sway to the right you move your torso to the right, you see where my feet end up" Alana said as she moved her torso to the right so her right foot was in the front and her left foot is in the back.

"Then with your left hand pull feet together, bounce for three and slide up," Alana said.

She then pretended like she was pulling an object with her left hand so her feet ended up together. Alana then ducked down downing 3 soft squats as she slid up.

"That looks fast," Ginny said. "It is fast, Let's try it then were doing it from the top" Alana said as the group started to practice and she started to walk around.

"I can't believe they're picking up so quickly," she thought as she saw Professor Little watching.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Alana said as she quickly looked away.

"Good everyone, we are going to do it from the top with the music" Alana said happily.

"You only have a few more steps to go then we can go to the second part," Justin said impressed how fast they were progressing.

"The second part the guys will be able to dance to" Alana said as the music started and the group started to dance.

"This is awesome, they're getting it" Alana whispered to Justin.

"Teach the rest of it straight, we're on a roll" Justin said as Alana grinned.

"Ok I'm going to go and just teach you the rest of the first part, cause you all are picking up quickly" Alana said as the group smiled as she started to teach the end of it.

"Harry your not going to try out" Chris asked.

"No I'll stick to Quidditch, I'm surprised your trying out" Harry said watching the group.

"I need to get in shape," Chris said lightheartedly to Harry.

"Chris you remembered what we were doing yesterday right" Justin said going up to him.

"Yea, why?" Chris asked.

"We want you do demonstrate with us, there's more people for the second part" Justin whispered and walked up to the front.

"You're going to shimmy walking up, then a familiar step, left hand out right leg kick. Bunny hop three times, turned sway right, sway left and pose. And that's the end of the first part" Alana said demonstrating to the group.

"Let's play that part with the music twice then we'll put everything together," Justin said going up to the front.

"They only been here for half an hour" Hermonine said watching the group.

"I hope the professors like it, I do it's different" Ron said.

"They will" Harry said.

"We're only going to do it with you once" Justin said before they started.

"We're going to face the audience as well since well we have to do that in a few days anyway" Alana said motioning everyone to turn around where Harry, Ron, Hermonine, Ernie, Michael and Wayne were sitting.

"Go ahead" Alana said to Seamus as she gave a little smile to Harry.

"Five six seven and" Alana said as they started to dance from the beginning. Harry noticed that Alana's face was read as she looked down.

"Why is her face so red" Hermonine said to Ron as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Ok good, now the fun part I get to see for myself" Alana said sarcastically as she sat next to Harry.

"How did they look I couldn't really see" she whispered in Harry's ear.

"They're good, I mean it didn't look bad at all," Harry said really talking about Alana dancing.

"Spread out, and don't be nervous" Alana said as she looked at some first years.

"Five, six, seven, and" Justin said as the music started.

"Go Ginny! Go Lisa, Yea Colin!" Alana said cheering them on as they danced. Harry laughed as Ron and Hermonine joined in.

"I can't believe they got it so quickly," Alana said to Harry as the dance finished.

"Alana why don't they do it again then we can show them how the second part starts. I told Chris to join us," Justin said kneeling down towards her.

"I'll be back," Alana said to Harry.

"How are we coming in again, when they pose, the music ends" Alana began to say.

"You know how we can come in then they are doing that last move we just walk in as they pose, they walk off. Then you can lip sync that part," Justin said.

"Cool, wait Chris needs to know this" Alana said looking around for him.

"Chris, come here" Justin said as Chris walked back with a bottle of water.

"Justin is going to tell you how we walk in" Alana said as she walked back to the group.

"Good job everyone, we're going to do it one more time. This time when you pose count for five and then walk off, and we are going to show you the second part." Alana said pointing to Justin and Chris.

"Ok, from the top" Alana said to Seamus.

"Round of applause for DJ Seamus and DJ Dean" Justin said as everyone laughed.

"Ready?" Seamus asked. Alana nodded from the side.

"Five six seven and" Justin said as the group started to dance to the first part.

"Practice really makes perfect" Alana thought as she watched them getting better. Justin waved his hand from the opposite side to get ready to walk in.

"Now" Alana thought as her, Justin and Chris walked in the middle.

"DJ, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine" Alana lip synced as she moved a few paces from Justin's left. Alana, Justin, and Chris used some punching moves from Defense Against the Dark Arts class that went with the beat.

"She's really good" Harry thought watching Alana dance. Alana smiled at Justin as they did the box step and hand movements. The trio kicked their right legs to the front and started spinning using their waist as momentum.

"Left leg" Alana said quietly to Justin so he can remember.

As they kicked their left leg their heads swung side to side as the group started to clap. They quickly put the leg back and posed, as the music stop.

"Are you ready" the song sang as it cut to another song. Seamus stopped the music.

"And that my friends is the second part, it's short. All the guys can be in it" Alana said looking at Ernie, Wayne, Colin, Dennis, and Michael.

Alana spotted Cho walking towards the group.

"Alana why don't we do it again, the way we ended it doesn't feel right. Maybe you should just lip sync the rest of the song before we do it" Justin suggested.

"We can try that," Alana said as they walked back to their spots.

"Only back to the second part" Justin told Seamus as they did the dance again.

"I know what I'm going to do" Alana said to herself looking at Cho.

"Are you ready?" the song sang, Alana walked a few paces in front and started lip syncing the song, improvising her dance moves as Justin and Chris were doing.

"Hit me baby one more time" Alana lip sync as she returned in between Chris and Justin as they bobbed their heads to the music and posed.

"That looked good" Justin said to Alana as she nodded. Ron noticed Harry looking at Alana as she fixed her pants.

Ron grinned as Harry said, "Come on it's not like that".

"Ok boys get up your going to learn this, we only need a few girls but the girls in this part cannot be in the first part. Any volunteers?" Justin asked.

"Ok Lavender, Lisa, Parvati, Tiffany, Inna" Alana said as they raised their hands.

"She's incredible" Harry said as Alana started teaching them.

Chapter 15-Care of magical creatures

"I can't believe I have to take this class" Alana thought realizing that she was about 45 minutes earlier.

"Oh my god" Alana said realizing there was a gray hippogriff a few feet away from her.

"I didn't know we were actually going to see them," Alana said stepping back.

"Don't be afraid," Harry said walking towards her.

"I'm not I'm just staying back" Alana said continuing to walk back.

"Hagrid is probably going to make you try to befriend it in class" Harry said.

"Why?" Alana said keeping her eye on the creature.

"Cause this is a care of magical creatures class" Harry said with a grin.

"Cute" Alana said.

"You look tired" Harry said.

"Yea, I mean that rehearsal was fun just exhausting, and then after when we were just hanging out" Alana said looking at the creature.

"His name is Buckbeak, he's nice" Harry said.

"I bet he is" Alana said.

"They didn't offer this in your old school" Harry asked surprised.

"We only read about them, wizards like grandfather who donate money to the school didn't want the students in danger," Alana said.

"I see, well there's a first time for everything, you're going to befriend Buckbeak" Harry said motioning her to come closer. Alana took a deep breath and walked over to Harry.

"Just extend your hand out" Harry said.

"Ok" Alana said extending her right hand. Buckbeak snapped and Alana stepped back a few feet from the creature and Harry.

"I have an idea," Harry said taking a scarf out from his pocket.

"Close your eyes" Harry said. Alana closed her eyes and Harry put the tied the scarf over her eyes.

"Harry, no I can't see, what if he does something" Alana exclaimed.

"He won't I'll be right here. You have to trust him," Harry said walking behind Alana.

Hagrid started walking towards the pumpkin patch as he saw Harry and Alana with Buckbeak.

"We're going to do this together ok," Harry whispered into Alana's left ear. Harry took Alana's right arm and extended it as they started to walk.

"Just relax," he said softly.

Alana's left arm started to shake, Harry started to notice this and he put Alana's arm on her stomach. Alana took a deep breath as her hand continued shaking. Harry took is left hand and held Alana's hand.

"You have to trust that's the whole point" Harry said know having his left hand on Alana's stomach as her hand was on top of his. They continued to walk to Buckbeak.

"Don't be afraid," Harry whispered in Alana's ear as he brought her hand to Buckbeak. Alana started to pet Buckbeak.

Hagrid smiled from a distance then noticed the way Harry was holding her.

Harry took off the blindfold as Alana looked at Buckbeak's orange eyes.

"Your beautiful" she said to the creature.

"Thanks" Alana said turning her head to Harry.

"That's not all" Harry said walking over to her.

"What else is there?" Alana said.

"This" Harry said picking her up from behind and putting her on Buckbeak.

He then climbed in back of Alana.

"Harry no" Alana screamed as Buckbeak started to run. Alana held on to Buckbeak for dear life closing her eyes.

"You can open them now" Harry said as Alana realized they in the air.

"Just calm down" Harry said as Alana held closer to Buckbeak looking down.

"Wow" Alana said looking at the countryside. She turned around to Harry and smiled. Harry smiled at her.

Alana felt more comfortable and let loose her grip around Buckbeak. She sighed and leaned her back on Harry as he held his arms around her waist.

"Morning Hagrid" Lupin said noticing Hagrid looking at the sky with his binoculars.

"What are you looking at?" Lupin asked. Hagrid handed the binoculars to Lupin.

"Oh" Lupin said watching Harry and Alana with Buckbeak.

"Harry's growing up" Hagrid said noticing the closeness between him and Alana.

"They sit next together in my class" Lupin said getting a better look at where Harry's hand was on Alana.

"We need to talk to him about the prophecy, and where exactly his hands should be near a young lady" Lupin said.

"I know" Hagrid said.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore about the girl" Lupin said.

"Why?" Hagrid asked.

"There is something about her, she has specific qualities that haven't been seen in centuries. I need to know her family background" Lupin said as Harry and Alana landed Buckbeak.

"That was nice" Alana said really talking about Harry holding her.

"Yea" Harry said not wanting to let go.

"Whoa" Alana said as Buckbeak stopped.

"Morning you two" Hagrid said as him and Lupin walked over two them.

"Morning Professor Hagrid, Morning Professor Lupin" Alana said as she spotted Seamus and Dean walking over.

Harry may I speak to you before class" Lupin asked.

"Ok," Harry said reluctantly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmade, so we can talk" Lupin said.

"About" Harry asked.

"You, school" Lupin began to say.

"The prophesy" Harry interrupted.

"We can talk about that if you want, I was going to say Alana" Lupin said with a grin.

"We're just friends, Remus" Harry said lightening up as he saw Alana talking to Dean.

"Whatever you say, I will see you this evening" Lupin said walking away. Lupin walked he waved over to Alana.

"The prophecy, how will I tell them?" Harry said to himself as he watched Ron and Hermonine talking to Alana.


	10. Dinner at Hogsmade

Chapter 16-Dinner at Hogsmade

"Hello Harry, Hello Remus" Madam Rosmerta said as they entered the three broomsticks.

"Hello Rosmerta" Lupin said as Harry smiled and took a seat.

"I'm starving" Lupin said looking at a menu.

"So am I" Harry said still thinking about him and Alana riding Buckbeak this morning. He grinned and flipped the page.

"She was so warm, curvy, too" Harry thought to himself.

"Harry?" Lupin said as Harry stared at the menu.

"Harry?" Lupin said again.

"Oh sorry" Harry said noticing the waiter near their table. "Ham and Cheese sandwich and some chips please" Harry said.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Butterbeer" Harry answered.

"Have you told Ron and Hermonine about the prophecy?" Lupin asked.

"No" Harry said quickly. "

Are you going to?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know, I mean how do I tell my best friends that either me or Voldemont has to kill one another or neither of us can survive." Harry said angrily.

"It's good that your coming to terms with it" Lupin said calmly. "I have no choice," Harry said.

"That's true, but we'll all be here for you" Lupin said sternly.

"Sirius would have be too" he added and looked down.

"I know he would" Harry said looking down also.

"So, me and Hagrid saw you helping out today in class" Lupin said trying to lighten the subject. "

Yea, I want to do my part" Harry said.

"That's good, helping Alana out was an added bonus to that deal," Lupin said.

"A huge bonus" Harry said as Lupin grinned. "Remus!" Harry said realizing that he was tricked.

Lupin laughed and said "There's nothing wrong, with that Harry. Me and Hagrid had a little concern, well it was where your hands were" Lupin sighed as Harry asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you were helping Alana we noticed where your hands were and hers too. Just be careful that Snape or McGonagall doesn't see that" Lupin said finally.

"I was trying to help her," Harry said.

"I know it was some what innocent, they wouldn't see it that way. You're both 16 that's all they're going to see" Lupin said.

"We're just friends. She's different, opinionated, gutsy, funny," Harry said.

"She didn't mentioned anything about her family background did she?" Lupin asked.

"She's American, her family is wealthy, her parents know Hagrid, and the rest of the family is dysfunctional from what she said. Her older brother is an auror." Harry said as the waiter came with the food.

"I see" Lupin said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just curious, I just knew that she modeled" Lupin answered.

"I'm glad you guys are friends, she a nice girl" Lupin added as Harry smiled and started to eat.

"Remus have you seen the daily prophet?" Madam Rosmerta said handing it to him.

"Undercover operation ambushed, deatheaters suspected. 2 Aurors dead" Lupin read sadly.

"Deatheaters were looking for diamond. It is rumored to give immortality to one that holds it" he finished. "Whoa" Harry said looking at the article.

Chapter 17-Quiz time

"You look exhausted!" Hermonine said as she met Alana for breakfast early in the great hall.

"We were rehearsing most of the day, so that left the night to study for this quiz, write that essay for potions and charms, there is a dress rehearsal after dinner and my mom sent a letter saying that Madam Cleo wants to have a photoshoot next week for the new Dress robes for winter" Alana said with a sigh.

"Whoa that is busy" Hermonine said looking at her flash cards.

"Quiz me" Alana said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Talismenos" Hermonine said. "

A number of spells used to transfigure reptiles" Alana answered.

"Good" Hermonine said.

"I'm so stressed and it's only the second week, this always happens" Alana said putting her head down.

"I don't know what to tell you, it looks like you just take it all in. That's what I do," Hermonine said.

"That's all you can do, it just sucks sometimes" Alana said as Hermonine laughed.

"I like doing what I do" Alana asked.

"Well there are always weekends at Hogsmade, you should come next time" Hermonine said.

"I'll go this weekend, I promise" Alana said as they started to eat.

"You must be nervous since you and Justin have to present tomorrow after dinner" Hermonine said.

"I know, I wonder who's coming" Alana said. "Everybody" Hermonine said quickly.

"What you guys are doing is different, fresh and you brought houses together, even Slytherin" Harry said sitting next to them.

Alana smiled and said "Well I didn't think of it like that, but thanks. Everyone really worked hard on this; I just hope the professors are welcome to the idea. Tonight is going to be all about organizing, what people are wearing, all of that" Alana said as the bell rang for class.

"It's quiz time," Hermonine said.

"Good morning class" Professor McGonagall said.

"Good morning professor" the class answered.

"Well take everything off your desk, but a quill" McGonagall said looking around the classroom.

"You will have an hour to finish, then you will get a ten minute break so I can grade them, good luck" she added handing out the papers. Alana gave a fake smile and shoved the paper to Cho. "Here we go," she said looking at the first question.

"What was that?" Alana said an hour later as her and Hermonine were outside.

"Those were some tough questions," Hermonine said as she looked in the classroom and saw McGonagall grading the quizzes.

"That was more of a test than a quiz," Alana said as McGonagall opened the door.

"I'm afraid to see how I did," Alana said as they sat down.

"Well class, the grades were not bad at all for a first test. I think you'll realize how intense this class is going to be" McGonagall said handing back the test.

"Not bad Ms.Granger" McGonagall said.

"What did you get?" Alana whispered.

"90" Hermonine said a little down. "Ms.Deerr" McGonagall said.

Alana took the paper and said, "Do better than what?"

"What happened?" Hermonine said.

"You got an 88" Hermonine said.

"Look at the bottom" Alana said pointing at the paper.

"You can do better than this" Hermonine read.

"I studied" Alana said rolling her eyes.

"The top three grades were Millicent Belstrode. Hermonine Granger, and Alana Deerr" McGonagall said looking at Alana.

"Now onto today's lesson" she said turning to the blackboard.


	11. A talk in the stars

Chapter 18-A talk in the stars

"Hi number three" Pansy said as Alana walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Shut up" Alana said loudly as she slammed her books on the table. Harry, Ron, Hermonine, Seamus and Dean looked at each other.

"Good evening" Professor Dumbledore said as the hall turned silent.

"Tomorrow after dinner we will have a little treat. Some students have arranged a presentation for the professors and myself to see. Everyone is welcome to attend" Dumbledore said looking at Alana.

"That stupid dance club idea" Pansy said as Alana shot her head.

"Don't," Seamus said as Alana took out her wand.

"Enjoy the rest of the night" Dumbledore said.

"This is the crappiest day," Alana said as she started to eat quickly.

"McGonagall just wanted to get to you" Dean said.

"I talked to her after class and she made me feel this small" Alana said holding her fingers close.

"I mean my O.W.L.S in transfiguration were great and this was only the first test. All this talk about potential, she hardly even knows me," Alana said angrily.

"Whoa calm down," Seamus said as he saw Alana's face turn red.

"Then those girls" Alana said looking over at the Slitherin table.

"They are used to having their way" Harry said surprised how Alana was acting.

"People here are used to taking crap from them but not this girl," Alana said as she took a sip of water.

"I can't wait to prove them wrong tomorrow including McGonagall, I'm going outside to practice" she said as she grabbed her books and walked away.

"She is pissed" Seamus said as they watched Alana push her way threw some Slytherins.

"Are you ok?" Max Leads asked.

"Horrible day" Alana said exasperated as she walked outside.

"The best thing to do is to let her be" Justin said walking up to the Gryffindor table.

"You think so," Harry said.

"She gets like this when she's stressed out. She told me what McGonagall said to her today." Justin said.

"I don't think McGonagall meant to hurt her, she was just expressing an concern," Hermonine said.

"88 is still a bloody good if you ask me, what did she get on her O.W.L.S last year?" Ron asked Justin.

"Close to a perfect score" Justin said simply.

"Bloody Hell" Ron said as everyone's mouth dropped.

"Wow" Hermonine said impressed.

"I'll see you guys in the common room" Harry said walking outside.

"If only I can talk to you right now" Alana said to herself as she sat on a bench looking at the moon. She looked down and wiped a tear from her face.

"Just keep working" Alana said out loud as Harry walked behind her.

"Take a rest for a second" Harry said sitting next to her

. "I can't I have to figure out this spacing, since dress rehearsal is in 30 minutes." Alana began to say.

"It's in the great hall, everyone knows their part" Harry said.

"That is true, I just don't want to mess up," Alana said.

"You don't but so what if you do" Harry said looking at her funny.

"You don't know my parents, or grandfather" Alana said.

"Your right I don't, but stressing yourself out can't be helping." Harry said.

"My birthmother was the same way too, I wish I can talk to her now" Alana said.

Harry looked stunned "birthmother" he thought.

"She died when I was 6, that's when my parents adopted me. She was a patient in my mother's hospital" Alana said explaining. "I see" Harry said trying not to pry.

"I am doing the best I can, I mean it's only the second week," Alana said angrily.

"Exactly and your doing great, don't let McGonagall get to you. She expects a lot from everyone," Harry said.

"It was just the way she said it" Alana said.

"And this presentation tomorrow" she said nervously.

"Which looks incredible" Harry said.

"You only saw the first day" Alana said looking down.

"I saw enough" Harry said with a smile as she smiled.

"You have to take things one day at a time" Harry said.

"I guess your living proof of that," Alana said.

"Yep" Harry said nodding.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I'm getting upset about school, parents and dance. You have to think about well you know" Alana said sadly.

"I rather not talk about that. This is a distraction," Harry said.

"Is it a good distraction?" Alana said as moved closer to Harry.

"Yes" Harry said looking up at the stars.

"Just relax, that's all, remember riding on Buckbeak?" Harry said.

"Yes" Alana said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your very easy to talk to, I feel like I can tell you anything" Alana said as her and Harry looked at the stairs.

Chapter 19-Dreams

"_Potter are you ready to meet your end?" Voldemont said pointing his wand at him. _

"_You first" Harry said pointing his wand. _

"_I disagree, I think the girl will do just fine"_

_Voldemont said "Apparo" he helled as Alana appeared pale and to have the life dragged out of her. _

_Alana weakly shook her head and said softly "Harry save yourself" _

"_Exvertace accendlo" Harry yelled as a force of positive energy made Voldemont fall to his knees. _

"_My mother's love for me saved me and it will kill you" Harry said as he watched Voldemont die. Alana fell to the ground as Harry ran over to her._

"_Wake up" Harry said frantically. _

"_Harry" Alana said with a smile. _

"_You're ok" Harry said hugging her. _

"_I thought I lost you" he said and kissed her passionately. _

"_Your not going to loose me" Alana said as she broke the kiss and touched Harry's face. Alana kissed Harry._

"Whoa" Harry said waking up in his bed.

"What is it Harry?" Ron said sleepily.

"Nothing" Harry said touching his lips.

"Whoa" He thought as he took a deep break and fell back to sleep.

"_No please don't die" Alana said loudly as she woke up in a bed._

_Harry was standing in the corner. _

"_Harry?" Alana said. Harry walked up to her and held on to her waist as their foreheads touched. _

"_I can't lose anyone else" Alana said tearing up. _

"_You won't lose me," Harry said rocking her back and forth. _

"_But" Alana began to say. _

"_You won't" Harry said as Alana went on her tippy toes and kissed him._

_She broke the kiss and leaned on his shoulder. "You have to learn how to trust" Harry said. "This could be a start," he said as he lifted up Alana's chin and kissed her passionately. _ Alana gasped as she woke up in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She touched the sides of her waist and shook her head. "Just a dream" Alana sighed and went back to sleep.

_As thunder clapped, Harry was standing in the great hall lighting candles. He took a deep breath and thought about the burdens bestowed on him. _

_A girl wearing a white spaghetti strap dress enters the great hall. Harry does not noticed, as he closes his eyes. The girl is walking closer to Harry and extenders her right arm to touch his right shoulder. _

_Harry took a deep breath and didn't turn around. The girl touches Harry's face and his lips._

_Harry turns around and said "Alana?"_

_Alana smiles as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kisses him. _

_Harry pulls her closer as neither breaks the kiss._ Harry gasped as he woke up again for the second time now covered in sweat.

"She's only a friend nothing more, there can be anything more than that," Harry said touching his scar.

"_We want the girl," A man in a dark cloak growled as a blonde hair woman shielded a little blonde girl. _

"_You'll have to kill me to get through," the blonde hair woman yelled. _

"_As you wish," the man in a dark cloak said as pointed his wand at her. _

"_Crucio" the man in the dark cloak yelled. _

"_Ahh! Alana run" the blonde hair woman yelled. _

"_Mommy!" young Alana yelled. _

"_Run! mark my words she will destroy all of you," the blonde hair woman said spitting out blood and passing out. _

"_Mommy wake up" Alana said trying to wake her mother. _

"_You don't even know your potential girl," the man in the dark cloak said coming closer to her. Alana noticed her mother's wand and grabbed it. _

"_Leave us alone" young Alana yelled as she pointed the wand at the man. _

"_Ahh, what have you done girl!" the man in the dark cloak as part of his left side was burning. _

"_Another time" he yelled and disappeared._

"Mommy" young Alana cried as she touched her mother's hair.

"Ahh!" Alana screamed from her bed as Hermonine was standing over her.

"Alana! What's wrong" Hermonine said concerned.

"It as just a nightmare" Alana lied.


	12. showtime

Chapter 20

"Today is showtime girl" A ravenclaw said as Alana entered History of Magic Tuesday morning.

Alana smiled and said, "I know 8 more hours to go" The ravenclaw girl laughed and took her seat.

"You look tired" Dean said as they took their seats.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Alana whispered.

"Too excited" Dean asked.

"No, the weird dreams I had, well I know one wasn't a dream" Alana said looking down.

"Well tonight is going to be as real as you can get" Dean said as class started.

"Did you get any sleep at all mate?" Ron asked during a break from Transfiguration.

"Yea" Harry said thinking about his dreams of him and Alana.

"What were you dreaming about" Ron asked.

"Things that are never going to happen" Harry answered.

"We'll try to get some sleep during your break mate" Ron said as Professor McGonagall started to speak.

"The rest of the class we will tour the inside of the castle so you can see the historic paintings. You will be quizzed on them next week," Professor Binns said as he floated outside and the class followed him.

"Dean come back here," Alana said as Dean tried walk away from the group and Seamus laughed.

"Shh we're walking past McGonagall's classroom" Seamus as the door was open.

"I want to leave" Dean groaned pretending to walk like an ogre.

Harry and Ron spotted Binns teaching the class outside.

"They all look bored," Ron said as Harry nodded. Harry spotted Alana leaning against the stair rail. Alana noticed someone starting at her and spotted Harry. She smiled and waved.

Cho turned around and noticed Harry and Ron waving back at her. "What are you doing after this?" Alana mouthed. Harry shook his head as Alana nodded looking to see if the professor was watching her. "I'll meet you downstairs," Harry mouthed pointing his hand down. Alana nodded as the class walked. She waved and walked away.

Ron grinned at Harry and started writing in his notebook. "What?" Harry said. "Nothing, I think it's great mate," Ron said. "What's great?" Harry whispered. "You and Alana dating" Ron said knowing it wasn't true. "Right, just as you and Hermonine are just friends?" Harry said knowing he struck a nerve. "Monie and I are just friends" Ron said looking annoyed as Harry grinned.

An hour later, "I can't take that class," Seamus said as they walked out.

"I know we have to drink an energy potion just to get through next week's class" Dean said as Alana laughed.

"You guys help me through it" she said.

"Ditto" Dean said.

"See you at lunch" Seamus said as Harry was walking down the stairs. Seamus and Dean grinned and left.

"Hey" Harry said feeling a little guilty about the dreams he had about her.

"Hey" Alana said blushing as she looked down.

"We have an hour and change, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"We have a potions quiz from that awful man, I have my book with me we can study in the great hall since it's quiet" Alana said hoping Harry would agree.

"Ok" Harry simply said as they walked.

Dobby appeared as they entered the great hall.

"Hi Dobby" Alana said.

"Dobby wanted to give Ms.Deerr some chocolate and wish her luck tonight" Dobby said as he handed her a box.

"Thank you" Alana said smiling.

"Nothing for me Dobby" Harry joked as Alana laughed.

"Hmm There really good" Alana said eating one.

"Try one" Alana said handing one to Harry's mouth.

"Thanks" Harry said taking the chocolate out of her hand.

"Oh no, I'm flirting" Alana thought as she watched Harry eat the chocolate.

"They are good" Harry said as they sat down.

"Where did you get them Dobby" Alana asked. "From Hogsmade, Honeydukes Sweetshop" Dobby answered.

"I can live on chocolate" Alana said eating her fourth chocolate.

"Ok I'm going to stop" she said with a laugh and opened her potions textbook. Lupin and Hagrid walked into the great hall from the door behind the staff table.

"Oh look who's here" Hagrid said to Lupin spotting Harry, Alana, and Dobby.

"There's much more in here," Harry teased as he pushed the box towards her.

Alana shook her head and said "No". Harry took two out and put one chocolate in his mouth.

"Hmm, I think it has caramel in it" Harry said trying not to laugh at the look on Alana's face. Alana sighed and tried to start reading.

"Just one" Harry said putting the chocolate close to her mouth.

"Harry, no I have to dance tonight" Alana whined.

"So" Harry said.

"Maybe you should have that talk with him Remus" Hagrid said as they watched them.

"What talk" Lupin said knowing what he was talking about.

"The talk James or Sirius would have had with him at age 16" Hagrid said.

"Ok' Alana said grabbing the chocolate from Harry and eating it.

"That was good" Alana said as Harry and Dobby laughed.

"Ha Ha, I'm going to be a fat cow by the end of the day" Alana said pretending to be mad.

"You have some" Harry tried to say as he pointed at Alana's face.

"Some what" Alana asked trying to wipe the right side of her face.

Harry took a napkin and wiped the chocolate stain from Alana's left side of her face. Part of his hand touched her face as he did this.

Lupin and Hagrid looked at each other. "I'll talk to him soon" Lupin said.

"Thanks" Alana said as Harry looked down.

"What chapters is the quiz going to be on" Harry said determine not to give into his feelings as Alana gave him the textbook.

Later that evening, "We need those desks to be in the front where the teachers are" Alana was telling Dobby and Winky.

"There should be about 8 of them," Justin said as they were talking to the housevles outside of the great hall.

"Ok" Dobby and Winky said as they hurried away.

"I'm nervous, I spent most of the night writing this proposal," Alana said flipping through a book as Justin nodded.

"Everyone is eating dinner, I told everyone to be outside in 15 minutes in costume behind their robes. I put you and Padma's second costume next to the door behind the teacher's table" Justin said.

"Thank you again for doing this with me" Alana said as she gave Justin a hug.

"You're one of my best friends would I say no." Justin said as Alana started to fix her hair.

"This is serious" Ron said as he watched Dobby and Winky moved the teacher's table to an audience position.

"It's really good" Seamus said as Alana called out his name.

"Come here" Alana and Justin said motioning him to hurry.

"What?" Seamus said.

"Put this book near the podium, and tell Dobby and Winky to space the desk and push them as much to the back as they can" Alana said handing him the book.

"Ok, ok" Seamus said running toward the front putting the book near the podium.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Some report they did for the professors" Seamus said trying to catch his breath.

"Everyone looks great" Alana said impressed as she looked at the girl's costumes.

"From private school wear, to a mix of school and muggle, to muggle wear" Justin said looking at everyone.

"You guys nervous" Alana asked.

"Yes" Ginny said fixing her private school uniform.

"I am too, just dance don't think about that if anything look at the clock," Alana said as everyone laughed.

"Ok everyone can go on the door behind the teacher's table and get ready" Justin said as the group walked around.

"You ready for this" Justin said.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Alana said squeezing his hand as they walked back in.

"They did a really good job," Alana said looking at the front as they walked.

"See you in less than a second on stage" Justin said.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, as the Hall was silent.

"I would like to have your attention. Like I said yesterday we have a little treat" Dumbledore said looking at Justin.

"Ms. Alana Deerr and Justin Finch Fletchley have a proposal for everyone to see. Please come up," Professor McGonagall said as they stood on the side.

Alana and Justin took a deep breath and walked up.

"This is going to suck" Malfoy said as Crabe and Goyle laughed.

Justin shot them a look as they walked to the podium.

"Evening professors, students, we know the reason for tonight is to propose new ideas for clubs that can benefit the school. I wrote this really long report of why a dance club can benefit the school," Alana said holding up the book.

"But I'm not going to bore anybody reading it, dance it's fun, it's artistic, it's good exercise, and also let's face it not everyone can play quidditch so this is a fun alternative to it. Well when you see out visual proposal you can be the judge" Alana said as Justin walked behind the door.

Dean, already on the side with wizard wireless in hand waited till a bunch of girls wearing a white blouse showing their midriffs and short skirts of colors belonging to their houses entered the front.

"Whoa" A bunch of boys said as McGonagall raised her eyebrows and look at Dumbledore. Alana grinned to herself at the hall's reaction and took off her robe.

"Whoa" Harry said getting a better look at Alana's outfit.

The girls that included Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sitting in the desks that Dobby and Winky provided for them. Alana grinned at the Hall's reaction and sat down on the desk. She looked over to Dean and nodded. Dean nodded back and pressed play.

"This looks cool, like they're in a private school or something," Hermonine said as they watched.

The Hall laughed as some girls pretended to look bored as Winky dressed up as a teacher taught the class. A fake bell rang and the music started.

The girls walked up and formed a triangle with Alana leading in the front

"There's still people sitting down," Ron said noticing the people sitting down had their heads down. Alana snapped her left finger as they started to dance.

"It looks so good," Hermonine said as they watched.

"They all got it, including the Slytherins. They look like they're having fun," she added, as Harry couldn't take his eyes of Alana. Professor McGonagall smiled as she noticed different houses were participating.

At the end of the first song, Lavender, Lisa, Parvati, Tiffany, Inna, Lee, Ernie, Wayne, and Justin walked in as Alana's group posed took out floo powder from their pocked and used it to leave the front.

"Wow" some students said, as the teacher's looked amazed. The group formed a triangular position at Parvati took the front of the stage.

"She had her lip sync," Ron said slightly amused and impressed because Parvati wasn't messing up.

"Wow look at Justin" Marietta Edgecombe said to Cho.

"This proposal isn't bad" Cho sadly admitted. "Everyone seems to like it" Hermonine said as she saw some of the professor faces.

"Look at Professor Flitwick, he looks like he wants to dance" Seamus said pointing as they saw Flitwick bobbing his head. "

Albus, there are a mix of houses in this, a Gryffindor standing next to a Slytherin and they're not tearing each other apart"

Professor McGonagall said impressed how the houses were getting along. The song scratched as some students walked off. The people who were sitting on the desks jumped on top of them this included Dennis, Justin, Max, Michael, a Chris, and a boy from Slytherin, Alana, and Padma.

They started dancing on the desk and jumped off them and landed as a rush of students from the previous two parts appeared on stage. There were no triangular position just rows of students doing military style dance moves.

Seamus grinned looking at the Hall's reaction.

"I didn't know the boys can dance" Remus said to Professor Binns.

"How come there is only two Slytherin's in the front" Malfoy said as the song started to end. First years that participated were in the front as the rest of the years followed.

They combined snippets of the three dance sequences posed. Alana posed and ending up leaning on Michael's shoulder trying not to fall. Marietta looked over at Cho whose face was red. The Hall clapped as Harry, Ron, and Hermonine stood up. Other table and the professor's followed. Alana and Justin smiled at each other.

Everyone who was dancing proceeded to go back to their table until Dumbledore stopped them. "Wait I have a few words and a decision" he said as Alana and Justin looked at each other.

Alana sighed and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermonine, Seamus, Dean and Harry waved at her.

"Hi" she said happily and waved.

"I for one was impressed on how hard all of you worked to put this together for us. I also see that houses that generally are not together by choice are. So we now have our first dance club at Hogwarts" Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone in the front cheered and hugged each other.

"We did it" Justin said to Alana.

"I'm not finished, I want to reward Ms.Deerr and Mr.Flinchey 100 points each for their houses and 25 points to everyone who was involved." Dumbledore added. "

Professor" Justin said.

"Seamus and Dean, helped us out, they weren't on stage but they were helping us take names, turn on the music as you can see" he added.

"I see, well Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan I reward 25 points to you as well" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"That isn't fair, there are like 12 Gryffindors on that team including saint Alana' Pansy said.

"That means they're ahead of us" Malfoy said narrowing his eyes as Alana.

"Mr. Thomas, you can turn on wizard wireless, this is a time to celebrate, well for an hour" Dumbledore said happily as he waved his hand and confetti appeared to fall.

"Thank you guys so much" Alana said hugging Padma and her sister.

"It was fun," Parvati said.

"My boys" Alana said walking up to Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Wayne, and Michael. They all laughed.

"I appreciate you all doing this for me and Alana" Justin said.

"We're still going to" they all said as Alana gave each of them a hug.

"A hem" Cho said as she walked up behind Alana giving Michael a hug.

"Hi there, your boyfriend is a good dancer, see you a rehearsal this weekend, Michael" Alana said with a smile as she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermonine walking towards her. "Congratulations it looked really amazing" Hermonine said giving Alana and Ginny a hug.

"Thank you for all those points you gave to Gryffindor" Ron said. "Hey" Harry said making his way through the crowd. "Hey" Alana said. "You were great, everything looked incredible" Harry said. "I can't believe he approved my idea" Alana said so happy that she gave Harry a hug.

"I knew Dumbledore would" Harry said continuing to hold her until Hagrid walked up to them.

"Well done Alana" Hagrid said noticing Harry putting his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you" Alana said looking over at Harry.

"Dance club we're taking pictures" Justin yelled as they rushed to the middle, as Professor Hooch was gracious enough to take pictures.

"Wait my hair" Padma said.

Everyone groaned, as Alana said, "it looks fine".

"Ok, just Alana and Justin, the founders" Dennis said taking his camera back from Professor Hooch.

"Do a pose," someone yelled. Justin shooked his head as Alana laughed.

"Just the guys" Alana said taking the camera from Dennis.

"Seamus and Dean that includes you too" Justin said motioning them to come into the picture.

"Oh lord" Alana said as the guys did a strongman pose.

"Ok, someone take the picture so Alana can get in it, she's one of us too" Chris said.

"I'll do it" Hermonine said as Alana ran to be in the picture.

"Get in the middle" Michael said as Alana had her right hand on his shoulder and the left hand on Ernie's shoulder.

"She's something else" Cho said so loud that Harry and Hermonine heard it.

"That's enough" Harry said to himself and walked over to Cho.

"We need to talk" Harry said motioning her to come to the side.

"What is it Harry" Cho said.

"I think you know, since she's something else. What do you have against Alana anyway?" Harry said as Alana looked over at them talking.

"Well she flirts with my boyfriend, she flirts with every boy as you can see" Cho said. "That isn't true. It has nothing to do with the fact I'm friends with her," Harry said can't believing her answer. "No" she said snobbishly. "That's a bunch of garbage. Alana is my friend and I'm telling you not asking you to lay off her." Harry said calmly as he walked away from Cho who looked dumfounded.

"Colin, Dennis let me take a picture of you guys for once. You can send it to your mother" Alana said taking the camera as Harry walked back to the group.

"Hey" Alana said turning around before taking another picture.

"Hey" Harry said as he noticed some students dancing on the side.

"I didn't know it was club Hogwarts and it's a school night," Alana said giving the camera back to Dennis.

"I know, I think everyone needs it especially with everything else going on" Harry said as Cho looked over at them.

"I saw you talking to Cho Chang" Alana said imitating her.

Harry laughed and said, "Yea, well we had a talk." Harry said.

"About what?" Alana said.

"You" Harry said as Alana's eyes widened.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Well I asked her what does she have against you she said it's because you flirt with Michael and the rest of the guys," Harry said.

"That isn't true, I would never do that" Alana began to say feeling her anger rise.

"I know that, I said it's because your friends with me. And basically to lay off you" Harry said.

"Thank you" Alana said very touched that he defended her.

"There's no need to" Harry said smiling.

"But, can I ask you for a favor" he asked.

"Name it" Alana said eating a chocolate.

"Lay off her, especially with the imitations" Harry said trying not to laugh.

"I'll try" Alana said grinning.

"Alana, Harry let me take your picture. I'm making multiples of every shot," Dennis said.

"I want one of everything Dennis" Alana said getting up. Harry got up as well as Alana walked closer to him.

"You guys ready" Dennis said setting up the camera.

"Your tall" Alana said noticing the difference of height between them as Harry was standing behind her.

"And your short, shortie" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"Smile" Dennis said as they took the picture.

"You're about 6'1, and I'm 5'5 and that's tall for a girl" Alana said proudly.

"Right, but I'm taller, shortie," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever Harry" Alana said hitting his right shoulder as he laughed. Harry looked into her eyes and smiled.

Alana brushed some hair away from her face as smiled as she looked up.

"I should probably head up and study for potions tomorrow. Have a good night Alana" Harry said breaking the awkwardness between them.

"Yea, I have to say a few goodbyes and probably study before I head to bed. Goodnight Harry" Alana said as Harry smiled and walked away.

Chapter 21-First Dueling Club meeting

"Neville, I'm sure you did better at this week's potions quiz" Alana said touching her friends shoulder as they walked to the dueling room.

"I barley passed the first one" Neville said sadly.

"But you studied with me on the second one, don't worry. Worry about this dueling club. I am" Alana said as she looked around the room that was filled with swords, vintage wands, archery equipment.

"What are they possibly going to teach us?" Alana asked Neville.

"Well the second year we learn how to block spells. This year probably combining physical combat and new spells," Neville said.

"Oh" Alana said nervously.

"Your good Alana, you can beat up professor Little" Neville said.

Alana laughed and said "He has it in for me doesn't he, always making me do those demonstrations. I'm sore from dancing Tuesday night. I'm going to stay in the back for tonight".

"I'll join you" Neville said as students started to show up.

"Well DA should be prepared for what ever Slytherin throws at us, you know they will" Hermonine said as her, Harry, and Ron walked to the dueling room.

"This is DA's chance to see what Alana can do. I mean can her brother really taught her some of those things she does in the first two classes," Ron said.

"He can he's an auror" Harry said as he saw Alana and Neville walking towards the back.

Alana and Neville waved as the trio grabbed a place in front. "Oh no the Slytherin's are here" Alana said looking at Millicent and Pansy. "This is going to be a fight club," she added as Neville nodded.

"What are you guys doing in the back?" Seamus said loudly.

"Shh, I don't want Lupin or Little to see me, you know how they always do those demonstrations" Alana said as the rest of the guys showed up.

"We'll join you except Michael, or Dean" Ernie said.

"I know they're in front with their girlfriends" Alana said.

"Good evening everyone," Lupin said holding a bag as he, Professor Little, and Professor Snape walked in.

"I want to go to the common room" Alana thought.

"Where's Ms.Deerr?" Lupin thought as he noticed she was trying to hide in the back. "Not going to work, I need too test you," he thought as he put the bag down.

Alana looked at Harry and Hermonine in the front showing interest. "It's not that I'm not interested, I rather Steven do this" she thought.

"Well this is going to be our practice ground for some spells you learned in class and some moves you learned in class. I will pair you all up two-by-two. This is a learning club after the duel is over we will talk briefly on the techniques being used." Lupin said.

"First pair Longbottom, Finnegan come up" Little said as Professor Snape started at a few Gryffindors.

"Wands ready, 1,2,3" Snape said.

"Exparliamus!" Neville yelled as Seamus's flew a few feet away from the room

. "Whoa!" Alana said and smiled at Neville.

"Good Mr.Longbottom" Professor Little said as the walked down from the platform.

"Weasley, Goyle your up next" Snape said coldly as Alana started to talk to Justin.

Alana leaned on a chair as Justin spoke. "You ok?" Justin asked.

"Yea, I feel this energy all of a sudden. It's weird you know when your pumped up about something. It feels like that times infinity" Alana answered as she watched Millicent and Padma duel.

"The last duel before we move on is Ms. Deerr and Ms. Perkinson" Snape said as he looked at Pansy.

"Show her what American's are made of" Justin said as Alana walked up to the podium.

"Number three is about to be toast," Pansy said as she got into the correct position.

"I hate that girl," Alana said.

"Come on" Harry said to himself.

"1,2" Lupin began to say. "Move out of the way" Alana thought as she sensed that Pansy was about to attack.

"Bombarta!" Pansy yelled as Alana whirled to her right missing the spell. "Petrificus Totalus!" Alana yelled as Pansy's body turned into stone. "Whoa!" some students said impressed by Alana's speed.

"How did you know Ms. Perkinson was coming towards you with that spell" Professor Little asked.

"I don't know" Alana said.

"It was very fast," Snape said looking down on Pansy as he reversed the spell.

"You can step down Ms.Deerr" Professor Lupin said.

"Thank you" Alana said as she saw Harry talking to Hermonine.

"Snape was right that was very fast, it was like she sensed it" Hermonine said. "She's joining DA" Ron said.

"Ok, the next half of this class will be a learning part. Let me warn you that dark wizards are more frequently using this spell and you will learn to defend yourself against it today.

Professor Dumbledore discover this new spell by he who must not be named" Lupin said as everyone was silent.

"It's a mix of ancient magic and dark magic," he added. Snape walked up to the podium

"Where is my wand?" he said.

"Right here sir" Malfoy said taking it from Snape's robes. Malfoy looked at Goyle and grinned.

"Dementoris" Snape yelled, as an Dementor appeared with a sword ready to fight. The students gasped,

"Why are they letting that in here" Ginny said as people in the front moved back.

"Don't worry this one is for training only it only looks like one" Lupin said as Malfoy and Goyle snickered.

"Professor Little is going to demonstrate certain techniques you learned in class in order to defeat a spell like this" Snape said.

The dementor charged towards Little as Little started using basic fighting techniques. "The only way this type of a dementor can die is if you use a spell. No physical weapon can kill it, but it surely slows it down" Little said as the dementor fell to the ground. Little began to walk away as the dementor charged towards him.

"What out!" Alana yelled trying to get to the front. Girls screamed as the dementor continued to attack Little.

Professor Snape and Lupin realized after making two attempts to stop the dementor with their wands that this was the real thing. "It backfired, I wanted it to attack Deerr" Malfoy said as him and Goyle tried to leave the room.

The dementor waved his right hand and a force field surrounded the podium as he set this spell Alana climbed from the back noticing the bag Lupin was holding. Alana looked at it and felt that rush of energy she felt earlier. She opened the bag and saw a sword with rubies implanted on it.

She took a deep breath and started to walk behind. "

Alana!" Harry said realizing she was in that force field. Ron and Hermonine held him back.

"I'm pretty real after all," the dementor said coldly to Little as he grabbed his neck.

"Get away from him" Alana said as she kicked the back of the dementor's knee.

Little was set free and noticed his wand was at the other side of the room.

"A real duel at last" the dementor said as he took out his sword. Alana stepped back realizing she didn't know how to fight with a sword.

"Ahh" The dementor yelled as he whirled his sword

. Alana missed it and raised her sword as they started to fight. Alana managed to bring the dementor's sword down to kick him towards Little's side.

"Mortis" Little yelled as the dementor died.

The force field was gone as a few students were in the classroom, including Harry, Ron, and Hermonine. Alana dropped the sword afraid of what just happened and looked at Lupin who was staring at her.

"Godric Gryffindor" Alana read the engraving on the sword.

"How?" Snape said.

"I don't know" Alana said trying to figure it out herself. Little looked at her wondering the same thing. Alana frightened, ran from the podium and pushed her way threw some students.

"Alana!" Harry yelled running after her.

"What the hell is going on with me, I don't know how to wield a sword?" Alana said in tearing up as she was pacing back and forth in the common room.

"Are you ok?" Harry said running in.

"No, what is happening to me!" Alana said.

"You saved Little's life" Harry said trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what made me want to run to that podium to help, I could have died. I don't even know how to use a sword," Alana said realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"That's true. I used that sword in my second year" Harry said.

"You're not asking me how I did that?" Alana said rolling her eyes.

"You can't answer it" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know how many people can benefit from learning that, I have something I need to tell and show to you" Harry said as Alana got up.

"You remember McGonagall mentioning professor Umbridge" Harry asked.

"Yea" Alana nodded.

"Well she was out Defense teacher last year, she was horrible we did do any practicing. She had it in for me. She was a spy at the ministry of magic," Harry said as Alana paid more attention.

"Hermonine convinced me to teach students what we weren't learning in class. A lot of people you know are in it we call ourselves Dumbledore's Army" Harry said.

"So that's what you guys were doing on Monday nights," Alana said as Harry nodded.

"Why are you telling me this? I won't say anything," Alana said.

"Well it's not that much of a secret anymore but, most of us wanted you to join. Not because you can wield a sword because of your knowledge, your goodness, dedication" Harry said as they walked to the room of requirement.

"I'll join" Alana said.

"Ok well here's DA" Harry said opening the door as Alana saw a lot of familiar faces.

"We have a new member of DA" Hermonine said loudly as she took out a parchment paper.

"We just need you to sign," she said.

"Ok" Alana said signing her name as she saw Harry looking at her.

"Ok, we can get to today's lesson" Harry said as the meeting started.


	13. A special day

Chapter 22-A very special day

"Morning all" Alana said happily as she sat down for breakfast. "There's your owl" Hermonine said watching Bowen fly towards her with some mail. "Grandfather, mom, dad" Alana said flipping through the mail. "Here's the daily prophet," she said opening it up. "Anything good" Harry asked.

"Oh it's September 27th " Alana said looking at the date. "What?" Ron said looking at the headline. "No it was the date I was looking at, I remembered something that happened a few years ago" Alana said sadly looking down. "What happened?" Harry thought as he noticed Alana's body language changing.

"Quizzes this week were better not good but better" Snape said walking into the room closing the shades. Alana looked down and noticed Malfoy watching her. "I'm not in the mood for this today" Alana thought as she shot him an evil glare.

"Ms.Deerr, what did I just say?" Snape asked. "Shoot" Alana thought. "I don't know," she said honestly. "20 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. Maybe you can dance again to make up for it" Snape said as a group of Slytherins laughed.

"That wasn't necessary" Harry yelled. "That's another 20" Snape said as Alana clenched her fists. "Don't bother! Take all the points you want" Alana yelled as she got up and slammed her chair onto the desk.

Seamus and Dean looked stunned and looked over to Ron and Hermonine. Harry looked out the door and saw Alana running towards Gryffindor tower. "Another lovely performance from a Gryffindor. We will start today's lesson without interruption from either house" Snape said looking over at Malfoy. "I hate him," Harry thought as class started.

"I'm so stupid" Alana thought as she walked faster. "Whoa!" Professor Lupin said as she walked into. "I'm sorry" Alana said now in tears. "Ms.Deerr, what's wrong?" Professor Lupin said concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep" Alana said quickly walking past him. "I just hate this day," she thought as she noticed two men near the entrance. "Deerr, these men are looking for you" Filch said as Alana wiped some of her tears.

"Hey little sis" Steven said with Xander walking behind him. Alana ran to Steven and started to cry. "Hey, I know what today is for you" Steven said rubbing her shoulder. Alana shooked her head, "Not just that" Xander noticed Filch staring at them. "Maybe we should continue this at Hogsmade, Filch is known for being nosy" Xander said staring at him. "I just walked out of my class, so I have the rest of the afternoon free" Alana said wiping her tears as they walked out of Hogwarts.

"Snape was always a jackass when I was at school" Xander said as after Alana finished telling them about the morning class. "If it was any other day I could of dealt with it. My birth mom died today when I was six, ten years ago" Alana said to Xander.

"This professor Snape has it out for you and I'm not going to let that happen" Steven said angrily. "There's a bunch of Slytherins in that class whose parents are the same death eaters that killed her" Alana said tearing up again. Steven and Xander looked at each other.

"Where's Alana" Hermonine said entering the great hall. "She's not in the girl's dormitory" Harry said concerned. "No, she isn't with Justin and the other guys either" Ginny said walking in with Dean. "Ms.Deerr is with her brother for the rest of the day, she'll be back for dinner," Professor McGonagall said as she walked to the teacher's table. "She was so angry, it wasn't about Snape. It was something else," Harry said.

"What are you guys doing in England in the first place?" Alana asked. "I can't really tell you but when we come back to Hogwarts I need that box I asked you to hold for me" Steven said. "Mysterious" Alana said raising her eyebrows.

"Have mom and dad tried to contact you" Steven said as they rode back to Hogwarts. "They sent me letters, I didn't read them yet. Steve there's something else happening to me," Alana said as she looked down. "What?" Steven said. "You taught me some moves you and Xander do when your working but this defense class. I do stuff in it that I have no clue that I knew how to do. I held a sword yesterday at a dueling club and used it to save a professor's life and I don't know how I did it" Alana said a little frustrated.

"I don't know what to tell you" Steven said calmly as they landed the motorcycles. "That's what I thought, I feel better telling someone" Alana said noticing that it was dark outside.

"We're here early," Alana said as they walked into the great hall. "I haven't been here in years it looks the same," Xander said looking around. "Don't let Snape get to you" Xander said as he touched her shoulder.

"I'll try" Alana said as some teacher's walked into the room. "Xander! After all these years" Professor Hooch said as she walked up to them. "Professor Hooch it's good to see you" Xander said as Harry, Ron, and Hermonine walked into the great hall.

"I'll get that box for you" Alana said to Steven as she snuck out of the room before Harry saw her. "Where is she?" Harry thought as he noticed Steven. "Who's the other guy?" Hermonine said noticing that a lot of the professors were shaking his hand.

"Mr. Braden" Professor Snape said coldly. "Snape" Xander said as Steven got a better look at him. "What did we do to have a former student in our presence" Snape said. "My sister" Steven said angrily.

"And you are?" Snape said. "Steven Deerr" Steven said walking closer towards him. "Ms.Deerr's brother" Snape said. "This is going to get ugly," Ron said. "I heard how you tried to embarrass her today in class do you know what today is for her" Steven said.

"No what is today for her" Snape asked. "A lot of people outside America don't know that Alana was adopted. My parents adopted her at when she was six because her birthmother died on this day," Steven said raising his voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermonine looked at each other. Snape looked stunned himself along with Lupin and Hagrid. "That was why she was crying when she bumped into me" Lupin said as Steven nodded.

"Even if her mother didn't die on this day, what gives you the right to attack young women in class" Xander said. "Mr.Branden and Mr.Deerr, you are not professors at this school as a matter of fact the both of you are loose cannons according to Delores Umbridge" Professor Snape said as Alana walked over to Steven. "

It's in your bag" Alana said as she put the box in his book bag". "Ms.Deerr, welcome back" Professor Snape said. "Good to be back" Alana said rolling her eyes standing behind Steven. "Telling your big brother and his friend about class today" Snape began to say.

"Unbelievable" Alana interrupted. "Disappoints me I thought you can fight your own battles" Snape finished. Alana just laughed and looked at Steven. "I thought I can tell people that are your own size wait Steven and Zander are bigger well physically than you" Alana said. "That's quite enough Ms.Deerr" Lupin said as Alana took a deep breath.

"Thank you for today" she said as she gave Steven a hug. "Anytime, let me know if you need anything" Steven said. "Thank you Xander" Alana said touching his shoulder. She gave a weak smile to Harry, Ron, and Hermonine as she walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"See that comment you made to my sister, you try to come after her and I'll come after you" Steven said. "Whoa, Steven" Xander said pulling his friend back. "I'm sure," Snape said. "Silence" Professor Dumbledore said. "Professor Dumbledore" Xander said. "Hello Xander" Dumbledore said. "Professor I want these men out of" Snape began to say.

"I'm sure they're leaving. Your parents informed me this morning about today" Professor Dumbledore said to Steven. "They should of came in, she's fine now she's in her room" Steven said starting to walk away. "Good to see you again Professor Dumbledore" Xander said following Steven.

Snape noticed Harry, Ron and Hermonine were in the room. "I am sure they will not mention this to anyone unless Alana approves" Dumbledore said looking at them. The trio nodded as more students arrived for dinner. "That's why she reacted that way when she saw the date today" Ron said. Hermonine shook her head wiping a tear away. Harry looked at the space where Alana sits and clenched his right fist.

"Dear Alana I know what today means for you. Your mother died today. That was a painful day for me as well as your mother asked us to take her out of her misery of the awful curse. This is also the day we started to become a family and I am thankful that something good has come out of this. You have grown into a lovely young lady and there will be much happiness in your life. We will make sure of that.

Love Mother and Father" Alana read as she wiped a tear away and looked at the fire in the common room.

An hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermonine walked in. "Hey" Alana said forcing a smile. The trio sat down on the couch next to her. "What did my brother do after I left?" Alana asked.

"He threatened Snape, then Dumbledore came in" Ron said. "I guess you guys know what today is for me," Alana said as she stood up and looked at the fire. "Yes" Hermonine said. "Harry I told you that she died but what upsets me is how she died" Alana said tearing up.

"I was six, I don't remember the details but I just remember that my mom and I were running from a wizard. He had a cloak on so I never saw his face. He broke into our home and my mom tried to block him. He was coming after me. He used that awful crucio curse on my mother, she was spitting out blood. I pointed her wand at him and he disappeared. The next day we ended up at St.Mary's hospital. I was fine, but my mom" she said and started to cry.

Harry was about to get up. "No stay there! she was in so much pain. In three weeks Her entire body looked like a skeleton. She couldn't even speak, she started to hallucinate. My parents were taking care of her. She could only write to communicate. Her and my parents became close so close that she wrote a will and gave custody of me to the Deerr's. In September we moved into the Deerr mansion and my mother's condition got worse. I watched her scream to my parents to let her die, and one day on September 27th I walked into my mother's room and saw the Deerr's crying as a nurse put the blanket over her head" Alana said as she saw Ron, Hermonine and Harry in tears.

Alana took a deep breath as Harry walked over to her. Alana started to cry in Harry's arms. Harry led her to the sofa.

"I feel better that I finally talked about it with someone that isn't my family" Alana said. "I should have been more honest" she said looking down. Harry started to feel guilty at he looked at his three friends. "I haven't been too honest either" Harry said quietly.

Alana, Ron, and Hermonine looked at him. Harry stood up and took a deep breath. "After that day in the department of mysteries, Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. " Harry said. "About that?" Hermonine asked. "The prophecy" Harry answered. "What prophecy?" Ron said.

"One that was made sixteen years ago, by Trelawney. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live wile the other survives" Harry said calmly.

Hermonine put her hand over her mouth as Alana gasped. "So that means that either your or voldemont has got to kill the other one in the end?" Ron yelped. Harry nodded. "No, that can't be true" Hermonine began to say.

"It is true, my parents defied him three times, I was born July 31, he gave me this scar" Harry said angrily as he noticed a tear coming down his face. "That was the prophecy that Neville broke" Hermonine said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said. "I don't know why, I guess so I wouldn't have to see the way the both of you look right know" Harry said. "That was after Sirius' death" Hermonine said as Alana looked at Harry. "I'm going to bed" Ron said upset at what Harry just told him. "Me too" Hermonine said threw her tears as she walked into the girls dormitory.

Alana and Harry sat down looking at the first for a few moments. "I know about Sirius Black, well what the papers said about him" Alana said. "He was my godfather, the closest thing I had to my parents, to a parent myself. And it is my fault that he's dead" Harry said angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Voldemont tricked me into thinking Sirius was in danger. So a group of Gryffindors and Luna went to the department of mysteries to save him. We fought off death eaters but there were to many of them. Lupin, and the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix saved us. Sirius was with them. Beatrix Lestrange and Sirius started to duel and she used a spell that led him into falling in the veil of death" Harry said now in tears.

Alana closed her eyes as she felt tears rolling down her face. "It is my fault that he's dead, it is my fault that Cedric Diggory is dead, it is my fault that my parents are dead!" Harry yelled.

"It's not your fault, like my mother's death wasn't mines. It still hurts" Alana said as Harry looked down. "It does" Harry said looking up at her as their heads moved closer together. Alana touched the right side of Harry's face as she tried to kiss him. Harry pushed her hand back as he saw a tear fall on the left side of her face.

Harry stroked the left side of her face with his index finger. Alana took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Harry pushed Alana's face closer as he kissed her. Alana put her arms around Harry's neck welcoming the kiss as Harry's right hand cupped the right side of her face. Alana broke the kiss as Harry kissed her again.

"Wait we shouldn't do this" Alana said getting up trying to catch her breath. Harry got up as well and nodded. "I just wanted to comfort you" Alana began to say. "So did I, we're both emotional" Harry said. "This has been an emotional night, I feel better" Alana said realizing it was midnight. "So do I" Harry said. "I'm going to head to bed, I guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow' Alana said as Harry nodded. Alana closed the door to the girls' dormitory and touched her lips.

Chapter 23-A talk with Lupin

"Are you certain that she can be his heir" Dumbledore said as he was standing in the defense classroom. "She was adopted by the Deerr's so there's no blood connection to them. And at the dueling club the way she used Gryffindor sword, it was almost as if he was wielding it himself" Lupin said.

"Does she have any idea?" Dumbledore said. "No" Lupin answered. "Keep it that way till we have solid proof. I will not make the same mistake again" Dumbledore said sternly as Harry walked into the room. "Harry" Dumbledore said softly. "Professor" Harry said looking at Lupin. "What can I do you for" Lupin asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something" Harry said hinting it as private. "Well we're done here" Dumbledore said walking out.

"What's bothering you Harry" Lupin asked as Harry sat down. "It's not really bothering me" Harry said. "Ok, well spill it" Lupin insisted. "I kissed Alana in the common room a week ago, and now it's awkward for us to be around each other" Harry said.

"I noticed something was odd when I saw her sitting next to Mr. Finnegan last class" Lupin said. "What's wrong with a kiss? Was it a bad kiss" Lupin asked. "Remus!" Harry said at the oddness of that question. "It was a good kiss but we were both emotional" Harry said. "Are you trying to figure out your feelings for her" Lupin asked. "Yes!" Harry answered. "She's my friend, well a good friend. It's probably best that I don't do anything, she needs a guy without so many problems" Harry said.

"Well from what we heard a week ago she isn't perfect either" Lupin said. "She shouldn't think about if her boyfriend is going to live or not" Harry said. "Are you sure, that this is what you want?" Lupin asked. "I don't want it, it has to be" Harry said as he saw Alana walk into the room. "Professor Lupin I lost that handout you gave last class" Alana said looking at Harry. "Oh not a problem Ms.Deerr, I'll go get it" Lupin said as he walked to the back of the room.

"Hey" Alana said smiling. "Hey" Harry said. "I'm trying to get as much work done" Alana said showing Harry the books she was carrying. "Why?" Harry asked. "Well I'm doing that photoshoot for Madam Cleo's robes over the course of two weeks at different locations, the school and at Hogsmade. But I don't want to fall behind" Alana said.

"I don't think you will" Harry said. "You're an optimist" Alana said as Harry laughed. "About what happened in the common room" Harry began to say. "I'm sorry about that, I mean it was an intense day and it was emotional like you said" Alana said.

"Exactly, so we're cool" Harry asked. "Of course" Alana said hitting his shoulder as Lupin came back. "Here you go" Lupin said as he gave the paper to Alana. "Thank you professor, bye Harry" Alana said rushing out. Harry looked at her walking away. "Guess things are back to normal" Lupin said. "We're you eavesdropping?" Harry asked as Lupin faked innocence.


	14. Alana Deerr vs Delores Umbridge

Chapter 24-Alana Deerr vs. Delores Umbridge

"Cleo" Alana exclaimed as she saw the designer talking to McGonagall in the great hall. "Alana!" Cleo yelled in her Hispanic ascent. "You look lovely" Alana said looking at what Cleo was wearing.

"Well this is some of the new garments which you and Jade will be modeling in" Cleo said. "Jade is coming too, nice" Alana said as a few students arrived. "I'm already here" Jade said as Alana gave her a hug" This shoot today is going to be sporty, and the students will be involved in creating that atmosphere" Cleo said as Alana grinned. "These are the new robes for the sports line hurry try them on in the back and let them help you" Cleo said motioning her hair and makeup assistants to help them.

"As an official of the minister of magic I am permitted to observe every shoot that exposes our beloved Hogwarts" Umbridge said as she entered the school. "I think Alana's photoshoot was going to start" Hermonine said as she was stopped in her tracks.

"Ms.Granger, Mr.Weasley, Mr. Potter" Umbridge said coldly. "What are you doing here" Harry said. "She is observing the photo shoot that's all, we are trying to cooperate the ministry of magic," Snape said. "I think everyone is going to be surprised" Hermonine said as they entered the great hall and saw Alana and a girl in sporty robes.

"I was dreading this shoot but it wont be that bad" Jade said looking at the boys. "Of course" Alana said knowing why she said that. "What is she doing here!" A girl yelled as Umbridge walked into the great hall.

"Who's this?" Jade said. "I don't know, everyone else does though" Alana said noticing the looks at the Gryffindor table. "Hello ladies I am Delores Umbridge, I'm observing the photo shoot" Umbridge said getting a better look at them. Alana nodded and turned to Cleo who looked disgusted as well. "Why don't we get started" Professor McGonagall said as the shoot got started.

"Alana just tilt your head a little to the right" Cleo said as the photographer took a picture of her walking towards the Gryffindor table. "Is that picture going to be used" Umbridge said rushing over.

"We're not sure till we see the prints" Cleo said annoyed. "Well I hope not a bunch of Gryffindors exposed like that," Umbridge said. "What?" Alana said. "Young lady this might be all fun for you but we have a dark lord on the loose and showing students can put them in danger" Umbridge said walking closer to her. "I doubt you care for the Gryffindor house, I'm in that house too and a few of them told me about you" Alana said as she walked over to Cleo. Umbridge looked shocked that Alana talked to her in a nasty tone.

"Jade I want you to sit near the Ravenclaw table just mingle in with the students" Cleo said. "Sure" Jade said as she walked over to Michael. "Hi, I'm friends with Alana" Jade said as Michael tried to speak.

"Me too" he barley said as they started to talk. "That's a good pose" Cleo said as Jade put her arm around a girl as they laughed at a joke. "Excuse me" Umbridge said walking to the Ravenclaw table.

"What was wrong with that" Cleo asked as Alana followed her. "Can we zipper her robe a little more up" Umbridge said attempting to do it herself. "Don't touch me" Jade said stepping back as students laughed. "I supposed you do find it amusing, your brother also is known for doing the most inappropriate things" Umbridge said as she saw Alana smiling.

"What about my brother?" Alana said. "I wish I have the power to suspend him and that partner of his. They'll get what's coming to them," Umbridge said. "What does that supposed to mean" Alana said loudly as Harry held her back. "Take it for what you see it" Umbridge said as Alana narrowed her eye her.

"All I see is a nasty scar on your right arm, that from what I hear you got by insulting centaurs. Didn't that teach you that when you insult someone or something that you are probably going to get hurt" Alana said as Harry looked at her. "OOO" Some students said. "Anything to defend your brother" Umbridge said as she walked out of the great hall.

"Ok what the hell did she mean by that, what does she have on my brother" Alana said as the photo shoot ended. "Calm down she probably wanted to goat at you that's all" Harry said as they walked to Gryffindor tower. He noticed Umbridge walking to the defense room.

"I'll be right behind" Harry said as Alana continued to walk. "Hogwarts seems normal, they are probably being tight lipped since I'm here" Umbridge said looking into a cup talking to it. "No sign of Dumbledore, did Steven Deerr's sister say anything" the voice replied back. "That's Fudge" Harry said listening by the door. "No" Umbridge said feeling someone watching her. Harry quickly walked away. "What are they up to" Harry thought as he walked back into Gryffindor tower.

"Where did you go" Alana asked. "I thought I heard something" Harry said. "I can see why everyone hates Umbridge that old bat. I want to know what she is planning to do to Steven" Alana said angrily. "Wait, I think she was just trying to scare you she is known for that. Don't get involved" Harry said.

"She has it in for you, what are you going to do" Alana said. "Nothing, Umbridge has no real power, she just sneaky" Harry said. "I guess you have practice in knowing who to trust" Alana said. "Yea" Harry said as Alana smiled. "What are you up to Umbridge" Harry thought as he looked out the window.

Two days later, "A weekend where I have time for myself" Alana said loudly so the rest of the girls can hear it. "What are your plans for today" Hermonine said as Alana was still in bed. "Sleep for the whole day, I'll be up by lunchtime" Alana lied as Hermonine waved.

"I'm sorry Hermonine" Alana said getting out of the covers and revealed a red tracksuit. She grabbed an old shoe from her trunk and touched it. Alana disappeared from the room. "Be careful Harry" Ron said as Harry got dressed as grabbed a cup from the back of his bed. "I will I have my invisibility cloak. I'll be in and out and hopefully get information we can use" Harry said as he put the cloak on and touched the portkey.

"Whoa" Alana said appearing inside the ministry of magic. "Welcome to the ministry of magic" Alana heard a witch said as she spanned around and blended in with some aurors. "That was close" she said as she looked at the directory.

"Department of International Magical Cooperation Level 5" she read and entered the elevator. "Come on leave something" Harry said to himself as he started to look at some papers in Umbridge's office. "What's that?" Harry said as he heard a group of footsteps, he hid behind his cloak and walked to the bathroom.

"Here we go" Alana said putting her hair in a bun so people wouldn't recognize her. "Ms. What are you doing?" A guard said. "Hi, I wanted to surprised my grandmother" Alana said pointing to Umbridge's office.

"I didn't know she had a granddaughter" the guard said. "She likes to keep it a secret, can you please honor that" Alana said sweetly. "Sure" the guard said opening the door. "You're a lovely man" Alana said as he closed it.

"Ok, if I were a nasty old woman where would I put valuable information" Alana said opening a file cabinet. "Steven Deerr" one file read as Alana picked it up. She took out her wand and said "Effingo" as copies of Steven's file appeared right next to it. Alana smiled and shoved the papered in her book bag. "What else is in here?" she thought as she looked. "Harry Potter" she read. "Effingo" she said quietly as copies appeared.

She closed the file cabinet as walked to her desk, "nothing" she said frustrated as she felt someone watching her. "Who's there?" Alana said as she looked around the room. She walked back towards the bathroom; a hand comes from behind and covers her mouth. "Ahh!" Alana screamed.

Chapter 25-Umbridge's office

"Ahh!" Alana screamed as she stomped the prowler's foot. "Ow" the prowler yelled. "Get off" Alana yelled. "Shh, shh, shh. It's ok, it's ok. Take it easy. What are you doing here?" Harry said as the cloak fell to the ground. "We must have had the same thought. You're looking for information on Umbridge, too, right?" Alana said.

"Are you out of your mind? You have to get out of here!" Harry said trying to control his temper. "Just wait, I overheard Malfoy and his friends talking in front of the Stlytherin room" Alana began to say. "Why were you following – why are you following the Slytherins?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I was trying to get information and he said to Goyle that she was leaving her office to head to Azkaban today and that's she was working on a report for Fudge. Maybe it's in this room. Harry, if we find it" Alana said. "There's no we Alana" Harry replied. A key turns in lock and Harry and Alana look at each other. Harry grabs his cloak and puts it around him and Alana and they jump into the closet.

"Hello, this is Delores Umbridge. Would you send me up the salad special from the cafeteria please? I'm so hungry I could eat a small child" Umbridge said. "Did you hear what she said" Alana whispered as Harry held her closer.

(Knock on door) "McGonagall" Umbridge said. "You sound disappointed" McGonagall said entering the room. "I was expecting my lunch. What do you want?" Umbridge said annoyed. "Oh, I just wanted to know the real reason why you wanted to observe that photo shoot?" McGonagall said looking around. "You know the answer to that Minerva" Umbridge interrupted her.

"Right, Right, nothing to do with Alana Deerr's brother or Harry Potter. I think you wanted to keep an eye on them" McGonagall said. "Are you done, I'm getting bored" Umbridge said. "Leave the students of Hogwarts alone, that's the only chance you got" McGonagall said and leaves. Harry and Alana looked at each other.

"Umbridge" A voice said coming from the fireplace. "Fudge" Umbridge said as the minister of magic's head appeared. "He must be communicating from the fire place" Harry whispered. "We need to talk right away. This plan of yours isn't going to work" Umbridge said. "This is a bad time" Fudge replied.

"McGonagall was just here and pretty much confirmed that Potter and Deerr's sister are on to me" Umbridge said. "I said I can handle Potter and I will. Everything's going according to plan. Don't panic" Fudge said angrily. "No guarantees. If I have to get rid of them, I will" Umbridge said as Fudge's image left the fire.

Alana looked at Harry, when she turned to look at him a broom fell. Umbridge heard the noise from the closet. "Well you know I'm not a patient woman. If you don't want me to take action, you better do it yourself and I mean soon" she said getting out her wand. "Fine, I'll try to wait. But I reserve the right to protect myself if I have to" she said as she walks closer to the closet. "Bombarta" she yelled as she aimed the spell at the closet.


	15. Umbridge’s office part 2

Chapter 26- Umbridge's office part 2

Umbridge opens the closet and Harry points his wand at her head. "Move back" Harry said angrily.

"Maybe you really are inhuman" Umbridge said.

"No your just a bad shot" Harry said as he took Alana's arm and led her out still keeping his wand at Umbridge's head.

"I haven't had as much experience chasing death as you have Potter" Umbridge snarled.

"You're a sick psychopath, you're as worse as a death eater," Alana said.

"Alana" Harry began to say.

"Better let him handle it, He is the boy who lived" Umbridge said.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled pointing his wand harder at her.

"Make me, use the crucio curse. It's clean' easy? Would it help if the model girlfriend left us alone" Umbridge said as Alana looked at Harry. "Well that's what's stopping you right? You don't want to expose Alana to the facts of life" Umbridge said.

"Someone is going to make you pay one of these days," Alana said looking at her in disgust.

"Not today. Harry doesn't want you to see him work" Umbridge said smiling. Harry moves back getting better aim at Umbridge.

"Are you sure I won't do this?" Harry said.

"Security! Open up!" the guard yelled as he banged on the door. Harry nudges Alana to open it, and takes Umbridge to hide into the bathroom.

"Hi is there a problem?" Alana said sweetly.

"Your not Ms. Umbridge". The guard growled.

"Yea, she's my grandmother. She's in the bathroom. Did we do something wrong?" Alana said innocently.

"Well we've had noise complaints. Someone heard a blast" The guard said.

"Oh, I knew wizard wireless was too loud we were hearing an old wizard movie that was being featured. She can't get enough of that, you know. I forced her to turn down the volume after the dueling scene. I'm sorry" Alana said.

"You know I don't remember. Ms. Umbridge ever mentioning anything about having a granddaughter " the guard said suspiciously.

"Well honestly we are not that close-"Alana began to say.

"Walt, is that you" Umbridge said walking in.

"Grandmother, this nice man was worried about-"Alana said.

"I know, I heard, we didn't mean to bother anyone. I'm sorry you had to come all the way up here" Umbridge said innocently.

"There is no problem, Ms. Umbridge. You two have a good day" Walt said as he closed the door.

Alana stands in front of the door so Umbridge can't escape. "Get out. Next time it'll be me that surprises you" Umbridge said coldly.

"Alana saved your life" Harry said as they left the office.

"She almost killed us" Alana said trying to retain what just happened.

"Not here come on" Harry said as he took out his portkey.

"Where is Harry?" Hermonine asked Ron.

"For the fifth time I can't tell you" Ron said as Harry and Alana appeared in the common room.

"Where have you two been" Hermonine said angrily.

"Umbridge's office" Alana said sitting down.

Hermonine's eyes widen. "I would of went with you guys" Hermonine exclaimed.

"I was planning on going alone in the first place, we ran into each other" Harry said looking at Alana.

"What did you find" Ron asked.

"I found a file on my brother and Harry" Alana said taking them out of her bag. Harry looked impressed as he looked at Hermonine.

"She came yesterday to spy on me and Alana under Fudge's orders" Harry said.

"I knew it" Ron said.

"We still don't know why, those files just state facts we already know" Alana said a little frustrated.

"Why you had all the time to look" Hermonine began to say.

"Umbridge came in" Harry simply replied.

"Bloody hell, how did you two get out of there" Ron said as Harry and Alana looked at each other.

"That's not important, Fudge and Umbridge are planning something who knows for what and why" Harry said as Alana looked at Hermonine.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion later" Hermonine said as a group of second years were leaving to go to dinner.

"We have a perfect meeting to go to "Ron said rolling his eyes.

"We'll see you at dinner" Hermonine said as her and Ron left.

Alana sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I'm not going to tell you what to do or how to live, but dealing with Umbridge isn't your job" Harry said

I know it wasn't but she was threatening Steven and then you" Alana said.

"I know, if only I had more time to look around I could of figure out what was going on" Harry said.

"That was my fault" Alana said.

"I didn't say that, it's not your fault. Umbridge could of came in at anytime" Harry said.

"But you had your cloak" Alana protested.

"I'm trying to make you feel better" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"What's next?" Alana asked.

"She's probably going to be at the photo shoot in Hogsmade over the next few weeks, I can use my cloak to keep a close eye on her" Harry said as Alana nodded. "It wasn't your fault that Umbridge caught us, you save us from being reported with that wizard wireless story" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"That was thinking on my feet" Alana said.

"It worked" Harry said as Alana got up.

"I'm starving" she said rubbing her stomach.

"You're always starving" Harry said.

"That is true" Alana said as she walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. "It was funny seeing Umbridge squirm" Alana said as Harry was still holding her. Harry nodded not wanting to let go.

Alana leaned on his shoulder as Harry put his arms tighter around her. Alana sighed as he did this as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Alana!" Ginny yelled as Harry and Alana broke apart. "Madam Cleo has been looking all over for you, she's needs to do some fittings before the photo shoot at hogsmade in two weeks.

"I'm coming down" Alana said as she looked at Harry and left. Harry sighed and plopped down on the couch thinking about the events that occurred today. "A very chaotic day" Harry thought as he looked at his portkey. He looked near the window and remember that he was holding Alana a few moments ago. "That was the most peaceful part of the day" he thought as he started to fall asleep.

Chapter 27-Ella Deerr comes to Hogwarts

"Alana are you psyched about this photoshoot next week" Ginny said excitedly as dinner was about to start.

"Ehh, not really, I think because I do it every season," Alana said tiredly.

"Well I am, I can't believe Cleo wanted me to model in it, the money can really help my family" Ginny said looking down.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry, if I'm not enthusiastic about this, it's just that Umbridge is going to be there and after what happened in her office I'm just on edge" Alana said as Harry walked up to them.

"Don't be" Harry said concerned.

Alana sighed and said angrily "I just feel like I'm constantly watching my back from her and". She looked over at the Slytherin table. "I'm not very hungry" Alana added as she walked away slightly pushing Harry out of the way.

Harry sighed and sat down. "You're not going after her" Ginny said surprised.

"Why? She seems angry" Harry answered.

"She's just stressed and tired, it's written all over your face" Ginny simply said,

"What is?" Harry said as he started to eat.

"It is obvious that the both of you have feelings for each other. You should ask her out" Ginny said happily.

"What gives you that idea?" Harry said.

"Why do you go to the dance club practices? I go because my boyfriend is in it, you on the other hand" Ginny began to say.

"Don't" Harry interrupted.

"When I had a crush on you, I went to all your practices and games" Ginny said trying to reason.

"I had a hard time trying to hide my feelings for Dean, so I know the signs, the long stares, going to the other's activities" Ginny said.

"This talk is over" Harry said grabbing his school bag.

Alana was in the common room starting her potions HW, she was so focused she didn't hear Harry walking in.

"Hermonine, can I see your notes for potions, I'm doing his homework tonight" Alana said as she looked up and saw Harry.

"Can we talk" Harry said.

"Sure" Alana said offering a seat. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, it's just that. How can you be so calm when a sociopath is planning something for us, there's a house of future death eater's we sit next to everyday, and their leader could possibly be one to. Harry how can you do it" Alana said feeling more frustrated.

"I don't know" Harry said calmly looking at the fireplace.

"I am angry I think about everything you said everyday, I think about Dumbledore not telling me earlier about the prophecy, I think about maybe if I didn't have the desire to be hero to Sirius maybe he will still be alive today" Harry said clenching his fist. Alana took a deep breath noticing this and said, "I'm sorry".

"Don't be you're just saying how you felt, I just keep most of it in," Harry said.

"Not all of it, you just opened up to me," Alana said starting to feel touched that Harry could confide in her.

"I did, didn't I" Harry said. "I admire you Alana, it's easy for you to say what you think, and not a lot of girls are like that here. The only one I knew who was like that before was Hermonine." Harry said.

"Not Cho" Alana asked.

"No, your nothing like her" Harry said.

"Whoa is that good or bad," Alana said knowing the answer.

"Good" Harry said as Alana walked closer to him. "A very good thing" he thought.

Alana walked closer to him as brush the hair away from his face, which revealed part of his scar.

She covered it up and touched the right side of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. As she broke the kiss, Alana looked up at Harry who was holding her right hand. Harry noticed that she was blushing, as he looked at her face, Alana licked her lips.

"Those lips" Harry thought as he cupped the sides of Alana's face and kissed her passionately.

As Harry broke the kiss, Alana let out a soft moan as she kissed him jamming her fingers into his hair.

Alana broke the kiss and looked at Harry as their noses touched. They started giving each other small slow kisses.

"Alana Deerr please come to the headmaster's office Alana Deerr," The loudspeaker said as Harry and Alana kissed.

"Whoa" Alana said as she moved back from Harry as he caught his breath.

"Maybe you should get going" Harry said.

Alana looked at him and touched her lips realizing what had happened. "Your right" Alana said and left.

"Ahh, Potter you have to fight it" Harry said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Harry what's going on? Alana left here looking sort of confused" Ron said as he walked into the common room.

Harry looked up at him not realizing that his face was flushed. Ron looked back at the door and then at Harry and laughed.

"What?" Harry said.

Ron sat down next to him and said "Where you two snogging?" Harry looked at him.

"How did you tell?" he asked.

"Well she rushed out looking very flustered and you looked flustered" Ron said laughing as Harry threw a pillow at him.

"I knew you guys would do it again," Ron said.

"Wait, you saw us kissing that night here?" Harry said furious.

"Yea why are you guys not dating?" Ron asked.

"No, she doesn't need me. I already got her involved with this Umbridge business. That's all she need's a boyfriend who doesn't know if he's going to live or die" Harry said.

"Don't say that man" Ron began to say.

"It's true Ron" Harry said.

"Well she was already involved with Umbridge because of her brother. Hermonine and I see you when you're with Alana your happy" Ron said.

"She's like an addiction, a potion that I keep drinking. I have to fight it" Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore" Alana said walking into his office.

"Alana, I wanted to talk to you about the photo shoot next weekend. There's been a slight change in plan, Cleo has talked to a close friend of hers who wants to use the photo shoot as a fundraiser activity for the victims of death eater's" Dumbledore said.

"Who?" Alana asked, as an elderly woman appeared walking with a staff. "Grandmother" Alana screamed as she ran over to her.

"Hello my dear" Ella Deerr said hugging Alana.

"What are you doing here?" Alana said surprised.

"I missed you my dear and I ran into Cleo a few weeks ago and she reminded me about the new robes. She has been pressing me for weeks to use the opportunity to proposed my new fund to help those victims" Ella said.

"What are you planning to do?" Alana asked.

"Hold a festival in Hogsmade next Saturday, you'll work it getting donations and you'll be wearing Cleo's robes while you do it. There will be picture's taken as well. Umbridge was pleased with the idea," Ella said.

"Wait Grandmother, you mean Delores Umbridge?" Alana said.

"Yes we met a few months ago made a generous donation to the Deerr fund" Ella said.

"Oh I see" Alana said realizing that her grandmother didn't know what Umbridge was capable of. Alana looked at Dumbledore who didn't seem suspicious.

"Well you know I'll do anything for you, is there anything else you would like me to do?" Alana asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it, Albus as told me that you formed a dance club here, the choir is going to do a little performance would the club be interested? I'll provide any costumes and such you need." Ella said.

"Yes, grandmother of course" Alana said realizing how much she missed her grandmother.

"Mrs. Deerr, you really need your rest," a man said.

"Reginald" Alana exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hello, Alana" the butler said.

"Well my dear I will talk with you tomorrow, I have permission to take you out to dinner. See you then" Ella said as Reginald helped her out.

"Wait Alana, this mail arrived for you" Reginald said before they left.

"Thank you, why is there no return address on this," she thought as she walked up to Gryffindor tower.

Alana walked back into the common and looked near the fireplace. "Whoa" she thought as she remembered what her and Harry were doing a few hours ago. She took a letter opener and opened the first letter.

"The good die young" Alana read as she dropped it. She grabbed the second letter

"Pretty girls shouldn't say nasty things. We're watching you" the letter was attached with a picture of her last year in Salem school.

She threw it down on the table and opened the third letter "The perfect girl, the perfect death" Alana slammed her fist into the wall wondering who would send these letter's to her.


	16. Feelings

Chapter 28

"Alana? Alana?" Seamus said as Justin and him were trying to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, you want to do that step again?" Alana said to Justin.

"Are you ok?" Justin answered.

"Yea" Alana lied.

"For the last two days you been on edge" Seamus said as Justin nudged him.

"It's just stress" Alana said forcing a smile on her face as Bowen flew over to her. "Hello Bowen" Alana said as she grabbed her letters.

"We're getting some water. Take it easy for five minutes please" Justin said as him and Seamus walked away.

Alana watched them walk away and opened a letter from Becky and grandfather. She noticed another no return address. Alana took a deep breath and opened the letter.

"Potter is not going to save you this time," the letter read as it showed a picture of her and Harry in Umbridge's office.

"Who is doing this?" Alana said out loud as Justin and Seamus walked back.

"Got anything good, Money from grandfather" Seamus said. Alana closed the letter and looked down.

"Alana?" Seamus said.

"Oh, I'm not feeling very well, do you mind practicing without me Justin" Alana asked.

"Yea don't worry about it" Justin said as he touched her shoulder.

"Talk to me later" Justin said as Alana got up from the bench and walked away.

"I will," She said miserably walking back to the dormitory.

"Hey Justin, Seamus" Hermonine said as she was walking with Ron, and Harry.

"Hey" Justin said turning off wizard wireless.

"I'll have to get to class, see you all at dinner" Seamus said grabbing his book bag.

"Bye, we need to get going too" Hermonine said to Ron and Harry.

"Harry wait I have to talk to you" Justin said as Ron and Hermonine walked ahead.

"Yea" Harry said.

"Look there's something wrong with Alana, I don't know what it is, she's been like this for two days" Justin began to say.

"I noticed it too," Harry said.

"Well what is it exactly? She's been checking her mail a lot too. Her owl came five times to bring mail over the last two days" Justin said. "Maybe you can get it out of her" he added.

"Maybe you should try again," Harry said trying to avoid her as he promised himself.

"You need to talk to her, she likes you" Justin said as Harry began to walk away.

"What?" Harry said,

"She never was this close to a guy in Salem. And maybe it's none of my business but I think you like her too" Justin said knowing Harry got the message.

"Hey" Alana said walking into the common room.

"Hey" Ron and Hermonine said looking over at Harry. Alana walked over to the sink and tried to pour herself a glass of water.

"Damn it!" she screamed as the glass broke.

"I'll help" Harry said noticing Alana's bag was opened.

"No I got it Harry" Alana said trying to zip up her bag. As she knelt down the letters fell out of the bag.

"Let me help you" Harry said noticing one of the letters written in blood. "What's this?" Harry said as he read one.

"Who is sending you this?" Harry said angrily realizing what's been bothering her.

"I don't know!" Alana yelled back.

"The both of you calm down," Hermonine said.

"When did you get these letters?" Ron said as they laid them out on the table.

"Two days ago after that meeting with grandmother" Alana said.

"They were sending them to my home in America where my grandmother lives" Alana said tearing up.

"No return address" Harry said calming down for Alana's sake.

"It has to be Umbridge she's having meetings with my grandmother, she is the only one who could have gotten that picture of me" Alana said.

"Someone could have been following you" Harry said.

"That's just great" Alana said sarcastically as she kicked the sofa.

"The fundraiser is in two days and I said I'll be there. I'll be there to protect you" Harry said firmly remembering what Justin said to him.

"I can take care of myself" Alana began to say.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with me going" Harry said cutting her off.

"Well all be there," Ron said as Hermonine nodded. Alana uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"You have 50 million things to do anyway let us handle it" Hermonine said throwing a pillow in Alana's direction.

"Don't remind me," Alana said as she started to laugh. "Thanks you guys' Alana said.

"Your welcome" Harry said as they looked at each other.

Chapter 29

"Welcome to the E.D. relief fund benefit" Alana said happily as witches and wizards entered Hogsmade.

"You look great" Padma said walking in with her sister.

"That robe is wicked" Lavender Brown said.

"Thank you, remember we have to meet up 30 minutes before show time" Alana said as they nodded. "Welcome to the E.D. relief fund benefit" Alana said happily as she tried to look for Harry.

"She looks beautiful," Harry said in his invisibility cloak. Alana was wearing a sporty robe similar to the Quidditch uniforms but was more fitting for a young women's body.

"Where is he?" Alana said out loud as Harry heard it.

"Who are you looking for?" Hermonine asked.

"Harry, I mean he said he'll be here" Alana began to say as Harry walked behind her.

"And here I am" Harry said coming out of the cloak.

"Ah! Don't do that please" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"Sorry I thought you knew about my father's cloak" Harry said as Alana got a better look at it.

She sighed and turned back around. "Welcome to the E.D. relief fund benefit" Alana said as a witch walked by.

"How are you feeling" Harry said as he was standing behind her.

"Never better" Alana said forcing a smile.

"Welcome to the E.D. relief fund benefit" Harry said imitating Alana.

"You have to be cheerful!" Alana said laughing.

"That's more like it" Harry said as Alana realized he was trying to cheer her up. She smiled and turned around again.

"Dance club is performing again?" Harry asked.

Alana nodded as Harry tapped her left shoulder. "Roserto" Harry said as a dozen of white roses appeared on Alana's lap.

"Oh thank you" Alana said.

"How cute" Pansy said as her and Millicent walked into Hosgmade.

"Yea Malfoy will never do that," Alana said as Harry laughed.

"He had important stuff to take care of," Pansy said as she raised her eyebrow.

"The roses are for luck, I doubt you guys need it" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, for everything" Alana said as her grandmother walked towards her.

"Alana, my dear you look lovely" Ella said.

"Grandmother these are my friends Hermonine Granger and Harry Potter" Alana said.

"How do you do?" Ella said smiling as she shook their hand.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said feeling nervous.

"Ella, how are you?" Umbridge said walking towards them. Alana looked over at Harry.

"Delores, you look lovely" Ella said.

"Well I see you met some of the Gryffindors" Umbridge said staring at Harry and Hermonine.

"Yes" Ella said. "

Why don't we take a walk and look around the festival?" Umbridge said as they walked away.

"I don't want that woman near my grandmother" Alana began to say.

"I won't be far behind" Harry said as he walked over near a tent and wrapped himself at his invisibility cloak.

"Harry wont let anything happen to your grandmother" Hermonine said touching her shoulder.

"I know" Alana said worrying about him now.

"So Alana hasn't talked about her friends at Hogwarts?" Umbridge said as Harry was following her.

"No, just that their nice, John really wants her to come home so I think that's holding her back from talking about them" Ella said as Harry saw Umbridge make a face of disappointment.

"Would you mind covering for me I just need to get change before the meeting" Alana said to another model.

"Sure" the model said as Alana walked into a tent.

"Here we are," she said holding a white tank top and sparkly black pants.

"Not bad at all" she thought looking at herself in the mirror as a scratchy noise startled her.

"Who's there?" Alana yelled taking out her wand.

"Only Dobby" Dobby said coming in.

"Don't scare me like that not today Dobby" Alana said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"They won't see this coming" A voice said watching Alana.

"You look crazy" Justin said to Alana as she fixed her black beret.

"So do the rest of you guys," Alana said at the dance clubs matching outfits.

"You better now?" Justin asked.

"I'm getting there," Alana said as she saw Umbridge and her grandmother taking a seat.

"Where's Harry?" she thought hoping he didn't get caught.

"Come on Alana" Padma said, as the performance was about to start.

"Welcome to the entertainment section of this event, the students of Hogwarts have put together a little song and dance number courtesy of the choir and dance clubs" Ella said as the audience clapped. Harry took off the cloak and walked next to Hermonine who finished seating people.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"No, she was trying to get Mrs.Deerr to talk about Alana's time at Hogwarts. She isn't a naïve old woman she knows Umbridge is up to no good," Harry said as he saw a few students wearing black berets with sparkling pants to match.

"Let me present big spender presented by Hogwarts" Ella Deerr said happily as she left the stage.

A trumpet played by Neville was introduced as a setting of a nightclub appeared on stage. A drum played by a slytherin girl followed as dancers appeared on stage. Students wearing the black berets with sparkling pants walked towards the crowd.

"Hey fella can I talk to you for a sec?" Padma said to one of the tables.

"What the harm in a little talk" Lavender Brown said walking pass Professor Dumbledore.

"Hey good-looking I like your hair" Justin said pointing at Umbridge as some students laughed.

"You speak French?" Michael said to Cho as he walked on stage.

"You wanna tango it takes two to tango" Parvarti said standing next to her sister.

"Oh your so tall!" Alana said to Harry who blushed.

"Let's have some fun," Lisa said as the choir appeared on stage wearing the same costumes.

"Shh" the group said as a piano played and the choir started to sing.

"Hey big spender!" the students cried as the dance club left the stage collecting donations for the fund a few minutes later. Alana frowned as Colin walked passed Pansy and Goyle because he tripped moments later. Alana walked passed them doing a turn causing a glass of pumpkin juice to splash on Pansy face.

Alana smiled innocently as she walked back on stage while the performance was ending. Hermonine looked over at Harry,

"You can't take your eyes off her can't you?" she said.

Harry just looked at her. "No need to say anything," Hermonine said grinning as the group posed.

"That was lovely wasn't it, your help can help clubs like the ones shown in Hogwarts. It gives our children a refuge from events they have no control over, please give what you can" Ella said noticing that her message sunk in with a lot of people. "Well let's continue celebrating," she said as the music started again.

"Hi grandmother" Alana said as she hugged her.

"I am very proud of you, so proud of you in fact that I want you to have this" Ella said as she took a gold bracelet out of her purse.

"It's beautiful," Alana said looking at it.

"It was my mother's and her mother's well you get the picture" Ella said looking at the bracelet.

"Shouldn't you give this to Tracy, she's your blood" Alana began to say.

"You're my granddaughter in every sense of the word," Ella said as Alana's eyes began to tear up.

Harry looked over at Alana and her grandmother talking. "Hello Harry" Lupin said taking a seat his table.

"Hi, Remus" Harry said continuing to look over at Alana's direction.

"That was a nice performance," Lupin said noticing where Harry's attention was.

"Very nice" Harry said.

"The performance or Ms.Deerr?" Lupin said jokingly.

"Both, ok more of her" Harry said thinking about his conversations with Justin and Ginny from the last two days.

"Your parents would want you to be happy," Lupin said. "So would I" he added as the walked away.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you" Ella said to her granddaughter as they looked over at Harry and Lupin talking.

"He's not my boyfriend grandmother" Alana said blushing.

"Some potential maybe?" Ella said. "I, I don't know" Alana said honestly.

"Well I do" Ella said. "

What is it?" Alana asked.

"I rather keep it to myself, enjoy the rest of the event my dear" Ella said walking away.

Alana smiled as she walked up to Harry. "Hey" she said.

"Hey it was, well you were good" Harry said as they hugged each other.

"A hem" Lupin said enjoying the interaction between them.

"Good afternoon professor Lupin" Alana said as she moved a few paces away from Harry.

"Well done, Alana" Lupin said hinting that she didn't need to be so formal

"Thank you" Alana said happily.

"Well I better be off, see you both in class on Monday" Lupin said as he walked away.

"I keep forgetting that he is your friend, more uncle like" Alana began to say.

"Yea, I know, but you don't have to call him that outside of school well if your with me" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"You also forgot that the performance was over an hour ago" Harry said as he looked at her clothes.

"Oh wow, yea let me get back to normal. My clothes are in the other tent" Alana began to say as she felt a rain drop.

"It's starting to rain" Harry said.

"I'll be quick," she said running towards the tent.

"There she is and Potter isn't with her" a voice said as a group started to follow her.

"Things are very quiet" Ron said as he waited with Harry for Alana to get dressed.

"Yea too quiet" Harry said looking around as rain started to pour heavily.

"What's this?" Alana said as she fixed her hair and noticed a note in her bag.

"Scream" Alana read as a group of dark clothed men came from behind hitting Alana on the head. "

What was that?" Ron said as Harry and him heard a scream.

"Secure the area!" Lupin yelled as a few members from the order started to look around.

"Alana!" Harry said as him and Ron ran into the tent.

"Who are you" Alana yelled as one of the dark figures was carrying her.

"You should keep you enemies closer" the figure said giving Alana an Indian burn.

"Ow" Alana yelled.

Alana took out her wand and said "Literaro!" an electric shock hit the back of the figures neck causing Alana to break free and run.

"Get her," one of the figures said.

"It was that person writing the letters I know it" Harry said as Ron and him continued to search.

"That was the costume she was wearing" Ron said picking the hat up.

"There are footsteps," Harry said getting out his cloak.

"I have to keep moving" Alana said hiding behind a trashcan as two hooded figures walked pass her.

"Harry look" Ron said as he noticed the figures looking inside stores.

"Goyle hurry up," Pansy said taking off her hood.

"What if she is on to us," Goyle said.

"Draco won't let that happen," Pansy said as she felt someone looking at her. "Come on the bitch couldn't have gotten far," she said as she put the hood on her head.

"That bastard" Harry said realizing it was Draco who was sending the letters. He heard a trash can fall.

"Maybe that's more of them," Ron said as they started to run.

"Dammit" Alana thought as the trash can fell. She felt someone running behind her. "Come on" she yelled forcing herself to run faster.

"Alana" Harry yelled as he took off the cloak and grabbed her hand.

Alana screamed as Harry turned her around to face him and Ron. "Oh thank goodness," Alana said almost in tears as she gave Harry and Ron a hug.

"It's ok" Harry said caressing her arm.

"Someone or something grabbed me from behind. There had to be five of them," Alana said looking around. Harry and Ron looked down as Harry clenched his fists.

"What is it?" Alana said noticing their demeanor

. Harry and Ron said "nothing".

"Ah, my head still hurts" she said touching the back of her head.

"They hit you" Harry said angrily as he also noticed the burn on Alana's right wrist.

"I'm going to end this" Harry said coldly walking away from Alana and Ron.

"Thank goodness Alana your safe, thank you Harry and Ron" Ella said hugging Alana.

Ron walked over to Hermonine who asked "Who did it?"

"Malfoy, who else" Ron said as Harry heard him.

"Well everyone should be heading back to Hogwarts in the next hour, please don't linger" Dumbledore said as Harry watched Malfoy and his friends walked into the Hog's head. Harry looked over at Alana who was still rubbing her wrist.

"Where's Harry?" Hermonine said concerned.

"Oh no" Alana said remembering Harry's words a few minutes before.

"Hog's head is closed Potter" Draco said.

"You listen to me, you and your friends don't touch Alana again. Don't send her letters, don't go near her. The next time you come near her, you'll regret it." Harry said angrily.

"Or what?" Draco said.

"Stay away from her" Harry said pushing Draco as Alana ran into the inn.

"Yeah! Come on!" Draco said as Pansy tried to hold him back.

"Come on!" Harry said angrily as they started to fight.

Harry pushed Draco to the ground and started kicking his left side.

"No, Harry, don't" Alana screamed.

"Get out of here!" Harry yelled at Alana as Draco pushed Harry to a wall and started punching him. As Harry fell to the ground Pansy threw a glass at the back of his head.

"Harry!" Alana yelled, as Harry didn't get up. Harry groaned a few moments later and pounced on Draco. He started punching the blonde haired Slytherin in the face.

"Stop it" Pansy yelled at Harry as both the young men's faces were cut.

"Harry get off!" Alana yelled trying to break it up.

"I told you to get out of here," Harry said trying to push her away. Alana started to tear up as Ron, Hermonine, Lupin and Hagrid ran in hearing Pansy and Alana's screams.

"Harry get off" Ron said as Lupin was holding Malfoy back.

"This isn't over" Draco said to Alana.

"Don't you dare talk to her" Harry said as he tried to get out of Ron's grasp.

"I don't know exactly what happened but the both of you can be in serious trouble. We are going to leave this room not mentioning what happened on either side" Lupin said disgusted at both of them.

Harry looked at Alana who looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes make the bloody best of it" Hagrid said as they left Hog's Head.

Rain started to pour, "No bloody umbrella" Ron said as him and Hermonine went into Honeyduke's. Draco and Company walked with a group of Slytherins as Lupin and Hagrid looked over at Harry who was standing outside Hog's Head and Alana who was starting to follow Ron and Hermonine.

Alana turned around and walked towards Harry. "What's wrong with you!" Alana yelled angrily as she took some wet hair away from her face.

"I'm heading back to school," Harry said angrily as Alana grabbed his arm.

"You could have killed Malfoy, How am I supposed to feel if you go to Azkaban because of me? Alana said.

"Look, I gave my word to protect you, dammit he wanted to do more than scare you, sending letter's to your house, putting them in your bag" Harry said pointing back at the inn as thunder clapped.

"I don't need a reminder on what he did" Alana began to say.

"I wanted to finish him, he had it coming!" Harry interrupted.

"You can't just burst into places and start beating people up, especially when we don't have evidence!" Alana said surprised at irrational Harry was being.

"Dammit Alana, I told you to get out of there!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, I'm afraid for you, look at you, you're hurt" Alana said touching a cut that appeared on the top left of his face.

"You don't have to worry about me," Harry said angrily taking her hand away.

"Oh yea, you don't need anyone, what if they need you, Lupin, Hagrid, Ron, Hermonine, me" Alana said angrily wiping a few tears away.

"Don't" Harry began to say.

"Don't worry I'll stop crying in front of the boy who lived" Alana yelled as tears came down her face.

"I just wanted to protect you. I'm all right," Harry said realizing that he scared her.

"No, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. (She pulls Harry's face closer to hers) When I saw you laying on that floor, I thought" Alana began to say as they started kissing passionately.

Harry broke the kiss and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "I, I don't want you to be afraid of me" Harry said as Alana wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm not," Alana said as she took some of Harry's wet hair away from his face. Harry put his arms around Alana as their foreheads touched. He looked down at Alana who had her arms around his neck.

"Your so beautiful" Harry said as Alana smiled. She gave him a peck on the lips as they continued to hold each other in the rain.


	17. the first fight

Chapter 30-Paul Crane

"Good Morning" Ginny said walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning" Alana said trying not to look at Harry.

"Mails here" Hermonine said as owls flew into the room

. "Hello Bowen" Alana said as he dropped her mail.

"What's this?" Alana said looking at the howler.

"It's a howler," Seamus said sarcastically.

"I know what it is, but I didn't do anything" Alana said starting to open it.

"Hello Alana" the howler said.

"Oh lord" Alana said recognizing the voice.

"It's grandfather, if you look at the daily prophet you would see a story about the delinquent friend Paul Crane. Stay away from him" John said as the howler ripped apart.

Alana quickly opened the paper and read "American Heir missing"

"Who's Paul Crane?" Ron asked.

"He's my friend, just misunderstood" Alana said quickly as she began to read. "He left with half of his inheritance, which he was supposed to get when he was 21. His grandfather is going to be pissed" Alana said looking worried.

"Of course" Hermonine said.

"No you guys don't know about the Crane family. Paul's grandfather Charles is a supporter of, well you-know-who." Alana said as the table stiffened.

"They use their power and wealth to do horrible things. Paul's father Ben has some sort of conscious but he is afraid of Charles. Paul's mother Samantha is a cold heartless bitch she favored their oldest son Ethan. IF they find him they can kill him" Alana said as Justin walked to the table holding the daily prophet.

"Did you see this article about Paul?" Justin said.

"Yea" Alana said sadly.

"Your grandfather is right for once stay away from him" Justin said.

"We don't know why he ran away" Alana began to say.

"But if the family is known for their support of Voldemont" Harry said as Alana twinged a little. "Of you-know-who, anyone near them can get into the crossfire" he finished.

"Ms.Deerr, you have a visitor," Dumbledore said.

Alana shook her head and turned around. "Hopefully she can help you" Dumbledore said as a man and woman turned walked in face.

"Ethan, Mackenzie" Alana said.

"I guess you saw the paper," McKenzie said giving her a hug.

"Yes" Alana said.

"Has Paul tried to contact you at all?" Ethan asked.

"No" Alana said coldly.

"Whatever you may feel about me Alana, Paul is my brother, well half-brother, nonetheless I'm worried about him" Ethan said as Harry saw Alana rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say Ethan, I wouldn't care you did. I mean you could just tell that monster of a mother of yours then she can tell Charles" Alana began to say.

"Do you want to help Paul?" Ethan said angrily as Lupin walked towards them.

"Of course I do, but telling the golden child of Samantha Crane is not going to help Paul" Alana said angrily.

"Ok, Ms. Deerr you made your point" Lupin said getting in between Alana and Ethan.

"If he does contact you, please let me know" McKenzie said.

"I'll try" Alana said as she started to walked away. "I'm glad Paul left that awful place, hopefully he'll never go back there," Alana said angrily slamming the door to the great hall.

"That went well," Ron, said as the trio watched Dumbledore talk to Ethan and Mackenzie.

"Paul isn't a saint though, he can do the craziest things, he's arrogant, a gambler, a potion head, cocky because the girls love him, he's not evil person, I didn't care for the guy personally" Justin said as Harry nodded.

"I think he had a thing for Alana, but it didn't work out because of his grandfather" Justin added as Harry felt a rush of jealousy in his body.

"He's cute" Padma said looking at the picture of him.

"If you like the dark blonde hair thing" Harry said as the group grinned at his reaction.

"I hate Ethan Morgan" Alana said as Hermonine and her were walking into charms a few hours later.

"You said that three times already," Hermonine said.

"So this is the fourth, he got all the attention and he ended up not being a Crane after all" Alana said as they took a seat.

"You been avoiding what happened between you and Harry last night" Hermonine asked.

"Hermonine I don't know what to do" Alana said.

"Well what happened?" Hermonine asked.

"We were yelling at each other about Malfoy, and then we end up kissing and holding each other" Alana said.

"That's not the first time," Hermonine said.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that but know it wasn't the first time," Alana said.

"Maybe you and Harry should talk about it" Hermonine said as Harry and Ron walked in. Hermonine and Alana smiled as Harry and Ron took seats in the last row.

"Good Morning class, let me start by saying that the choir and dance clubs were phenomenal" Flitwick said as the class laughed.

"Well let continue from last weeks lesson," he added as the class started.

An hour into the class, "Ms. Deerr you have another visitor" McGonagall said walking into the charms room.

"If it's Ethan Morgan I have a class" Alana began to say.

"No its your brother William" McGonagall said.

"William is in the states," Alana said to herself.

"He told me to give you this" McGonagall said handed her a mirror.

"Crane" Alana said looking at the detail of the mirror. Harry noticed that she was reading something from the mirror.

"Is something wrong" McGonagall said.

"I'll be right down, get the notes for me please" Alana said to Hermonine. Alana glanced at Harry as she walked out.

"Hello sis" A man in sunglasses said wearing a hat and a trench coat.

"Can I have permission to take her out for a walk?" the man said as Alana realized that this is not her brother.

"I don't see the harm, she needs to be back by dinner" McGonagall said looking at Alana who nodded.

"Well enjoy the rest of the day" the professor said and walked away. Alana turned around and said "Hello Paul".

"I knew you would get the mirror," Paul said as they walked away from the castle.

"How have you been?" Alana said giving Paul a tight hug.

"I never been better" Paul said.

"Right after your appearance in the prophet today" Alana said as Paul took off the sunglasses.

Paul sighed and sat down on a rock.

"What's going on? The Cranes must be furious" Alana said.

"I saw something a few weeks ago in grandfather's study" Paul said starting to look stressed.

"What did you see?" Alana asked concerned.

"I was looking for well I was going to have a party and I needed stuff for potions" Paul began to say.

"Your still doing that stuff" Alana said disgusted.

"That's doesn't matter, I saw grandfather coming in and I hid in one of the trap doors. He had two men with him and they were holding a man who looked like he was hit with a torture curse" Paul said.

Alana shook her head as Paul continued. "Grandfather was trying to get some information about a jewel the emperor red," Paul said.

"That is in the prophet a month ago, two aurors got killed for trying to protect it" Alana said.

"Well the man wouldn't tell him and then my grandfather used Avada Kedavvra. I never saw anyone go through that curse before so I jerked around in the trap door. I saw the deed to my inheritance and took it. Grandfather order his goons to kill me I bearley got out of the Crane mansion alive" Paul said as tears filled his eyes.

Alana sat down next to him not knowing what to say. "I'm going to find the emperor red and give it to the ministry of magic before Grandfather does. Then I'll show what type of wizard he his" Paul said.

"I'm going to help you" Alana said standing up.

"Wait no, I just wanted to let you know I was ok" Paul said.

"Paul! I've been hearing all day to stay away from you. At least if you have another person backing you up, you won't be dead!" Alana said.

"You probably don't know where to start" Alana said.

"I do, well the man who died was an expert jeweler. There's a jewelry store in Hogsmade that just opened and his daughter is the owner. I'm going there tonight," Paul said taking out his portkey.

"I'll go with you, I'll meet out outside of school after dinner" Alana said.

"Oh all right, I could never argue with you" Paul said as nodded. "You look great" Paul said getting a better look at her.

"Thanks" Alana said looking back at the castle.

"It's good to see you again," Paul said with a smile.

"Same here" Alana said. "Wait how did you manage to get here, I know you have the money but" she began to say.

"Appear" Paul said as he pointed his wand near a bush. A flying motorcycle appeared.

"Nice" Alana said looking at the detail.

"That's not all" Paul said as he pointed his wand again.

"Another one for who" Alana asked. Paul pointed at her. "

Me? Paul this is wicked. Almost like old times" Alana said walking towards it.

"Just say it was from that weasel of a brother" Paul said as Alana laughed.

"Don't worry" Alana said as it started getting dark.

"We should go back," Paul said as he put his sunglasses back on.

"I'll meet you around 9 in hogsmade using my portkey" Alana said as they walked to the castle.

"It's not like Salem" Paul said getting a look at the castle.

"I think it's better" Alana said.

"Whatever you say," Paul said as they walked in.

"Thank you professor McGonagall for letting me spend time with my sister" Paul said as they walked towards McGonagall and Lupin.

"I thought your brother was in the states Ms.Deerr" Lupin said as he got a better look at Paul.

"So did I, it was a surprise visit" Alana said nervously.

"I'm trying to mend family problems, that's why I have her that motorcycle. Don't tell mom and dad," Paul said giving Alana a hug.

"I won't but you should get going" Alana said motioning Paul to go.

"Nice to meet you William" Lupin said as Alana walked into the great hall.

"That was a close one" Alana thought.

"Your back" Hermonine said as she made space for Alana to sit down. "

Yep" Alana said as Harry smiled at her.

"Your brother gave you that flying motorcycle it's wicked" Seamus whispered to Alana.

"I'll tell you later" Alana whispered.

"There's a DA meeting tonight," Harry said seriously. "W

hat time?" Alana asked. "After dinner" Hermonine answered.

"Oh" Alana said nervously.

"Hey Mike" Alana said as she saw Michael walking in, Cho followed behind him flashing Alana a look.

"If that girl keeps doing that, I'll gladly tell her what I think of her," Alana said looking at Cho.

"Why is she in DA if her friend sold you guys out" she asked.

"Well she wasn't the one that did it" Harry said.

"Maybe because you were dating her at the time" Alana thought as she felt a glimmer of jealously.


	18. The first fight continued

Chapter 30

Chapter 30-The first fight

"Well why don't we learn various ways you can block curses" Harry said trying not to look at Alana.

"Hermonine come up to help me demonstrate" Harry said as they both got into a dueling position.

"Ok Hermonine" Harry said motioning her to start.

"Locomortor Mortis" Hermonine yelled as the spell went towards Harry's direction.

"Portego" Harry simply said as he pointed his wand and blocked the spell.

"Everyone partner up so we can practice the first one I just taught you Portego" Harry said as he noticed students partnering up.

"Seamus" Alana said as he walked towards Lavender. Alana smiled and shook her head and realized she didn't have a partner. Justin, Wayne and Ernie laughed.

"No one likes me," Alana said pretending to be hurt.

"That's for sure," Cho said as Alana heard it.

Alana looked over at Justin, Wayne and Ernie as Cho walked away.

"Don't do it Alana" Justin said as Harry walked over to Alana.

"I'll partner with you" Harry said.

"Ok" Alana said nervously.

"You're going to practice Protego first and well go a little ahead, I'll teach you how to fight Portego off," Harry said as the couple got into a dueling position. Alana took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"Don't do that," Harry thought as he watched this.

"I'm ready" Alana said.

"Taranteallegra" Harry yelled as the spell went towards Alana's direction.

"Portego!" Alana yelled stopping it.

"Good, but you want to focus not on the spell coming in your direction but at the person giving it. He or she could be throwing another one at you" Harry said as Alana nodded.

"Let's do it again" Harry said walking back to his side.

"Conjunctiva" Harry yelled as the spell went towards Alana's direction.

"Portego!" Alana yelled pointing her wand blocking the spell.

"Locomortor Mortis" Harry yelled again aiming at Alana's legs.

"Portego!" Alana yelled kneeling down blocking the spell. The strength of the spell knocked her down.

"Are you alright" Harry said running towards her.

"I'm fine, it just takes a lot out of you" Alana said as Harry took her right hand and had his hand on the left side of her waist helping her up. Cho rolled her eyes watching Harry and Alana.

"Experilliamus!" Dennis yelled as the spell hit Cho.

"Watch it!" Cho yelled. "I'm sorry" Dennis said.

"Are you that dense" Cho yelled.

"Hey he didn't mean it" Alana said noticing how embarrassed Dennis looked.

"I wasn't talking to you, don't you have to flirt with Harry or something" Cho said.

"Cho" Harry began to say.

"It is not Dennis' fault that you suck at this" Alana said.

"Alana" Harry began to say.

"We're not as gifted as you, wait you don't even know how you used Gryffindor's sword. Single handedly with the speed of light disarmed Perkinson. You must be some sort of freak" Cho said.

"The only freak I see is you, you must be really dumb if you have to be in a group with six years and this is your seventh. You really wasted your time trying to be the popular girl and all" Alana said.

"Why don't we switch partners" Hermonine said annoyed at Alana and Cho.

"Yea why don't we put Alana with a girl so she won't use falling to flirt with the boys" Cho said.

"I'm sure they'll fetch you a partner Cho with a tree bark" Alana said.

"Enough! The both of you" Harry said. "Getting angry at dueling partners for practicing isn't appropriate" Harry said angrily.

Alana smiled as Harry looked over at her "Just as getting into people's affairs and seizing the opportunity to get into cat fights Alana".

"Dennis partner with Alana. Cho and Hermonine partner up. Ron and I will partner up" Harry said as he saw Alana giving him a dirty look.

"Thanks Alana" Dennis whispered.

"Your welcome Dennis at least someone was aware of what I was doing. I guess it's because you didn't date her" Alana said loudly that Harry heard it.

"That was a nasty fight" Ron said as they were practicing.

"It was stupid I told the both of them to lay off each other" Harry said angrily.

"I can't believe her, I thought she was better than that" Harry said looking at Alana.

"That's why you're angry with her" Ron said.

"Unbelievable" Harry said as the class ended.

"Did Paul try to contact you" Hermonine asked as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"No, I mean his grandfather can do some major damage. He's the reason we broke up, I wasn't rich enough to date Paul. I got over it, but Justin thinks Paul is in love with me" Alana said as Harry was listening behind them.

He looked over at Ron who was stunned himself. Alana watched Cho and Michael walk away.

"He can do so much better" Alana said.

"Not that again" Hermonine said.

"I'm not sorry for what happened. What the hell is a seventh year doing there, they should be a master at some of that stuff for the seventh year" Alana said as Harry heard her.

"That was an immature fight and you know it" Harry said as Alana turned around.

"What she embarrasses a third year, ms. Popularity and I'm wrong for sticking up for him" Alana said.

"You could of walked away" Harry said.

"You could of stepped in" Alana said meaning stick up for her.

"I don't flirt with any of the guys including Michael. I even stopped that model from flirting with him." Alana said angrily.

"The both of you are old enough not to act like that," Harry said.

"She called me a freak, I didn't call her anything. Maybe I shouldn't expect you to see the picture with her almond eyes. And you dated her last year, so you would stick up for her" Alana said walking up.

"You shouldn't contradict yourself. You have a rich, arrogant, lovesick friend on the loose whose family supports death eaters. And you say he's a good friend" Harry said as Ron and Hermonine looked at each other.

"Good night Harry have sweet dreams of Cho" Alana said walking pass him pushing his right shoulder.

"Likewise with Paul" Harry said angrily as he slammed the door to the boys dormitory.

Chapter 31-Q & A in Hogsmade

"What a cocky jerk" Alana said as she stuffed some pillows in her bed as the six year dorms started to fall asleep. "I'm going to take a nice long bath" Alana said to Hermonine who was about to fall asleep. "

Yea ok" Hermonine said sleepily lying down. Alana went into the bathroom and changed into jeans, a white T-shirt, and wore a leather jacket. She looked over at the girls' dorm and started to feel guilty.

"Well hopefully this can be over tonight" Alana thought as she touched her portkey.

"Your late" Paul said as Alana appeared near his motorcycle.

"You're wearing that, this is an opening of a prestigious store" Paul said looking at what Alana was wearing.

"You didn't say that" Alana said rolling her eyes.

"It's ok, Evegaro" Paul said pointing his wand at Alana.

Alana's clothes and hair changed. She was wearing a red strapless dress with matching gloves. Her hair was also in a short bob and jet-black hair.

"Don't worry all you have to say is normal after the party is over" Paul said as he did the spell on himself.

"No one can recognize us" Alana said as Paul took her hand and they walked to the jewelry store.

"Everyone is here" Rita Skeeter said as she was holding a quill and paper.

"Those are my professors" Alana said nervously as she looked over at Professor Snape, Lupin, and Hagrid walking in with him.

"They don't know that remember" Paul said through his teeth as he was smiling.

"Ok where's the daughter" Alana said looking around.

"Her name is Anne Dutton, she has short red hair, fairly short" Paul said looking at the other direction.

"I haven't seen you two around Hogsmade" Snape said walking towards Alana and Paul.

"Snape!" Alana yelped.

"How did you know my name" Snape said suspiciously.

"We have a cousin that is interested in attending Hogwarts, my brother informed me that Dumbledore gave him a list of professors and yours was number one" Paul said.

"Really" Snape said looking at Alana.

"Yes that's what I mean, I usually say the first thing that pops into my head" Alana said.

"Well for a beautiful woman, I guess that can be excused. Enjoy the rest of the night Mr.?" Snape asked.

"Martin Bennet this is my fiancé Katherine Bennet" Paul said putting his arm around Alana.

"Lovely to meet you" Alana said as Snape walked away.

"That was too close, let's just find Dutton and get out of here" Alana said pulling part of her dress up.

"She's making a speech" Paul said as Anne walked to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming, my father Nicholas Dutton would have been pleased to see you all here. I dedicate this store and night to him. I love you father" Anne said holding back tears.

"Cheers" The crowd said holding champagne glasses.

"Drink the champagne" Paul said as he noticed Snape looking at them. Alana sipped some contents of it.

"They're engaged" Lupin said who overheard the talk with Snape.

"They act like they can be students at Hogwarts" Hagrid said wathing Alana and Paul in disguise.

"Ms. Dutton can I have a picture for the daily prophet" a photographer asked.

"Sure" Anne said feeling bored.

"May we have a word with you" Paul asked as they walked up to her.

"Not really, if you want to make an order talk to one of the sales people near the merchandise" Anne said.

"It's about the emperor red" Alana said quietly.

Anne eyes opened up. "Come with me" Anne said as they walked to the basement.

"Normal" Alana said appearing back in her original clothes.

"I knew the both of you looked a little young" Anne said.

"I'm sorry about your loss I don't know how to tell you this but my grandfather was the one responsible for your father's death" Paul said.

"I knew it was Charles Crane, all that fluff about how father was a good friend" Anne said tearing up.

"I saw it" Paul said.

"And my grandfather is now after me" he added.

"We need to find the emperor red and give it to the ministry before Charles gets it but what exactly is it." Alana asked as a knock came from the door.

"Evegaro" Alana and Paul said as they hid under the desk.

"Mr. Crane sends his regards, Ms.Dutton" a man said. "That's grandfather's main henchman Sorrell" Paul whispered as they were watching through a hold in the desk. "Tell Mr. Crane thank you for the lovely flowers I received them today" Anne said nervously.

"Have you look through your father's files yet?" Sorrell asked.

"Yes I couldn't find any information, I don't know where father could of possibly put where to find the emperor red" Anne said trying to remain calm.

"That's a pity, well I'll let Mr. Crane know. Congratulations on the store opening" Sorrell said leaving.

"He's gone" Anne said as Alana and Paul walked back towards her.

"I don't know exactly but father sent me something that leads to the location of it" Anne said walking towards a wall. She tapped the wall on all four corners and took out a book.

"It's a map" Anne said opening a page and handing it to Paul.

"Thank you" Paul said.

"No thank you for your honesty, just get Charles for killing my father" Anne said as Alana watched the both of them.

"Thank you Ms. Dutton" Alana said.

"If you need anything else let me know" Anne said as they left the store.

"It's not too far from here, maybe we should go now" Paul said as he saw a few wizards walking towards them. Paul pulled Alana back. "They worked for grandfather" Paul said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Come on" Alana said as they waited till the wizards walked passed the store. A cat meowed causing the wizards to turn around.

"Why were the both of you near that motorcycle" A wizard asked.

"I wanted to see whose it was" Alana said through her disguise.

"I don't think so, I think the both of you know whom that belongs to" Another wizard said as they walked towards them.

"Portego" Alana yelled as one wizard tried to put a hex on Paul.

"Run" Paul said as they ran back into the store. "Out of the way" the wizards said through the guests.

"Where are you going girl" Sorrell said grabbing Alana's arm to her back.

"I think you're in disguise let's see who you really are" He said.

Alana grunted and grabbed Sorrell's shirt from behind and threw him towards the dark wizards. "Petrificus Totalus!" Alana screamed as five of the dark wizards turned into stone.

Lupin watched this remembering Alana doing the same movement on the first day of classes. Alana broke free as Paul ran towards her.

"We got to get out of here" Paul said as Alana saw Lupin looking at her.

"Come on" Alana said grabbing Paul's arm as they ran through the window.

"Ow" Alana feeling the impact of the glass.

"Keep moving" Paul said as they ran towards his motorcycle.

"Take the your portkey out" Alana said taking hers out.

"I'll contact you" Paul said as they went their separate ways.


	19. remus lupin the voice of reason

Chapter 32-Remus Lupin the Voice of reason

"That's a nasty cut" Hermonine said as her and Alana walked into the great hall for lunch the following morning.

"I know" Alana said thinking about what happened the night before.

"I can't believe you slipped in the tub, you are not known for being clumsy" Ginny said as Alana touched the cut on her left hand. Harry and Ron entered the hall. Alana walked towards Seamus who was sitting towards Justin and the hufflepuff table.

Harry looked over at Alana who looked over at him. She raised her eyebrow and continued to talk to Justin.

"Just apologize man" Ron said.

"She needs to apologize" Harry said.

"Everyone was wrong last night, Cho, Alana, and you" Hermonine said.

"Cho was looking at you and Alana dueling making comments, Alana let it escalate, You didn't jump in and you mentioned something that didn't have to do with the situation. The both of you were jealous. You both wouldn't' be if you guys just started dating" Ginny said.

"Did you see the daily prophet" Dean said running towards the Gryffindor table. The group including Alana and Justin gathered around as Hermonine started to read.

"There was an attack on Anne Dutton's jewelry store opening last night. Officials are looking for a dark hair man and woman Martin and Katherine Bennet a couple who fought off the attack of wizards who ambushed the party. The couple escaped by breaking a window. The wizards attacked by the couple worked for Charles Crane grandfather of runaway Paul Crane. The wizards are looking for his grandson" Hermonine read as she looked at Alana.

"Paul must be here" Justin said.

"We don't exactly know that" Alana said.

"You know how Crane is he has resources everywhere," Justin said as Harry looked at the cut on Alana's hand.

"How did you get that cut?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Alana answered as the group looked stunned at the animosity they were giving each other.

"You have a huge bandage on your hand someone is going to ask about that" Harry said angrily.

"Maybe you should apologize to me about lady Cho before you ask stupid questions" Alana said.

"Unbelievable, I'll do that when you stop bragging about people being in love with you" Harry said as the couple glared at each other.

"How did you get that cut?" Justin said.

"I fell in the tub, if that was any of Harry's business" Alana said getting her books and walking out of the great hall.

"Couples dispute still going on" Justin asked.

"All I did was ask her about her cut" Harry said angrily.

"I guess that's a yes," Justin answered.

"Where did Cho get involved" Harry said.

"Where did Paul get involved?" Hermonine joked as Harry glared at her.

"You haven't even met Paul, at least Alana has a valid excuse on why she hates Cho, you really don't have one for Paul" Hermonine added.

"I don't want to hear her name for the rest of the day or even talk about her" Harry lied as he finished his breakfast.

"Ms.Deerr" Lupin said as Alana walked faster.

"Ms.Deerr, I would like to have a word with you" Lupin said as Alana stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Alana said.

"That's quite alright, how did you get that nasty cut" Lupin said looking at her hand wrapped in a bandage.

"I fell in the tub" Alana said.

"Well it's not properly wrapped. I'll fix it" Lupin said leading her to his office.

"That must have been quiet a fall" Lupin said looking at the cut.

"It happened just like that" Alana said trying not to look at him.

Lupin noticed this, "Is something wrong Ms. Deerr?" he asked.

"I'm just tired Professor" she said.

"I noticed that when you were in that make up class for Defense this morning. You usually participate" Lupin said as Alana saw the daily prophet on his desk.

"You must be tired from that opening last night" Alana said trying to change the subject.

"How did you know I was there, Ms.Deerr" Lupin said.

"Well I figured it's in Hogsmade and no students weren't allowed to go so the teachers would go" Alana lied.

"I suppose, I witnessed that woman do the same movement I told you about, it's so rare," Lupin said realizing that it was Alana in disguise last night.

"Really?" Alana said.

"Yes, you must be concern about your friend. Those wizards the couple attacked last night were looking for him. I guess that couple saved him some time" Lupin said.

"I guess so" Alana said feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well all done, your cut should be better in no time" Lupin said as Alana got up.

"Thank you professor" Alana said walking fast to her dorm. Lupin sighed figuring out what to do with this discovery.

Alana closed the door to the dormitory and sighed. "He's on to me" Alana said feeling guilty for lying to him. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. _"No, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. (She pulls Harry's face closer to hers) When I saw you laying on that floor, I thought" Alana began to say as they started kissing passionately"_ Alana opened her eyes and started to think about Harry. "How could I be so stupid" she thought remembering their argument.

"You wanted to see me" Harry said walking into Lupin's office.

"Sit down" Lupin said looking out the window.

"I spoke to Alana today" Lupin began to say.

"I don't want to talk about her" Harry said starting to get up.

"She's in danger more than she knows" Lupin said turning around to face Harry

. "You read the paper today I assume?" Lupin said as Harry nodded.

"I was there last night and saw Martin and Katherine. Martin and Katherine Bennet are really Paul Crane and Alana Deerr. Katherine used that same move Alana used when she was fighting Little. She's covering for her friend and these wizards after them are death eaters," Lupin said as Harry realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Why is she covering for him, putting her life in danger" Harry said.

"Because she's loyal, strong, has courage. She would do it for you" Lupin said. "

I would do it for her" Harry said starting to worry about Alana.

"I'm going to get her out of this" Harry said starting to get up again.

"No I have an idea, don't let her know that we're on to her and Paul. We don't even know why Paul ran away and there are death eaters after him" Lupin said looking out the window.

Alana walked outside the grounds wearing her leather jacket and jeans, when dinner started.

"What did I get myself into" she thought thinking about the events of the past day.

"Maybe I should drink one potion just to forget for a little while, no don't Alana" Alana thought feeling the temptation. She looked up at the sky and noticed something coming towards her in abnormal speed.

"Get on!" Paul yelled pulling her on the motorcycle.

"Go faster before somebody sees you" Alana yelled as they left the school.

"We have a meeting with someone who can read this map for us" Paul said taking it out.

"Where" Alana asked. "At the Hog's head, he used to work as an auror and is good at this type of thing. I helped get him out of prison in the states" Paul said as he landed the motorcycle. "Camouflage" he said as the bike blended in with the trees.

"He's a little eccentric but he knows what he's doing" Paul said noticing the look on Alana's face.

"Hi, I'm Benny" A short fat Hispanic man said.

"I'm Alana" Alana said as she noticed Paul putting a hat on so people wouldn't recognize him.

"Here it is Benny" Paul said handing him the map.

"Oh this is in different languages, the writing gives it away. The first passage is in Greek, then in Egyptian, then in French. I'll start translating it for you Mr. Crane" Benny said happily as he took out a piece of parchment.

"What's wrong" Paul said.

"Everything" Alana said.

"Those wizards yesterday were death eaters" Alana said as Paul nodded.

"What happens if they catch you?" she asked.

"I don't know" Paul said taking out a bottle.

"Don't do that around me" Alana said. "

You used to do it, now you're a saint" Paul said angrily.

"I don't want you to take that thrill potion because I might get tempted to do it" Alana said as Paul looked down.

"Professor Lupin can help you, I think he was trying to hint that to me" Alana said.

"Wait you told him!" Paul said.

"No, but he was at the opening last night. He's more of a father figure to me now well then Stuart Deerr. Not that I don't think of Stuart as a father figure but it's different. He listens more than Stuart, very kind, notices my accomplishments" Alana said.

"He can help you" she said again.

"Yea and add Harry Potter in there too while your at it" Paul said. "

He's a good friend and he would if I asked him to" Alana said.

"He has feelings for you doesn't he?" Paul said. Alana looked down. "And you have feelings for him?" Paul asked feeling hurt.

"I don't want to think about that right now" Alana said as she looked at what Benny was translating.

"I'm finished" Benny said happily as Alana started to read it. It's near the forest that leaves for Hogsmade" Alana said finishing it and handed it to Paul.

"It's too dark now I would have to wait till tomorrow to get it." Paul said.

"I'm thirsty" Alana said feeling better that this is coming to an end soon. "Can I have pink Lemonade" Alana said as the bartender went into the back.

"Put this in the girls drink" Sorrell said handing the bartender.

"Thank you" Alana said as the bartender handed the drink to her.

"Paul maybe you can live with Mackenzie after this blows over" Alana said as she took a sip.

"This is really good" Alana said drinking the rest of it.

Music started to play, "Want to dance?" Alana said grabbing Paul to the dance floor.

"You seem to chipper up" Paul said happily.

"I guess I just needed to quench my thirst" Alana said as Paul spun her around the room.

"Remember those raves we went too and we got blasted taking the t potion and would watch the sun come up" Paul said.

"I miss those days, no freaking worries in the world" Alana said as Paul noticed that she was sweating.

"You ok?" Paul said as Alana danced on a table.

"Never been better" Alana said as she almost fell.

"Oh my head" Alana said as Paul caught her.

"Oh no" Paul said noticing her eyes her red.

"I don't feel so good" Alana said as Paul picked her up and ran towards his motorcycle.

"There is no sign of Ms.Deerr anywhere" Lupin said to Winky.

"Look again" He said angrily.

"Where's Alana?" Harry said running towards Lupin.

"Padma said the last time she saw her was at the dance club meeting" Lupin said.

"That was five hours ago!" Harry yelled.

"Buckbeak couldn't find her either" Hagrid said as Buckbeak landed. The creature barked as Harry noticed something flying in the air.

"What's that" Hagrid said as the motorcycle landed a few feet away from his hut. Paul carefully picked up Alana from the back and ran towards the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Help her, I think something was in her drink" Paul said hysterically. Harry looked at him angrily as Paul took off the cloak wrapped around Alana. Buckbeak shrieked as Alana's condition seem to worsen.

"Get Madam Pomfrey" Lupin yelled to Hagrid. Her face started to discolor and her body was sweaty. "What was in her drink boy!" Lupin said trying to control his anger. Alana tried to get up and she looked at Harry.

"It's going to be ok" Harry said taking out a cloth from his pocket wiping some sweat from her face.

"I think it was this!" Paul said frantically taking out his potion bottle.

"Oh the thrill potion, popular for young people" Lupin said.

"She didn't take it, I think my grandfather's men put it in her drink" Paul began to say.

"To warn you, why wouldn't you notice someone putting a deadly potion in her drink. What kind of friend are you" Harry yelled.

"Ahh! It hurts!" Alana yelled wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Shh, look at me Alana. Tell me where it hurts" Lupin said trying to calm her down. Alana pointed towards her stomach.

"This will lessen the pain, I need you to remain calm, I know you can do that" Lupin said holding her left hand.

"Reducio" he said aiming his wand towards her stomach.

"Out of the way" Pomfrey said. "Oh only the thrill potion can do this, you kids will never learn" she said as orderlies brought the stretcher out.

"Your going to be just fine" Lupin said still holding her hand as the orderlies carried her out.

"Ok Crane, what are you going to do now?" Harry said.

"I don't know" Paul said sadly.

"I'm going to tolerate you, because Alana seems to think of you as a good friend. But as soon as this is over, maybe you should leave her alone. Your trouble" Harry said.

"And your not, I believe Voldemont is still out there" Paul said as Harry took a deep breath. "

I will protect her or at least try to. You didn't do that today" Harry said.

"This isn't helping Alana" Hagrid said.

"He wasn't helping her" Harry said. "

You don't either" Paul said.

"She's sick and all the both of you, are trying to figure out who would be the better boyfriend. Maybe the both of you aren't good enough for her. I'm going to see how she's doing since she was outside a while ago changing colors" Hagrid said angrily.

"He's right" Harry said as Paul followed.

"She'll sleep it off. It was probably a dated potion" Promfrey said to Lupin as they watched Alana sleep.

"Is she going to be ok?" Harry asked as him and Paul walked in.

"Just fine" Pomfrey said.

"It usually doesn't do that, it must have been a bad potion." Paul said looking at his bottle.

"People your age use it to have a thrilling feeling, to forget about their troubles, it's popular in clubs am I right" Lupin said to Paul. "Alana used to do it. She drank the whole bottle once and ended up on the roof of the Deerr mansion, she fell unfortunately." Paul said.

"What made her stop" Harry said.

"A talk with her grandmother a year and a half ago" Paul said as Lupin tucked Alana in while she slept.

"You must be Professor Lupin" Paul said.

"Yes I am" Lupin said shaking his hand.

"She said you can help me" Paul said.

"Well I can, I just need to know what is going on," Lupin said taking a seat next to Alana's bed.

"I'll stay here too" Harry began to say.

"Harry go to bed. Hagrid set up a bed for Paul" Lupin said as the boys left.

"How is she" Hagrid said walking into the hospital wing. "

She's getting her color back. Her stomach isn't bothering her anymore. She's sweating less" Lupin said getting a wet cloth and patting her face with it.

"You said yourself she's just has to sleep it off" Hagrid said.

"I know, I don't know why I'm so concerned. I'm concern for all of the students. She scared me today. It's like I have some connection with her" Lupin said as Hagrid smiled. Alana groaned as she started to get up.

"Take it easy" Lupin said softly helping her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Lupin asked.

"Lying outside of the castle" she answered.

"Well you slept off that awful potion" Lupin began to say.

"I didn't take it, someone put it in my drink, please don't tell my parents, they'll send me back to that hospital" Alana said frantically.

"Shh calm down, I won't tell them" Lupin said as Hagrid and him tried to calm her down.

"Where's Paul?" Alana asked as Lupin looked inside his bag.

"He's sleeping" Hagrid said pointing to Paul's bed at the end of the room.

"Eat this you'll feel better" Lupin said handing her a chocolate.

"You have to help him, death eater's are after him. They probably spiked my drink tonight." Alana said.

"I know he told us what happened before he went to sleep. His aunt has been owled in she should be here tomorrow morning. After she makes a statement against Charles Crane" Lupin said.

"Thank you" Alana said as she gave Lupin a hug.

"Your very welcome" Lupin said feeling a rush of happiness in his heart.

"I'm sorry" Alana said realizing she was hugging a professor.

"Quite alright, get some sleep Alana" Lupin said getting up.

"And, in the morning, not now, eat a few chocolate. Lupin said as Alana smiled.

"Good night Professor" Alana said as she started to go back to sleep.

"Good night Alana" Lupin said as Hagrid and him left the great hall.

Chapter 33-The Make up

"Morning, well late morning Ms. Deerr" Pomfrey said as she brought her some breakfast.

"Morning" Alana said still feeling week. "Paul" Alana tried to yell.

"Hey you" Paul said walking over to her bedside.

"It's over" Alana said giving him a hug.

"Thanks to you" Paul said as Alana smiled.

"Feeling better Ms.Deerr" McGonagall said walking into the hospital ward.

Alana nodded nervously "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner Professor" she said sadly.

"Well you were being noble but I will have to give you a weeks detention for sneaking out of the school" McGonagall said.

"I can live with that" Alana thought. "Ok" she said as Mackenzie walked into the room with Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank goodness your all right" Mackenzie said as Paul ran to her giving her a hug. "Father is heading to Bombarts as we speak were he'll be for a long time. I control the families assets now" Mackenzie said as Alana smiled.

"Things are going to work out" Alana said.

"We're going to change what people think of the Cranes" Mackenzie said to Paul who had tears in his eyes. "Thank you" Mackenzie said to Alana.

"You always been a good friend to Paul" Mackenzie said as she gave Alana a hug.

"What about mom and dad" Paul asked.

"Their stepping back, read this" Mackenzie said. "We Benjamin and Samantha Crane give our son Paul Crane in the care of Mackenzie Crane" Paul read.

"Are you serious?" Paul exclaimed.

"Yes" Mackenzie said smiling.

"I know this is a lot of change to take in, but we'll get through it as a family work through our problems" Mackenzie said as Paul looked down.

"I'll get you through the addiction" she said picking Paul's head up.

"She could do it" Mackenzie said looking over at Alana.

"You can too Paul" Alana said as Harry, Ron, Hermonine, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Justin walked in.

"Hey you guys" Alana said happily as Paul stepped back.

"Good thing you're feeling better, we had no one to make fun of Snape with in class" Seamus said as Alana started to laugh.

"Hey Justin" Paul said.

"Hey Paul, good to see you" Justin said feeling awkward for the way he felt towards him.

"You look great for someone in a hospital ward" Hermonine said as Alana laughed.

"Thanks I think" Alana said as Harry moved his way through the group holding white roses.

"Hey there" Harry said as Ron and Hermonine looked at each other.

"Hey" Alana said. Paul noticed the change in her voice and demeanor.

"These are for you" Harry said handing them to Alana.

"Thank you" Alana said trying to get the vase next to her bed.

"Wait" Harry said walking around the bed and taking the vase.

"I can put the flowers in if you want" Harry began to say.

"But I can do it nicer" Alana said. Harry started to laugh.

"It's a girl thing I understand, the guy gets the flowers but the girl arranges it" Harry said as Alana started to laugh. "

Yes" Alana said as Pomfrey walked towards the group.

"Visiting hours are not till after dinner only one person at a time" she said angrily.

"We can go" Hermonine said as Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Justin started to leave.

"See you after dinner" Alana said.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore" Mackenzie said as Paul led her out. Harry smiled and took a chair near Alana's bed, Paul looked at them and left.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better I mean I don't look like a zombie anymore, I just feel weak, as you can see" Alana said.

"Look at the DA meeting and outside I'm sorry" Harry said.

"I'm sorry too, I'll be honest I was jealous that you were sticking up for Cho at the great hall and that carried at DA" Alana said.

"I was jealous too, I heard you and Hermonine talking about Paul" Harry said.

"I don't like him like that" Alana said as Harry touched her hand.

"I know that" Harry said.

"We didn't talk about what happened at Hogsmade" Harry said. "

Which part" Alana said with a grin.

"I think you know, after that night I kept trying to figure out where do we go. And I guess me asking you out for dinner at the three broomsticks on Saturday is a start" Harry said as Alana's eyes widened.

"Well that is if you want to?" Harry said looking at her reaction.

"Yes!" Alana exclaimed as she hugged Harry.

"Yes!" Harry said as they both laughed still holding on to each other. Alana brush her hair away from her face as they let go of one another.

"I never been there" Alana said as Harry fixed her pillow.

"Madam Roserta owns it" Harry said. "

She's friends with Cleo, she's very pretty" Alana said.

"Yea, but your beautiful" Harry said as Alana blushed and looked down. "What?" He asked amused at her response.

"Beautiful is a strong word" she said leaning against Harry as he put his arms around her. "

And your strong" Harry whispered in her ear. Alana smiled as Harry turned her around to face him.

"Don't look down, beautiful" Harry said as they kissed.

Alana wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as they broke the kiss. Alana smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good to see you up" Dumbledore said. Alana and Harry blushed and looked down.

"Paul and Ms. Crane are about to leave" Dumbledore said amused by their shyness.

"Ok" Alana said trying to get up.

"Wait, let me help you" Harry said helping her up. "We're going to take this slow" Harry said and they started to walk downstairs.

"Thank you Professor Lupin, for contacting me when you did" Mackenzie said shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, take care of yourself Paul" Lupin said shaking Paul's hand.

"I will Professor" Paul said as he saw Harry helping Alana down, talking and laughing as they walked down the stairs.

"Paul" Alana said with a smile.

"Alana" Paul said.

"Your finally going to have the life you deserve" Alana said giving him a tight hug.

"You are a remarkable person and I am lucky to have a friend like you. Thank you for everything, one day I will return the favor" Paul said with a smile.

"Crane stock will do just fine" Alana said as Paul laughed.

Harry looked down watching them talk more like brother and sister, realizing he had nothing to be jealous of.

"Best of luck to you Paul" Harry said shaking his hand. "Same to you Harry" Paul said as he whispered "Take care of her".

"I will" Harry said as they watched Paul and Mackenzie climb in a horse carriage with his motorcycle tied to the back of it.

"Bye" Paul said waving out the widow as Alana waved wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you ok?" Harry said noticing this.

"I'm great" Alana said as Harry helped her into the castle.


	20. Quidditch Practice

Chapter 34-Quidditch Practice

"I can't believe Pomfrey wont let me leave till tonight. Padma and Parvarti have a rehearsal today I'm supposed to be in the main parts. I feel fine" Alana said as she leaned against the bed.

"For the fifth time Ms.Deerr, the answer is no. You failed that walking test this morning. You probably won't be back to normal till late afternoon" Pomfrey said as Harry put his arm around Alana.

"Maybe you should listen to Pomfrey" Harry said.

"And I wont see Quidditch practice and I told you I would come and support at the first dance club meeting" Alana said.

"I know you did, but things happen" Harry said.

"I've been here for two days I need to see daylight" Alana said.

"You'll see it on Saturday" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"You should probably go, we don't want our future captain to be late" Alana said.

"Well we don't know who is going to be captain yet, but your right. I'll come by after, just take it easy" Harry said as Alana gave him a kiss.

"That's all I can do" Alana said as Harry left.

"Alana!" Dobby and Winky said as they appeared on her bed.

"Hi" Alana said looking out the window.

"What's wrong" Winky said.

"Alana wants to leave but I failed that walking test" Alana said.

"Dobby has the trick" Dobby said pointing at Alana's feet. Dobby pointed at Alana's shoe's as a white light flashed.

"Madam Pomfrey, Alana wants to take the test again" Dobby said. "We're not going doing this again Ms.Deerr" Pomfrey said.

"Please the last time" Alana said as Winky gave her a quick wink.

"Ok" Pomfrey said as a long wooden stand appeared. "Walk across that" she said as Alana got up.

"Whoa" Alana thought realizing that she didn't need to hold on to anything. Alana looked at Pomfrey as she walked on the stand.

"You did it" Dobby said as Alana smiled.

"Well I guess you can go then, take it easy Ms. Deerr" Pomfrey said as Alana, Dobby, and Winky left the hospital ward.

"Thank you" Alana said to Dobby. "You guys want to watch the dance rehearsal" she asked the house elves.

"Sure" they said happily as Alana walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"I just need to get out of this hospital get up, then we can head to the grounds," she said going into the girls dormitory.

"Harry is going to be so surprised" Alana thought taking out a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and taking her hair down out of a pony tail. "Ok, we can go" Alana said happily putting on her denim jacket as they ran downstairs.

"Ok, we're going to review what we learned so fair" Padma said.

"No I thought we were teaching something new" Pavrarti said angrily to her sister.

"We are but what if they don't remember" Padma said.

"Review please" Justin said annoyed at both of them.

"Where is Alana when you need her" Seamus said as Alana, Dobby, and Winky walked behind him.

"She's right here as always" Alana said sarcastically as the dance club ran over to her.

"Wait can you dance, I thought Pomfrey said you failed that test this morning" Justin said concerned.

"I'm fine" Alana said as she motioned Justin to come closer. "Dobby made my shoes more secure so I'm good till tonight and my legs and feet will probably be better by then" Alana said.

"Ok we'll go slow" Justin began to say.

"No, no special treatment" Alana said as Padma and Pavarti walked over to her. "I can't let these two down" Alana said giving the twins a hug.

"Are you guys going to review from the beginning" Alana asked.

Padma looked at Parvarti and said "Of course". Alana winked at Justin who started to laugh.

"There's Dean, I want to say hi before we head to practice" Ginny said as Her, Ron, and Harry walked over to the dance club.

"Looks, like a good rehearsal" Ron said.

"Ok, we only want Luna, Alana, Lisa doing this part" Padma said motioning everyone else to go to the side.

"Do you guys remember" Pavarti asked. The girls nodded then looked at one another.

"Ok start" Padma said as Seamus turned wizard wireless on.

The girls started to dance then a few moments into it Luna and Lisa forgot their parts as Alana continued.

"Stop, I thought you guys said you remembered this" Padma said.

"You taught it a few weeks ago and we never reviewed it" Luna said crossing her arms.

"Everyone calm down" Alana began to say.

"Why don't Alana do it so they can see" Justin said.

Alana looked at Justin and said "No come on I hate dancing by myself"

"You wish you were in the hospital ward now" Dean said.

"Alana do it so they can see" Pavarti said as Lisa and Luna sat on the side.

"Isn't Alana supposed to be in the hospital ward" Ron asked as they walked closer.

"Yea" Harry said looking at his firebolt.

"Harry look up" Ginny said as Harry saw Alana getting ready to dance.

"What is she doing" Harry said as they walked over. Seamus turned on wizard wireless and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny walked over to Justin.

"Hey you guys" Justin said as Alana started to dance.

"Who snuck her out, she's supposed to be resting" Harry asked not looking at Alana.

"Dobby did something to her feet" Justin said as Harry looked at Dobby.

"Go Alana!" Padma said as Harry looked up and watched her dance.

"Look up please" Pavarti said as Alana looked up and saw Harry who was grinning at her shaking his head.

"Oh no" she thought as she continued to dance. Alana swayed from side to side and posed.

"That's how you do it" Padma said as the group clapped and Alana knelt down trying to catch her breath.

"Can I sit down" Alana said feeling tired.

"Yea we'll do another part" Pavarti said concern as Harry walked over.

"Are you ok?" Harry said as he helped Alana to a bench.

"Yea now" she said as Winky gave her a bottle of water.

"I usually don't get tired that quickly" Alana began to say.

"Because you're still recovering. Pomfrey was right, but you can get in trouble for leaving. Just sit the rest out" Harry said.

"Your right" Alana said taking another sip.

"The rehearsal is about to be over anyway" she added.

"Well come and watch Quidditch. Hooch and Lupin are supervising it so you wont get in trouble" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"Sounds fun" Alana said as Harry helped her up.

"Bye you guys, I'll be back to normal next week" Alana said as the dance club laughed.

"Don't worry about it you were fine" Pavarti said as they continued.

"I'll get a robe out so you can sit on something comfortable" Harry said as he helped Alana sit down.

"This is fine Harry" Alana said as she noticed more of the Gryffindor team showing up.

"Ok, I have to go" Harry said as he gave her a quick kiss and ran towards the team.

"Seamus sit next to me" Alana said as Seamus walked into the field.

"Of course" Seamus said sitting next to her as they watched the practice begin. "Are you and Harry finally dating" Seamus asked as they watched Harry fly by.

"I don't know, he's taking me out to dinner at Hogsmade Saturday. I wouldn't mind" Alana said as Lupin walked towards them.

"Good Afternoon you two" Lupin said.

"I passed the walking test" Alana said quickly.

"That was quick since you fell twice this morning, also I was going to ask you if you seen a whistle" Lupin said as Alana smiled.

"You probably heard this all day, but I'll enforce it. Take it easy" Lupin said as he walked away.

"Is he your father" Seamus said sarcastically.

"Come on he practically saved my life, he's just concerned" Alana said.

"I forgot how violent Quidditch can be" Alana said as she saw a student fall off her broom.

"Brutal but fun" Seamus said getting into it.

"Are you those wizards who paint their faces with the colors of the team?" Alana asked.

"Of course" Seamus said as she shook her head.

"Harry is probably going to give you the snitch at every game since Gryffindor is the best" Seamus said as Alana laughed.

"I didn't know how much Harry loved Quidditch" Alana said watching him interact with fellow teammates.

"He was bummed when Umbridge kicked him off the team last year" Seamus said as Alana jerked her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was after a game with Slytherin, We won but Malfoy insulted Ron's family and Harry was holding one of the twins back. Well Malfoy then insults Harry's mother and then Harry, and Fred beat up Malfoy. McGonagall was just going to give them detention but Umbridge stepped in and kicked them off the team." Seamus said.

"That's the infamous fight Neville was talking about" Alana said.

"Well since Umbridge isn't teaching here anymore Harry was put back on the team" Seamus said happily.

"I see" Alana said as she watched Lupin help a young third year girl over to a bench. "I think Professor Lupin is one of the most nicest men in the world" Alana said watching them.

"He's cool" Seamus said watching the game. "What was that, that's blagging!" Seamus yelled as the team looked over at him and Alana who was laughing.

"Calm down, it was a second year trying figure out the game" Alana said.

"Cobbing!" Seamus said getting out of his seat.

"Seamus sit down before they kick you out" Alana said as Lupin started to look over at them.

"It was cobbing" Seamus said to Alana.

"I'm sure it was" Alana said as she started to watch Harry train potential players.

An hour later, Seamus was asked to leave and Alana continued to watch the practice.

"Well Gryffindor, good practice today. Observing the older years I have come to the conclusion that the new captain will be Harry Potter who has been on the team since the first year. Good Luck Potter" Professor Hooch said as teammates started to congratulate him.

"I wonder what's going on" Alana said observing the team. Alana noticed Harry looking happy and overwhelmed at the same time.

"Bye Alana" Ginny said as Dean walked over to her.

"I don't believe it" Harry said as him and Ron landed their broomsticks.

"You should I knew it was going to be you" Ron said as he saw Alana trying to get up.

"I'll help you. Ms.Deerr" Lupin said walking over to her.

"Thank you" Alana said as Lupin helped her up.

"Hey, the team looks good. I'm sorry about Seamus" Alana said laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing at him while Hooch was kicking him out" she added as Harry smiled.

"I'm captain" Harry said.

"I knew it" Alana yelled at she gave Harry a hug.

"You wanted to be captain, right" Alana asked.

"Well yea, I guess I thought last year might have held against me" Harry said.

"But it didn't, your going to be a great captain" Alana said as she gave Harry another hug.

"Dinner will be starting shortly, you all better be getting inside" Lupin said as he looked up at the sky.

"Full moon" Harry thought and caught what Lupin was trying to do.

"Bye professor" Alana said as Harry put his arm around her waist and started walking behind her.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got down here on your own since your like a giant compared to Dobby and Winky, but I'll help you back into the castle." Harry said as Alana smiled.

"I have to go upstairs" Ron said as they were walking into the school.

"Wait, before we go in there" Harry said to Alana. They walked over behind the staircase as Alana leaned against the wall, Harry smiled and kissed her passionately.

Harry broke the kiss slowly as he put his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to do that, every time I saw you watching me today at practice" Harry said as Alana kissed him on the cheek and brought his face closer to hers.

"Aww" she said as Harry smiled. Alana kissed him hungrily as Harry's body pressed against hers. "We should go to dinner" Alana began to say through a kiss.

"I thought we were at dinner" Harry joked and kissed her again.

Alana giggled giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Your right, Pomfrey will be looking for you" Harry said catching his breath as Alana fixed her hair.

"Ready" Alana said as she turned around to Harry. Harry motioned her to lead the way.

Chapter 35-The first date

"How does this look?" Alana said to Hermonine and Pavarti as she took a pair of jeans and a tight black turtleneck out.

"That's the seventh outfit and it looks fine" Hermonine said getting ready to go to Hosgmade.

"He'll probably think you look great wearing a trash can" Pavarti said.

"Ok these Jeans and the black turtle neck" Alana said taking out a pair of dark blue jeans.

"It's kind of cold out" Hermonine said.

"And my cropped pea coat" Alana said happily taking out a black pea coat that was cut at the bottom.

"When do you look in the mirror?" Ron said sitting on his bed as he watched Harry fix his hair.

"Since I make dates" Harry said.

"What are you planning" Dean asked.

"Well I figure we'll walk around Hogsmade for a while, she loves Honeyduke's and that clothes shop. I made a reservation for a booth at the three broomsticks around four" Harry said.

"Oh a booth" Seamus said.

"I want to give her this after dinner" Harry said showing the guys a silver necklace.

"Sirius said it belonged to my mother when my dad gave it to her in their seventh year" Harry said looking at the necklace.

"It's going to be my way of asking her out" he added taking a deep breath.

"Well we need to head downstairs to go to Hogsmade" Dean said as he opened the door.

"How do I look" Alana said as Hermonine put her coat on.

Alana had her hair in a bun wearing a barrette on the right side of her head in the shape of a lion. She had on black sneakers and comfortable dark blue jeans with a tight black turtleneck that showed a little of her stomach.

"You look cool" Pavarti said as Alana put her pea coat and a white scarf on.

"Thanks, you do too" Alana said noticing Pavarti wearing a pink skirt as they left the dormitory.

"Where is she?" Harry said as he looked around.

"Girls always take long" Dean said looking for Ginny as well.

"There they are" Ron said as he saw Hermonine, Alana, and Ginny walking down.

"Wow" Harry said noticing Alana's outfit as they were walking toward them.

"Roserto" Harry said as a mix of red and while roses appeared in his hand.

Alana smiled at him and said, "thank you, you have impeccable speed".

Harry laughed and said "Well I think flowers are appropriate for a first date".

Alana turned around to make sure that McGonagall or Snape wasn't watching them. "Their beautiful" she said as she gave Harry a quick kiss.

Lupin looked over at Hagrid who was walking a few students away from the couple

"I think it's cute" Hagrid said as Lupin nodded.

"They'll teenagers it's to be expected. I should have that talk with him though" Lupin said as he saw Harry put his arm around Alana's waist as they walked.

As the group entered Hogsmade, couples went their separate ways.

"We're going to the Hog's Head" Ron and Hermonine said holding their own cups.

"I need to go to the Quill shop" Ginny said to Dean as they left.

Alana nodded and looked around and saw Honeyduke's.

She turned around to Harry as Harry said "Honeyduke's" as Alana laughed.

"Oh no I'm known for that!" Alana said.

"Yea for eating chocolate and not gaining a pound" Hermonine said with a laugh as her and Ron walked away.

"Welcome to Honeyduke's" A plump woman said as Harry and Alana walked into the shop.

"Hi Teddy" Alana said as the woman got a better look at her.

"Oh Alana, how are you dear" Teddy said.

"I'm fine" Alana said as she looked around holding Harry's hand.

"We got that white chocolate I was telling you about" Teddy said as Harry laughed.

"I know it's so embarrassing how much I love sweets" Alana said.

"No, it's just amusing, don't be embarrassed" Harry said as Teddy brought out a tray of white chocolate.

"Try one, you'll love it" Teddy said as the couple took one from the tray.

"Hmm, oh merlin this is so good. I'll buy three blocks" Alana said taking her wallet out.

"And two sugar quills" she added.

"Add these also" Harry said holding a large cherry lollipop and a large apple lollipop.

"You don't have to" Alana began to say.

"You're my date, is there anything else you want, get whatever you want" Harry said smiling.

"No that's it, thank you" Alana said as she kissed him.

"I can't believe we spend an hour in there" Alana said as she looked at the clock.

"We're do you want to go?" she asked Harry.

"Where ever you want" Harry said.

"No come on it's your turn, that's what I want" Alana said.

"I need to buy some quills" Harry said remembering that he lost two of them.

"So lets go" Alana said enjoying spending time with Harry.

"Thank you for reminding me" Harry said as they entered the shop.

"What type of quill do you usually buy" Alana said as Harry took her hand.

"Just one to write with" Harry said.

"Maybe you should just spend the extra money and get a permanent quill. Then you wont lose it" Alana said as Harry kissed her.

"May I help you" A man said annoyed at teenagers kissing in the shop.

"Yes, my friend needs a quill, I guess one at that he can't lose. My mother has one where you can just clap and the quill appear" Alana said.

"I see, well you're a student am I right so you will need a locator quill less noisy. I think I have something" the man said as he went to the back.

Alana looked at Harry, "He was nice very quickly" she said as he nodded.

"Cause he's getting a sale" Harry said as the man came back.

"This could be good for you sir" the man said less annoyed at the couple.

"You just have to snap your fingers and the quill will appear" the man added. Harry looked at its black feather that had hints of gold in it.

"I'll take it" Harry said as he handed it back to the man.

"I'll wrap it up for you Mr.?" the man asked.

"Potter Harry Potter" Harry said as the man's eyes widened.

"What an honor Mr.Potter and this must be your girlfriend" the man began to ask as Lupin and McGonagall walked in.

"We really have to get going" Harry interrupted the man as Alana tried not to laugh.

"Oh of course, Mr.Potter" the man said as he wrapped the quill and Harry gave him 20 galleons.

"Thank you" Harry said rolling his eyes as the man walked over to McGonagall.

Alana started laughing as Lupin asked "What happened".

"The man was rude to us till he knew my name" Harry said laughing.

"We should head to the three broomsticks" Harry said taking Alana's hand as they walked out.

"Those children are so arrogant, they were kissing in the shop" the man told McGonagall and Lupin.

"Unfortunately we can't do anything because their not in Hogwarts" McGonagall said simply as she purchased a quill.

"That was very funny" Alana said as they walked.

"If I want to kiss you, I'm gong to do that" Harry said.

"Your Harry Potter Dammit" Alana said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That's right" he said as he kissed Alana.

"You're going to love the three broomsticks it's not cheesy as Madam Puddifoot's" Harry said as he opened the door for Alana.

"Wow" she said as she looked around the restaurant and saw the leather booths.

"Harry" Roserta said greeting the couple.

"This is Alana" Harry said happily.

"Cleo has told me all about you" Roserta said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you" Alana said.

"Well that booth you reserved is ready" Roserta said as she led them to it.

"Enjoy the meal, dessert is on me" Roserta said as she walked away.

"You reserved a booth?" Alana said as Harry nodded.

"Yea, it's more private more comfortable" Harry said as a waiter walked to the booth handing them menus.

"I don't know what to get, everything looks so good" Alana said looking at the menu.

"Can I start the both of you off with something to drink" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a cold butterbear," Alana said.

"Make that two" Harry said as the waiter nodded and left. "Thank you Harry" Alana said as Harry took her right hand.

"For what" he asked stroking his thumb on her hand.

"For today, I this is one of the best times I had" Alana said as the waiter returned with the drinks.

"Would you like to order, starting with an appetizer, then to the main course?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have mozzarella sticks as an appetizer, and a cheeseburger with French fries as a main course" Alana said as Harry smiled.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the chicken fingers as an appetizer and a steak with French fries at a main course" Harry said.

"Good choice, enjoy your stay" the waiter said as he left.

"I'm such a pig, but I'm hungry" Alana said as Harry laughed. "Well that makes two of us," Harry said as slow music started to play.

"This is some good butterbear," Alana said trying to start a conversation as she saw a couple dancing.

"Would you like to dance, Alana?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow. Alana nodded happily as Harry took her hand.

"I don't really know how to" Harry began to say.

"This is easy" Alana said as she put her arms around his neck and Harry but his arms around her waist.

"That's it, then you just sway from side to side," Alana said as they started to dance. Harry smiled as at he felt Alana put her head on his shoulder.

"Harry" Alana said softly.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"I can't stop thinking about you" Alana said as he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

"I can't stop thinking about you" Harry said softly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Alana picked her head up and gave Harry a kiss and lowered her head once more.

"A hem" the waiter said as Harry and Alana turned around.

"Sorry" Alana said as the waiter smiled.

"Dinner is served" the waiter said as the couple sat down.

"Everything looks good" Harry said as he passed Alana a napkin.

"Try my appetizer if you want" Alana said turning the plate to Harry. "I never had one of those" Harry said.

"It more of an American food, it's good" Alana said breaking a stick into two.

"All right" Harry said pretending to groan.

"See I told you they're good" Alana said as Roserta walked over to the booth.

"How is everything?" Roserta asked.

"Really good, thank you" Alana said with a smile as Harry continued eating.

"Oh wow" Alana said as Professor Snape entered the restaurant.

Harry turned around and glanced at him. "Anyways, after this there's something I want to show you after dessert" Harry said nervously.

"What?" Alana asked.

"You'll see" Harry said as the waiter took their plates.

"Now I'm curious," Alana said faking a pout.

"Don't pout look at a desert menu," Harry said handing it to her. He started to laugh as Alana threw the menu in his direction.

"Wait do they have chocolate cake" Alana asked reaching for the menu.

"Yes they do and vanilla ice cream" Harry said.

"I'll have that," Alana said smiling as Harry ordered desert.

"Mr. Potter, Ms.Deerr" Snape said walking up to the booth.

"We're in the middle of eating" Alana began to say.

"I hope this doesn't put off that two rolls of parchment due on Wednesday" Snape said.

"It won't" Alana said trying to control her temper.

"Well we're not in Hogwarts, we're in Hogsmade" Harry said.

"Just like your father Potter" Snape said walking away.

"That man is unbelievable" Alana said as Harry shook his head.

"Only one more year left" Harry said as the dessert arrived.

"I'm stuffed" Alana said twenty minutes later.

"You liked it?" Harry asked. "Yes I ate all of it!" Alana said with a laugh.

"Well let me leave a tip, and pay for the meal" Harry said leaving a large tip and getting up to look for the waiter.

Alana smiled and took out her mirror. "You look fine," Hagrid said as he was sitting near the bar.

"Thank you Hagrid" Alana said walking towards him.

"You're here with Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yea we had dinner here, he went to go pay," Alana said looking for him.

"Oh a date?" Hagrid said faking surprise.

"Yes" Harry said walking towards Alana.

"You ready?" Alana asked.

"Yes" Harry said nervously as he took her hand.

"Bye Hagrid" He said as they left.

"You look nervous" Alana said as they found a bench outside.

"You can say that" Harry said taking out a box from his inner coat pocket.

"This is what I wanted to show you" Harry said handing it to her.

"It's beautiful" Alana said looking at the silver necklace with a charm shaped in a circle.

"My father gave that to my mother when they were in school. Sirius gave it to me and now I want to give it to my girlfriend" Harry said looking at Alana.

Alana looked at him surprised. "Girlfriend?" she asked.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Alana said pulling him for a kiss. Harry smiled as he helped Alana put on the necklace.

"Now it's official," Harry said as he gave her a kiss.

"Take this" Alana said taking her gold chain necklace off.

"So our anniversary date is October 21st" Harry said putting his arm around Alana.


	21. Steady Bliss

Chapter 36-Steady Bliss at Hogwarts

"Would you mind giving this to Harry" Alana said as she walked into McGonagall's office on Monday morning.

"Sure" Ron said taking a piece of parchment from her. "Have a fun detention," Ron said.

"I want to be at breakfast, I'm starving" Alana said as she started grading first year exams.

"You'll live" Ron said walking into the great hall.

"Morning" Hermonine said as Harry started to eat.

"Alana told me to give this to you" Ron said handing him the rolled up parchment.

"Thanks" Harry said smiling.

"Are you guys dating?" Ginny asked knowing the answer.

"I asked her out at Hogsmade a week ago" Harry said as the table cheered.

"Well open the letter," Seamus said jokingly.

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend" Dean said.

"It's obviously private" Ginny said as Harry laughed.

"Good Morning all" Professor Dumbledore said as the room was silent.

"I wanted to remind everyone that the first Quidditch match will be on Sunday, October 29th. Good luck Gryffindor and Slytherin" Professor McGonagall said.

"Well captain when do we practice?" Ron asked.

"I scheduled, a small one tonight, tomorrow night, Thursday night, and Saturday night," Harry said trying to read Alana's letter.

"Let him read the letter" Hermonine said hitting on Ron his shoulder.

Harry opened the letter and started to read:

" Dear Harry

How are you? I'm just here thinking about you. The thought of you in my arms right now sounds so good to me. Other wise, I'm fine. Just four more days and I can eat breakfast at the great hall again. I heard the first Quidditch match is going to be on Sunday. I'm so excited; I never was interested in the game in the states. I guess I have some inspiration. Seamus asked me if I wanted to paint my face with the Gryffindor colors (no way). I think a sign that says, "Let's go Gryffindor" is enough, and my boyfriend has enough to worry about than seeing his girl make a fool of herself. Are you nervous, since this is your first game as captain? You shouldn't be, I think we're going to win ï I should get back to grading McGonagall's first year exams. But I wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. See you in lunch.

Alana xo"

Harry smiled as the bell rang for the first class. "I'll let Alana know you got her note" Hermonine said as she walked upstairs.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

"She was talking about the Quidditch match on Sunday, and just telling me that she was thinking of me" Harry said slightly blushing as they entered History of magic.

"How cute" Ron said sarcastically as Harry hit up on the back of his head.

"You wouldn't say that if Hermonine did that for you" Harry said taking out a piece of parchment.

"Your boyfriend got your letter" Hermonine said as she hit Alana. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said faking to be hurt.

"It just happened last week, Hermonine these past few days have been incredible. I mean sometimes we just sit in the common room when everyone is asleep and just talk. We hold hands" Alana started to say.

"Hold each other, make out" Hermonine finished.

"Hermonine!" Alana said slightly blushing.

"Well it would be weird if you guys didn't" Hermonine said as Cho walked in. "Does Cho know you guys are dating?" Hermonine asked.

"Who cares" Alana said raising her eyebrow. "I'll be civil towards her since she's dating a good friend of mine and Harry asked me too in a very nice way" Alana said smiling.

"Oh should I even ask, how Harry convinced you not to get into more catfights with her?" Hermonine said as Alana started to remember.

**"How was dance rehearsal?" Harry asked as Alana walked out of the girl's dormitory and into the common room. **

"**Wasn't bad, I didn't feel like I did last week, there was a debate though about whether or not Michael should do a part with me in Padma's dance." Alana said sitting on Harry's lap. **

"**Why?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. **

"**Well because of Cho, and he seems to like that girl for some reason, I have no clue" Alana said as Harry kissed her cheek.**

"**Hey your better than that" Harry said as Alana turned around to face him still on his lap. **

"**But, Harry, you don't understand cause your not a girl" Alana said as she felt Harry's hands slowly go under her shirt. **

"She's jealous of you, part of that is because we're together, your popular, the girls admire you, and your not a snob" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"I was trying to be nice to her for Mike's sake. Girls like that make me so mad there's only one way to deal with them" Alana said as Harry kissed her.

"What makes you say that" Harry asked.

"Well when I moved in with the Deerr's my first few years of school was tough. Girls hated me. I really thought there was something wrong with me. But it was everything you said. It made me really insecure and well you know that I used to take that potion to escape feeling that way" Alana said sadly looking down.

"I know, Alana you just have to ignore her, the more she tries to bother you the more other people take notice, including Michael. Try to be civil, for real this time" Harry said, as Alana was about to protest.

"**Do it for me" he added as he started to kiss her. **

"**Harry, that girl" Alana began to say through a kiss. **

"**Ignore that girl" Harry said as he kissed her cheek and kissed her neck. **

"**Whoa" Alana said as she gasped. **

"**Your better than she is" Harry said as he kissed her again. **

"**Hmm, ok I'll be good" Alana said as Harry smiled. **

"**That's my girl" Harry said as Alana kissed him.**

"Ms.Deerr, would you like to come back to the class" McGonagall said as a few students laughed.

"I'm sorry" Alana said.

"Well I think we all deserve a break" Professor Binns said.

"That's for sure," Ron said as Harry folded a piece of parchment.

"Is that a response note?" Ron asked as they were walking in the hallway.

"Yes" Harry said noticing that McGonagall's transfiguration class was leaving.

"Your going to notice that McGonagall let's student's out early from class or doesn't give an assignment when there is a Quidditch game in a few days" Hermonine said.

"They're should be one every week" Alana joked as she spotted Ron and Harry.

Alana smiled at Harry and walked faster. "Hey" Alana said giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Thank you for the letter" Harry said giving her his letter.

"Your welcome" Alana said as Ron and Hermonine watched.

"Got out of class early" Harry said.

"Yea I'll probably head to the common room to get my workout gear for Lupin's class" Alana said.

"I'm heading to the library," Hermonine said while Ron watched her walk away. Ron walked back into the classroom.

"I'll walk you half way," Harry said taking Alana's hand. "That was very sweet of you to do, writing that note," he said.

"Well, I wasn't going to actually talk to you till lunch because of detention" Alana began to say as Harry led her near a corner.

"You're seeing me now" Harry said as Alana put her arms around his neck. Alana looked around the hallway and kissed him.

"I missed you," she said leaning against the wall. Harry nodded as he pushed her chin up and kissed her.

"I can't stop thinking about you" Harry said as they took a break from kissing.

Alana nodded and said, "I know what you mean, you make me lose focus" She hit Harry's shoulder.

"That's a boyfriends job," Harry said pulling her closer.

"How long is your break" Alana said.

"Probably over by now" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"Get back to class" she said about to walk away.

"Ok, wait no good bye kiss" Harry said.

"Oh lord I'm seeing you in two classes today" Alana said as she pulled his face towards hers.

"I need energy to deal with the rest of that class" Harry said she laughed. Alana smiled as they kissed passionately.

"Are you energized" Alana asked as Harry broke the kiss.

"Um, not quite I think I may need to hold you as well," Harry said pulling Alana closer as they held each other.

"Now I wish you didn't have to go back," Alana moaned as she laid her head on Harry's chest.

"I know" Harry said as they rocked back and forth.

Alana leaned against the wall and said, "Ok for real, maybe you should get back". Harry smiled as his right index finger started to stroke Alana's cheek.

"Harry don't come on, you could get in trouble" Alana said as Harry put his arms around her waist.

"Is shortie getting mad at me?" Harry laughed as Alana tried to pull away.

"Ha ha" Alana said as Harry pulled her closer.

"Don't be mad at me shortie," Harry said faking innocence. Alana sighed and kissed him.

"Excuse me" Lupin said as Harry and Alana turned around. Harry and Alana moved away from each other.

"I think your break was over and I believe that class was over for you" Lupin said annoyed. Alana looked at Harry and then at Lupin and walked away.

"We'll talk about this later" Lupin said to Harry as he walked back into the classroom.

"How embarrassing" Alana thought as she ran into the common room. "We're in for it today" Alana said remembering the look Lupin had on his face. "He looked disappointed" she thought as she sat down. "Harry's note" Alana said out loud as she started to open it.

"Hi there, I was surprised and happy to get that note from you. I'm in history of magic and wishing I could be in a class with you right now. Well not in class exactly, I just want to be in the common room, holding you, kissing you. Being around you is intoxicating, Alana. Thank you for not joining Seamus, I can't imagine my girlfriend in Gryffindor colors on her pretty face. I am nervous about the game on Sunday, I just hope I'm a good captain. I'm glad I inspire you to like Quidditch; we can play after the game if you want (Don't worry I'll teach you how to play). I'm thinking about you too, see you in charms.

Harry xo

Alana smiled as she folded the letter up and put it in her bag.

"Lupin caught you" Ron said as him and Harry left class an hour later.

"Yea, I know we're in for it" Harry said as Professsor Binns floated by.

"Your lucky you were able to sneak back into class." Ron said as he watched Binns. "It is funny, just don't make out with your girlfriend in charms?" Ron added.

"We won't" Harry said sarcastically as they entered the classroom.

"We have a problem, Padma and Pavarti got into an argument" Justin said as Alana walked towards the classroom.

"About what?" Alana asked.

"The dance, Padma wants to show the dance Thursday night, Pavarti wants to do it next week" Justin said.

"Well there's a dueling club meeting, choir club is doing a performance. It is better to do it this week" Alana said.

"You know Pavarti is stubborn, but I think it's just sibling rivalry. The people who are in Padma's part know their part. Pavarti's is a little rusty" Justin said as Alana nodded.

"Oh I see, well I'll talk to her" Alana said as the bell rang.

"Dammit" Justin said as they ran into the classroom.

"Good" Professor Flitwick began to say as Alana and Justin ran to desk near Seamus and Dean. "Morning class" Flitwick finished. The class laughed as Alana and Justin pretended not to notice.

Harry turned around and smiled at Alana. Alana waved as Harry turned around.

"I heard you guys are dating, it's about time" Justin said.

"Thanks" Alana said. "I was about to place a bet with Michael on how many more weeks will it take Harry to ask you out. You guys look good together" Justin added.

"Thank you, I feel good" Alana said as classed started.

Alana passed a note to Pavarti who was sitting opposite from her.

"Read it" Alana said. Pavarti nodded and took the note.

"Let's cross our fingers" Justin said.

"Well let's get into group of four to practice what we learned this semester" Flitwick said as Alana looked up and nodded.

"You'll see your boyfriend at lunch" Seamus said as Alana and Justin took a seat next to them.

"I know that, I have to talk to Pavarti for a sec" Alana said walking away.

"Alana I know your trying to be neutral, but you don't know my sister. She's trying to show off" Pavarti said.

"Ok so what if she is, I'll help you teach your part we'll review it tonight, tomorrow, and Wednesday. It's not worth it to be mad at your sis, well not over this" Alana said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"I don't know" Pavarti began to say.

"Me and Justin we'll help you. Just tell the girls in your part to be there not Padma's part. That might help them learn better" Alana said.

"Ok, how about after dinner" Padma said.

"Sounds good, don't worry we'll make progress" Alana said walking back to her group.

"Focus please Neville" Hermonine said rolling her eyes.

"I'm trying I did the charm" Neville said as Harry watched Alana talking to Dean.

"Focus man" Ron said as Harry looked at him.

"I am focused" Harry said opening his textbook.

"Yea on your girlfriend across the room" Ron said with a laugh.

"Ok, let's practice the Hoover charm" Harry said realizing Ron was right. The class continued to practice with Professor Flitwick walking over to Alana's group to ask Seamus if he would like to tell the class what was so humorous.

"How can you forget that charm" Ron said to Hermonine.

"It's possible for people to forget" Hermonine said annoyed.

"But not you" Ron said as wizard wireless started to play out the window.

"Alana" Pavarti said realizing it was the song she was using for her dance.

"I know" Alana said as she saw Pavarti dancing to the music.

Alana started to laugh as she danced over to Pavarti's direction.

"The both of you are crazy" Justin said as a few students turned around. Seamus and Dean started to laugh.

"Ah, I forgot" Alana said trying to finish a step. Harry turned around and saw his girlfriend and Pavarti reviewing a dance step.

"Ladies" Flitwick said.

"Sorry" Alana said as she rushed over to her group. Harry laughed as Alana turned around.

"It's not funny" Alana whispered smiling. Harry nodded and turned around to his group.

"Next week review chapter 30, I might give a quiz on it" Flitwick said as the bell rang. "Ms.Deerr, Mr.Finchey, when is the dance club going to perform again" Flitwick asked. "Oh we're not exactly sure, it might be next week, or this Thursday depending on how the next two rehearsals go" Justin said as Alana nodded.

"I always look forward to them, best of luck" Flitwick said happily as he walked back to his desk.

"I didn't know he was a fan," Alana said as she felt two hands slide on her waist.

"Everyone is a fan," Harry said coming behind her. Justin smiled as Alana started to blush.

"Hey Harry" Justin said.

"What's up" Harry said.

"I'll see you at rehearsal "Justin said as he walked away.

"You have rehearsal tonight" Harry asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry, there's a crisis with Padma and Pavarti and I told her I'll help her" Alana began to say.

"Why are you sorry" Harry said as they started to walk.

"I'm not spending time with you, well not till later. The rehearsal is right after dinner" Alana said.

"I have Quidditch practice anyway, you don't have to be sorry. I know you want to spend every waken moment with the greatest kisser in the world. But in reality that can't be" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"Oh lord, the conceitedness" Alana said as Harry kissed her hungrily.

"Ok you are the greatest kisser in the world" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"Your busy and I'm busy, I respect that you have a life of your own" Harry said as they headed downstairs to the great hall.

"I just want to be a good girlfriend" Alana said. "

"And you are" Harry said as they watched Lupin and Hagrid take their seats.

"We're in for it" Harry said.

"I know, I wonder what he's going to do. I felt bad, he looked at me like he was a disappointed father" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"That's a little dramatic, he just didn't want us kissing in the hallway" Harry said.

"I hope this doesn't affect the dance club." Alana said.

"I doubt it, I like to see you dance" Harry said looking at Alana's figure as she took off her robe.

"I wonder why" Alana said noticing Harry looking at her body.

"That's not it your talented, you're a leader" Harry begin to say. Alana grinned as she sat down and crossed her leg.

"Soft, curvy" Harry said with a laugh.

"That's more like it. A little more honest" Alana said as Harry sat next to her.

"Ginny would you mind moving over" Hermonine said glaring at Ron. Harry and Alana looked at each other.

"Sure I guess" Ginny said moving closer to Ron's direction.

"Something happened?" Alana asked Hermonine.

"Ronald, thinks I'm stupid" Hermonine said.

"That's rubbish, I just asked if you knew a charm," Ron said to Harry.

"You didn't asked Luna that" Hermonine said as the table looked at each other.

"Keep thinking that" Ron said as Harry took Alana's hand.

"Would you like to go outside before class starts" Harry asked as they watched Ron and Hermonine glare at each other.

"Sure" Alana said as she finished eating.

"Look you made, them leave" Ron said to Hermonine as Harry and Alana left 20 minutes later.

"They want to be alone" Ginny said as her and Dean started to leave.

"There's too many couples" Neville said shaking his head.

"Are Ron and Hermonine going to be ok?" Alana asked as her and Harry walked outside.

"They'll be talking by dinner, they're been doing this since first year" Harry said holding Alana's hand.

"They liked each other for that long" Alana said surprised.

"Yea, I'm glad I didn't have to wait five years to tell you" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"I bet" Alana said as Harry sat down and Alana sat on his lap. Harry smiled as he kissed her.

"Ooo look at this" Seamus said as him, Wayne, and Ernie walked over to them.

Alana and Harry looked down blushing.

"We think it's great, a cool guy a cool girl together. I want to be apart of the wedding" Wayne started to say.

"The both of you should be practicing, there's rehearsal tonight" Alana said as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"We know, Alana let's be honest they're both so disorganized, when are you going to start your dance?" Wayne asked.

"I'll show it on Thursday after we perform" Alana said.

"If we perform" Ernie said.

"We will, Justin and I are going to help them," she said.

"You should put me in there, I can show them some moves' Seamus said pretending to move like a robot.

"Oh lord" Alana said as everyone laughed.

"Seriously Alana" Wayne said as he joined Seamus. Lupin and Hagrid were walking by as they saw the students outside.

"Filch is going to kill us" Ernie said looking around.

"Yea we should lower it" Harry said as Alana started to sit up.

"Ernie, I need you to come to my class so you can get last weeks assignment" Hagrid said as Lupin saw Alana sitting on Harry's lap.

"Off his lap Ms.Deerr" Lupin said to Alana. Alana quickly got up and sat next to Harry.

"Afternoon class is starting" Filch said as the students rolled their eyes. "We're so in for it now" Alana said to Harry as they slowed their pace behind Lupin. "He didn't have to do that in front of everyone" Harry said as they entered the classroom. Alana took a seat in the front as Harry took one across the room. "I want to speak to the both of you after class" Lupin said as students started to arrive.

"Good Afternoon class. today's class we'll be mostly physical" Lupin said.

"A obstacle course has been set up in the back, you'll be combining spells and physical combat to fight off, well you all we'll see" Professor Little said. "Everyone please get into workout gear if you haven't done so already so we can begin" Little said as he opened the door to the back room.

Alana grabbed her book bag and walked to the bathroom.

"Whoa" Ron said as him and Harry walked in. The room was in a spell that looked similar to a London street. On every corner of the classroom was a trunk that was moving.

"I wonder what's in it" Hermonine said as Alana entered the room.

"I assume that everyone warmed up, you guys should know that by now" Little said as Alana looked at Hermonine.

"He could never be nice can't he" Alana whispered as Lupin heard her comment. Alana looked over at him and looked at Professor Little.

"Based on your quizzes next week, some of you will be in groups, in pair of two, some of you will face this course alone" Lupin said looking at Alana.

"Oh the scenery will change, there are four scenery's in all" Professor Little said.

"What kinds" Neville asked.

"Mr.Longbottom if I said that it will defeat the purpose of this lesson" Professor Little said.

"How would saying what the scenery is change the purpose of the lesson?" Alana asked.

"Ms.Deerr, why don't you go first" Little said angrily.

"Fine by me" Alana said stretching glaring at Little.

"He's going to try something" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Well I'm going to so something special for you, a whole new scenery out of the four everyone else will get" Little said as he waved his wand. The scenery change to a warehouse, that consisted of three wizards. They gave a evil smile to Alana.

"Who's my partner?" Alana asked looking at them.

"Your score on the quiz last week was outstanding and your so tough you can do this alone" Little said with a sarcastic tone.

"He's doing this on purpose" Seamus said as some students whispered their fears.

"If something goes wrong we'll stop it," Lupin said as he motioned the other students to move back.

"Here's the situation, those three men in front of you have stolen muggle artifacts from the ministry of magic. The wizard in the middle has the key to where the stolen artifacts are. To make this more interesting. The wizard to the left has your wand" Little said as he waved his wand which took Alana's wand out of her pocket.

"This isn't fair" Alana began to say.

"Let's start" Little said as he moved away.

"You want this" the wizard in the middle said putting the keys in his pocket.

"Don't lose those, I'll be taking them back in a few seconds" Alana said looking at small rod on the floor.

"Is that so" The wizard on the right said.

Alana nodded as she kicked the rod, which knocked out the lights.

"Stupefacio" the wizards yelled as Alana dogged the spell by flipping over them.

"Lights" the wizard in the middle yelled as the lights came back on.

"Whoa" some students said as Lupin looked at Little who was impressed.

"You know I always like it with the light on" one wizard said.

"Uh!" Alana yelled as she kicked one wizard on his back. The wizard fell as Alana realized that he didn't have her wand. Alana started to run towards the other two wizards as the wizard on the right grabbed her by her hair. Alana screamed as Harry tried to jump in.

"She can handle it" Lupin said holding Harry back. Alana grabbed the wizards robe and threw him down. She jumped on top of a box as the remaining wizards charged at her.

Alana jumped ducked as the wizard who took her wand fell to the other side of the year.

"She needs help" Harry began to say.

"Harry, like I said she can do this, let her" Lupin said sternly trying not to show his concern. Alana jumped down and punched the wizard.

The wizard caught her punch as Alana stomped his foot and gave him an upper cut. The wizard fell as Alana grabbed the keys from his pocket. The wizard with Alana's wand struggled to walk as him and Alana started to circle each other. "Your pretty good, are you Godric Gryffindor?" the wizard said as Lupin raised his head.

"No" Alana said just wanting her wand back. "Right, you move like him" the wizard said as Alana grabbed her wand from his pocket. "Experillamus!" she yelled as the wizard's wand left his hand. She pointed the wand at him, then shook her head. "What the heck" Alana said as she punch him. "Yeah!" Seamus said as the class clapped. "Do you want to throw anything else at me for making a point" Alana said to Professor Little.

"Alana, just sit down" Harry said trying to lead her to a seat.

"Well done Ms.Deerr" Lupin said.

"I want to see if someone else is going to get three dark wizards with out a wand" Alana said.

"Ms.Deerr, it was based on your quiz" Little said.

"Right not because you have something against me since day one" Alana said angrily.

"Ms.Deerr, Professor Little is right" Lupin said.

"I don't believe this" she thought.

"Fine" Alana said as she walked to the back of the room glaring at Lupin. Lupin sighed as he looked at Harry.

"Let's start the next course" Little said as Lupin felt guilty.

"Alana stop starting at Little" Seamus said trying not to laugh as Ron, Dean, and Luna were doing an obstacle course in the forest.

"I just want a swing just one swing at that monk," Alana said as Lupin heard her.

"Calm down, you proved him wrong. You can take on three wizards, three dark wizards" Seamus said as the course finished.

"I guess" Alana said.

"Your almost as good has Harry" he added as Alana looked at Harry standing in the front.

"Why do we need to do this?" Alana said.

"Well the both of you did good, you, Harry, Hermonine, and Malfoy were the only ones that went alone" Seamus said.

"Well this lesson has been very fulfilling for us as hopefully it was for you, all you got experience today and I hope it helps you in the future. See you all next week" Lupin said as students started to leave.

Alana got up and saw Little packing up. "What's next? Next week I have to fend off two dementors and two death eaters with my hands tied behind my back" Alana said sarcastically.

"Ms.Deerr that's quite enough" Little said.

"Why do you hate me?" Alana asked as Harry and Lupin watched.

"Your cocky since day one" Little said.

"Not everyone is as gifted in magical combat as you are, that's why I stood up for Neville. Your arrogance is your weakness" Alana said coldly.

"And your cockiness like shown today in punching that wizard instead of using your wand when you possessed it is yours" Little said as he walked away.

"Maybe we should have a one on one session we can teach each other" Alana said as Harry held her back.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Little said slamming the door.

"I hate him," Alana said.

"Alana that was uncalled for" Lupin began to say.

"Him trying to embarrass me that was uncalled for" Alana said.

"We wanted to see your potential" Lupin said trying to control his temper.

"Well I don't know why I can do the stuff that I do. Why? Alana asked looking frustrated.

"Well I cannot tell you right now. But the both of you today, well done" Lupin said as Harry and Alana sat down.

"About this morning professor" Harry began to say.

"Yes this morning, and before this class. It's nice that the both of you are dating but kissing in the hallway when one is supposed to be in class is unacceptable, your lucky I caught you and not Professor Snape especially this afternoon, one could of jumped to the wrong conclusion." Lupin said.

"That's true" Alana said.

"The both of you are truly remarkable wizards and I am honored to lead the both of you to your full potential, but your also teenagers and I feel that it is my duty to also give you guidance when necessary" Lupin said as the couple nodded.

"Well that's all I wanted to say to the both of you, you probably want to kiss, in the common room and such, enjoy the rest of the day" Lupin said smiling.

"Thank you professor" Harry said as Alana and him started to leave.

"Ms.Deerr, I just need to have a word with you" Lupin said.

"I'll be outside" Harry said taking her books.

"I'm sorry about earlier professor" Alana said.

"I am to Ms.Deerr, I should of stopped Little" Lupin said.

"No I meant for kissing Harry in the hallway during class time. You looked disappointed." Alana said.

"I'm not disappointed, Alana. I'm surprised that you care if I was, I'm only your professor" Lupin said jokingly.

"No, your not I mean you helped me and my friend. Your closer to a father figure if anything" Alana said. Lupin smiled and sat down.

"Alana you have a father, a brilliant healer at St. Mungo's" Lupin said.

"I know but, well I can't really talk to him about what I want to do. If he saw me fighting dark wizards in class he would have a heart attack. He was angry that my older brother became an auror. I want to be one too after I leave Hogwarts. He would probably want me to model or work at JLD" Alana said.

"What's JLD?" Lupin asked.

"John Lewis Deerr, my grandfather's company in the states. The Deerr's main source of income" Alana said. "You encourage me, notice my accomplishments even outside of defense class" Alana began to say. Lupin looked at her as she sat down.

I'm sorry I must sound like I feel sorry for myself, I do love my father, he adopted me" Alana said.

"I understand, it doesn't sound like you feel sorry for yourself. You just want your father to take interest in what you want to do" Lupin said.

"Yes, I doubt that would happen, he's like that with my brothers, that's probably why they act the way they do. Grandfather is like that, which is probably why father is like that" Alana said with a laugh.

"A family pattern, that's hard to break." Lupin said.

Alana nodded and said "My family is very dysfunctional, they love each other but they blackmail and stab each other in the back. I love them all but I hope I'm not like them. I told Harry a few of the schemes my family has done and it gave him run for his money".

"Name a few, I'm sure your exaggerating" Lupin said.

"Well my older brother William well is he the weasel, jealous of my brother Steven, a puppet for grandfather. In order to be head of JLD my grandfather said he had to marry his son's mother. My grandfather just wanted to make sure his great grandson was raised in the mansion." Alana said.

"Wait your nephew's mother and him are not together." Lupin said astounded.

"No that's a whole other story Carly is Steven's best friend and well her and Will got drunk and well you know the rest. Will didn't know that Shawn was his till a few years ago. It's better that Shawn is with Carly and not with my brother" Alana said sadly looking down.

"Why is that?" Lupin said concern.

"Will just cares for Will mainly, he used to be a drunk, he loves Shawn but he's better with Carly and he's jealous that Steven is Shawn's godfather. Shawn sees Steve as a father figure more than Will and he's only 3. Will can be cold, he's angry with me for taking Steve's side about Shawn. I mean trading a baby for a spot in a company and to win points with grandfather is low" Alana said angrily.

"Well hopefully he'll get over that Alana. It's unfortunate that he's angry with you. Don't waste your time returning that anger," Lupin said touching her shoulder.

"He helped me with my addiction since he went through it. My family is just screwed up," Alana said as she realized Harry was outside. "I have to go" Alana said getting up.

"Bye Alana" Lupin said.

"Thank you for listening to me" Alana said leaving the classroom.

"Sorry that took so long" Alana said as she took Harry's hand.

"No problem" Harry said noticing Alana looked down. "What's wrong?" Harry said picking her chin up.

"I was apologizing to Lupin about well what happened in the hallway. Then I tell him that I see him as a father figure. Then I talked about a few of the Deerr's schemes, the one with William and Steven" Alana said.

"Oh" Harry said. "William sounds like a jerk but it's not your problem to fix. None of your family's problems is yours to fix you have a life of your own" Harry said putting his arm around her.

"That's what Lupin said. Harry I felt so stupid telling him that he's a father figure to me" Alana said.

"He was probably touched that you did, Lupin doesn't really come in contact with many people besides Hogwarts because of his condition" Harry said.

"It's sad" Alana said.

"Hey don't be sad, he isn't, you see it doesn't slow him down" Harry said as they walked to a bench outside.

"I can have a conversation with him, Harry. Father would come in I would come home from school, he would just say hi and head to the dining room for dinner to have brandy with grandfather" Alana said.

"Remember what I was telling you, you have your family. I would give anything just to be in the same room as my parents. You have that, it might not be the best but you have it" Harry said as Alana leaned on his shoulder.

"When did you become so wise" Alana said as Harry grinned.

"You rubbed off on me," Harry said stroking her neck with his left hand.

"Your hands are soft" Alana said as she closed her eyes.

"You have a soft neck," Harry said feeling Alana's rapid heartbeat.

"Your right about my family" Alana said.

"Just appreciate that their there, that's all shortie," Harry said as he felt Alana moan as he kissed her cheek.

"That's not fair, I don't have a nick name for you. And I take the abuse of being called shortie" Alana said.

"I wonder why" Harry whispered to her ear.

"God I wish there wasn't rehearsal tonight!" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"I know if I can cancel Quidditch I would" Harry said as Alana stood up trying to fix her skirt.

"This skirt looks too tight on me, that serves me right trying to wearing a skirt that belongs to a skeleton" Alana said.

"No it doesn't, it looks really nice actually" Harry said referring to below the torso.

"Right, Padma and Pavarti look like twigs so they can wear anything. Me on the other hand" Alana said.

"Yea, I think it's better you look healthy, I like that you have curves" Harry said as Alana leaned over to him.

"Ok so the boys like curves" Alana said as Harry held the sides of her waist.

"Well I do, so I can hold you like this" Harry said giving her a kiss.

"If there is a break in rehearsal I'll come by and visit," Alana said sitting on top of Harry.

"There's no break from Quidditch. I'm making sure of that," Harry said with a laugh.

"Your going to work them raged aren't you" Alana said shaking her head.

"Yea it's the first game we're going to win. Practice makes perfect" Harry said resting his hands around Alana.

"Your going to be so sore, make sure that the team warms up before practice," Alana said.

"I will, I already had my warm up," Harry said as Alana looked confused.

"Right, the thing we did in defense wasn't warm up for Quidditch" Alana said looking around for Filch.

"No, Shortie, not that" Harry said as Alana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok when?" Alana said.

"I'm having it right now" Harry said.

"Oh that's gross Harry" Alana said pretending to be disgusted as Harry laughed.

"Right so why are you still sitting on my lap" Harry said as Alana narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sitting down," Alana said

"There's space right next to me," Harry said.

"Oh whatever Harry" Alana said as Harry laughed pulling her closer to him. Alana grinned and kissed him.

"I'll warm up I promise, I want to continue being a good boyfriend" Harry said as Alana looked and saw a member from the dance club. Alana waved and turned back to Harry.

"She's in the dance club," Alana said.

"Of course every girl is" Harry joked.

"She's a fourth year too, the fourth years are funny" Alana said.

"Your awesome" Harry said shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?" Alana asked as she waved to another fourth year.

"Not a lot of six years are friends, much less nice to fourth years," Harry said.

"That's too bad, Harry we should get inside" Alana said looking at her watch.

"I know, I know. I need to go upstairs to get my Quidditch uniform." Harry said.

"Me too, I want to start actually making up my dance before Pavarti starts her rehearsal" Alana said getting up.

"Lead the way shortie" Harry said as they walked back into the castle.

An half hour into dinner,

"Today is going to be non stop drills, do a few plays will be Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Porskoff Ploy, Sloth Grip Roll " Harry started to say to Ron opening his playbook.

Alana looked over at Hermonine and shrugged. "I have no clue what he is talking about" Alana said as Hermonine laughed.

"I'll show you tomorrow during lunch" Hermonine said as Harry put his arm around his girlfriend and continued to talk to Ron.

"I don't want to worry about if they are fouling or not until Wednesday's practice. They just need to practice these maneuvers so it can be as simple as walking by Sunday" Harry said as Alana looked at him.

"We're going to win the cup this year" Seamus said grinning.

"You got your paint ready" Alana joked. "

As a matter of fact we all do" Dean said as Neville nodded.

"I'm heading to the Defense room to practice before people come in. I have a good hour," Alana said gathering her things.

"Maybe we should head to the Quidditch field," Ron suggested.

"Yea, we can start setting up," Harry said as the group started to get up.

"I will see you all later, I'll be in the common room" Hermonine said touching Ron's arm as she left.

Harry and Alana looked at each other and grinned at Ron.

"What?" He said as they left the great hall.

"Seamus I'll let you watch Quidditch practice but you have to tone it down" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"McGonagall said we can use the defense room to practice," Alana said as Harry and her stood outside the room.

"I want to see this new dance," Harry said putting his arms around Alana.

Alana put her head on Harry's chest as they continued to hold each other.

"How long do they do this" Seamus asked Ron as Harry waved his right hand at him.

"We can hear you" Harry said quietly not wanted to let go.

"I have to make it up first, hopefully I can" Alana said looking up at Harry.

"Your might be one of the tallest girls but your really short compared to me" Harry said with a laugh when Alana looked up at him.

"Oh lord, I'm going" Alana joked pretending to go inside.

"Wait shortie" Harry said pulling her closer and kissed her.

"Have a good rehearsal," Harry said touching her lips.

"Have a good practice, don't kill them" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"I won't" Harry said as Seamus, Ron, and him walked away.

"That's it I'm going to America" Seamus said as Ron laughed.

"Don't loose your focus red man" Ron said referring to the color on Harry's face.

"I'm not" Harry lied thinking about walking back to the Defense room to steal another kiss.

"Focus Alana, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can walk to that Quidditch field" Alana said to herself as music started to play. "It's different, I hope they like it" Alana said as she started to make up moves.

"Why don't we start with the Sloth Grip Roll" Harry said adjusting his jersey. "I learned it recently last year. It's basically rolling upside down to avoid a bludger," Harry said as the team nodded. "The way we'll practice this" Harry began to say as Dobby appeared holding a bludger. "Thanks Dobby" Harry said.

"Anything for Mr. Potter" Dobby said.

"Everyone form a line," Harry said as the team started to practice.

"Where's Alana?" Dobby asked.

"She's at a dance club rehearsal," Harry said watching the team.

"Alana Deerr and Harry Potter dating?" Dobby asked.

"Yes we are" Harry said smiling.

"Well half of it is done" Alana said to herself not noticing a few fourth years walking in.

"Is that your dance Alana?" a girl asked.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were there, well I'm trying to make it my dance before rehearsal starts" Alana said.

"Well it looks nice," the girl said as a young fourth year boy was standing outside the hallway.

"Inna is that your boyfriend?" Alana asked.

"Yea, I heard Pavarti didn't want boyfriends at rehearsals so he's going to stay outside" Inna said.

"No way, he can come in. I'm one of the heads so it's my say" Alana said.

"Todd come in," Inna yelled.

"Hey" Alana said with a smile as she turned wizard wireless off.

"Hey" Todd said shyly as he opened a book.

"He's shy" Alana said to Inna as she giggled.

"He doesn't want to get me into trouble" Inna said as they sat down.

"Rehearsal didn't start yet?" Luna asked walking in.

"No, a few of us got here earlier" Alana said as Inna was starting to walk away.

"Stay here" Alana said as the girls started to talk.

"I hope we make progress," Luna said as girls started to walk in.

"We will, she's going to review everything, I'm going to help you guys." Alana said as she noticed Inna looking over at Todd.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Alana asked.

"Two months" Inna said dreamily.

"Aww" Luna said.

"That's nice" Alana said with a smile.

"How long have you been with your boyfriend" Inna asked.

"What you and Harry are dating?" Luna exclaimed.

"It's only been about a week and a half." Alana said. "Were we that obvious?" Alana asked. "

Yea when you waved today," Inna said grinning.

"I was sitting on this lap, we were talking" Alana to Luna.

"Oh I see" Luna said.

"I can have the longest conversations with my boyfriend" Inna said.

"Me too last week we stayed up till 2 am talking in the common room. We were talking about everything" Alana began to say.

"Kissed probably," Luna said.

"Well that too" Alana said blushing.

"I love it when Todd gives me soft kisses. The first time he kissed me was my first kiss ever," Inna said.

"That is so cute. I remember the first time Harry and I kissed, we were both really emotional" Alana said as Inna and Luna nodded. "Now that I think about it, I kissed him two times after that so we were dating before we knew we were" Alana said.

"I want a boyfriend," Luna said faking a pout.

"Neville?" Alana said. "He never looks up at me," Luna said.

"Harry did that after we had our first kiss, I did too," Alana said trying to give her a hint. "Hopefully this rehearsal will be over on time, I want to see him practice" Alana said.

"Aww your thinking about him" Luna said.

"My boyfriend loves Quidditch he can't play it. He was happy to hear the Harry made captain" Inna said.

"If he wanted to watch a practice I'm sure he could I'll ask Harry later" Alana said.

"I saw him looking at some old plays, he helped a girl earlier in history of magic she's a new chaser in Ravenclaw. He told her the best books to prepare for it" Luna said.

"Not a lot of people wouldn't do that," Inna said.

"That's my baby and I'm his shortie" Alana said.

"Your not short" Inna said.

"Compared to Harry, yea I am that's why he calls me that" Alana said.

"Todd calls me Inn" Inna said shaking her head.

"Why do the boyfriends make up the strangest nicknames?" Alana said.

"Because they are usually holding or kissing us when they do" Inna said.

"Yes! And I think Harry knows that. He can be telling me that Professor Snape gave me five months detention and I wouldn't care because he's holding me," Alana said as the girls laughed.

"Did everyone warm up?" Pavarti said walking in with Justin. The girls nodded.

"Ok let's review from the top" she said looking around.

"This should be interesting" Luna whispered to Alana.

An hour later, "Why don't we actually start playing the game?" Harry said as the team cheered.

"Use the maneuvers taught today, don't worry so much about winning. We're working on plays and technique tonight" Harry said as he got on his broomstick.

"Carrie your seeker for the right side, Jack your seeker for the left. I'll be referee and we'll rotate it" Harry said as the game started.

"Pavarti can be such a" Luna began to say as her and Alana were walking outside during a twenty minute break.

"I know, I don't know what her problem is. But we are done. We do it three more times then they can combine it tomorrow" Alana said.

"Thanks to Justin" Inna said. "That girl is a snob, what's her deal?" Todd asked.

"I know, I didn't feel like helping her today. Girls can be so crazy at times" Alana said looking over at the Quidditch field.

"Why don't we pay them a visit" Luna said as Alana happily nodded.

"Not bad at all" Harry said as the first game ended in team b winning.

"You're a good seeker" Harry said to Carrie who smiled.

"Does anyone want to take a break" Harry asked.

"Just one quick game" A team member yelled as the rest of the team agreed.

"Ok, well Carrie here's the whistle. I'll be the seeker" Harry said handing her the whistle.

"Oh we're going to win" Ron said to Jack.

"Why is that?" Jack said.

"Because Harry's girlfriend is walking over" Ron said with a grin pointing to Alana, Luna, Inna, and Todd walking towards the field.

"Nice" Jack said as the game started.

"Shh, I don't want to disturb them" Alana said trying not to be seen by any of the team members.

"They're doing practice games" Todd said.

"I have to learn the rules, I have no clue what Harry talks about when he talks about Quidditch" Alana said with a laugh.

"That's how we feel about you girls and dance" Todd said. "Do they have jerseys for girls?" Alana asked.

"No only if you play" Luna said.

"I want to get one to wear on Sunday. If I can get one to say Potter 09 that would be cool" Alana said as a chaser flew by.

"Dobby missed Alana" Dobby said appearing next to her.

"Hi Dobby" Alana said watching the game.

"Alana supposed to be at rehearsal" Dobby asked.

"Unfortunately, we're on break" Alana said faking a pout.

"Dobby happy to see Harry Potter and Alana Deerr together" Dobby said happily.

"Thank you Dobby" Alana said happily continuing to watch the game.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled to a chaser as a bludger was heading in his direction. The chaser ducked and nodded at Harry. Harry saw the snitch and started flying towards it.

"That's his job to catch the snitch" Alana said as Luna nodded.

"Harry's one of the best at it" Luna said as Alana watched. The snitched reversed its direction and was flying towards the bleachers a few feet away from Alana and Luna.

Harry whirled around chasing the snitch.

"There he is" Luna said. "

Wow" he thought as he noticed Alana sitting in the bleachers. "Fight it Potter" Harry said as he spotted the snitch. He extended his hand and lowered the broomstick.

"Team B wins again" Carrie said as Harry was holding the snitch.

"Yay!" Alana yelled and started clapping.

"Ok everyone break for 20, your welcome to practice if you want, doesn't really matter" Harry said as part of the team started walking to get some water. Harry looked up at Alana from the bleachers and motioned her and the group to come down.

"I really thought you were going to lose focus" Ron said to Harry as they watched Alana walk down.

"It's Quidditch" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"But there's also Alana" Ron said grinning.

"Hey" Alana said walking up to Harry.

"Hey" Harry said.

"This is Inna and her boyfriend Todd they're in Gryffindor" Alana said.

"Hey fellow Griffs." Harry said shaking their hands.

"That was a good game, the game on Sunday is going to be good" Todd said.

"You play Todd" Harry asked.

"No, I'm the spectator" Todd answered.

"Well we always need help with little things like getting water, supplies, helping out at practices." Harry said.

"Really?" Todd asked.

"Yea if you want to stay when the team comes back from break that would be cool" Harry said as Alana looked at him.

"Yea I'll do it" Todd said happily.

"There's a robe and broom in the closet you can use for now. There practices for the next two days" Harry said.

"Thanks man" Todd said as Inna followed him.

"I have to use the bathroom I'll meet you back in rehearsal" Luna said and walked away.

"See you in a few" Alana said as she noticed Harry looking at her.

"That was a good game" Alana said happily putting her arms around Harry.

"You're starting to get it, that's my girl" Harry said as they sat down and watched a few team members practicing.

"How is rehearsal going?" Harry asked.

"We made a lot of progress, but Pavarti's attitude is really ticking people off. She made up a rule that boyfriends couldn't come to rehearsal." Alana said.

"Wait, I went to her rehearsal last week just to watch you" Harry said.

"I know, she meant it towards the younger years, so messed up. I know she's annoyed because I told Todd he can come to the rehearsal. But she won't say anything since me and Justin is the heads. All I kept thinking about it break and Quidditch field" Alana said as Harry put his arm around her. Harry lifted her chin and kissed her.

Alana returned the kiss as her hands grabbed Harry's ears.

"Just one more hour shortie. And for you just one more hour for dance right no more than that" Harry asked.

"I'm leaving regardless, I have homework to do, write letters" Alana began to say.

"Stay with boyfriend in common room when everyone is asleep" Harry said. "Yes" Alana said as Harry happily smiled.

"Good I like that time I spend with you." Harry said wrapping his arms around Alan's waist and nuzzling his head on her bare shoulder. "I love it too" Alana said letting out a deep sigh. "Did you start your dance?" Harry asked. "Yea, I'm thinking about teaching it to a few people first, Luna, Justin, Mike, and Inna. There are a lot of parts and I can't show them by myself" Alana said. "Boyfriends can come to practices right?" Harry joked. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess she's just stressed. I want to show the twins' dance on Thursday after dinner so we won't have to deal with it anymore." Alana said looking at her watch. "I should start heading back," she said sadly.

"Harry can you show us that maneuver again before the older years come back" Carrie asked as a couple of fourth years walked up to Harry.

"Sure, Ron and I will" Harry said as Alana stepped back.

"Alana I think you made him nervous" Ron said fixing his robe.

"Right" Harry said hitting Ron's shoulder as Alana laughed.

"He doesn't show it" Alana said as she gave Harry a kiss.

"Thank you for coming" Harry said as Inna ran up to catch Alana. Alana smiled and waved back at him.

"You and Harry are so cute" Inna said as they walked back into the school.

"Aww" Alana said as they walked passed Madam Pomfrey.

"Ms. Deerr how are you feeling" she asked.

"I feel physically great Madam Promfrey" Alana said.

"I know that potion is out of your system how about otherwise," Pomfrey asked. Inna and Alana looked at each other.

"Otherwise I'm fine" Alana said. "Oh I see" Pomfrey said.

"You were at St.Mungo's how are my parents doing?" Alana asked.

"Your parents!" Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Yea my mom and dad, is something wrong?" Alana said frustrated on the way the nurse was acting.

"Your parents are great, very happy married couple," Pomfrey said quickly. "Goodnight" she said rushing off.

"Ok what was that?" Inna said laughing.

"Maybe she's tired" Alana said as they walked back into the defense room.

"Ok, a lot of you guys took 25 minute breaks" Pavarti said as girls rolled their eyes.

"I wonder who she is talking about" Luna whispered to Alana.

"That doesn't really matter we should take it from the top then we can end this rehearsal" Justin said. "Thank God" Ernie said as Alana snickered.

"Can people make an effort this time we want to show this on Thursday night so it has to be perfect" Pavarti said as the first group started to dance.

"Please do so she can be quiet" Michael whispered in Alana's ear.

"Just let her be, it's almost over," Alana said, as they got ready to dance.

"Can you guys pick up your feet" Pavarti yelled as the club began to dance again.

"Ok she needs to stop" Alana said noticing a few younger years looking frustrated. "You guys don't let her get to you, I really don't know why she's acting like this" Alana said as she noticed a third year girl tearing up. "Cindy don't cry" Alana said kneeling down as Justin walked over to her.

"Your doing fine" Justin said looking at Alana.

"Why don't we go outside" Alana said as the club started to stare.

"Go on without us" Justin said as they walked out into the hallway.

"That girl is such a bitch!" Cindy said through her tears as the Seamus, Ron, Ginny, Todd, and Harry were walking towards the room.

"What's going on?" Seamus said as the group rushed over.

"Calm down" Alana said.

"During the break she said most of the third years are doing bad" Cindy said.

"Really" Justin said as Alana rolled her eyes and noticed Harry standing there.

"No she is a bitch you and Justin know it. I mean if you want respect you earn it, you don't demand it" Cindy yelled.

"She's just stressed, the way she's acting isn't necessary. Why don't you go back to the Hufflepuff dorm and get some rest" Justin said touching her arm.

"No than I can't be in the dance" Cindy began to say.

"Your in because it's our say" Alana said pointing to her and Justin.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow night" Cindy said as she walked away.

Alana looked at Justin "Pavarti" the both said realizing the Quidditch team was there.

"What happened" Ginny asked as Dean walked over to her.

"We're almost done" Pavarti said coming out.

"Rehearsal's over" Justin yelled as he took his wand out and turned off wizard wireless.

"We have a good half hour" Pavarti said.

"Yea we need to talk" Alana said trying to control her temper.

"Why are you giving crap to the younger years" Justin said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Pavarti said.

"The no boyfriend or girlfriend rule, you didn't say that to me or Dean. Or telling third years that they suck" Alana said.

"It was true, Alana" Pavarti said.

"Have you seen me or Justin tell anyone whatever year they are in, that they suck" Alana asked.

"No, maybe you should of the dance could of come out a little better" Pavarti said.

"Ooo" A few students said.

"Pavarti I'm going to let that slide because your stressed out about your dance, maybe you should learn from your sister, her part is done, it was organized, people liked it and it wasn't recycled moves from me or Justin's previous dances. Get some sleep" Alana said giving her a fake smile.

"Oh whatever" Pavarti said getting her things and pushing passed Alana and Justin.

"Wow" Justin said looking over at Alana.

"It took every once of self control not to lunge at her. I want an apology tomorrow" Alana said realizing that the club saw this.

"There's rehearsal tomorrow night, but Padma will be here with her people. We're not going to talk about what happened just now, till we figure it out. Have a good night" Alana said as the club laughed.

"That was awesome" Michael said as him, Ernie and Wayne walked out.

"Is Cindy going to be ok?" Inna asked as Todd took her hand.

"She just needs some rest" Justin said as Alana nodded.

"That was the coolest thing I seen all year and the year didn't really start" Todd said as Alana laughed.

"Thanks I think" Alana said as Harry walked up to her. Alana flopped into his arms.

Harry started to laugh and asked; "Had a good rehearsal?"

"No" Alana said quietly.

"Forget about her" he said kissing the top of her forehead.

"I'm tired" Alana said.

"You're just pissed off" Harry said as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"What happened at the rehearsal, Pavarti's pissed" Hermonine said.

"She's acting like a brat making third years cry so me and Justin told her about herself" Alana said.

"Well if she did that, then she got what she deserved" Hermonine said.

"I have to get my notebook" Alana said to Harry taking a deep break before walking into the dormitory.

"I'll have to do some homework anyway" Harry said walking into the boy's dormitory.

"Hey Alana" Lavender said as Alana smiled.

"Hey" Alana said as Pavarti glared at her.

"It's stuffy in here" Pavarti said and left for the common room. Alana rolled her eyes and looked for the rest of her textbooks.

"Lavender you're her best friend, what is her deal today?" Alana asked.

"I don't know, I think she feels that she needs to be better than Padma. I know she feels her parents do that" Lavender said.

"And I just did it in the hallway. She needs to work on how she wants people to see her. People today saw her as a bitch" Alana whispered. "

She'll cool down" Lavender said as Alana left.

Alana walked back into the common room and saw Pavarti standing outside the door. "We need to talk" Pavarti said.

"Ok, talk" Alana said. "I didn't mean to bother the younger years. I'll apologize to them tomorrow. But your comment downstairs really hurt my feelings. We're not as perfect as you are, Alana" Pavarti said tearing up.

"Pavarti, I don't act like I'm perfect. You of all people know that in class and in rehearsals. I apologize for comparing you to Padma, I was just pissed of about what you said since, we all were trying to help you" Alana said.

"I accept your apology but I won't forget it. I'm sorry too, I'll apologize to Justin tomorrow" Pavarti said coldly.

"Apology accepted I wont forget either." Alana said raising her eyebrow as Hermonine and Ron looked at each other. Pavarti started to walk away as Alana touched her shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some rest it's been a very long day, and tomorrow is the fun part, picking stuff to wear" Alana said trying to lighten things up.

"Cool" Pavarti said as a smile crept up on her face.

"Nite P" Alana said.

"Nite A" Pavarti said as Dean and Seamus walked into the common room.

"No catfight" Seamus said as Alana shocked her head.

"No" Alana said with a laugh.

"Harry said he has to work on that assignment for Potions since Snape gave him an extra part to do. He'll be down later" Dean said.

"Ok" Alana said opening her advance transfiguration book.

"Wait he told me to give you this" Seamus said handing her a parchment. Alana took the parchment and opened it.

"Aww" she said smiling.

"What is it" Dean said as Alana showed him the parchment saying feel better shortie with animated flowers blooming.

Harry opened the daily prophet for the first time today "Oh no" he said looking at the headline. "Three muggles dead, he who must not be named sighted in the Americas". Harry clenched his fist and felt his temper rise. "Damn him" Harry thought as he heard Alana's laugh downstairs. "Calm down Potter, you'll scare her" he thought as he remembered the look on Alana's face when fighting with Malfoy in Hogsmade. Harry sighed and finished his potions assignment.

"Nite" Ginny said as Dean gave her a kiss as Harry walked in the common room an hour later.

"Where is she" Harry said in sweatpants and a white shirt.

"She went upstairs to get a book" Ginny said walking to the girl's dormitory.

"You'll live without her for 10 minutes, we do" Dean said with a laugh as the guys went into the dormitory. Harry sat down and noticed a few of Alana's textbooks on the table.

"Ancient swordplay" Harry read as Alana walked in wearing black boy shorts and a tank top.

"I had to wash my face and get my notebook" Alana said as Harry smiled at her.

"You're doing some light reading" Harry said pointing at the sword book.

"This is my third time renewing it from the library, after that night at the duel club, I wanted to know more about it since it looked like I did. I thought reading the book can tell me why my body knew how to fight, but it hasn't I just like practicing" Alana said.

"Practicing with what" Harry said surprised.

"You promise you won't laugh" Alana said.

"I don't know" Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, whatever, I have an old baton from my old school that I use" Alana said. Harry started to laugh.

"Wait maybe I should stop before you cut me" Harry said as Alana picked up the book and saw the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh" Alana said sadly reading the headline as Harry looked down.

"I saw it already" Harry said trying to control his anger as Alana saw his right hand turn into a fist. Alana took his right fist and started stroking her left thumb on it.

"This really is a war" Harry said.

"I know" Alana said. "I could have stopped it months ago" Harry said angrily.

"Don't say things like that, Harry" Alana began to say.

"Alana I could of, people are dying because of me" Harry said. Alana saw a tear run down the right side of his face.

"Shh" Alana said kissing the side of his face where the tear ran. Harry took a deep breath as Alana touched his face. He pulled her in for an embrace and buried his face on her shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to tell me these things, you can't keep everything inside" Alana said as they held each other.

"I don't want to scare you" Harry said.

"So what if you, look just because I dance doesn't mean I'm high mainteince" Alana said with a smile as Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that" Harry said pulling Alana on top of him.

"You know what I can just go right on to sleep if I'm high mait" Alana began to say as Harry kissed her. Alana broke the kiss as Harry sat up. "Don't worry about scaring me" Alana said seriously.

"I don't want you to see me well how I was a few seconds ago. I'll try to be more open about this." Harry said as Alana gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know it's going to take time, baby" Alana said as Harry nodded.

"Thank you for understanding that" Harry said as he noticed Alana rubbing her neck.

"Your neck is sore?" Harry asked.

Alana nodded and said "Pavarti gave the worse warm up".

"Turn around" Harry said as Alana moved her hair to her left shoulder.

Harry pulled her closer behind him and said "What part of your neck is bothering you" Alana pointed to the back of her neck.

"Relax' Harry said softly as he started to massage the right side of her neck. Alana closed her eyes and leaned back. Harry smiled as he felt his girlfriend relax and moved to the left side of her neck.

"That feels so nice" Alana thought as she move her face towards Harry's. "Hmm" Alana said as Harry kissed the top of her nose.

"Does that feel better" Harry said holding her.

"Yes, very much" Alana said as she felt Harry's hold get tighter as he kissed her cheek.

"I need you" Harry whispered in her ear. Alana leaned back and touched Harry's face.

"I need you" Alana said as both of them started to feel the heat between them. With his left hand, Harry pulled Alana's chin up for a kiss, the kiss started to become more passionate. Alana turned around and sat on top of Harry not breaking the kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she broke the kiss. Harry, catching his breath touched Alana's lips looking at her eyes with desire. He brought his face towards hers as their foreheads touched; he gave her soft kiss on her cheek.

Harry looked up at his girlfriend who was still catching her breath. He smiled as he started to kiss her neck.

"Ooh" Alana moaned softly wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and leaning back slightly. Harry pulled Alana closer on top of him still giving her neck soft kisses. Alana started to stroke the back of Harry's neck as she felt Harry's hands wrapped under her shirt. "Harry" Alana moaned trying to speak as Harry gave her a kiss.

Alana returned the kiss hungrily as Harry laid her down on the sofa. Harry smiled and gave Alana a kiss as he went on top of her.

"Hmm" Harry moaned feeling Alana's heartbeat. "God you're beautiful" Harry said looking at Alana. Alana pulled him down for a kiss as Harry's hand lifted her right leg.

"Harry wait" Alana said through a kiss. Harry kissed her neck again as Alana moaned.

"Harry" Alana said starting to get up as the couple kissed.

"What's wrong?" Harry said touching her face.

"I think we should stop before we both do something" Alana tried to say.

"Oh" Harry said getting the idea.

"I'm sorry" Harry began to say.

"No don't be, I wasn't" Alana said starting to blush.

"I couldn't stop" Harry said holding Alana's hand.

"I know, it took a lot for me to stop" Alana said leaning on Harry.

Harry grinned as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm sleepy" Alana said tiredly as Harry yarned as well.

"You need your rest for that fun class called history of magic" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"That fun class" Alana said as they got up from the sofa. Harry smiled as Alana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have a goodnight" Harry said as Alana nodded.

"Sweet dreams" Alana said as they kiss.

"Only of you" Harry said walking back to his dormitory.

Chapter 37-Deerr vs. Deerr

"Morning" Alana said to a few fourth years as she walked to McGonagall's office.

"Morning" they said.

"Are you guys ready for tonight's performance?" Alana said.

"Yea, for it to be over" A boy said as Alana laughed.

"We're going to be nice, right. Just a few more hours to go and we'll all have a break for a while" Alana said as she noticed their faces lighting up.

"Thanks Alana" the boy said as Alana walked into the office.

"Mails here" Hermonine said as owls entered the great hall.

"I'll get Alana's mail" she added as Bowen flew over and dropped a few letters.

"Aww that's right you won't see her till lunch time" Ginny said as Harry sadly nodded.

"No, I probably won't see her till after the performance cause she's helping out" Harry said. "Ginny he'll live" Dean said sarcastically putting her arm around her.

"Morning Madam Pomfrey" Lupin said as she sat in the professor's table.

"Morning" Pomfrey said sadly looking at the Gryffindor table.

"Is something wrong?" Lupin asked.

"I noticed Alana Deerr's owl dropping off all that mail I have a feeling of what's going to be in those letters." Pomfrey said as Alana walked in holding exams. Alana smiled at Harry as she walked to the professor's table.

"Professor McGonagall is there anything else you would like for me to do, I finished the first year exams and noticed these" Alana said referring to what she was holding.

"Oh those are the exams for next weeks class, I haven't finished putting them together. But you can write a list of what topics I am missing" McGonagall said as Alana nodded as she noticed Madam Pomfrey looking at her.

"Is something wrong Madam Pomfrey" Alana said concerned.

"No, I'm sorry" Pomfrey answered as Alana walked away.

"Her family is about to be divided into two, When I visited St. Mungo's a couple of nurses were discussing a rumor about Alana's mother and father. I didn't believe it till I witnessed an argument between them myself" Pomfrey said to Lupin .

"Your letters" Hermonine said to Alana as they entered herbology.

"Thank you" Alana said as she looked through the addresses.

"Grandfather, and William. I guess it's a family day I don't know about" Alana joked as she stuffed the letters into her bag.

"Oh add this, you'll probably open this now" Hermonine joked.

"Of course" Alana said recognizing Harry's handwriting.

"You make him happy, this is the happiest I've seen Harry" Hermonine said seriously.

"I try, I care about him too much" Alana said starting to read the letter.

"He's mad about you" Hermonine said softly as Alana smiled.

"He wished me luck today, he told me not to kill Pavarti." Alana said with a laugh as class started.

"You saw the quibbler today" Ron said handing it to Harry.

"Should I?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Nothing too exciting, they're talking about a woman named Eden Scott, she's sort of a nut. A pretty little nut that supports killing mugbloods, father said her mother Kendall is the same way" Ron said showing Harry the article.

"She's not that pretty" Harry said reading the article.

"We forgot that Alana was the most beautiful woman in the world" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well I know Hermonine is for you, but yes Alana is very beautiful to me" Harry said reading the article.

"What did I tell you mate?" Ron said looking at the expression on Harry's face.

"She is a nut, she can be a threat especially now with this article. Voldemont can read it" Harry began to say.

"And they can join forces" Ron said as Harry nodded.

"Her mother was a healer, that's ironic. Went to Sacred Heart healer school in the states" Harry said.

"Alana said that her father went there" Ron asked.

"Yea" Harry said.

"You think her mother ever crossed path's with Alana's father?" Ron asked as Harry's headshot up.

"That's a good question" Harry said knowing Alana would worry.

"Eden is an expert swordsman, the family itself descend from Taddius Finch, he was a dark wizard and Godric Gryffindor's long time rival, Eden carries Finch's sword with her wherever she goes" Ron said pointing to Eden's holster.

"The woman sounds ruthless" Harry said.

"You and Harry with your letters, next trip to Hogsmade I'll gladly buy the both of you two rolls of parchment so the both of you can talk to each other in classes" Hermonine said as Alana handed her a letter.

"See you at lunch" Alana said walking to the common room. Alana smiled to herself remembering what she wrote in her letter to Harry.

"Now let me open these letters" Alana said about to take them out from her bag. "Grandfather" she read the return address.

"Alana, I hope all is well at Hogwarts, I really don't know where to begin with this letter but just know that your grandmother and I love you very much. I don't know if you had been hearing rumors going around about your parents. If you don't I suggest you talk to them face to face. I am disappointed with your father who I sadly call my son. I am disappointed in your mother as well I thought she had more class. As you see, I am angry with your parents for what they done to each other and what they will try to do to you. Your godmother's wedding is coming up in England and I know for a fact your parents will use that as a battleground. Just know your grandmother and I are here for you and the Deerr resources are at your disposable. Your cousins and I will be there as soon as I can.

Love Grandfather"

"What in the world" Alana thought putting the letter down. She took a deep breath and put the letter back in her bag. "What did mom and dad do?" Alana said out loud opening another letter.

"Hello Alana, I assume all is well with you since you didn't bother on writing me goodbye. I guess I should be the first one to tell you that there is a new edition to the family. And I found her! She's not exactly a new edition yet, she's kind of like me the outcast. We have the golden boy Steven and you the golden girl. Then we have the drunk me, and the illigimate daughter Eden. Mother and father were very surprised when I walked into St. Mungo's with Eden and her mother. This revealed that father had an affair during his first year of marriage with Eden's mother while in school. Mother was so furious that she started to have a relationship with a healer in the hospital. Father retaliated by having a liaison with Eden's mother. Grandfather is furious because Eden wants her inheritance and she won't leave till I get mines also, since I was disinherited. I just wanted to let the golden girl what was going on. Life isn't perfect after all isn't it.

Your brother William"

"That bastard" Alana thought as she felt tears come down her cheeks. "He has to be lying about this. It can't be true it's too cruel" she said as she ran into the girl's dormitory.

"How was my girlfriend" Harry asked Hermonine as they entered Divination.

"Fine, she got two notes from her grandfather and her brother William. She got your note. That was the only one she opened in class" Hermonine said as Harry smiled.

"Thank you" Harry said as she handed him Alana's note.

"Lynn I know I just wrote you recently but this is an emergency, do you know what's going on at the mansion? Did has anyone unusual come to speak with grandfather? I heard what's supposedly been going on with my parents and it can't be true. It has to be another Deerr scheme. Can you ask your father for me? Maybe he can make sense of this mess. I can't wait for you to meet Harry either, and I agree from the picture I sent you of him and me from a month ago he is very cute. See you at Susan's wedding

Your cuz Alana"

Alana sighed and handed the note to Bowen. "Send it to Hogsmade for the states" Alana said looking at the time. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Padma" Alana exclaimed.

"Where is your girlfriend" Pavarti said to Harry as lunch was underway.

"She's probably doing some school work it's only 12:15" Harry said trying to follow the advice he was giving Alana.

"Yea and we were supposed to meet at noon" Pavarti said.

"Just calm down, I'm sure she'll be here" Padma said as she spotted Alana. "I'm sorry I was late" Alana said.

"Your late" Pavarti said.

"I know that, that's why I said I'm sorry I'm late" Alana said angrily.

"It's not problem at all" Padma said getting between the two girls.

"Ooo" Seamus said as they walked out of the hall.

"She was fine in herbology" Hermonine said as Harry looked at her.

"Something was bothering her" Harry said about to get up.

"Let her be for now" Hermonine said stopping him.

"She's right" Ginny said as Harry reluctantly nodded.

"This is a dress run rehearsal whatever happens, happens" Padma said as her sister glared at her.

"Alana are you ok?" Inna asked noticing Alana's arms crossed.

"I'm ok" Alana said as the group started to warm up.

"Alana your owl is here" Justin said a few minutes later as the group started to dance.

"father" Alana read the returning address and walked off to the side.

"I was quite disappointed to hear from Madam Pomfrey about your adventure with Paul Crane, it could of gotten you killed. We have asked you repeatedly not to associate yourself with him and now I hear that you and Harry Potter are dating? I thought I raised you better than this. The boy is doomed I don't care how good of a person he is, stay away from Harry Potter is the bottom line. Hopefully doing that will bring you're B average up to where it's supposed to be. I do this because I love you. I will see you soon.

Love Father"

Alana felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Everyone looks really good. I guess we'll see everyone at Showtime tonight at 7" Pavarti said as she noticed Alana. The group nodded and started going their separate ways.

"Alana I'm sorry about earlier" Pavarti began to say as a few younger years surrounded the girls.

"Don't worry about it" Alana said trying not cry.

"What's wrong?" A second year girl asked.

"I" Alana began to say as she shook her head. "It's a very long day" Alana said running back into the castle.

"Alana probably woke up on the wrong side this morning" Seamus said to Harry.

"I guess" Harry said as they walked out of the great hall.

"Alana was crying" A first year said walking up to Harry.

"What?" Harry said surprised.

"She was at rehearsal crying, no one knows why" Inna said as Harry looked over at Pavarti.

"It wasn't because of her" Padma said.

"Her owl flew in with a note then moments later she gets upset. Luna said she was running into Myrtle's bathroom" Padma added.

"She looked upset?" Harry said.

"Yea, it was weird she was fine this morning excited about tonight" Padma said.

"I'll look for her" Harry said walking to the girl's bathroom.

"Stop crying Alana" Alana thought to herself as she noticed Myrtle floating in the ceiling.

"Alana please come out of there" Hermonine said trying to open the door.

"She locked herself in" Hermonine said as Harry walked towards her. Harry knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone just for a few minutes" Alana said through her tears.

"Alana" Harry said as Alana recognized the voice.

"Harry, please just let me be" Alana began to say. "

What happened" Harry said softly as he heard Alana crying. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Can I come in, please" Harry said as Alana sat up. "Alana?" Harry said concerned. "Alana" Harry said again not getting a response as the door unlocked.

Harry walked into the girl's bathroom. "So upset that girl is" Myrtle said happily as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alana" Harry said as he saw Alana trying to wash her face.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Alana sat down shaking her head. "Tell me what happened" Harry said trying to calm his girlfriend.

"This" Alana said in tears handing Harry the letters. "I can't believe what my family is capable of" Alana said wiping a few tears.

Harry shook his head as he started to read. "Hopefully this is about your parents isn't true" Harry began to say.

I have a feeling it is true that they're doing this and it hurts my heart Harry it hurts my heart" Alana said as Harry started to hold her. "I know it does" Harry said softly stroking her right arm. "And my father, a person who was at least honorable isn't and he as the nerve to tell me to stay away from you. Harry I'm not like him I don't think like that" Alana said hysterically as she punched the wall.

"Shh, Alana stop, I know that. Your not like your father, blood or personality wise" Harry said wiping her tears.

"And for William for bring these women into our home and causing chaos. And why did grandfather write to me, he only would if he wanted something" Alana said as Harry nodded.

"They're all trying to get you on their side" Harry said sadly.

"I hate all three of them" Alana said angrily as Harry continued to hold her.

"No you don't" Harry began to say.

"Harry yes I do! I just said that I do!" Alana said crying.

"Shh ok, I'm sorry" Harry said realized how fragile Alana was about this a she started to sob.

"I didn't mean to do that" Alana said tiredly.

"I know that" Harry said feeling Alana's body get less tense.

"I'm not giving you up, your more honorable than grandfather, father, and William combined." Alana said as Harry kissed the top of her forehead.

"I know your not" Harry whispered in her ear.

"What?" Alana said looking at Harry.

"There's an article in the Quibbler about Eden Scott and her mother. They are death eater supporters. Eden's mother went to Healer school with your father" Harry said.

"Why is my family hurting each other" Alana said starting to cry again as Harry held her tighter. Harry did not say anything but felt a knife through his heart as Alana continued to sob.

"Maybe we should get out of here" Alana said twenty minutes later as Harry loosed his hold around her.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Alana nodded and said "Yea I have to get to a class that I'm very late too and get ready for tonight".

"Don't push yourself" Harry said as they kissed.

"I'll try" Alana said quietly.

"Try not to think about all of this" Harry said holding the letters.

"Well not right now at least" he added as they started to get up. Alana gave a weak smile to Harry. "Come here" Harry said as he pulled her for an embrace.

"Can you walk me to class" Alana said.

"Of course" Harry said as they opened and found Hermonine and Seamus sitting outside.

"Are you feeling better" Hermonine asked.

"A little" Alana said as she hugged her friend.

"Good" Seamus said as he hugged her. "

We all need to get to class, I lied to Filch and said we were doing an assignment" Hermonine said as the group laughed.

"I'll see you at dinner, you didn't eat today" Harry said as they were a few feet from the classroom.

"I know" Alana said.

"Do you want something now I'll have dobby cook you something" Harry began to say.

"I'm fine, well for hunger at least" Alana said. "Thank you" Alana said giving Harry a hug.

"I would do anything for you" Harry said squeezing her hand before she entered the classroom.

"Madam Promfrey" Harry said as he tried to catch up with her.

"What is it Potter?" Promfrey asked.

"You were visiting St. Mungo's a few weeks ago. How did Alana's parents look to you?" Harry asked.

"Why is that your concerned?" Promfrey asked as Lupin walked towards them.

"I need to know if the rumors are true. And I noticed you been looking at Alana funny for the past few days" Harry said angrily.

"When her parents come here for her godmother's wedding you'll already know the answer" Pomfrey said sadly as Harry understood what she meant.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"Dammit" Harry thought as Lupin saw him make a fist with his right hand.

"The best thing to do is to be there for her" Lupin said.

"This woman Eden is a sadist" Harry said angrily.

"Harry that anger isn't going to help" Lupin said as they entered his office.

"Professor I just spent the last half hour trying to physically calm Alana down. It felt like somebody putting a knife in my heart the pain she was in" Harry said.

"She'll need you now more than ever, they are arriving next week. Half of Alana's family will be in England" Lupin said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know" he replied.

"Are you feeling better" Inna asked Alana when they entered the great hall for dinner.

"I rather not talk about it, we're dancing in another hour" Alana said forcing a smile as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Your right" Inna said taking a few dinner rolls.

"I didn't realize how hungry I actually was" Alana said as Inna laughed looking at her plate.

"Don't let this fool you, she's always hungry" Harry said holding flowers behind his back. "

Hey" Alana said softly as he gave her a quick kiss.

"This is for you, I changed it up a little" Harry said holding a half of dozen yellow and white roses. "It's beautiful" Alana said looking at them. Harry smiled noticing Alana cheering up.

"What are you wearing for this dance" Harry asked.

"I have to change into it, I'm not wearing it now" Alana grinned.

"As a matter of fact everyone should change now so we can meet outside" Pavarti said.

"I guess you'll see it" Alana said as she started to walk away.

"Wait" Alana said motioning Harry to come toward her. Alana pulled her boyfriend for a kiss that turned more passionate.

"Goodluck" Harry said as Alana smiled and walked away.

"She looks better" Seamus said to Harry.

"I don't think she's thinking about her family's problems well not now" Harry said.

"All that money and they act like that" Ginny said sadly. "I rather be poor than to deal with all of that" she added. "

Well Alana said in the states your considered an adult in the wizard world at sixteen so she is out of there after the holidays she's living in her brother house in the summer" Harry said as Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"Good evening all, we have a little treat tonight. Padma and Pavarti have some entertainment for us" Dumbledore said as the left the podium and took a seat in the audience.

The lights flickered on and off as members of the dance club appear on stage wearing nightclub clothes. The background had graffiti lettering spelling out "Outrageous" as the music started to play.

"The girls look hot" Seamus said as Neville nodded. Harry looked at him.

"Alana isn't in this part, I wouldn't refer to her" Seamus said as Neville grinned.

"It looks ok, I remember seeing those same moves the first time the club performed" Hermonine shrugged.

"Because they are Alana's and Justin's" Ginny said as Alana, Luna, and Lisa walked on pretending to challenge the fellow dancers and ushering them off.

"Aww look at his face" Ginny teased. Harry didn't pay attention to her, his eyes were focused on Alana.

"It wasn't that bad" Ron said to Hermonine as the group posed.

"I guess not, I mean all that drama with Pavarti I was expecting more" she replied. Ginny started to laugh as Dean nodded in agreement.

"The outfits were cute" Seamus said referring to the way the girls looked in the outfits.

"That was very entertaining as always from the dance club, I'm looking forward to seeing Alana's in a few weeks" Dumbledore said as music started to play.

"Thank you Alana for helping us out, it turned out really good" Pavarti said as Alana smiled.

"Anytime" Alana replied.

"When does your rehearsal start" Michael said. "

Not till a few weeks, we all need a break" Alana said as Michael touched her shoulder.

"Especially you, are you feeling better" he asked.

"I don't know, I really appreciate you asking me though" Alana said as Cho saw them talking.

"Unbelievable" she said to Marietta.

"They're just talking, Cho. My girlfriend and your boyfriend are good friends" Harry said Alana spotted him.

"I heard about that, your girlfriend" Cho said.

"Hey" Alana said as Michael and her walked up to Harry and Cho. Alana walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Cho" Alana said forcing a smile.

"Hi" Cho said coldly. "I'll see you during break tomorrow, Mike" Alana said as Harry took her hand.

"Alana" Harry began to say.

"I know that was wrong" Alana said.

"You had a rough day I'll won't say anything this time" Harry said referring to Alana and Cho.

"It's a nice night" Alana said looking outside the window.

"I know" Harry said looking at the stars.

"What?" Alana said looking at Harry. "I want to show you something. Meet me in the common room in thirty minutes, everyone will be in the common room or asleep" Harry said as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Harry wait" Alana tried to say before he rushed off.

"What is he up to" Alana thought as Hermonine rushed her to a seat.

"How are you really feeling?" Hermonine asked.

"I feel everything up to this point. Happy that I have Harry to lean on, sad about my parent's marriage, angry with my brother William. It's like I'm a living soup" Alana joked.

"Anyone would be" Hermonine said as Alana looked at the time.

"Do you want to start heading up we can review transfiguration together before heading to bed" Hermonine said.

"Yea that sounds good" Alana said. "Also kills time" she thought.

Forty-five minutes later, "Alana I'm heading to bed" Hermonine said tiredly on her bed.

"I'm going to get a glass of water" Alana said wearing plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top.

"Ok" Hermonine yarned as Alana closed the door.

"Well everyone is asleep" Alana said sitting down on the sofa. "Where is he" she thought.

"You ready" Harry said coming out of his invisibility cloak.

"Yes, just do that less" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"What's the blanket for" Alana asked.

"You'll see" Harry said motioning her to come closer as he wrapped themselves around his cloak.

"Are we still in the school" Alana whispered.

"Of course, ok here we are" Harry said taking off the cloak.

"Welcome to the astronomy tower" Harry said.

"It's high" Alana said looking down from it.

"Look up shortie" Harry said as he looked at the expression on Alana's face.

"Wow" Alana said looking at the stars.

"Nice right" Harry said wrapping the spare blanket around her.

"Yes, thank you" Alana said as they sat down. Harry sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's quiet here, I came here sometimes to think, no one knows that" Harry said.

"You have a lot of think about" Alana said.

"I know, but if you want to come here" Harry said as Alana turned to look at him.

"I know you need to be alone at times." Harry said seriously.

"Thank you" Alana said fighting back tears.

"Remember I said I do anything for you. I mean that. I would never hurt you" Harry said as the couple rocked from side to side.

"I know" Alana said as they kissed. "My family on the other hand" Alana said shaking her head.

Harry turned her around. "All of them don't do it deliberately" Harry said.

"I don't even want to get into that" Alana said. She kisses him jamming her tongue down his throat. She broke the kiss and looked at Harry.

They wrapped their arms around one another and started kissing passionately. Alana took a long deep breath as she felt Harry's hands on her back. "Make me forget for just a little while" Alana moaned as they couple kissed.

Harry kissed Alana's neck as Alana took off Harry's shirt. Alana looked at Harry's bare chest.

"Harry, make me forget" Alana said as Harry looked at her oddly.

Alana smiled and directed Harry's hands on how to take off her shirt. Harry looked at her with desire. His finger stoked her stomach. Alana took a deep breath as Harry slowly took off her shirt revealing a black bra. Harry leaned Alana back looking at her torso.

Alana pulled him and as the couple wrapped their arms around one another. Harry continued to kiss her neck, Alana moan at the simple pleasure. Trying to control himself, Harry started to kiss her stomach. Harry looked at his girlfriend and kissed her heavily.

"Harry" Alana said softly.

"Yes" He said in a husky voice.

"I want to forget" Alana said.

"Why do you keep saying that" Harry asked.

"Just take away all the pain" Alana said kissing Harry. Harry frowned through the kiss.

"You know I can't do that" Harry said.

"You're doing that now" Alana said kissing his neck. Harry took a deep breath as Alana put her hands on his chest as she saw Harry looking at her chest. '

"You want me" Alana whispered putting Harry's arms on the sides of her waist. Alana wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as they kissed. The kiss turned more passionate as Alana sat on Harry's lap.

"That feels so nice" Alana said as they broke the kiss.

Harry nodded and said "You know I can't take away what happened today"

"You already are" Alana said as she started to move up and down on Harry's lap.

"Shh, don't do that" Harry said trying not to give in.

"I want you" Alana said as Harry took her off his lap.

"It can't be like this" Harry said holding her hand.

"You don't want me" Alana said looking devastated.

"Of course I do, I'm not going to take advantage of you just because there's a family crisis. When I do make love to you it will be a bigger reason, a more happier reason because of that" Harry said handing Alana her shirt.

"You're right" Alana said as he put on his shirt.

"It would have been good though" Harry said as Alana laughed.

"Having you in my arms is enough" Harry said holding Alana as they looked at the stars.


	22. quidditch year 6

Chapter 38-Quidditch year 6

"How is my sign?" Alana said showing her poster to Hermonine and Pavarti.

"Let's go Gryffindor" Hermonine read.

"I like how you used red and gold coloring and the lion too.

"Just doing my part" Alana said happily as Hermonine noticed what she was wearing.

"I can see, I like your tracksuit" Hermonine said putting on a red hoddie to match, the Gryffindor scarf's.

"I always had a thing for red" Alana said as she noticed writing appearing on her parchment.

"I'm glad you got that parchment from Hogsmade yesterday" Hermonine said as Alana walked over to it.

"Alana" the parchment wrote.

"Harry you should be getting ready" Alana wrote.

"I am, I'm waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, I left an old playbook in the common room" Harry wrote as Ron stood over him.

"She'll find it mate" Ron said noticing Harry getting frustrated.

"Ok, I'll go out there right now" Alana wrote.

"Wait keep writing to me so I know you found it" Harry interrupted as Alana was writing.

"He's moody" Alana thought. "Ok" she wrote.

"It's a small black leather book" Harry wrote.

"I'm looked where you were sitting last night. No luck, I'll try somewhere else" Alana wrote.

"I don't need you to try, I need you to find it" Harry wrote.

"Ok, Harry chill out, I'll find it" Alana wrote. She dropped her quill and looked under the sofa cushions. "Here we are" Alana said opening the book and saw Quidditch plays.

"I found it" Alana wrote. "Meet me downstairs in front of the tent" Harry wrote.

"Did you find it" Hermonine asked as Alana zipped up her fleece motorcycle jacket.

"Yea, he was so moody, is he always like that before a game" Alana asked.

"No, I think he's probably thinking about last years game with Slytherin. He won't admit it, he's probably nervous" Hermonine replied as Alana took her wand out and said

"Roserto!" "Roses?" Pavarti said.

"He always does it for me with dance, so I'm going to do it for him" Alana said rushing out of the dormitory with the playbook in tow.

"I told you she'll find it mate" Ron said.

"I can't believe I just snapped at her" Harry said.

"Your nervous about a game with Slytherin?" Ron said raising his eyebrow.

"Yea, since I'm captain. I don't want a repeat of last year" Harry said as he noticed Alana running towards the Quidditch field through some students.

"That was fast" Ron said as Alana entered the field.

"Hey Ron" Alana said as Ron left the tent.

"Here you are" Alana said catching her breath handing Harry the playbook.

"Thank you" Harry said happily opening the book.

"These are for you" Alana said handing Harry a bouquet of roses.

"For me?" Harry said with a laugh.

"You do it for me" Alana said as Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier" Harry said.

"It's ok, your feeling pressure, everyone has their moments" Alana said as Harry noticed what else she was holding.

"What?" Alana asked.

"Open it up" Harry said pointing to the sign.

"Ok" Alana said opening the sign.

"Cool" Harry said looking at it.

"I have to support" Alana said closing the sign.

"You look nice" Harry said noticing what she was wearing.

"No I just rushed out, didn't really get ready" Alana said referring to her hair and face.

"Thank you" Harry said putting his arms around his girlfriend.

"You basically got me through this week and I know I probably wasn't the best person to be around" Alana began to say.

"You reacted like anyone would of, that's a boyfriends job is be there. It hurt me to see you in pain." Harry said.

"Good Luck today, I doubt you need it" Alana said pulling Harry for a kiss.

Alana wrapped her arms around Harry as the kiss became more passionate. Alana broke the kiss as Harry smiled and touched her face. Alana kissed him and left.

Harry smiled and watched Alana walk away. He then noticed Draco and the rest of the Slytherins. Draco glared at Alana as she calmly walked passed them and walked to the Gryffindor bleachers. "See she can take care of herself" Ron said as Harry realized the Quidditch team had arrived. "I have my playbook, I have three plays we can start with" Harry said.

"Oh lord" Alana exclaimed as she saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville's faces painted in the Gryffindor colors.

"Why do you look so surprised, I told you we were doing this" Seamus said as Alana shook her head laughing.

"The Slytherins are here" Neville said.  
"So" Alana said.

"Do you know what Malfoy and company did during last year's game" Dean asked. "No" Alana replied.

"They had badges that said Weasley is our king. It was part of a song" Dean said. "The words were Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our king. There's a second verse" Seamus said.

"I don't want to hear it, that's awful" Alana said shaking her head.

"Well we'll just cheer and sing louder if that happens" Alana added as students began to arrive.

"Well the fall lineup for Slytherin has changed a bit Malfoy is captain not a bit surprised. Pansy Parkinson is a chaser" Harry said.

"You got to be kidding me" Carrie said laughing.

"They been practicing a lot, just stay alert" Harry said as the team nodded.

The team heard footsteps mounting on the bleachers. Some people were singing, Harry started to feel like he did last year.

"Not again" he thought as he looked over at Ron who surprisingly looked calm.

"I think its time mate" Ron replied.

Harry nodded and said "It is time, good luck everyone".

The team rose and walked out of the tent into the Quidditch field. A roar of cheers greeted them as Harry heard the singing, cheers and whistles again muffled it.

"There he is" Alana exclaimed to Hermonine as they watched the Gryffindor team. Hermonine looked over her shoulder amused at Alana's reaction.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin team as they marched into the field. Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle smirked at Harry. Harry's blood started to boil.

"There will not be a repeat of last year from any house understood" Madam Hooch said looked at Harry and Draco as they nodded. "Captains shake hands" Hooch ordered.

Harry reluctantly reaches his hand over Malfoy's. Malfoy let out a groan as the boys shook hands. "Mount your brooms" Hooch said as she blew the whistle.

The balls were released and both teams shot in the air. "It's new chaser Ginny Weasley with the quaffle, she's passed Warrington, nice pass to Katie Bell she's heading for the goal, go Ginny- GRYFFINDOR SCORE! 20. Pucey has the quaffle, he's whoa, hit from behind from bludger from new beater Jack Roberts. Pucey drops the quaffle, caught by Alicia Spinnet, who avoids a bludger from Crabbe, the crowd is going crazy what are they saying?" Chris said

He paused to listen as the crows sang louder. "It's from Gryffindor and Slytherin" he added as Harry looked over at the Gryffindor section.

"Let's go Gryffindor! Let's go" Gryffindors sang stomping their feet as Harry noticed Alana trying to get more Gryffindor's to participate.

"What about the Slytherin section" Chris said pausing again. "Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our king." The Slytherins sang.

"That's an old song" Chris said as McGonagall flashed him a look. "It is professor, anyway back to the game" Chris said.

"-and it's new chaser Pansy Parkinson with the Quaffle, heading for the goal, oh missed bludger from Johnson, he's heading straight for Ron" Ron took a deep breath as he heard the Slytherin stands

Weasley cannot save a thing

He cannot block a single ring..

"-Come on Ron"

Ron looked at the direction Pansy was throwing the Quaffle. "blocked by Weasley" Chris said as cheers and boo's entered the stadium.

Alana looked over at the Slytherin section and smiled.

"I guess the gift of song isn't helping them" Alana said as Hermonine grinned.

"Go Ron get your game on!" Alana yelled as a few Gryffindors laughed.

"Come on together" Alana said to a few Gryffindors. "Get your game on Gryffindor" the Gryffindor stand yelled as Malfoy glared at Alana as she laughed.

"Draco, the snitch!" Pansy yelled as the snitch flew passed Malfoy. Harry, circling the stadium heard cheers from the Gryffindor section:

"Got to get your game on!" Alana yelled as Professor McGonagall looked over to the section.

"Tell your girlfriend to shut up Potter, if she knows what's good for her" Pansy said as Malfoy passed him going in the opposite direction.

"-it's Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle" yelled Chris through the singing. "Passes Parkinson, Puecy, oh no is hit by a bludger by Gregory Goyle dropping the Quaffle. It's Puecy with the Quaffle he passes Bell, Spinnet thanks to Goyle, he's heading straight to the pitch!"

"Weasley was born in a bin" the Slytherins sang. "Let's go Gryffindor Let's go!" Gryffindors sang Harry saw Alana conducting the Gryffindors Harry also saw Pansy looked at Alana who had her back turned.

"Parkinson throws the Quaffle," Ron blocked the Quaffle as Katie Bell caught it.

"Great job Ron!" Chris cheered.

"Bell with the Quaffle, great Bludger by Johnson of Gryffindor as Bell heads straight to the pitch, she throws to Ginny who takes the Quaffle, she's passing Parkinson, Puecy- the goal is next- Gryffindor score! It's 40 to nil, Parkinson with the Quaffle"

"Hey Weasley, does your family really sleep in one room" Crabbe said as Ron glared at him.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as Pansy threw the Quaffle into Ron's central hoop.

"Slytherin score, it's 40 to 20" There were groans from the Gryffindor crowd and cheers from the Slytherin section.

"I guess I was right" Crabbe said.

"It's ok Ron!" Alana yelled as she noticed Pansy glaring at her.

"What is she staring at" Inna said. "

Me" Alana said as she stood up. "You should be paying more attention to the game Parkinson your losing" Alana yelled as Seamus, Dean and Neville laughed.

"Alana don't" Hermonine warned as Alana sat down.

"We have to do something look what they're trying to do to Ron" Alana said as she saw Harry circle the stadium.

"Give me that" Pansy said taking the bat from Crabbe. Goyle hit the bludger towards her as Pansy hit it towards where Alana was standing.

"Bludger heading for the Gryffindor section, saved by Carrie Clark" Chris said stunned himself.

"You'll pay for that one Parkinson" Carrie said flying passed her as Harry heard boos from the Gryffindor section.

"Let's be careful with the bludgers, it can hurt a spectator" Chris said.

"Pansy tried to hit Alana" Carrie said to Harry who was near the Slytherin hoops at the time.

Harry felt his temper rise as he looked over at the Gryffindor section and saw Alana watching the game. The snitch flew passed him.

"About time" Harry thought as he dived in.

The snitch skirted down to the field passing Ginny and heading to the Slytherin hoops. A few moments later, Malfoy zoomed in on Harry's right as the seekers were now neck and neck.

The snitch dived up passing the Hufflepuff section, then heading back to the Slytherin hoops. Harry lifted his right hand as he ducked a bludger from Crabbe, which caused him, and Malfoy to break apart. With his left hand he pulled his firebolt up continuing to stretch for the snitch. Seconds later, Harry's fingers closed around the snitch-Malfoy tried to grab for it as Harry's whirled his firebolt in the opposite direction.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch, Gryffindor Wins!" Chris roared as spectators screamed.

"That's my boyfriend" Alana yelled happily as they started to head to the field.

"Good job mate" Ron said shaking his hand.

"Likewise" Harry said as Ron grinned.

"We did it captain" Ginny said as her and Carrie gave Harry a hug.

"Thank you for stopping that bludger Carrie" Harry said.

"Gryffindor Wins, thanks to the combined efforts of new captain Harry Potter, the Gryffindor team and Gryffindor spectators team spirit" Chris said as he made his way down as well.

"Gryffindor spectators" Parkinson said crossing her arms as she watched the Gryffindors. "It's all Alana Deerr's fault" she added as Malfoy nodded taking the bat from Goyle.

"Ron, you were great" Hermonine exclaimed as she hugged Ron tightly.

Alana was making her way through the crowd as Harry noticed her. ."Harry" Alana exclaimed as she jumped in for an embraced as Harry picked her up.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about" Alana said as Harry continued to hold her.

"Thank you for the encouragement" Harry said pointing at the Gryffindor bleachers.

"It's better than wearing paint on my face" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"We won" Harry said picking Alana up again starting to spin her around he stopped and kissed her.

"I want to tell Carrie thank you, oh no" Alana said looking around.

"What" Harry said.

"I left my sign in the bleachers, I'll get it" she said walking towards Carrie.

"Things weren't so bad like last year" Hermonine said standing close to Ron.

"That's a good thing" Harry said looking over at Alana talking to Carrie ten feet away.

"Watch out!" Chris yelled from the bleachers as a bludger was heading towards Alana's direction.

"Ahh!" Alana screamed as the bludger hit lower end of her back, hitting the ground.

"Alana!" Harry yelled as a few professors ran to the fields.

"Malfoy did it" Chris yelled pointing at Malfoy who was holding a bat.

Alana groaning tried to get up as Carrie and Ginny helped her up. "I warned you Potter" Pansy said as Ron held Harry back.

"I warned you Malfoy not to hurt her" Harry said angrily while Ron continued to grab hold as Seamus joined him.

"Yea you did" Malfoy smirked while Pansy laughed.

"Like father like son, I wonder how long it will take you to get into Azkaban" Harry said as Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "The both of you can share a cell" Harry added as Goyle held Draco back.

"It would be worth it if the crime was against Deerr" Draco yelled.

"We'll see about that" Harry said pulling out his wand as Alana rushed over to him. "Rictusempra "Harry yelled as the spell went towards Malfoy's direction.

"Portego" Malfoy yelled pointing his wand. "You think I would fall for the same spell twice. "Densauge "the blonde hair boy yelled.

"Like wise, Protego!" Harry fired back.

"Engorgio! "Harry yelled as Alana pushed his arm losing his aim at Malfoy.

"Harry don't come on, I just want to get out of here' Alana said calmly as Ron and Seamus struggled to hold on to Harry.

"Do you hear what he's saying" Harry said angrily as Alana pushed him back.

"I don't care I just want to go!" Alana yelled trying not to tear up. Harry looked at his girlfriend eyes and sighed when he noticed she was holding back her tears.

"Mr.Malfoy, in my office at once" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Ms. Deerr are you alright" Lupin asked concern looking at her back.

"I'm fine, I am really" Alana said quickly as Harry held on to her hand tightly.

"I just want to change" Alana said as they entered the castle.

"I'll wait here" Harry began to say.

"No come up" Alana said seriously.

"We'll be back" Alana said cheerfully to a few Gryffindors.

"I'm sorry" Harry began to say.

"No don't be, I just wanted to leave because" Alana started to say as she lifted the back of her shirt.

"Dammit" Harry said looking at Alana's back that had a huge bump that was black and blue. "It's starting to hurt" Alana said quietly.

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "They kept saying it through out the game" Harry said angrily.

"What?" Alana said.

"That I should watch out" Harry said.

"You thought that they were bluffing because of the game, I provoked Parkinson in the stands Hermonine warned me" Alana said as Harry lifted the back of her shirt again as he touched part of the bump.

"Ow" Alana said wincing as Harry tried to control his anger.

"I'm sorry" Harry said as Alana took his hand trying to hold the pain.

"Your more calm about this than I am and you're the one who is hurt" Harry said. "I am?" Alana asked.

"Yes" Harry said as he put cold rag on her back.

"How does that feel" Harry asked.

"Better, it just needs to go down before someone can touch it. I guess we can go downstairs" Alana said getting up.

"Ice will probably help too" Harry said as Alana kissed him.

"The rag helped thank you" she said. "Can you massage my back once the bump goes down" Alana asked.

"Of course" Harry said as the made their way downstairs.

"I don't want everyone to know so they scream it to Pomfrey" Alana said.

"Ok, but if the pain gets worse your going to Pomfrey" Harry said as they stopped outside the great hall.

"Fine" Alana said as they walked in seeing the Gryffindor table filled with sandwiches and sweets.

"Wow" Harry said looking at a banner being held by Ron and Jack.

"Captain Potter saved the day" Harry read from the banner.

"Nice" Alana said as she sat down and took a few ice cubes and stuffed them in a bag.

"I'm hungry" Ron said as Hermonine sat next to him.

"Is the ice helping" Hermonine whispered. Alana nodded as Harry sat next to her taking the ice bag and putting it on the bump.

Alana tried to protest as Harry said "No one can see it, just relax"

"I can't believe Malfoy at least he got his playing privileges suspended" Ron said.

"Really for how long?" Alana asked.

"The next 3 games" Hermonine said happily. Alana looked over at Harry.

"Slytherin will be down for the cup" Harry said as he tried to eat.

"This isn't working, I'll hold it" Alana said as Harry looked at the bump.

"It's not black and blue but it's still there" Harry said as Lupin looked at them from the professors table.

"It still hurts?" Harry asked.

Alana nodded sadly not noticing Lupin walking towards them.

"Congratulations Harry" Lupin said as he noticing Alana trying to sit up. "How are you feeling Ms. Deerr" Lupin asked.

"Damn I can never lie to this man" Alana thought as she looked at him. "I'm ok" Alana answered as he noticed the ice bag on the table.

Ron and Hermonine looked at each other nervously.

"I'm assuming the ice bags are for your back" Lupin asked as Harry finally nodded. "That's what I thought, the both of you to the nurses station" Lupin said firmly as Harry helped Alana up.

"I knew I should of ordered you here when that bludger first hit you" Pomfrey said as she examined Alana's back. "The ice stopped the discoloring but that lump needs to be squeezed out due to the weight of the bludger" Pomfrey said taking out a bottle.

"What do you mean squeezed?" Alana asked moving back.

"Well it's an aggressive massage you can say. It is painful" Pomfrey said as Alana took Harry's hand.

"Potter I need you to hold her as I do this" Pomfrey said motioning him over as she looked for gloves. "Make sure she breathes, patients who endure this procedure tend to hold their breath which causes more pain" Pomfrey said as Harry nodded.

He looked over at Lupin who was standing near the window.

Pomfrey lifted the back of Alana's shirt as Alana held on to Harry. Pomfey touched the bump. Alana winced and clung on to Harry. Pomfrey took a deep breath as she squeezed the bump. Alana screamed burring her face into Harry's shoulder. Harry held her tighter as he looked at Pomfrey who noticed the bump coming down. She squeezed the bump as Alana tried to hold her breath.

"Alana just breathe don't hold your breath" Harry said.

"It hurts' Alana cried on his shoulder.

"I know, just a few more" Harry said stroking her hair.

"It's coming down just a few more" Lupin said looking over Pomfrey.

Alana started to breathe heavily as Pomfrey continued to squeeze.

"I can't I need to lie down" Alana said as Harry took her hand.

"Yes you can" Harry said as Alana held him tighter.

"Just one more should do it, Alana" Lupin said as Pomfrey gave the last squeeze.

"The bump is gone" Pomfrey said as Alana tried to catch her breath as she continued to hold on to Harry.

"See it's over" Harry whispered softly in Alana's ear.

"Good" Alana said tiredly. Pomfrey took Alana's shirt down and motioned her to lie down.

"You might be sore for the next day or so but your back is fine" Pomfrey said as Lupin gave Alana a glass of water.

"Thank you" Alana said as Lupin nodded.

"Harry" Alana said tiredly.

"Just rest" Harry began to say.

"The team is celebrating without you, I'll be fine" Alana said.

"I'm staying shortie" Harry said taking a chair next to Alana's bedside, while Pomfrey and Lupin left the couple.

"You win and I end up in the hospital room" Alana said with a chuckle.

Harry took her hand. "Your handling this very well" Harry said shaking his head.

"Well what else can I do I can't really move at the moment, pouting wasn't going to get that knot out. Screaming like I was about to give birth apparently did" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"At least your laughing about this now, Harry Malfoy or the Slytherins are not worth fighting for" Alana said.

"I'm starting to learn that" Harry said noticing Alana trying to stay awake.

"You and Malfoy dueling that was cool to see" Alana said as Harry grinned.

"I would of beat him" Harry said as she laughed.

"If I had a dollar for the number of hospital beds I've been in" Alana said

. Harry laughed and said "Well hopefully there won't be many more"

"I spent three months of my 15th year in the hospital, trying to get clean as mother and father called it" Alana said.

"What are you talking about" Harry said.

Alana sat up and took a deep breath. "They sent me to a rehab center in Sacred Heart School after I fell off the roof" Alana said.

"That was a last resort then" Harry began to say.

"No, when I fell that's when they found out I was drinking T" Alana said noticing Harry's face turning red.

"Ron told me recently what happens in those centers, totally different from muggles. I'm sorry you had to be there" Harry said.

"What are you thinking?" Alana asked.

"I don't think I should say it" Harry thought.

"Just say it Harry" Alana said.

"There are other ways to deal with addiction, sending you there was cruel even if they are healers they're your parents." Harry said angrily.

"I was so angry at them, I'm still am, I haven't thought about it till this business with William and Eden came up. I still don't know what I'm going to do, I'm sure they don't think I know" Alana said trying to change the subject.

"Why didn't you tell me about rehab before?" Harry asked.

"I always tried to put it in the back of my brain, it was horrible being locked in a cushioned white room, having to go through that detox without having my family." Alana said as her face filled with tears.

"What's more ironic is that after I got out it didn't help, I wanted to get back at my parents so I started taking the potion again. Then one day my grandmother caught me, took the bottle from me and we just starting talking" Alana said wiping her tears.

"I noticed how close you are with your grandmother" Harry said holding her hand.

"She's the one who holds the family together" Alana said. "I did my project in Lupin's class about her" Alana said happily.

"That sounds cool" Harry said smiling.

"She will be at Susan's wedding, so you'll see her" Alana said as Harry looked at her oddly.

"You want me to go with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you're my boyfriend and I" Alana began to say.

Harry looked at her "What?"

"I love you" Alana thought.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she finished. Harry kissed her feeling a warm feeling in his heart.

Chapter 39

_"No I'm not going back to that hospital!" Alana screamed as two men were holding her. _

"_It's for your own good" Stuart said as Eden was standing behind him._

"_For your own good" Eden said with an evil smile. _

"_Harry!" Alana yelled looking around for him. _

"_Let go of her" Harry said walking in with Lupin and Steven_

_. "Or what?" Stuart asked._

"_She's 17 and your taking her against her will, that is called kidnapping, all of you are under arrest" Steven said. _

_The two men released Alana into Harry's arms. _

"_Get them out of here" Harry said angrily picking up Alana leading her to a room. _

"_It's over, you don't have to see them again" Harry said trying to comfort her. _

"_You came for me" Alana said through her tears. _

"_I can't live without you" Harry said as they kissed. _

"_I love you" Alana said through a kiss._

"_And I love you, God for the rest of my life" Harry said kissing her neck as the couple started to make love._

"Whoa" Alana said waking up from her dream. She touched the right side of her neck.

"Morning" Hermonine said happily.

"Morning" Alana said confused.

"You look like you seen some action in your dream" Hermonine said with a chuckle.

"Oh lord" Alana said.

"I knew it, well that's a topic for girl talk later" her friend said walking into the bathroom.

"_Voldemont is still out there Potter, you think it's wise to bring my daughter into it" Stuart yelled angrily to Harry._

"_I'm fully aware of that! She's better with me than with you" Harry said. _

"_Not if my blood daughter can make you disappear" Stuart said as Eden entered the room taking out her sword. Harry took a deep breath pulling out his wand._

"_If I want you to control my life then I wouldn't be with Harry in the first place" Alana said holding a sword of her own. _

"_You don't want to do this" Eden said coldly to Alana._

"_To defend the man that I love yes" Alana said as her and Eden started to fight. _

"_Experillamus!" Harry yelled as Stuart tried to disarm Alana._

_Alana knocked Eden's sword from her hand._

"_Come on" Harry said as they left and entered the leaky cauldron. _

"_You love me" Harry said when they entered their room. _

"_Yes" Alana said happily. _

"_I'm so afraid to say it to you, people that I love are targets and they end up getting hurt. I can't bear that again" Harry said. _

"_I love you" Alana said giving Harry a kiss onto the bed._

_She took off Harry's shirt while Harry took off her bra. The couple wrapped their arms around each other as Harry pulled the covers over them. _

"_I love you" Harry said as Alana let out a soft moan._

Harry woke up covered in his own sweat.

"Mate you ok?" Ron asked as Neville and Seamus started to wake up.

"Yea, I guess so" Harry said confused.

"Steamy dream" Ron asked as Harry threw a pillow at him.

"What is going on with me? When did I get so screwed up. My dysfunctional family will be here by the end of the week, I don't know how I do some of the things I do in defense, and the new one I really want to make love to Harry and I'm afraid to tell Harry that I love him." Alana said as Hermonine looked at her strangely.

"Whoa the last two things, too much info for me" Hermonine said.

"Sorry, but you asked what was wrong" Alana said.

"Well I told you to ignore your family, when it comes to things in Defense I'll figure it out with the hairs you gave me a few days ago, the other two I think you need to you to your boyfriend about" Hermonine said.

"I know, speaking of which how is your boyfriend" Alana asked with a smile.

"Ronald is not my boyfriend, well yet" Hermonine said assuring herself.

Harry and Ron entered the great hall.

"There's your girlfriend" Harry said casually.

"Where?" Ron asked looking for Hermonine. Harry grinned as they walked to the Gryffindor table. "

Hey" Alana said happily giving Harry a kiss.

"Hi there, shortie" Harry said putting his arm around her.

"Did your godmother arrive yet" Hermonine asked.

"She owled me yesterday, she's in London. My bridesmaid dress should be here today as a matter of fact" Alana said as owls entered the great hall.

"What does your godmother do? She's on the cover of the daily prophet" Seamus said showing Alana.

"She used to be a model, she owns enchantment" Alana said simply.

"The hair potions company no way!" Inna exclaimed.

"Her and my mom were childhood friends" Alana added.

"You all need permission to visit your cousin" Filch roared trying to take a young woman's hand.

"Like, hell" the tall slender, raven-haired said as the professor's table took notice.

"Who is that?" Ron asked as Alana got a better look at what one of the ladies were wearing.

"Salem" Alana read on the sweater.

"Look, all we need is a few minutes" The blonde hair woman said taking the hair from her face.

"We should of used my approach" A brown haired young man wearing a school sweater said following them

"Aaron?" Alana said.

"You know them?" Harry asked as Alana started to get up.

"Alana!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Lynn!" Alana yelled as the girls embraced.

"Carly" Alana said giving her friend a hug.

"Oh forget about me" the brown haired boy said.

"I didn't forget about you Aaron" Alana said as he gave her a hug.

"What are you guys doing here, the wedding isn't till Saturday" Alana asked as Filch approached.

"Where in the hell do you get off grabbing young woman" Carly said raising her eyebrow.

"Who are all of you exactly" Lupin asked walking up to the group.

"These are my cousins Lynn and Aaron.

This is my former sister in law Carly" Alana said.

"Your more than welcome to visit Alana but barging in before class time" McGonagall began to say sternly.

"Where her family, it's a little more important than some class Professor" Carly interrupted.

"Carly" Alana said warningly as Harry looked on.

"You can see Ms. Deerr during her break" McGonagall said walking away as Carly glared at her.

"I have a break after my first class. Don't piss any other professors off" Alana said as the first bell rang for class.

"I don't believe them sometimes" Alana said while the group walked to their classes.

"It was kind of amusing" Ginny said.

"That's the famous Carly you told me about" Harry said.

Alana nodded and said "Impulsive as hell, but I love like she was a sister. What are they doing here?" "

That's a good question, I'll see you at lunch" Harry said giving Alana a kiss.

"Did you see the way Michael was looking at your cousin?" Dean asked.

"How?" Alana said amused.

"He doesn't look at Cho like that" Seamus said.

"Does Lynn have a boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"At the moment I really don't know" Alana said as class started.

"Next week we will start to talk about the founders of our beloved Hogwarts" Professor Binns said as Alana tried to keep away for the last hour of class.

Lynn, walking around the school, spotted the classroom Alana was in.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Why do you care?" Lynn asked indignantly.

"Well your wearing a Salem school shirt and your walking around Hogwarts, that's a little weird to me" Michael said as Lynn raised her eyebrow.

"Well if you must know I am trying to get my cousins attention" Lynn said. "

Your going about it all wrong" Michael said laughing.

"I don't find it funny, who the hell are you anyway?" Lynn asked.

"I'm a friend of your cousin's, asked if you don't believe me. Michael Corner is the name" Michael said trying to shake Lynn's hand.

"Lynn Kurth" Lynn said shaking it feeling a warm sensation.

"I'll get your cousin out of there" Michael said taking out a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked as Michael wrote on it.

"Just watch" Michael said directing the parchment onto Binns' desk.. He motioned Lynn to hide behind the statue near the staircase.

"Ms.Deerr I almost forgot, go to Pomfrey's office for a check up" Binns said as Alana looked at him oddly.

"Go it's your chance" Dean said dramatically.

"See you at lunch" Alana said gathering her books and walking outside.

"Surprise" Michael said coming behind Alana.

"I knew it had to be either you or Justin" Alana said as Cho watched form the classroom.

"Well I had help" Michael said as Lynn got from behind the statue.

"I told you so, Ms.Kurth" Michael said as Lynn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Thank you" Lynn said as Alana looked at the both of them.

"So can you all tell me why you're all here so early" Alana asked as they sat in the great hall.

"I can't believe Uncle Stuart" Aaron said.

"Eden was in Deerr mansion two days ago with that awful mother of hers Amber" Lynn said angrily.

"William wasn't there" Carly said.

"Really? Why?" Alana asked.

"He was trying to see Shawn" Carly said bitterly.

"Grandmother came downstairs to stop Eden and grandfather from arguing and Amber took the vase on the mantle and drop it" Aaron said sadly. Alana put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Michael.

"That vase on the mantle was giving to my grandmother from her brother before he died in WWII. Grandmother was the only witch her the family" Alana said tearing up.

"She loved that vase, remember she would talk to us about her brother and how he was" Lynn said as Aaron put his head down.

"She did it on purpose, she knew hurting grandfather meant hurting grandmother" Alana said.

"We're here so early because there is an auction and it's going on in your school Thursday night, there will be dueling demonstrations and Eden and Amber will be here. But get this, one of the items a doll going up for auction belongs to Eden's family" Lynn said.

"If we win the bid we can destroy it like she destroyed grandmother's vase" Alana said as the group nodded.

"We need to even the odds her and William won't know what hit them." Lynn said. "I'm in" Alana said.

"We have to put a contribution before we bid on anything" Aaron said.

"What is the minimum contribution?" Alana asked.

"4000 Galleons" Lynn replied.

"So 1500 galleons each should do the trick" Aaron said as Alana took her checkbook out of her bag.

"Carly, did you owl Steven about William trying to visit Shawn" Alana asked.

"He's on his way to Britain, he was in South America" Carly said.

"She helped us out, the states wouldn't allow two underage wizards to leave the country without an adult" Aaron said.

Alana smiled at Carly, and asked "Where's Shawn?"

"He's with my mom he'll be here tomorrow" Carly replied.

"Where is your boyfriend" Aaron asked as Michael laughed.

"He was standing right next to her, I mean you can't miss Harry Potter" Lynn said.

"Look I'm technically your uncle" Aaron began to say.

"Unreal" Michael said as Lynn glared at him.

"Yea so he's my uncle and we happen to be the same age as Alana" Lynn said.

"Can I speak to you" Cho said to Michael as Alana took a deep breath.

"Who is god's name was that" Lynn asked knowing the answer.

"That's Harry's ex girlfriend, who hates me for some reason" Alana said as she saw Harry entering the great hall.

"We're all going to be nice" Carly said to Aaron.

"Look he's dating my cousin, it's my duty to interrogate the guy" Aaron said.

"Hey" Harry said giving Alana a peck on the cheek.

"I'm Alana's cousin Aaron" Aaron said shaking his hand.

"Hi Aaron" Harry said nervously.

"I'm Lynn well I guess you knew that already" Lynn said as Harry laughed.

"Alana's told me a lot about you, you must be Carly" Harry said as Carly smiled.

"Yes" Carly said.

"So what brings you guys here" Harry asked as they all looked at each other.

"It's a long story" Alana said to Harry.

"I guess I'll hear it later" Harry said noticing Michael and Cho arguing.

"Trouble in paradise" Harry said.

"We got to get going and hopefully our rooms are ready" Carly said as Lynn and Aaron got up.

"I'll see you Thursday night" Alana said giving her family a hug.

"What's happening Thursday night" Harry asked.

"You remember that auction Dumbledore was talking about last week, well we're going to it. There's something there that we want to buy" Alana said narrowing her eyes.

"What's that?" Harry asked

. "A doll from Eden's family is one of the items being auctioned" Alana replied.

"Why would you all want to buy that" Harry asked.

"She went to the mansion a few days ago and broke something very dear and old to my grandmother. It's time to return the favor" Alana said angrily.

"Come on your better than that, it's like one of the schemes you always talk about that your family gets into. All of you are better than that" Harry said.

"My grandmother is one of the kindest, most forgiving people in this world" Alana said angrily.

"Do you think she would want you to do this?" Harry interrupted can believing what his girlfriend was saying.

"That doesn't matter her and William have hurt my family for the last time" Alana said getting her things, storming out of the great hall.

"Dammit" Harry said as he watched Cho storm out of the great hall as well. Michael looked at Harry and sighed.

"That wasn't over Alana again was it?" Harry asked.

"It was but she put Alana's cousin into it" Michael said. "I'm getting sick of defending Alana to her" Michael said. "What about you" he asked.

"I'm trying to stop Alana from being like the Deerrs" Harry said as Michael chuckled.

"Lynn and Aaron are not bad, I think they all just see what their parents have done. They try not to do it and something like this happens" Michael said.

"I know Alana explained that to me before. She has so many emotions going on with her family right now I just want to protect her from all of them. I can't" Harry said looking down.

"You love her don't you?" Michael asked as Harry jerked his head.

"You don't have to answer" Michael said.


	23. domestic disturbance

Chapter 40-Domestic Disturbance

"How long are you going to be mad at Harry?" Ginny asked as they entered the great hall.

"I'm not mad there is too many things going on right now" Alana said sitting down. "You want to talk to him I know it" Ginny said as Alana spotted Harry walking in.

She quickly got her books and walked towards the back of the table where Justin and the hufflepuffs were sitting.

"At least you guys are still together, Michael and Cho broke up" Seamus said to Harry.

"Poor Mike" Harry began to say.

"Mike actually broke up with her" Hermonine said happily.

"We got into an argument yesterday, we were this close to make up" Harry said.

"We all know, the dorms heard the both of you arguing" Ron said.

"Your in love" Justin said writing on a piece of parchment.

"What are you writing?" Alana said changing the subject.

"A letter asking Becky to the Christmas ball" Justin said happily.

"You will go with Harry I assume" Justin said.

"Of course, I will. He brings out the most complex emotions in me" Alana said remembering their argument last night.

"_Alana" Harry said as she entered the common room. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and walked to the dormitory._

"_Yes" Alana said. _

"_Why are we doing this?" Harry asked. _

"_Doing what?" Alana said trying to avoid his eyes. _

"_You were mad at me I understand that, I was mad at you" Harry said. _

"_For what!" Alana said. _

"_You know what, this auction Thursday night is a bad idea, you say you don't want to be like your family" Harry said as Alana shook her head. _

"_Harry" Alana began to say._

"_I don't like when we fight" Harry said as he put his arms around her. The couple kissed passionately. Harry broke the kiss as their foreheads touched. _

"_I still have to do this" Alana said as Harry threw his hands in the air. _

"_No you don't!" Harry said losing his temper. _

"_Since when do you make my decisions for me!" Alana yelled. _

"_Why can't you see this clearly" Harry said angrily. _

"_I thought you would understand, I guess not!" Alana said slamming the door to the dormitory._

"I'm going to see my granddaughter" An tall elderly man said to Filch as he rushed through the professor's entrance.

"Oh no" Alana said recognizing the old man.

"John" Dumbledore said.

"Albus" John Deerr said shaking the wizards hand.

"He's quite alright Mr. Filch" Dumbledore said.

"I would like to have a word with my granddaughter" John said looking around. Alana tried to leave the hall getting a few footsteps away from the door.

"Alannis Emera Deerr, why did you take out 1500 galleons out of your Gringotts account yesterday" John roared.

"Grandfather, I would kindly explain out of here" Alana said giving him a hint as the other houses were staring.

"Lead the way young lady" John said as they rushed out.

"That's Alana's famous grandfather, is he really the schemer like she says" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Justin answered for her.

"Her grandfather is a character" Justin added as Harry tried to look outside.

"Grandfather you could have been more subtle" Alana said as a student walked passed.

"When your grandchildren waste their money let's see if your subtle at my age" John replied.

"Lynn, Aaron, and I took money from our accounts to be apart of that auction tomorrow night" Alana said. John's eyes widened.

"We want to buy that doll that belongs to Eden's family and break it like she broke grandmother's vase. Or use it as leverage" Alana said.

"You are a true Deerr aren't you. Any more money you need is on me" John said happily as Lupin heard most of the conversation.

"Father what are you planning this time" Stuart Deerr said followed by his wife.

"I just wanted to pay a visit to my granddaughter" John said with a fake smile.

"I'm surprised by that John, it almost sounds like an honest answer" Ivy said as Alana narrowed her eyes on her parents.

"Mother! Father!" Alana said faking happiness as she embraced them.

"You look happy" Ivy said smiling.

"Very happy" Alana lied looking over at her father.

"Professor Lupin" Alana exclaimed noticing him near the corner.

"Ms.Deerr, I assume these are your parents" Lupin said shaking Stuart's hand.

"Your one of Alana's professor's" Stuart said nervously.

"Yes" Lupin replied noticing how nervous Stuart was towards him.

"I'm Ivy, Alana's mother" Ivy said shaking Lupin's hand.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me" Alana said crossing the line between friendly and cold. "Why would you say that" Ivy jumped. "No answer really, it's just a pleasant surprise" Alana said as Harry got a glimpse of her talking.

"She's talking to her parents it seems friendly" Hermonine said as they continued to watch.

"She's playing dumb" Harry said noticing Alana's eyes starting to tear up.

"Why don't we get some dinner at the three broomsticks" Stuart began to say.

"No!" Alana interrupted. Alana's parents and Lupin looked at her oddly.

"I mean we can go to the hog's head instead" Alana said remembering her first date with Harry at the three broomsticks.

"Why don't we head there now" Ivy said happily. "

What a phony" Alana thought to herself.

"Sounds good to me" Alana said forcing a smile and looking over at her grandfather who winked at her happily.

She nodded to her grandfather and followed her parents. Lupin walked into the great hall shaking his head on what he witnessed.

"I have to talk to Lupin" Harry said worried about his girlfriend.

"How are things at St. Mungo's" Alana said taking a sip of her butter bear. Stuart and Ivy stiffened.

"Things are to be expected, you father is about to be chief of staff" Ivy said. Alana noticed that there was no physical contact between her parents.

"Congratulations father" Alana said coldly.

"Alannis you sound different, is everything alright" Stuart asked as he finished eating.

"Everything is dandy" Alana said sarcastically.

"Professor Lupin" Harry said walking into his office.

"I assume Ms.Deerr isn't back from Hogsmade yet" Lupin said.

"No" Harry said sitting down.

"She wasn't exaggerating about her family" Lupin finally said.

"Her grandfather just encouraged her and her cousins to start a family feud with her new sister. That auction tomorrow night is going to be a war zone. Her parents think she really doesn't know about their affairs, she's playing dumb" Lupin said shaking his head.

"She's not stupid and they're treating her like she is" Harry said angrily.

"Well that was fun wasn't it" Ivy said as Alana rolled her eyes.

"We're is your boyfriend Harry I would love to meet him" Ivy added.

"I thought we talked about this Alana, stay away from Harry Potter" Stuart said as they walked back into the castle.

"The both of you are the biggest hypocrites!" Alana yelled.

"What was that?" Harry said to Lupin as they rushed downstairs.

"What is the meaning of this outburst" Stuart exclaimed.

"You guys must really had a good laugh, I know about what you too have been doing to each other, to your marriage" Alana said as Pomfrey and a few nurses watched.

"And the both of you just thought if you acted like a happy couple then I wouldn't see it, you can't even hold hands" Alana said hysterically.

"We wanted to talk to you" Ivy began to say. Harry and Lupin walked in.

"We wanted to talk to you after the wedding, separating the rumors to the facts" Stuart said defensively.

"Creating new lies is more like it, just tell me something was Amber worth cheating on mother for?" Alana said coldly.

"Alannis" Ivy said. "I am not talking to you! You are no better" Alana said turning around to her mother.

"I will not allow you to disrespect your mother" Stuart said.

"That's original, I guess you don't want me to take your job in that department" Alana said as Stuart smacked her. Pomfrey and the nurses gasped. Alana touched the side of her face. Ivy looked over at Stuart who looked shocked at what he done.

"I should expect that from you, you're not even my real father and you would never lay a finger on your real daughter. Eden should be arriving tomorrow. I hate the both of you" Alana said running up the stairs. Pomfrey and the nurses walked away.

"Harry" Ivy said realizing he saw the whole thing.

"I think you should leave" Lupin said coldly to Stuart. Stuart nodded as Ivy and him left the school.

Harry ran to the common room and saw Alana holding a box near the fireplace. He took a deep breath walking over to her.

"Alana" Harry said touched her shoulder. Alana tried to put her hair over her face.

"Let me see" Harry said gently turning her around.

"Bastard" Harry thought as Alana's left side of her face was red.

"It's not that bad" Alana said throwing a picture into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Burning lies" Alana said bitterly. Harry noticed a picture of her and Stuart when she was 6. "

Stop it" Harry said.

Alana angrily started throwing pictures into the fire. Harry took the box from her.

"I'm not going to cry over this" Alana said looking out the window.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry said.

"Because the problem is still there after you cry" Alana said. She started to cry as Harry caught her. Harry put his arms around her as he felt Alana hold on to him.

"He's such a hypocrite telling me to stay away from you" Alana said.

"You don't have to talk about that" Harry said softly still holding her.

"They are hypocrites" Alana said tiredly. "

Probably" Harry replied.

"I can't go back to that house" Alana said.

"I was planning to stay for the holidays anyway, I'll just live with Carly for the summer, just away from them" Alana said as Harry started to wipe her tears.

"I look horrible" Alana said noticing Harry looking at her.

"I can't believe you don't know how beautiful you are" Harry said as they kissed.

"I'm sorry" Alana said crying.

"I'm sorry too" Harry said as the couple continued to hold each other.

Chapter 41-The Auction

"Come on hurry up" Alana thought, trying to pay attention in Herbology class. She looked at the clock. "4:00, Lynn is going to kill me" she thought as the bell rang.

"Thank you all for volunteering to help out tonight" Professor McGonagall said. The great hall was rearrange tables were horizontal as well as the professor's table.

"Not a problem at all professor" Hermonine said as she walked away.

"This was a good idea" Harry said looking around.

"Well I know you wanted to keep an eye on Alana" Hermonine replied.

"This is gong to be boring as hell as these rich buffs" Ron said as Lynn and Aaron entered the room.

"We should get different paddles, one of us has to win that auction" Aaron said.

"Your right" Lynn said as a short hair woman wearing a red robe rushed into the room.

"I thought I might find you two here" the woman said as Harry looked at the resemblance Aaron and Lynn had to the woman.

"Hello mother" Aaron said dryly. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Hello my dear" the woman said giving her son a hug.

"Lynn always a pleasure, if you want to be the granddaughter of Tracy Deerr, you can certainly dress the part" Tracy said looking at Lynn's clothes.

"This is what people my age wear compared to a 60 year old" Lynn said fixing her short black skirt. Aaron grinned, as Tracy sighed.

"I didn't come here to argue today, I heard about your little investment in this auction and I am offering my support. I want to see Eden and Amber cut down to size and if it means dealing with my adopted niece, the poor excuse of a granddaughter, and my dreamer son I am willing to do it" Tracy said.

"Good" Lynn said.

"Mother you can finally help us" Aaron said.

"How?" Tracy said.

"We need to take seats apart, they have us sitting together, in the invitation, put that charm into one of the waiters" Aaron said. Tracy turned her heel and walked over to the one of the waiters.

"That's Alana's aunt Tracy, she is horrible" Hermonine said shaking her head.

"That's how Alana described her" Harry said as Alana walked into the great hall.

"Your late" Lynn said handing Alana an invitation.

"My class went late" Alana replied.

"I'm glad break already started in Salem" Lynn said as Alana spotted Tracy.

"Why is she here?" Alana asked.

"She wants to help, come on we already have a family feud" Aaron said as Tracy walked back to them.

"Why isn't my little adopted niece" Tracy said.

"Hello to you too Tracy" Alana said.

"I already told Lynn and Aaron that I fully support this plan tonight. Let's say I rather have you, who has no blood ties to the family than those two goldiggers" Tracy said. "

At least your being honest" Alana said as a waiter walked up to the group giving them three paddles.

Alana looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermonine.

"Why are they here?" she thought. "Aaron should sit in the front with Tracy, Lynn in the middle, and me in the back" Alana began to say as a toddler hugged her legs from behind.

"Alannee!" a blonde toddler exclaimed.

"Shawn!" Alana yelled picking the boy up. Carly walked in and said "He spotted you in the hallway and got all excited"

"I missed you too" Alana said getting a better look at him. "Ok enough of the cutesy reunion" Tracy interrupted.

"That was all I had to say before" Alana finished glaring at her aunt.

"Same here, see you in a little bit mother" Aaron said hinting for her to leave. Tracy raised her eyebrow and walked away.

"Alana who is this adorable little boy" Hermonine said walking up to her.

"This is my nephew Shawn" Alana said happily as Ron and Harry walked over.

"This is Hermonine" Alana pointed to Hermonine.

"Heronine" Shawn tried to repeat as the group laughed.

"Ron" Alana pointed to Ron. "Ron" Shawn tried to repeat.

"This is uncle Harry" Alana said smiling at her boyfriend.

"ucle arry" Shawn tried to repeat.

"Hi Shawn" Harry said as Shawn tried to give him a high five.

"Alannee has told me a lot about you" he added as Alana laughed.

"I like that name" Alana said as Shawn tried to take her wand out of her robe.

"Shawn no!" Carly exclaimed handing back to her.

"He has a new thing on trying to take people's wands, he thinks it's like his toy wand" Carly explained.

"You been a good boy" Alana said looking at Carly who was shaking is head no. Alana started to laugh and gave her nephew a hug.

"I had to talk to professor Sprout about some space she has at Hogsmade" Carly said.

"Why" Lynn asked.

"I was actually thinking about moving" Carly said.

"To be closer to Steven" Alana thought.

"That would be cool" Aaron said.

"There are no places for you guys to go to that is for people your age in Hogsmade. There is always an age restriction at times. I want to open coffee shop slash nightclub that targets well Hogwarts students" Carly said.

"That's a brilliant idea" Hermonine said.

"I have to meet her before this auction takes place, see you all later" Carly said taking Shawn's hand.

"See you later" Alana said softly. "Later" Shawn said.

"I'm surprised Carly and grans didn't fight" Lynn said a little disappointed.

"Me and aunt Tracy actually agreeing is scary enough" Alana said as Lupin walked in.

"Oh no" Alana said.

"What?" Lynn asked as Harry knew the answer.

"Hello" Lupin said as Alana smiled.

"Professor Lupin these are my cousins again, Lynn and Aaron" Alana said.

"Nice to meet the both of you" Lupin said as they nodded.

"I actually had to talk to the three of you, there's someone who wants to see you" Lupin said pointing to the hallway.

"Who?" Lynn asked. She spotted Ella Deerr walking with an elderly dark haired woman.

"What's grandmother doing here?" Aaron exclaimed as Alana got a better look.

"She's with Kay also" Alana groaned, looking at Lupin.

"I thought you all would be happy" Lupin replied.

"I know what you're trying to do, telling my grandmother what we're planning to do so she can stop us is not going to work." Alana began to say angrily.

"Alana I'm just concerned for you as we all are, you're very fragile right now" Lupin said.

"I am 16 years old not 6" Alana said interrupting him.

"That is correct I am also your professor young lady" Lupin said warning her to watch her tone. Alana looked over at her boyfriend and took a deep breath.

"We're set to bringing Eden and William down and no one is going to stop us, not you or grandmother. Nice try professor" Alana said angrily walking away. Lynn and Aaron followed her.

"I thought that was the father figure you were talking about" Lynn said sarcastically.

"The both of you argued like you were actually related" Aaron said amused.

"Don't start" Alana said feeling annoyed and happy for Lupin's concern.

"Where is that auctioneer?" Lynn said looking at her watch.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Well I for one would like to know when that stupid doll would be auctioned" Lynn replied.

"That was a good try professor" Harry said as Lupin sighed.

"It looked like it was going to work" Lupin said watching Alana, Lynn, and Aaron.

"Hello there" Ella Deerr said happily walking to the group.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Deerr" Harry said as Ella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to hear that your seeing my granddaughter" Ella said.

"Forgive me, this is my best friend Kay Cooper" she added as the dark hair woman smiled.

"How do you do?" Kay said.

"Grandmother" Aaron said happily as him, Alana, and Lynn joined the group.

"My lovely grandchildren" Ella said happily giving them a hug.

"Kay" Alana said giving the woman a hug.

"Ella look at these lovely girls who do they remind you of" Kay said looking at Alana and Lynn.

Lynn looked at her watch. "Just like us in that age" Ella said.

"We would go to the muggle clubs and do the Charleston, have a grand old time" Kay said dreamily. Lynn smiled and looked at her watch.

"Lynn is something wrong" Ella asked knowing the answer.

"No great-grandmother" Lynn replied.

"That was the second time you look at your watch, not trying to avoid us are you?" Ella joked. Alana and Aaron who were standing behind their grandmother looked angrily at Lynn. Lupin raised is eyebrow. Ella turned around to face Alana and Aaron.

"I think she's excited about this auction, come on Lynn maybe we need some fresh air" Alana said as she grabbed her cousin.

"See you in a little bit" Aaron said. The trio quickly left the great hall.

"For Deerr's they are not the best liars are they?" Kay said amused.

"Thank you for owling me Mr. Lupin" Ella said shaking her head.

"Your very welcome, I know Alana is close to you. They all adore you" Lupin said.

"This plan of theirs is not the answer, I want them to accept Eden but I don't want Eden to hurt them" Ella said. "Eden doesn't make things easier" Kay said.

"Lynn, grandmother is now on to us" Aaron exclaimed walking outside.

"I'm sorry!" Lynn yelled.

"Whoever is on to us or not, doesn't matter now" Alana said. Wizards and witches started to enter the castle.

"Where is the famous Eden" Alana said looking around.

"You all look happy" Carly said holding her son's hand.

"Well grandmother is inside" Aaron said.

"I see" Carly replied watching Shawn running around. Alana smiled and started chasing her nephew.

"I forgot my purse inside" Carly said walking back into the castle.

"Shawn wait!" Alana said running after him.

Shawn fell and starting giggling.

"It's so funny" Alana said tickling him. Lynn and Aaron stiffened watching a tall blonde hair man walking in with a beautiful tall woman with short blonde hair.

"Oh dear" Ella said watching the duo outside.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That's William and Eden coming in right now" Ella replied.

"Why do I have such a giggling nephew" Alana said laughing while tickling Shawn. William and Eden walked behind her.

"How cute" Eden coldly said. Alana turned around and saw William and Eden standing in front of her. She quickly picked up Shawn.

"You don't look happy to see me" William smirked.

"You can say that" Alana said angrily.

"You must be Eden" she added getting a better look at the woman.

"Yea and you're the golden daughter I heard so much about. I'm a little disappointed" Eden said. Shawn looked over at William and started to cry Lupin, Ella, Kay, Harry, Ron, and Hermonine walked towards Lynn and Aaron.

Carly walked in and spotted William. She ran towards Alana.

"Come on Shawn" Carly said taking him from Alana.

"He's my son too Carly" William said.

"He cries when he sees you, your never ever going to be a father to him" Carly said bitterly.

"We'll see about that" William said as Carly stopped Shawn from crying.

"The both of you just bring misery, the both of you are going to pay for what you have done to this family" Alana said.

"There not your family princess" Eden said. "They accept me as their family more than you blood or not." Alana said.

"You're a hypocrite, talking about family, you take sides" William said.

"Grow up" Alana said as she noticed the sword on Eden's belt.

"Maybe I should smack you like father did yesterday" William said.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Steven said running up to them. "Is he ok?" he asked Carly.

"He just started falling asleep" Carly said.

"Go inside" Steven said softly. Carly glared at William and Eden and walked away. "

Oh the golden boy" William smirked.

"Have you lost your mind Will, you hate this family so much that you team up with death eaters" Steven said angrily.

"We haven't been introduced yet, I'm your real sister" Eden said looking at Alana.

"Your no sister of mine" Steven said coldly.

"Enough the four of you" Stuart said walking in with Ivy.

"It's the man that started this whole mess" William said happily.

"Enough William" Stuart warned.

"Daddy" Eden said happily trying to give Stuart a hug. Alana made a fist with her right hand.

"It's good to see you again Steven" Stuart said.

"Wish I can say the same, I need a drink, do you want to go back inside" Steven asked Alana. "

Yes I'm getting a headache from being outside" Alana said. Brother and sister walked passed their family members.

"That was horrifying" Hermonine said watching Ella talk to Stuart and Ivy.

"This is a full out family feud. Her family is really divided into two like Pomfrey said" Harry said sadly walking into the castle.

"How are you holding up" Steven asked taking a sip of wine.

"Like any other sane person. I want to hurt her. I feel like I always hated her" Alana said looking at William and Eden.

"You know how I feel about William" Steven said.

"You're the only one who hasn't tried to stop me from feeling the way I do about them" Alana said.

"Your going to do what you want, it's your choice" Steven said as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening all, I wanted to thank all of you for coming to this charity auction this can benefit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement tremendously. In a few minutes there will be a weapons demonstration" Dumbledore said as the party continued.

"I was thinking about buying a sword" Alana said glancing at Eden's sword.

"Why?" Steven asked.

"No one understands this, I feel like I always had one, I need it as much as I need my wand" Alana said.

"Did you tell your boyfriend, the one you haven't introduced me to yet?" Steven said with a chuckle.

"No I haven't, I just want this to be over I've been arguing or crying to him about this all week." Alana said.

"Well that's good you can go to him" Steven replied.

"He doesn't complain or tell me he doesn't want to listen he just does" Alana said looking over at Harry.

"I haven't gotten a hug from my grandson" Ella said walking over to Steven.

"Hi grandmother" Steven said giving her a hug.

"We need to catch up" Ella said.

"It's ok I'll get something to drink" Alana said walking away.

"Professor Little" Alana said walking over to him.

"Evening Ms.Deerr" Little said looking at the items up for auction.

"There are a lot of weapons for sale" Alana said.

"I noticed, it's a shame" Little said.

"Why?" Alana asked.

"Wizards and witches used these weapons well ages ago and now no one really knows about them, the history the culture. Only a few" Little answered.

"Like yourself" Alana replied.

"Yes" Little said sadly.

"Well I have to great ready for this demonstration" Little said bitterly walking away. Alana looked confused and sat down.

"Harry" Steven said walking up to him.

"Yes" Harry said turning around.

"I'm Alana's brother Steven" Steven said shaking his hand.

"I know" Harry said shaking it back.

"I think she's afraid of introducing me to you do I did it myself" Steven said as Harry laughed.

"I know, every time I mentioned it she got nervous" Harry said.

"Seriously, I wanted to thank you, you make my sister happy and I can see how much you care about her." Steven said.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"I hear you want to be an auror" Steven asked.

"Yes I do" Harry said.

"I think you and my sister have what it takes." Steven said.

McGonagall walked up to the podium and said "Well we're going to have a demonstration on one of the featured items for auction. Our very own professor Little as volunteered"

The crowd clapped as Little walked in holding a silver sword. He started doing basic warm ups that dazzled the crowd. Little bowed and left.

"One of our contributors has decided to give a one on one lesson in wizard swordplay. Eden please come up" McGonagall said.

Alana narrowed her eyes as Lynn and Aaron looked over at her.

"Evening, well this sword has been in my family for years. It belonged to Gryffindor's rival Taddius Filch" Eden said taking out the sword from her holster. The sword had a dark blue grip.

The rest of the sword, Alana noticed was similar to Gryffindor's only with the engraving "Taddius Filch" and blue jewels encrusted on it.

"Who would like to volunteer" Eden said. No one raised their hand. Eden raised her eyebrow at Alana. Alana raised her hand.

"Ok how about you" Eden said pointing at Alana. Alana smiled and got up.

"What is she doing" Lupin said as Steven and Harry watched.

"Ms. Deerr" Little said handing her the sword he was holding.

"Do you really think this is wise girl, I don't think modeling can help you" Eden whispered. Alana rolled her eyes getting a better grip of the sword. Eden was surprised to find her standing in the right position.

"You have the right position I'll give your that excellent form, but how's your footwork?" Eden said.

They parry, "If I step here" Eden said as Alana stepped the opposed direction.

"Very good" Eden said.

"Now I step again" Eden said sheathing her sword and walking away. Alana throws the sword which gets stuck into the wall where Eden was walking towards, barring the exit.

"Whoa" Ron said as Hermonine looked worried. Eden tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. "That's a cute trick, but your between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon" Eden said taking out her sword. Alana grabs a sword from the items table; they start to fight.

"How did you do learn about swordplay?" Eden asked.

"None of your business, I practice every day" Alana said as they faught.

"That's too much time on your hands" Eden joked.

"I practice everyday so when I meet someone like you, I'm ready for them" Alana said.

They continue their swordfight, jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Alana hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Eden's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Eden hits a loose board which throws Alana off the cart; Eden uses her body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Alana climbed back on; Alana is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Eden up into the rafters as well; they fight, jumping from beam to beam; Eden loses her weapon and blinds Alana with a glass a wine from a spectators table; takes out her wand while Alana protects her eyes.

Alana grabs her wand from her pocket.

"Experilliamus!" she yelled disarming Eden.

"What a demonstration" Dumbledore said getting in between the two women.

The crowd applauded except Alana's family, Lupin, Ron, Hermonine and Harry. Eden stormed off with William following her. Little led Alana to a seat handing her a glass of water.

"Are you alright" Little asked.

"Why is he being so nice to me" Alana thought as she nodded.

Harry and Steven ran over to her. Alana tried to catch her breath. Harry gave her a hug.

"What was that" Steven asked.

"I, I don't know" Alana answered.

"She could of killed you if she wanted" Steven said shaking his head.

"But I defeated her" Alana said.

Steven nodded and said "it was a close call"

"Are you alright" Ivy said walking over to her daughter. Alana sighed and looked at Harry.

"The both of you are sister's you shouldn't be fighting" Stuart said coming behind her.

"She's fine the both of you can go" Steven said.

"I want her to tell me that" Ivy said.

"The both of you should go" Harry said trying to control his anger.

"This is a family matter" Stuart said angrily to Harry.

"I'm going to get more water" Alana said touching Harry's shoulder walking away.

"Family that hits her" Harry said angrily.

"Yesterday, its none of your business" Stuart said.

"Harry you don't understand what's going on" Ivy began to say.

"I understand enough" Harry interrupted.

"I'm warning you boy" Stuart said as Lupin tried to intervene.

"I love her, the both of you treat her like crap" Harry said as Steven looked surprised.

"Harry" Lupin said.

"You really don't know how beautiful she is, how kind, gentle, brave, strong, she is. The both of you don't deserve her" Harry said as Alana walked back.

"I thought about it and I really don't want to talk to the both of you right now" Alana said.

"Alana please" Ivy said.

"Mrs. Deerr you heard what she said" Lupin said calmly. Ivy wiped a tear from her eye and walked away. Harry pulled Alana for an embrace. Stuart watched this and followed his wife.

"Thank you" Alana said while Harry continued to hold her. Harry looked over at Steven. Steven gave a firm nod and walked over to Carly.

"I want this to be over" Alana said quietly to Harry.

"We have to talk" Lynn said interrupting. Alana sighed as Harry gave her hand a squeeze.

"She was almost there to stopping this" Harry said to Lupin.

"Is that true what you said earlier Harry" Lupin asked.

"Yes" Harry said seriously.

"Alana doesn't know does she" Lupin said.

"No, it just came out. Her parents are unbelievable, selfish, everything Alana isn't I guess she got that from her birthparents. But I do love her, it's not just some infatuation as people call it" Harry said as a bell rang.

"The auction is about to start" Lupin said miserably.

"The first item on sale is this lovely doll, made 100 years ago in London" the auctioneer said happily. Alana looked at the porcelin doll.

"That's mother's doll" Eden whispered to William.

Aaron in the front looked over at Lynn and Alana in their positions. Lynn lowered her hand as Aaron nodded.

"The beginning bid is 2000 galleons do I have a bid for 2500?" Eden waved her paddle up.

"2500 from Eden Scott, 3000?"

Lynn raised her paddle. "3000 from Lynn Kurth 3500?"

Eden and William glared at Lynn. She raised her paddle. "3500 from Scott 4000?"

Alana raised her paddle. "4000 from Alana Deerr in the back.

How about 4500?" Aaron raised his paddle. "This is great" John said happily walking into the auction standing next to Alana.

"Aaron Deerr for 4500. Come on folks this is an antique doll" the auctioneer said.

Eden raised her paddle. "5000, from Scott, anyone for 5500?"

Lynn raised her paddle. "5500 from Kurth"

Eden angrily raised her paddle again looking at Lynn. "6000 from Scott, 6500?"

Alana raised her paddle "6500"

Aaron raised his paddle. "7000, wow"

Eden raised her paddle. "7500" People started to whisper.

Lynn raised her paddle "8000, 8000 from Lynn Kurth, going once going twice" Alana looked over at Eden and William. Eden threw the paddle on the ground.

"Sold to Lynn Kurth for 8000 galleons" Lynn smiled at Alana who got satisfaction of seeing Eden hurt.

"Well done my dear now let me just take the doll" John began to say.

"John put a sock in it. All of you have made your point, give the doll to Eden" Ella said.

"Mother are you serious" Tracy roared. "Break it" Tracy yelled.

"Break that doll this whole family will live to regret it" Eden said walking over to William.

"Don't break it, grandmother is right we made our point" Alana said, Aaron nodded.

"No freaking way!" Lynn said.

"Lynn, come one she isn't worth it, she's hurt that's enough for me" Alana said.

"At least we own the doll" Lynn said putting it down.

Tracy ran and grabbed it. "You remember the look on my mother's face when your mother broke her vase" Tracy said and threw the doll on the floor.

Eden screamed in agony as the Deerr family looked socked. "Tracy!" Stuart yelled.

"Give that message to your mother Eden" Tracy said coldly and left.

"Thanks mother" Aaron said as she walked passed him.

Alana looked at Eden who was crying picking up the pieces.

"Reparo" William said pointing his wand at the pieces. The doll was put back together although one can tell that it had been broken before.

"It's not the same!" Eden cried looking at the doll. "She is going to pay for this, the three of you also, you all brought the doll!" Eden said taking the doll and walking away.

Stuart looked at Alana, Aaron and Lynn. "I am disappointed at the all of you" he said.

"I couldn't be more happier, you are all true Deerr's, you used your money and power to achieve a common goal" John said as the trio looked guilty for what they done.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we didn't break it" Aaron said to Stuart.

"Blame my mother she's outside, or blame you for cheating on Ivy, blame grandfather for the way he raised you. Take some responsibility uncle Stuart" Aaron said angily and Stuart walked away.

Lynn tearing up walked outside. Alana sighed and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermonine.

"It's over" Hermonine said.

"No not really" Alana said.

"But my involvement is, I'm staying for the holidays" Alana said forcing a smile.

"We're make it memorable" Harry said putting his arm around her.

"Lynn" Michael said walking up to her in the hallway.

"Yes" Lynn said wiping her tears.

"Are you alright" Michael said.

"Yea now that I'm out of there" Lynn said.

"I'm hungry, I was going to ask the house elves to make me something would you like to come?" Michael said.

"Why not" Lynn said as Michael led her to the kitchen.

"I want to leave" Alana groaned to Harry.

Harry laughed and said "The food is so appealing, caviar and stuff"

"I just want a cheeseburger and French fries" Alana said. Carly rushed passed the couple in tears. "

What was that about" Harry said as they watched Carly walking over to Steven.

"I don't know" Alana said tiredly.

A few minutes later Alana and Harry watched Steven rushed passed them.

"We got to talk" Steven said to William.

"Ok" William said.

"Outside" Steven said angrily. The two men walk outside.

"What's going on" Alana said.

"Stand away from me Alana' Steven said walking passed.

"Come on" Alana said to Harry.

"Blackmailing Carly for custody of William isn't going to work" Steven said.

"It looked like it did if she cried to you about it" William shrugged.

"If Carly doesn't give me custody of Shawn I will go to the authorities and tell them the real story about her rapist murder" William said.

"You know how much pain she was in over that" Steven said.

"I don't care I want my son" William said.

"You wont get him" Steven said angrily.

"I'm scared" William said sarcastically.

"You should be" Steven said.

"You would think you were bullied as a kid the way you act now. You're always so interested in settle everyone's business straight" William said as Alana took a deep breath.

"I'll will tell the authorties about Carly's well my version of her involvement in the murder, unless Shawn is given to me" William repeated.

Steven made a fist with his right hand. "

It's time to take your swing" William said.

Steven punches William which causes, Ivy and Stuart to run outside.

Alana and Harry looked stunned as well as Carly entering the room. "Steven" Alana said trying to stop him. Steven savagely pounds William's face until he is left gurgling and spitting teeth onto the floor.

Steven barley stopping takes a deep breath. "Leave Britain. And draw a map for anyone who wants to believe your lies and tell them I'll be waiting" Steven says almost in tears. The auror looks up at Alana who gives him a nod goodbye. He turns around to Carly who looks down on William. He walks out of the castle and on to his flying motorcycle.

Ivy and Stuart look at William. They help him up and take him to the hospital ward.

"I'm glad grandmother didn't see that" Aaron said to Alana who nodded.

"Where's Lynn" Alana said turning around to see her cousin eating outside on the fields with Michael.

"Thank god Tony isn't here to see his little girl in the dark, with a boy" Alana said as Aaron proceeded to walk over.

"Leave them alone, write a letter to Lindsay back home she probably misses her boyfriend" Alana said as Aaron gave her a hug.

"I want to leave too and it's still early" Alana said checking her watch.

"How about a trip to Hogsmade, I think the three broomsticks is still open" Harry said. "

Yes, I need food" Alana said as they walked back into the castle.

Twenty minutes later after saying goodbyes to her family Alana met Harry near classroom Eleven. She smiled at him as he wrapped his invisibility cloak around them.

"There's Lupin" Alana exclaimed as they walked passed.

"Shh" Harry said amused by them as they walked through the antechamber and onto Honeydukes. Harry grabbed a box chocolates and left money on the table as they walked out.

"Thank you" Alana said as they walked to a corner and Harry took the cloak off. The couple walked to the three broomsticks.

"Welcome to the three broomsticks" A host said happily. "Oh no I'm sorry but all the seats are taken because of a private party for the minister of magic" the host said.

"Really?" Harry said coldly Alana glanced at his reaction.

"Wait the both of can get a room and we can bring the dinner upstairs" the host said.

Alana looked at Harry, "That's fine" He said. "Here's an extra 10 galleons if you don't say who we are" Harry said. The host nodded and walked them upstairs.

"I guess your not a fan of Corneilous Fudge" Alana said as she sat on the bed.

"No" Harry said looking out the window.

"Why?" Alana asked.

"Last year, he made half the wizarding world in Britain think I was crazy about Voldemont's return" Harry said angrily.

"He knew all along and could of prevented a lot of deaths from happening" he added.

"The states always knew I mean with aurors like Steven coming back and forth from Europe. They don't think to highly of Fudge in the states. Only rich people really support him" Alana said.

"Hopefully he won't be minister very long" Harry replied as a waiter came in.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries" Alana said looking over at Harry.

"The same" he replied.

"Well let's not talk about Fudge, the Deerr's or anything that makes our hair go out" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"Deal" Harry said putting his arms around her waist. They kissed near the window.

Alana broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you" she said. Harry looked shocked at her words.

"You don't have to say anything back" Alana said putting her arms around him.

"You love me?" Harry asked.

Alana nodded and said "Yea" Harry looked overwhelmed and relieved at the same time.

"I love you Harry" Alana said again as she noticed a tear coming out of Harry's eye.

"What's wrong?" Alana said wiping the tear away.

"Every person who's ever loved me has died, my parents, Sirus" Harry began to say.

"I'm not going anywhere" Alana said.

"I love you too" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"I love you" Harry said again as the couple started to laugh. Harry wrapped his arms around Alana and spun her around the room.


	24. Christmas ball

Chapter 42- It's that time of year again

"The first semester is almost over" Ginny cheered as they watch McGonagall take up names for people staying during the holidays.

"I'm glad they are allowing this Christmas dance" Inna said to Alana.

"They didn't have this before?" Alana asked.

"I think they are trying to give the students as many distractions as possible during this time" Harry said sitting next to her.

"I see" Alana said as she felt Harry put his arm around her waist.

"The dance is going to be on the 13th once two weeks before Christmas" Hermonine said.

"I don't know, it's all this formal wear stuff. We haven't done that since the Yule ball" Ron said as Alana laughed.

"Well McGonagall said yesterday that the it's not supposed to be like the Yule ball. The dress is suits for the guys and dresses for the girls" Alana said.

"That's even worse" Ron exclaimed.

Alana felt Harry's hand go from the side of her shirt to the side of her bare waist as the group talked.

"I wonder if Lynn can come to the dance, I know she isn't a student maybe I can get someone to ask her" Alana said to Harry as he walked her to history of magic later in the afternoon.

"Michael" Harry suggested.

"I don't about that one, I think he still likes Cho" Alana said.

"Well at least I don't have the problem on figuring out who my date will be" Harry said giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Bye" Alana said as Harry watched her walk away.

"Come on mate" Ron said noticing the way Harry was looking at his girlfriend.

Ron grinned at his friend and laughed.

"What?" Harry said as they entered the common room.

"You want her, there's a look of lust in your eyes" Ron said dramatically.

"Keep it down. Ron you know I love her" Harry said.

"That doesn't mean you can't have lust the best of both worlds" Ron said.

"It is harder now that I told her that I love her" Harry admitted.

"It would be very weird if you didn't want her" Ron tried to say carefully.

"I told you the first two times that we almost, the close calls" Harry said.

"It's different this time, there's more emotion involved. I'm not going to push her" Harry said.

"I admire the both of you" Ron said.

"I can't even tell Hermonine that I want to be with her, so many times I tried" he said sadly.

"We noticed, you just have to say it, things will be so much better when you do" Harry said.

"I'm going to ask her to the dance" Ron said sternly getting up.

"Now" Harry said.

"Yes she'll be in the libarary" Ron said leaving the common room.

Harry grinned and thought about his dilemma. "I need a nap" he thought.

"Did you hear the great news, Filch is leaving for the next three weeks starting tomorrow!" Justin exclaimed running into Alana and Inna in the hallway. "Really?" Alana said happily. "His mother wants him back for the holidays" Justin said. "He has a mother" Alana said as they laughed. "I'm spreading the good word around" Justin said happily. "He's happy" Inna said. "Well my friend Becky is coming next week for the dance, that's part of it" Alana said as they walked into the great hall. "You and Harry looked cozy this morning" Inna said. "Yea" Alana said slightly blushing.

"Can I ask you something?" Alana said.

"Go ahead" Inna said.

"Have you and Todd ever" Alana said as a first year walked passed them. "Ever?" Inna asked.

"Make cupcakes" Alana said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, making cupcakes" Inna said as Alana nodded.

"Well yes a few times, we taken a break from that" Inna said as Alana eyes widened.

"You have your only 14" Alana exclaimed.

"Well that's was one of the main reasons we stopped" Inna said.

"I see" Alana said calming down.

"Have you and Harry?" Inna asked.

"Well the cupcakes got burned the first two times" Alana said as Inna laughed.

"So your thinking about it?" Inna said.

"Yes, well I am thinking about it a lot" Alana answered.

"I'm sure you know all the risks" Inna said seriously.

Alana was amused at the fourth year's experience on the subject.

"I'm already on the birth control potion because of the times I used the thrill potion" Alana replied.

"Then there's nothing really stopping you" Inna said with a smile.

Alana laughed and said "Thank you"

"No problem, don't worry you'll like it, it's fun" Inna said.

"Ok we're talking about something else" Alana said as the fourth year giggled.

"Ron just asked me to the dance" Hermonine said walking to the girls looking very shocked.

"That's good right" Alana said looking strangely to her friend.

"And I said yes" Hermonine said sitting down.

"That's great" Alana exclaimed hugging her friend.

"The weekend trip to Hogsmade is dress shopping!" Inna said as the girls began to talk about the dance.

A few hours later in the common room, Harry, Alana, Ron and Hermonine are in their pajamas finishing their homework.

"I finished awful Snape's homework. I'm almost done on that paper of grandmother for Lupin's class" Alana said crossing the items out of her organizer parchment.

"I have it all up here" Harry said pointing to his head closing his textbook.

"So mate we have to come into this dance with some style" Ron said as Hermonine sat closer to him. "It's right downstairs in the great hall" Harry said. "I mean our arrival, I say we come in an hour late" Ron said. "We will do no such thing, I hate being late" Hermonine said hitting Ron's shoulder laughing.

"Think about Monine, no one would be there till the first hour" Ron said.

"He's kind of right" Alana said to Hermonine.

"They don't pick our dresses right" Hermonine joked.

"I'll buy your dress if you want" Harry said to Alana.

"I want it to be a surprise" Alana said.

"I'll give you the money" Harry protested.

"It's ok" Alana said as Harry pretended to pout.

"I'll use the money for something else" Harry said as an idea popped into his head

. "Like what" Alana asked.

"I want it to be a surprise" Harry said imitating his girlfriend.

"Whatever Harry" Alana said as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I should head to bed" Hermonine said getting up.

Ron got up with her. "Goodnight Ron" she said softly kissing him on the cheek.

"Nite Monine" Ron said blushing from the kissed walking to the dormitory.

"I'm glad they're finally getting together" Alana said as Harry nodded.

"Come here" Harry said motioning Alana to come closer.

Alana smiled as Harry kissed her. Alana sat on Harry's lap and returned the kiss.

He noticed what she was wearing, a white tank top and black shorts.

"I see you like what I'm wearing" Alana said resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Very much" Harry said as Alana kissed him.

"I think I'm gaining weight" Alana said.

"Your just fine, more than that" Harry said pulling her closer.

Alana took a deep breath as he did this. Harry kissed the right side of her neck putting his hands under her shirt.

"All students saying for the holidays must let the headmaster of that house know buy tomorrow afternoon" McGonagall's voice said through the loudspeaker.

Harry and Alana moved away thinking someone entered the common room. Alana rolled her eyes realizing it was McGonagall through the loudspeaker.

"We need to find a place where we can be alone" Harry said holding Alana's hand.

Alana nodded as Harry stroked the right side of her face. Harry sighed and put his arms around his girlfriend as they looked at the fire.

Two weeks later

"Looking for a suit is going to be boring" Ron said getting his wallet.

"I know" Harry said thinking the reason was because of money.

"I've been saving up mate, and Fred and George gave me some money, well me and Ginny a lot for Christmas" Ron said.

"I already have my dress picked out" Ginny said handing Alana a picture from witch weekly.

"Nice" Alana said looking at a blue strapless dress with a spaghetti tie belt, sewn on to the belt was a flower.

"All of you ladies are welcome to join that mad house in Gladrags, I already have it reserved" Ginny said as the girls glared at her.

"That was a good idea, let's hurry up so we can be the first ones there" Hermonine said putting her sneakers on.

"The guys section will be more relaxed than the girls section" Harry said as he spotted Alana and the girls walking in front as McGonagall took names.

"We will be leaving Hogsmade at 7 pm which leaves all of you 6 hours" McGonagall said.

"In a rush" Harry said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Sort of I want to get to Gladrags before well it turns crazy" Alana said.

"We should of went during the break, on Tuesday. Could of used my cloak" Harry said.

"It's ok, Lynn is so lucky. She went into London and just got a dress. I can't believe this bet her and Michael have on each other" Alana said.

"It's only so they won't have to admit they like each other." Harry said.

"By betting who can fall in love with the other" Alana said shaking her head in amusement.

"I am going to win that bet from that cousin of yours, her ego needs to come down a noch" Michael said.

"Yea, I guess you would know that" Alana said with a laugh.

"Funny" Michael said.

"Lynn will be in Hogsmade helping Carly out with the construction for the coffee shop" Alana said raising her eyebrow.

"Good, I have to give her the invitation" Michael said.

"She got her dress already" Alana said. "

I know I saw it" Michael said.

Harry looked at Alana and said "He saw his date's dress"

"That is a totally different situation Harry and you know it" Alana said with a laugh.

"Question Mike how are you going to pick up Lynn from Hogsmade" Alana asked. "

That my dear is my little secret, she's not going to know what hit her" Michael answered as the group entered Hogsmade.

"I'm going to go with the girl's to the woman's section of Gladrags." Alana said to Harry.

"I'll be in the men's section and be out by the next hour" Harry said as Michael laughed. Alana narrowed her eyes and kissed him goodbye.

Harry grinned as Michael and him starting walking over to the rest of the guys.

"How are you going to pick up Lynn" Harry asked.

"Well a few days ago she told me that her favorite book it's a muggle book called Cinderella and in the book she goes to the ball in a pumpkin carriage. So I am going to recreate that." Michael said.

"You found a spell to create a pumpkin carriage?" Harry said amused at the lengths Michael would go to win this bet.

"Yes, I tested it twice" Michael said as the guys entered the clothes shop.

Girls were chatting and giggling loudly from the women's section.

"Glad I'm in this section" Ron said looking at an all black tie suit. "Not a bad price either" he said as he took it into the fitting room.

Dean and Seamus took two classic black and white tuxedos into the fitting room. Harry kept looking around he spotted a black tie suit. He took it off the hanger and saw the vest that came with it.

"Give it a try potter" Harry thought going into the fitting room as well.

"Ginny got her dress" Pavarti exclaimed as Alana tried to push her way through some girls. "

Where's Hermonine?" Alana asked Luna.

"Trying on a dress" Luna said holding a two toned orange and red strapless gown.

Alana groaned noticing her friends find their perfect dress.

"Your Alana Deerr?" a saleswoman asked.

"Yes" Alana said miserably.

"Oh let me take you to this tailored section" the saleswoman said leading Alana out of the madhouse.

"You should of called that's what your cousin did, but the dress she wanted was only made in London" the sales woman said opening the door.

"Wow" Alana said walking into a pink room filled with dresses on moving mannequins.

"If you need help I'll be in the office" the woman said as Alana nodded.

"Inna didn't find her dress yet" Alana thought.

"Miss, I just want to bring my friend up here, I'll be back" Alana said.

"No problem, just one though" the woman said.

Alana walked downstairs and spotted Inna looking at a few dresses.

"Inna" Alana tried to whispered.

"Where have you been" Inna said Alana motioned her to come over.

"Where have you been" Inna said again.

"Just come" Alana said leading her downstairs. "

Wow" Inna said.

"That's what I said" Alana replied.

"Come on, I'm sure we'll find something" Alana said as the girls looked through the racks.

"That was easy" Ron said as Harry, Michael and him walked out of Gladrags.

"Yea" Harry said as he spotted Hermonine and Ginny walking to Lynn.

"Where's Alana?" He asked.

"Still inside" Ginny answered.

"Hello there" Michael said as Lynn smiled. "

Got your tux Mike" Lynn said.

"Yes, you won't be able to resist me in it I'll tell you that much" Michael said as Lynn laughed.

"The ego on you is the size of great Britain" Lynn said as she noticed Cho looking over at her.

Lynn grinned as Michael turned around and saw Cho.

"I'll tell you this much, I'll make a better date than well whatever you call that. You all really had a crush on her.

There are girls in Salem that are first years that look better than her" Lynn said as Dean and Seamus laughed.

"I found it" Inna exclaimed picking up a white dress.

"It looks very greek goddess like" Alana said smiling.

Inna smiled and ran into the fitting room. Alana continued to search.

"No, no" she said.

"No luck yet Ms.Deerr" the saleswoman asked.

"No" Alana said.

"How about this one?" The woman said holding a satin V-neck white gown.

"I don't know it looks too sexy" Alana said.

"Just give it a try" The woman said as Inna came out.

"That's your dress Inna" Alana said looking at her friend in awe.

"Really?" Inna said looking in the mirror. "How much?" Alana said out loud.

"Whoa it's a little pricy" she said looking at the price tag.

"I'll help you get it, I need to start spending Deerr money anyway" Alana said as she took the dress into the fitting room

"She's very picky" Inna whispered to the saleswoman.

"I heard that" Alana said putting the dress on.

Alana walked out of the room. Inna and the saleswoman gasped.

"What!" Alana exclaimed looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow" she said realizing how beautiful the dress actually was.

"You look beautiful" the saleswoman said adjusting it for her.

"It just needs to be adjusted a little bit" she added taking out her wand and pointing at Alana's sides.

"That's better, it fits like a glove" The woman said doing the same thing to Inna's dress.

"Alana turn around" Inna said looking at her back.

The back of Alana's dress was a crossback with draped detail.

"I'll take it" Alana said happily not wanting to take off the dress.

"Harry is going to, he's going to love you in that dress" Inna said as Alana smiled.

"There they are" Hermonine said watching Alana and Inna leave Gladrags.

"That took long for you two" Hermonine said holding her wrapped dress.

"You can say that" Alana said as Inna grinned at her.

"Let me see your dress" Lynn said trying to open it.

"No you'll see it next week" Alana said. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's payback for not inviting me to London and not tell me about the tailored room" Alana said raising her eyebrow.

"You found out for yourself anyway" Lynn said as Hermonine and Inna laughed at the cousins.

"Rosmerta would you consider it, I mean Fudge rented out the place so I can certainly do it as well" Harry said as Rosmerta sighed.

"Harry you know that you could, it's just that your all 16 not adults yet. And I doubt Dumbledore and McGonagall know about this" Rosmerta said.

"Well hostess's and the waiter's will be here and it's about 14 to 18 people that's all.

Alana's cousin will be a few door's away" Harry said.

"We just want a place to hang out after the dance. There is one thing that I want also" Harry said.

"What's that?" Rosmerta asked.

"A room" Harry said confidently. "

Harry" Rosmerta said.

"If there is any damage I will pay for it that's how confident I am about this" Harry said. "Well alright" Rosmerta said.

"Here you go" Harry said handing her a bag of Galleons.

"Thank you Harry" Rosmerta said giving him a peck on the cheek. Harry walked happily outside.

Harry spotted Alana and walked up to her.

"You got your tux" Alana asked.

"Well my suit" Harry replied looking at the wrapped dress.

"So secretive" he said dramatically.

"You'll know why when you see my dress" Alana said noticing where he was walking from.

"You'll know next week too" Harry said putting his arm around his girlfriend as they walked around town.

Chapter 43-The Christmas dance

"Alana" slender black girl said struggling to hold her suitcase.

"Becky" Alana exclaimed meeting her friend near the entrance.

"I'm here" Becky exclaimed holding a suitcase.

"You let your hair grow" Alana said getting a better look at her friend.

"I brought curlers by the bunch your godmother sends her regards.

"She gave me enough for half the girls in your dorm" Becky said.

"You like my hair?" Becky asked looking at her hair.

"I like it" Alana said.

"Where's Justin" Becky asked as they entered the great hall.

"In class doing a make up exam" Alana replied.

"This is insane" Becky said looking at the ceiling.

"I know" Alana said.

"Where is crazy Lynn at?" Becky asked.

"In Hogsmade it's not far from here, that's a long girl talk story later when we get ready" Alana said as Becky laughed.

"And where is your boyfriend?" Becky said.

"I really don't know he was in the library last time I saw him, he's been running back and forth from Hogsmade saying it's a surprise later. You and Justin are invited after the dance ends at midnight" Alana said.

"Mysterious" Becky said smiling not noticing Justin walking towards her holding a carnation.

"Hi" Justin said as a huge smile appeared on Becky's face.

"Justin" Becky exclaimed giving her friend a huge hug.

"You look great" Justin said smiling.

"So do you, thank you for inviting me" Becky said.

"I'll pick you up near the astronomy tower at 7 I'll give you a tour of Hogwarts before the dance actually starts, Alana will tell you where it is, I have to get going" Justin said about to walk away. He took a deep breath and gave Becky a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww" Alana said as they walked towards the astronomy tower.

"The girls in your dorm are not going to have a problem right" Becky asked.

"No I told them about you, you and Lynn might have problems with one girl, but she's really a good person at heart" Alana said.

"Oh no, I'll brace myself" Becky said.

The girls ran right into Harry and Ron. "Hi there" Harry said giving Alana a kiss.

"You must be Becky" Harry said.

"Yes and your Harry" Becky said giving him a hug.

"This is my best friend Ron" Harry said as Becky smiled at Ron.

"Password" the fat lady said. "Candy Cane" Ron answered.

"When do you think your going to be ready" Harry asked before Alana and Becky walked to the girls dormitory. Alana just smiled at him. "I'll talk to you by parchment then" Harry said with a laugh giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Harry is so cute" Becky said as they entered the dormitory.

"I know" Alana said.

"Hey" Hermonine said wearing a bathrobe, trying to dry her hair.

"This is Becky, Becky this is Hermonine" Alana said.

"Hi" Hermonine said shaking her hand.

"Do you need help" Becky asked putting her bags down.

"I'm trying to find my Sleekeasy's hair potion" Hermonine said trying to look for it.

"Dry your hair, we'll find it" Alana said looking around the dorm for it.

"Found it" Becky said moving a pillow out of the way and handing it to Hermonine.

"Thank you so much Becky" Hermonine said rushing to the bathroom.

"Do you need to get here?" Hermonine said as Becky looked at the bathroom.

"Yea I have to curl my hair" Becky said taking out her curlers and her Sleekwasy's hair potion.

"Good you can tell me more about the school's in the states" Hermonine said.

Alana smiled glad that the girls were getting along. "How am I going to style my hair" she thought.

"We don't have to do anything till 6:00 Seamus said putting a corsage next to the window.

"The girls are making this into a production" Dean said lying on his bed.

"Alana has the best looking friends, Justin is a lucky man" Seamus said.

"Your going with Lavender!" Ron said.

"She's not my girlfriend, I'm just speaking the truth" Seamus said as Harry laughed.

"So there's an after dance thing going on?" Dean asked.

"Yea not a word only a few people know, I rented the three broomsticks for a few hours tonight." Harry said.

"Wait we know Filch is gone but how are we going to get there without no one noticing we're gone" Dean said.

"With the marauders map and everyone going and leaving Hogsmade at the same time" Harry said.

"I'm in" Seamus said happily as Dean nodded.

"Salem sounds a little like Hogwarts just the scheduling times are different" Hermonine said.

"Yea, I would love to go here though, so much freedom" Becky said as Pavarti walked in.

"Where is Alana?" she asked.

"Downstairs helping the fourth years with their hairstyles." Hermonine said.

Pavarti got a better look at Becky and said "Who are you?"

"I'm Alana's friend, Becky" Becky replied.

"Alana told us she was going to stay here for the holiday's remember" Hermonine said.

"Oh yea, how long are you going to be" Pavarti said.

"I'm done knock yourself out" Becky said leaving the bathroom rolling her eyes.

"Sorry that took so long" Alana said trying to catch her breath. "It's cool" Becky said looking at a issue of witch weekly. "You met Pavarti" Alana said. "Yea, she's something else" Becky said sarcastically as Alana laughed. "Well I was talking about her, she isn't that bad once you get to know her" Alana whispered. "I'm here to have fun, I like Hermonine a lot, Lynn will be here. Lynn is not going to like that girl" Becky whispered. "I know, but her twin sister is so nice you'll love her as much as you love Hermonine" Alana said as Becky smiled.

"It's 6:00" Ron said walking into the bathroom.

"Already" Seamus said waking from his nap.

"Good, I was getting bored" Dean said following Ron.

"This is going to be a memorable night" Seamus said to Harry.

"Becky you are probably going to be ready before all of us" Alana said,

"That was the idea' Becky said putting on a little make up in the mirror.

Pavarti looked at her while she did this. "Is there a problem" Becky said forcing a smile.

"No" Pavarti said surprised.

Alana looked at her friend who smiled.

"You should start getting ready" Hermonine said looking at Alana still in her sweatpants from this morning.

"It's only oh no! 6:30!" Alana yelled and ran into the bathroom. The girls laughed and continued getting ready.

"That was fast" Ron said as the six year boys entered the common room in their suits.

Harry put his blazer near the chair and said. "We have 90 minutes to go before our dates are ready" Harry said as he saw a fourth year girl running from downstairs.

She looked around the common room and grabbed a brush. She ran back upstairs.

"Girls get the speed of light when it comes to these things" Dean said as Todd walked downstairs wearing a tuxedo.

"Can I join you guys, the guys are arguing upstairs on who their date actually is" Todd said. "Sure" Harry said.

"Alana I'm going to go" Becky said getting her red purse. "Wait let me see' Alana said holding a towel on her head. "Aww" she said. "Wait I need to show you here the tower is" Alana said. "I'll find it, just get ready" Becky said. "You can't miss it" Hermonine said. "You look very nice" she added. "Thanks, see you later" Becky said walking down the stairs.

"Fighting over a date" Seamus said as the boys laughed.

"Yea, it looked ugly" Todd said as they heard footsteps.

"One of the girls probably forgot something" Ron said as Becky walked down wearing a scarlet colored A-line dress, with a deep V-back with a flower at the centerback.

Her hair down in curls focused on her face.

"Wow" Seamus said as Dean hit his shoulder.

"Hi" Becky said nervously. "Hey Becky your early" Harry said.

"Not really I'm supposed to meet Justin at the astronomy tower" Becky said.

"I'll walk you" Harry said opening the door for her.

"Thanks Harry" Becky said as they walked.

"What's the update upstairs?" Harry asked.

"Well Alana just really started getting ready, she was helping the fourth years earlier, while me and Hermonine were in the bathroom" Becky said honestly.

"Ok" Harry said as Justin spotted Becky.

"You look incredible" Justin said handing her a corsage.

"It goes with my dress" Becky said happily.

"I'll see you guys later" Harry said walking back into the common room.

"It's seven o clock do you know where your dates are?" Seamus joked.

"The update is that there about to put on their dresses, except for Alana who is doing her hair" Ron said as Harry groaned.

"Hair is done" Alana said fixing her bun and putting a crystal lion hair pin on the side. "Make up" she said putting on her diamond studs. She looked at her dress "Ok only blush and lip gloss" she said as Hermonine agreed.

"Let me zip you up" Alana said walking over to her.

"There, how do I look" Hermonine said turning around to Alana.

Hermonine was wearing a black strapless a-line gown with bow detail at the side front hem. Her hair was sleek like the Yule Ball wearing crystal droop earrings.

"Beautiful" Alana said happily to her friend.

"Good now let me help you it's already 7:20" Hermonine said sitting Alana down on her bed.

"This is gong to be a great night" Alana said as Hermonine took out a compact of pink blush.

"I know, I can't wait" she said.

"Close your eyes" Hermonine said taking mascara out.

"You don't need any make up Alana" Pavarti said crossing the line between nice and bitter. "Thanks Pavarti" Hermonine said finishing. "Get your dress on" Hermonine ordered Alana. Alana ran over to the dresser where it was hanging. "I get to see it finally" Hermonine said as her, Lavender and Pavarti gathered around her. "Here it is" Alana said as the girls gasped. "It's beautiful so simple" Lavender said. Pavarti reluctantly nodded. "I know" Alana said walking into the bathroom.

"Todd I'm ready" Inna yelled walking down. Inna was wearing a Grecian style rolled shoulder straps off white gown, with ruffles in the front.

"Hi" Inna said happily entering the common room.

"Wow" Seamus said as Harry shot him a look.

"You look gorgeous" Todd said taking her hand.

"Ok this isn't cool where are the six year girls, the six year boys are waiting for you" Seamus yelled.

"Seamus be quiet" Ginny said walking down. Ginny was wearing a strapless light blue gown with a spaghetti strap belt. Attached to the belt was a pink butterfly. Her hair was in a French braid.

"Whoa" Dean breathed out as Ginny took a seat.

"They are somewhat ready give them a few minutes" Ginny said as the guys cheered.

"Alana we have to get going" Pavarti said.

"I'm coming out" Alana said walking out of the bathroom fixing her dress. The girls gasped looking at their friend.

"You look beautiful, that's not even the word for it" Hermonine said.

"This dance is going to be awesome" Lavender said in her blue taffeta dress with a draped neckline. Her hair was in a bun like Alana's but a blue Hygrenga was on the side. "I'm heading down' she said happily.

"You look beautiful Pavarti" Alana said getting a better look at what she was wearing it was a deep read floor length dress with shirred shoulder straps and stramers down back. Her hair was finally down from the pigtail Alana usually sees her in.

"Thanks" Pavarti said walking down. Alana looked at herself in the mirror and put on some lipgloss.

"You look fine let's go" Hermonine said taking her black clutch. Alana nodded and grab her white clutch as well.

"Wow" Seamus said as Lavender walked down.

"Hey date" Lavender said as Seamus put the corsage on her wrist.

"Hey, you look wow, amazing" Seamus said as Lavender smiled. Pavarti walked down and smiled at the group.

"I have to meet Wayne near the astronomy tower" She said walking out.

Hermonine walked in next. "Hey Ronald" she said sweetly. Ron just started at her. "Ron?" Hermonine said amused by his reaction.

"Stunning" he said.

"What" Hermonine asked.

"You look stunning" Ron said as she smiled.

Harry sighed becoming more impatient for Alana to come down.

"She's coming" Hermonine said as she heard footsteps.

Harry stood up as Alana walked into the common room.

"Whoa" Harry said looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I took so long" Alana said. Harry continued to look at his girlfriend.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, your beautiful" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"We're all here let's head to the dance" Seamus said as the group agreed

. Harry offered Alana his arm, she smiled and took it.

The group walked downstairs towards the great hall.

"Who is sitting where?" Ron asked Harry.

"Becky and Lynn are sitting with us" Alana said quickly.

"Of course" Harry said assuring her.

"You look wonderful" Harry said giving her a kiss.

"You look very handsome" Alana said looking at Harry's suit.

"I don't feel like taking pictures" Seamus groaned, looking at the line.

"I guess we'll just wait here" Harry said as Becky and Justin walked over to the group.

"Look at you" Becky exclaimed giving her friend a hug.

"I want to take a picture" she said taking out a small camera.

"You and your pictures, Becky wants to be a photographer" Alana said to Harry.

"Oh" Harry said as Becky took a picture of the couple. Alana handed Becky her camera to take another picture.

"My turn" Alana said taking Becky's camera.

"You guys look so cute" Alana said as Becky and Justin pretended to groan.

"Where is Lynn" Becky said looking around.

"They should be here by now" Alana said as Hagrid and Lupin walked over to the group.

"Look at all of you all grown up" Hagrid said.

"You look sharp professor Lupin" Alana said.

"You look lovely Alana" Lupin said as she smiled.

"We'll clear the traffic for pictures, enjoy the dance" Lupin said as the men walked away.

"So that's the professor Lupin you told me about" Becky said as her friend nodded.

"He's one of the nicest people I ever met" Alana said looking in her purse for the Christmas card she wanted to give him.

"What in the world is that" Justin said pointing outside.

The group walked outside and saw a pumkin carriage coming to the front entrance. The carriage stopped, a short man with white hair who Alana thought looked like George Washington opened the door.

Michael stepped out in an all black tuxedo, he took a deep breath and offered his hand. Lynn stepping out of the carriage, wore a charcoal colored taffeta ballroom gown with a pewter wrap sash. Her hair was in a blown out half ponytail. She had diamond studs on similar to Alana's. She looked up and saw a flash go off.

"Becky!" she yelled. Alana started to laugh.

"You look like a princess" Becky said giving her friend a hug.

"You really pulled this off" Harry said looking at the carriage.

"Of course" Michael said looking at his date.

"The both of you look like something in a storybook" Alana said as the couple stood together.

"They both have dark hair, that's why" Becky said as the group walked back into the castle.

"Come on the picture line has cleared" Hermonine yelled. Her and Ron were next.

"Ron sweetie you have to look at the camera" Lynn said as Ron looked at Hermonine. "

Your cousin has the biggest mouth doesn't she" Michael said as Lynn grinned.

"That's because she sings" Alana said. Lynn gave her an angry look.

"Really, the weird sisters are playing tonight maybe you can sing after" Michael said.

"No way, I'm just a guest" Lynn said.

"You two are next" the photographer said pointing to them.

"I am not singing" Lynn said smiling for the camera.

"I guess Ms.Kurth is scared" Michael said putting his arm around her as the camera flashed.

"I think they're falling for one another" Becky said.

Alana nodded and said "Yea, I've been saying it all along"

"Next" the photographer said. Becky and Justin walked into the Christmas background.

"Can you use a different flash, this background and that flash can make us look yellow" Becky said.

"And how would you know that" the photographer asked.

"Well that's the projector 500 and its supposed to be for beach type background" Becky said.

"That's right" the photographer said impressed by her knowledge, switching the flash.

"Next" the photographer said as Harry and Alana.

"Aww" A few girls said on the side.

"Oh please" Seamus said as the group laughed. Harry stood behind Alana putting his hands on her waist. Lupin looked over at the couple and smiled.

"She went with that creep" Ron said watching Cho and Roger Davies waiting on line. Cho was wearing a strapless, bright red satin floor length gown.

"Who's the guy" Alana asked.

"Roger Davies he was Ravenclaw captain last year, he plays with Krum" Harry said.

"Well good for her" Alana replied. Cho got a glance at Michael and Lynn entering the great hall.

"Wicked" Alana said. The great hall was transformed, instead of the usual house tables, they were replaced by round tables. The tablecloths were white, the china was silver and gold. There were four Christmas trees placed on four corners of the castle.

Harry, Alana, Ron, and Hermonine found an empty table in the middle.

"This place looks beautiful" Lynn said as Michael pulled her seat out for her.

"Where's Becky?" Alana asked. She saw Becky and Justin talking to Wayne and Pavarti.

"Becky can't stand Pavarti" Hermonine said.

"I know" Alana said shaking her head.

"When you left to help Inna, Pavarti was asking her all these questions, but you know how Pavarti asks questions" Hermonine said.

"Yea" Alana said.

"Wait we don't like Pavarti?" Lynn asked.

"Not that she's just well, she's hard to deal with at times. Lynn give her a chance" Alana said.

"I didn't do anything" Lynn said.

"I know you" Alana said.

"I'll do my best" Lynn said as Becky and Justin walked to their table.

"Did you guys try the butterbear" Dean said holding a champagne glass filled with it. "

They have it in different flavors" Ginny said sitting down.

Dumbledore stood up from the head table "Welcome, welcome, to the first annual Christmas dance"

"This is a celebration of the ending of the first semester and the start to a wonderful holiday. Enjoy tonight, all of deserve it" he said as music started to play. Alana started looking at the trees.

"Do you want to take a closer look" Harry asked. "Yes" she said happily as they got up.

"For the holidays, grandmother and Kay would take us to New York. We would live like muggles and stay at the plaza hotel. We visit this huge tree in Rockefeller center and we would ice skate on Christmas Eve. These trees are so much bigger" Alana said as they walked to one that was decorated in silver.

"The holidays was big in your house" Harry said holding her hand.

"Well that's when everyone didn't blackmail, cheat or steal from one another. And it's the holidays everyone lightens up. I bet the Dursley's did" Alana said

. "No" Harry said grinning as he shook his head.

"No way, you got a gift at least" Alana said

"No, come on I told you about the Dursley's" Harry said as Alana looked down.

"That's awful, I'm sorry" Alana said.

"Well that's over, look where I am now" Harry said looking around the great hall. Alana smiled and kissed him.

"Oh no" Alana said looking at who was talking to Michael and Lynn.

"What?" Harry said. The couple watch Cho and Roger talking to Lynn and Michael. Harry and Alana walked back to their table.

"Hi Cho" Harry said. "Harry, Alana" Cho said flashing a fake smile.

"Harry good to see you again" Roger said shaking his hand.

"You must be Alana" Roger said.

"Nice to meet you" Alana said dryly sitting down.

"Cho that is such a nice dress, I remember getting one myself a year ago, I almost got the same dress when I got this little ensemble in London. Imagine how silly we both would look wearing the same dated dress" Lynn said taking a sip of water.

Cho laughed and looked over at Roger

. "I guess you should be heading back to your table" Lynn said offering Michael her hand to dance.

Alana and Harry smiled as Cho and Roger walked away.

"Good thing the both of you came, it looked like it was going to be a fist fight between Roger and Michael" Hermonine said looking at her menu.

"Over Cho?" Alana groaned.

"No Roger insulted Lynn, asked her why she wasn't spending time in the states where she's from" Ron said.

"Anyways to more important things, what is this surprise" Alana asked her boyfriend.

"It's a surprise" Harry said taking a sip of his butterbear.

"I already showed you my dress" Alana said trying to reason.

"Yea because it's the dance" Harry said.

"But" Alana said as Harry kissed her.

"Hey your friends are still here" Ron said as the couple broke the kiss

. "He does that to shut me up, it works every time." Alana said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll be quiet about this because I want to dance" Alana said as a slow song started to play. Harry smiled and led her on the dance floor.

Alana smiled as the couple found a place to dance. Ron and Hermonine followed them. Alana put her arms around Harry's neck as she felt his hands wrapped around her waist. He lowered his head towards hers for a kiss.

"What are you thinking?" Alana asked.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life" Harry said holding her tighter as they danced. Alana kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Alana" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" Alana whispered.

The song ended as the bell for dinner rang.

"Are they going to put on some actual dance music not all this slow dancing" Lynn said blushing as her and Michael sat down. "I'm sure they will" Alana said amused as dinner appeared.

"Look at Malfoy and Parkinson" Ron said looking over at the Slytherin table. "She actually looks pretty and not like a pug" Ginny said noticing what Pansy was wearing. Pansy wearing a strapless white dress with black embroidery. Her hair was in finger waves. "I hear that they're finally dating" Justin said. "Who cares" Alana said as faster music started to play. "We're dancing" Lynn exclaimed grabbing Alana's and Becky's hand.

The three girls ran to the dance floor which was completely empty.

"There a wild bunch aren't they" Ron said as the girls motioned Hermonine, Justin, and Ginny to get up and dance. Harry smiled at his girlfriend dancing and turned back to the table.

"Everyone, meet near the antechamber at 12:30" Harry said.

"That's an half and hour after the dance" Seamus said.

"I know, the professors will be upstairs by then" Harry said.

"That was fun" Alana said to Hermonine catching her breath. She spotted Lupin looking out the window. "He looks almost sad" Alana thought walking back to her table. "Worked up a sweat" Harry said jokingly as his girlfriend narrowed her eyes at him. "Your dancing the next song, but I have to do something first" Alana said taking a sip of water and getting her purse.

"Merry Christmas Paige" Lupin whispered softly looking out the window.

"Professor" Alana said.

Lupin turned around and smiled. "Hello Alana, I saw you dancing earlier" Lupin said.

"Merry Christmas" Alana said handing him a Christmas card.

"Thank you Alana" Lupin said touched by the card.

Alana smiled and said "I guess I'll see you here for Christmas. I'm staying, my cousin is also. It's going to be the first time we're away from the family" Alana said.

"Well hopefully it will be a happy one" Lupin said.

"It already is" Alana said giving Lupin a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Alana" Lupin said as she started to walk away.

Lupin opened the Christmas card and notice a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts. He put it aside and saw the front of the card that had a father and daughter decorating the tree. Lupin smiled and opened the card.

"I hope your holiday is filled with happiness during these dark times. I have learned a lot from you during my first semester in defending the dark arts but also the type of person I want to be. What I'm trying to say is thank you for the support you gave me during this semester. I noticed that you like to read so I hope my gift to you adds to a very happy holiday. Thank you again Professor. Merry Christmas

Yours truly,

Alannis Emera Deerr"

Lupin very touched looked over at Alana and Harry dancing.

"Why does she remind me of Paige" he thought noticing Alana's facial features.


	25. author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own the major characters, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot and some minor characters are mine.  
  
Hi I bet you all are trying to figure out how the character I created look like here's an idea. Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	26. The after party

Chapter 43-The after party

"Where are Lynn and Michael" Alana said impatiently.

"I don't know they have five minutes" Harry said looking at the eight couples.

"Harry I brought a few portkeys" Dean said triumphantly.

"Great" Harry said. "There's no way the professors can catch us" he added.

Lynn and Michael ran towards the group.

"Lovely for you to join us" Inna said jokingly looking at Lynn who was holding a present.

"Ok we're all here" Alana said to Harry.

"I see that" Harry said laughing at his girlfriend's impatience.

"So let's go" Hermonine said looking around.

"Ok" Harry said taking out the maurader's map as the group took out their wands for lights.

"Are we there yet" Seamus and Lavender said together as they walked through the tunnels.

"They're perfect for each other" Alana said holding on to Harry.

"I know" Harry said getting a little annoyed.

"Here we are" Harry said motioning the group to be quiet. They were in the basement of the Hog's Head.

The group walked through the Hog's Head walking through drunks and guest who were staying for the holidays.

Harry led the group to the Three Broomsticks.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked as Harry opened the door.

"Wow" Alana said looking around. The restaurant was transformed into another Christmas ball, there was snow falling from the ceiling, music, and drinks.

"Harry when did you have time to do this?" Hermonine said impressed.

"I've been doing it all week, Rosmerta said I can rent the place for a few hours" Harry said looking at Alana's reaction.

"I love it" Alana said giving him a huge kiss.

"Well come everyone" Harry said motioning everyone to sit down and start having fun.

"Don't mind if I do" Seamus said as he started ordering food for Lavender and him.

"Here you go" a waitress, said handing Alana a hot up of cappuccino.

"You remembered" Alana exclaimed looking at the drink.

"You're the coffee girl" Harry said sipping his hot chocolate.

"Thank you Harry" Alana said leaning on his shoulder.

"What did you give Lupin" Ron asked and Hermonine and him sat next to the couple.

"A card and a gift card" Alana replied.

"That's nice" Hermonine said looking at the surprised reaction on Harry's face.

"That probably meant a lot to him Alana" Harry said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"I thought it might be weird" Alana said.

"No, far from it" Harry said.

An hour later, "Where is Michael and Lynn" Alana said dancing with Harry.

"Who cares" Harry said holding his girlfriend.

"You're right" Alana said as she waved to Inna and Todd who were leaving.

"Your cousin and Mike are walking around, he said he'll walk her home" Todd said opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Cool" Alana said holding Harry closer.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermonine sitting down.

"Alana look" Harry said watching the couple.

"Yes" Alana said happily watching Ron and Hermonine kiss.

"Aww" Becky and a few girls said as the spotlight was on the kissing couple. The group started to clap.

"Oh please" Seamus said as the boys laughed.

Alana looking at Ron and Hermonine in awe felt something tugging her arm.

"Come on" Harry said quietly as the couple sneaked upstairs.

"What's this" Alana said.

"Another one of my surprises" Harry said opening the door.

"Harry" Alana said looking at the white room. The room was filled with white roses, white walls, white floor, white bedspreads.

"You had bad memories of white rooms, I wanted to create happier ones" Harry said. Alana smiled at him

"You something else Harry Potter and I love you for it" she said kissing him.

She pulled her boyfriend closer as the couple wrapped their arms around one another. Harry pulled away and locked the door. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you" Harry said trying to catch his breath. He pressed his body on hers causing her to gasp slightly. Alana leaned her face towards Harry's.

"Harry" Alana began to say as he started to kiss her neck.

A dark figure was watching the couple from a cauldron. "Potter" he said coldly looking on.

"I told you it was a good idea to pay off that waiter in the restaurant" a woman said.

Alana moaned in pleasure as Harry tried to control himself.

"Wait" Harry began to say.

"I want this" Alana said softly coming into the view of the dark figure's direction.

"Who's this?" the figure said staring at Alana in awe.

"The golden girl" Eden said walking towards him angrily.

"Beautiful" the figure said as Eden snarled watching Harry and Alana.

The couple kissing passionately headed to the bed. Alana started to take Harry's shirt off as Harry struggled to take off Alana's dress. Amused by this Alana stepped back while Harry took off his shirt.

She smiled at her boyfriend and zipped part of the dress down. She took a deep breath and pulled the dress down revealing her chest.

Harry looking at his half naked girlfriend smiled slightly and took her right hand.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are" Harry said holding the sides of her waist as the couple kissed. He leaned Alana back going on top of her. Harry began to kiss Alana's neck.

"I lust for her" the dark figure said to Eden.

"Who doesn't" Eden said sarcastically.

The dark figure continued to watch Alana.

"Harry" Alana moaned in pleased as he started to kiss her chest.

"She's so soft" Harry thought not getting enough of Alana's body. He began to kiss her stomach as Alana rolled her eyes back. Harry looked back at her with desire. She pulled Harry on top of her for a kiss.

"That should be me, not Potter" the dark figure snarled looking at the looks the couple were giving one another.

Harry pulled the rest of Alana's dress off as Alana started to unbutton his pants. The couple went under the covers.

"You know how long I wanted to do this" Harry said as Alana nodded.

"I know cause I wanted it too" Alana said softly removing Harry's pants.

Harry touched her inner right thigh. Alana moaned holding him tighter. He removed Alana's underwear. She took a deep breath and removed his box hers.

Harry holding both of Alana's hands kissed the top of her head. He looked into her eyes and entered her slowly. Alana winced and squeezed Harry's hands tighter as he continued to enter her.

Harry looked at his girlfriend and saw her face change from feeling a slight pain to absolute pleasure. Alana touched Harry's face, which was now sweating from the activity. The couple moving slowly inside each other kissed through their moans.

"I love you Alana" Harry struggled to breathe out.

"I love you Harry" Alana said now sweating herself.

"Lord Voldemont, may I ask what is our next move" Eden said to the dark figure taking off his robe.

"Kill Potter of course" he said watching the couple make love.

"And the girl too" Eden said angrily. "Of course, after I have her" Vodemont said.


	27. hogwarts history

Chapter 42-Hogwarts history

"Welcome class" Professor Binns' said.

"Good morning Professor Binns" the class said as he floated to the front of the room. "Before the start of our holiday, we will end our discussion on the finders closing with Godric Gryffindor" Binns said as a picture of him appeared on the blackboard.

Alana who was bored a few minutes before started to sit up in her seat.

"Godric Gryffindor was a pureblood wizard born in June, more or less a thousand years ago. He and his family lived in Africa for some time, away from the witch-hating English Muggles of the time. It was on the remote plain that Gryffindor discovered the wonder of African wildlife. He especially enjoyed watching the lion prides on the prowl. Gryffindor was taught wizardry by his would-be-professor father, who often went on about how there should be a proper wizards school for the children. Gryffindor was fond of his father, who tried to be strict, but often ended up skipping lessons or cracking jokes with adventurous Gryffindor. When Gryffindor turned eighteen, he returned to England on his own. He went to live in Hogsmeade, which hed heard was near an enchanted forest. It interested Gryffindor to see if this was mere Muggle lore or if he might find other wizards nearby. He met young raven-haired Salazar Slytherin in a tavern, and they became friends. This was because Gryffindor first found Salazar to have the same adventurous spirit as he did, though later he discovered it to be a willingness to do anything for himself." Binns said as Alana took more interest.

"Nevertheless, Godric shared his dream of creating a great wizards school with Salazar, who readily agreed this was a grand idea. By this time, they were both at least thirty and had shared a lasting friendship as they became famous wizards with great powers. Salazar got in touch with Helga Hufflepuff, another great wizard, and she came to help create Hogwarts. Later, Godric met young Rowena Ravenclaw, who shared the wisdom beyond her years with the other Hogwarts teachers. Godric began to grow away from Salazar as he began to make more demands from the school. Salazar became angrier and angrier with Hogwarts, Godric, and Muggle-born wizards until he finally left he school. He was no longer Godrics friend, he had become an enemy. But proud Godric kept his head high through it, and continued to be noble, brave, and daring. Today, he is perhaps the most respected of the Hogwarts four. Gryffindors have always been brave and noble, and the lion (perhaps from the lions Godric saw on the plains) remains house symbol.Godric Gryffindors wand is now in Gringotts, locked safely away and wonderfully preserved." Binns said as Padma raised her hand.

"I read in the Quibbler, Gryffindor had another enemy" Padma said.

"Yes he did, you're referring to Taddius Finch" Binns said. "Eden desends from him" Alana thought.

"Taddius Finch was a pupil of Gryffindor's father. He and Gryffindor never really got along because they were rivals in every way including swordplay" Binns said pointing to Gryffindor's sword on the table.

Alana felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw Dumbledore watching the class.

"At age 20 Gryffindor returned to Africa to visit his father only to find him dead" Binns said sadly.

"It was rumored that Filch killed him by accident trying to find Gryffindor, but that was never proven" Dumbledore said walking up to the classroom.

"During this time Gryffindor formed a great friendship with an American wizard" Binns said.

"Victor Bernard was Gryffindor's best friend, he was gifted in charms and in archery" Dumbledore said waving his hand revealing Bernard's picture on the blackboard.

In his portrait, Bernard had jet black hair, he was holding a bow and arrow.

"Gryffindor's and Finch's rivalry risen during the years, after Finch formed an alliance with Salazar Slytherin. They both were against muggle born witches being allowed entrance into Hogwarts" Binns said.

"It should be told that only a few witches and wizards were allowed to have enchanted weapons as shown in the portraits. Wizards that do were called warwizards, there are a few today, professor Little is one of them" Dumbledore said.

"Whoa" Alana thought as the class started to end.

"That was interesting" Seamus said while they left the classroom.

"I'll say" Alana thought feeling as though she knew part of the information.

"Why did Dumbledore keep starting at me" she thought.

Chapter 43-Christmas day

Alana yarned sitting up from her bed, she smiled and looked out the window. "It's Christmas" she said looking over at her cousin sleeping in Lavender's bed.

"Lynn" she whispered.

"Michael" Lynn said in her sleep.

"Wake up" Alana said coming up to her bed.

"What" Lynn said sleepily.

"It's Christmas" Alana said happily leaving the dormitory.

Alana ran downstairs and looked at the Christmas tree in the common room.

"He's going to be so surprised" Alana thought pulling a bag of gifts out.

"Merry Christmas cuz" Lynn said walking downstairs.

"You're awake" Alana said giving her cousin her gift.

"Yes" Lynn said as they exchanged gifts.

"Alana you shouldn't have" Lynn said holding a book of classic wizard songs.

"Likewise" Alana said holding a music box with a carving of a ballerina on it.

"It's from your parents" Lynn said carefully as Alana opened the card.

"They put money into my account as a Christmas gift, what else is new" Alana said putting the card down.

"Did you get them anything?" Lynn asked.

"Yea, but the effort wasn't there this year. I don't remember what I got them" Alana said with a laugh holding a present.

"It's from grandmother" Lynn said holding the same box in her hands. "The girls unwrapped the presents together.

"Grandmother" Alana said as a bunch of tracksuits in different colors of the rainbow appeared on their laps. Lynn smiled and opened the card.

"My lovely granddaughters, you have grown into lovely young woman and I am very proud to be your grandmother. As one of my gifts to you this holiday is the gift of comfort (in these tracksuits) enjoy them. Merry Christmas. Love Grandmother" Lynn read wiping a tear from her eye.

"I miss her too" Alana said sadly putting the box down.

"Who is that from" Lynn said as Alana looked at the long skinny box addressed to her.

"Let's find out" Alana said opening the box.

"Whoa" Lynn said as Alana picked up the took the sheath off.

"Who would get me this" Alana said holding a silver sword. . Alana twirled the sword.

"Hey watch where you're waving that" Lynn said noticing a gift for her in a similar box.

"Open it" Alana said sheathing the sword.

"What is this" Lynn said looking a golden bow and arrow. 

"The arrows look like the same material as the snitch in Quidditch. It's probably enchanted with some spell" Alana said.

"I did archery for a class last year that's all" Lynn said.

"You were the best in the class though, your father went nuts" Alana said with a laugh.

"There's a card with your box" Lynn said changing the subject.

"Use these gifts wisely they will lead to your future, signed a loyal follower" Alana read the card and handed it to Lynn.

"Yea of me putting it away" Lynn said taking her gifts and getting up. "I'm getting some sleep" Lynn said tiredly.

"Say hello to Michael for me" Alana said as her cousin glared back at her.

Alana smiled and started a fire.

"What a year" she thought looking back at her time in rehab, her talk with grandfather, moving to England, going to Hogwarts, meeting Harry. Alana smiled and thought about what they were doing after the Christmas dance. She realized that she never expressed herself to anyone like that before. "He really loves me" she thought remembering what took place after.

Harry kissed the top of Alana's head wrapping the white covers closer to her. She wrapped Harry's arm around her tightly catching her breath.

"I never did anything like that" Harry whispered in her ear.

Alana nodded as well as Harry started to stroke her arm.

"It didn't hurt for too long" he said concerned.

"No, it was perfect, you were perfect" Alana said softly.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "I'm glad we waited" Harry said turning her around.

"I wanted to make love to you tonight because I love you, going to Diagon Alley that day was the best thing that happened to me in a long time, it brought me to you" Harry said touching her face.

She smiled as she felt two hands slide on her waist.

"Merry Christmas" Harry said happily kissing his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas" Alana said looking over at the bag she pulled out.

"This is for you" Harry said holding a small box.

"Ok" Alana said happily starting to open it.

"Harry" Alana said looking at the ruby studded earrings and anklet set.

"You like it" Harry said happy about his girlfriend's reaction. Alana smiled and kissed him. She put on the set happily and walked towards her bag.

"Here you go" Alana said taking out a card and then a box.

"What else is in the bag" Harry asked.

"Follow my lead" Alana said handing him the card.

"Dear Harry, I know I can't make up for the past Christmas' but I can try. Love Alana" Harry read opening the present.

"A Teddy bear" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"Baby's first Christmas" Harry read the tag.

"Here you go" Alana said handing him another gift. Harry raised his eyebrow and opened the present.

"Wizard's picture blocks" Harry said amused.

"Here's another one" Alana said.

"Little Wizard's musical toy set" Harry said shaking his head as his girlfriend laughed. "Another one" Alana said.

"Little Wizard's sit and spin" Harry said spinning the toy.

"Here's a card, you have a little break" Alana said.

"I hope the gifts so far are making up for the many times you spent the holiday's with the Dursley's. Each gift respresents the year you were." Harry said looking up at his girlfriend.

"Here you go" Alana said happily. "A train set" Harry said touched by what Alana was trying to do.

"Merry Christmas" Alana said.

"Action figures" Harry said laughing. Alana smiled as Harry continued to open his presents.

"Your almost there" Alana said handing him his 15th present.

"A journal" Harry said.

"You can write your thoughts down, instead of keeping them in here" Alana said pointing to his heart. Harry grinned and opened his final gift.

"You didn't" Harry said looking at the leather book.

"Quidditch plays through the ages" he read looking up at his girlfriend.

"I guess you like it" Alana said as Harry moved towards her.

"I can't believe you did this" Harry said.

"I remembered you telling me at the dance how you didn't get any presents during the holidays. Those gifts are for every painful memory of the Dursley's gave you during the holidays" Alana said touching Harry's face.

Harry smiled and said "Thank you". The couple kissed and continued looking at the fire.


	28. private lessons

Chapter 44-Private Lessons

Alana takes a deep breath walking into the defense room. "Thank Goodness no one is here" she thought. She puts her bag down and closes the door. "It's a nice winter day," she thought looking out the window. She opens her bag and takes out the sword given to her a few days earlier. "Lets see what it can do". Alana looked at the detail of the sword. "It is beautiful"

She unsheathes it and takes a few practice swings. "Very light" Alana thought thinking about when she held the Gryffindor sword. She takes a few more.

Alana was so focused, that she didn't notice Professor Little and Professor Dumbledore walking into the room. Little smiled and walked up behind her.

Alana takes another swing, turning around to face Little. Little blocks her swing with his sword.

"Impressive" Little replied.

Alana looking startled disengages and swings her sword around to point at his face. Little surprised, doesn't parry, but lowers his sword. He holds both hands in a neutral position. Alana re-sheathes her sword and turns to place it in her bag.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Alana exclaimed.

"Little is right Ms.Deerr, very impressive" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you" Alana said nervously.

"Your not in trouble my dear, we just wanted to speak with you" Dumbledore said softly offering her a seat.

"I noticed your talent in swordplay," Dumbledore said.

"On that day of the auction" Alana answered for him as he nodded.

"Yes, I've been contemplating on this decision for a very long time" Dumbledore said seriously.

"What decision" Alana said looking at Little.

"For you to get private lessons in wizard swordplay from Professor Little, we haven't taught this rare skill in over 100 years" Dumbledore said.

"Really" Alana said surprised.

"Yes, you have great potential Alana, you just need some guidance" Little said.

"There are a few other potentials that we are considering but for now you will receive lessons from Little. The lessons will replace your divination class on Friday's" Dumbledore said as Alana nodded.

"Yes professor" Alana replied getting up taking her sword.

Little nodded goodbye to Alana as she left.

"Hopefully these lessons will help her understand who she really is" Dumbledore said as Little nodded. "Good day professor I have one more stop to make" he said leaving.

"I'll finally fulfill my family's debt" Little thought. "I'm glad that sword is working out for her" he said out loud.

"I will make an effort this time" Harry thought as he glanced at professor Snape sitting at the head table in the great hall.

Harry open his gift given to him by Lupin. "Beginners gudie to Occlumency and Legilimency" he read opening the heavy book. Harry felt someone next to him, but he knew no one was in the great hall.

"Alana's asleep, Ron and Hermonine are in the Library" Harry thought. He smiled remembering that he did leave Alana asleep in the common room.

"Harry where are you going, we just got back" Alana said sleepily trying to pull her boyfriend back down on the common room couch.

"Shh, get some sleep, shortie" Harry said straightening out his pajamas.

"I'm already rested" Alana said with a grin referring to what they were doing in Hogsmade.

"Some real" Harry began to say.

"Wait' Harry said blocking the memory off and looking at Snape.

Snape look startled and took a sip of water. Dumbledore entered the hall.

"Harry how are you" Dumbledore said walking towards him.

"Fine, I guess" Harry said closing the book. He looked over at Snape then at Dumbledore.

"That is a very good book but you still need some guidance" Dumbldedore said.

"You think so" Harry said remembering his private lessons last year.

"A lot has changed since then Harry, you need to learn this. You will restart your private lessons with Professor Snape at the start of the second semester" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and sighed as Dumbledore walked away. "That bastard was trying to get into my head". He realized that he was finally doing what Snape wanted him to do since their first lesson. Harry sighed wondering if he should be happy or angry at what Snape accomplished today.


	29. student's inspirations

Chapter 46-Student's inspirations

"Welcome back class" Lupin said happily entering the room.

"Welcome back professor Lupin" the class replied.

"Professor Little will be joining us for the second half, but I want to introduce a new topic. Turn to chapter 45 if you please" Lupin said using his wand to come to the page.

"Inspiros" Hermonine said out loud.

"Yes, let me explain before we read, an inspiros is very different from a patrounus by that the incantation is not visible but only visible to the victim. Inspiros' are stimulations of the mind or emotions to a high level of feeling or activity, a special influence, a very powerful influence in the casters life. But inspiros' and patronus' are similar by that the positive energy from the caster needed in both charms" Lupin said looking around the classroom.

The class nodded looking at their reports.

"That is why I gave you all that assignment, the second half of class we will hear everyone's inspirations. It can be a memory, an object, a goal, or a person," Lupin said. "Let's start ready, Mr. Finnegan can you start please"

An hour into class, Lupin looked over at Alana reading, he noticed that she twirled her hair with her left hand. "Paige used to do that," he thought taking the thought out of his mind.

"Well let's take a break," Lupin said as Hermonine finished reading the chapter. "Come back in 10"

"What did you do for your inspiration" Alana asked Hermonine.

"My desire to be an auror" Hermonine replied. "What did you do?"

"I realized yesterday that I actually did two, my mother and my grandmother" Alana said taking out pictures of both of them.

"Your mother was beautiful," Susan Bones said looking at her report. She started to tear up.

"You'll do fine, that's good your using your uncle" Alana said holding her hand.

"Good afternoon Professor Little" Lupin said as Little entered the room.

"Afternoon" Little said.

"I already reviewed the chapter," Lupin said.

"I'll lead the presentations, this is going to be difficult" Little said.

"I know hearing the students inspirations, and knowing the history of the students in the class," Lupin said as a few students entered the room. Little nodded as Lupin took a seat on the side.

"Little's back" Hermonine said as Alana smiled at Harry across the room.

"Oh boy, that means I have a lesson tonight, I didn't practice" Alana groaned.

"I think it's great, you'll be able to block off spells," Hermonine said as Little stood up.

"Afternoon class, let's start the presentations, well mix up the student list" Little began to say taking his wand which was scrambling the student list. "There we are, Mr. Longbottom your up first"

Neville gulped and walked up to the front of the room. "My inspirations are my parents Frank and Alice Longbottom"

Lupin took a deep breath and looked over at Malfoy who was rolling his eyes, then over at Harry.

"They are in St. Mungos now, they were hit by the cruciatus curse 15 years ago but before that they were aurors. I inspire to be like they were" Neville said sternly.

Alana never heard Neville speak so strongly. "This is going to be hard for some people" she thought.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom" Little said. "Mr.Finnegan your up next"

Twenty minutes later after hearing, Ron's, Hermonine's, Dean's, and Pansy's inspirations.

"Malfoy your up next" Little said.

Alana rolled her eyes and glanced at Hermonine who glanced over at Harry and Ron.

"Look at Neville" whispered Ron. Neville's face was red.

"My inspiration is the heritage of the Malfoy family, for generations we achieved great things and will continue to achieve great things" Malfoy said looking at Harry.

"Like torturing people" Neville yelled causing Alana to jump.

"Mr. Longbottom" Little began to say.

"Your aunt tortured my parents and you say that's great" Neville said as Lupin held him back.  
  
"Yes I do" Draco yelled.

"That's enough from the both of you" Little said as the class looked startled. Lupin sent Neville back to his dorm, Malfoy was sent to Snape's office.

After the commotion was cleared, Lupin walked back into the room. He nodded to Little.

"There will be no more outburst from anyone, Ms. Bones your next" Little said.

Susan took a deep breath and walked up. She was shaking heavily, Lupin noticed.

"My inspiration, is my uncle Edgar Bones" Susan said sadly.

Lupin looked down knowing what Susan was going to say.

"He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix in the 1970's. Him and my grandparents" Susan said starting to sob.

Alana wiped a tear away as the class was silent. Lupin walked over and led Susan out of the room. Alana watched as Susan was crying on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin gave her a tissue speaking to her softly.

"Let's take a break" Little said walking out of the room.

"This is more like a therapy session," Alana said as Harry took her hand.

"Do you want to do this" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can handle it" Alana began to say.

"I know you can handle it, I asked if you want to do this" Harry said.

"Yes I want to do this" Alana said as Harry nodded.

"Do you want to continue this" Little said as they watched Susan walk back to her dorm.

"We have no choice they have to learn this" Lupin said.

"I didn't realize how hard this is going to be, there are a few students in there that" Little began to say.

"I know" Lupin said knowing Little was referring to Harry and Alana.

"Potter your next" Little, said.

Alana turned around and smiled at Harry. He stood up and walked over to the front.

"I know everyone is expecting me to choose my parents, because I was going to choose them also. But my inspiration is my godfather, Sirius Black" Harry said as the class looked stunned.

"I'm sure everyone knows the well the newspaper's story of my godfather, but I knew him as my father's best friend who was funny, loyal, brave, impulsive" Harry said as Lupin chuckled. "He died a few months ago, defending a person he loved, that was me. I inspire to be the type of man my godfather was, I owe him that" Harry said he looked over at Alana who nodded.

"Well done Potter" Little said impressed as Harry walked back to his desk. "Pavarti your next"

"That was good" Alana whispered to him as Pavarti started to present. "Thank you" Harry whispered as they watched the rest of her presentation.

"That's why inspiration is my home India, one day I hope to help witches and muggles there have a better life" Pavarti said.

"Very good Pavarti" Little said glad that there weren't any more problems. "Alana your up next"

Alana took a deep breath standing up. Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze. She smiled and walked up to the room. She glanced over at Lupin who gave her a supportive nod.

"I guess I wasn't really listening when the assignment was given cause I did two people" Alana began to say as people laughed. She chuckled nervously and took out a picture. "The first person I choose as an inspiration to me is my grandmother Ella Deerr"

"My grandmother was the only witch in her family. Her family was originally from England. Her father wanted to move to the states because there were more opportunities. Her father started a chain of hardware businesses in the states making the family very wealthy. At age 10 she got a letter from Salem's school of wizardry. She told me her family was stunned at the news but very happy for her"

"After grandmother got out of school, she decided to travel figuring out what she wanted to do with her life. When traveling in New York she met her best friend of 50 years Kay. Kay worked at a wizard's orphanage. My grandmother started to work there also giving her time and her wealth to the hospital. Alana took out another picture. "This is her in her twenties"

The picture showed a beautiful young brunette flapper dancing next to a piano.

"Wow" Seamus said looking at the picture as a few guys laughed.

"At an garden party in upstate New York my grandmother met my John Deerr my grandfather. She told me that she was happy that she was wearing a blue dress because that is my grandfather's favorite color. After they were married they returned back to Salem where my grandmother started a branch of charities to help wizards and muggles. My grandmother is not only an inspiration to me but to my family, she holds us together during our darkest times. She never takes sides, always listens and always brings a touch of humor at the tensest times. She is the most class and determine woman I ever met. There should be more people like her" Alana finished.

"Who was your second choice Ms.Deerr" Little asked.

"My mother, Paige Griffin" Alana said as Lupin's heart skipped a beat.

Alana took out a picture of a beautiful blonde woman and a little girl flying a kite in the park.

"This is my mother and I when I was 6 this was just before she was hit with the cruciatus curse. My mother was a reporter, I remember she would take me along to interviews" Alana said smiling.

"Paige" Lupin thought.

Hermonine notice Lupin's face turning white as Alana spoke. He kept looking at the picture.

"Paige was her mother" Lupin thought as Alana spoke. "If she died when Alana was 6 that would of made her twenty when she had her. She left London a few days before her birthday. It cannot be" Lupin thought looking at Alana then looking at the picture.


	30. lupin's past

Chapter 47-Lupin's past

Lupin walked into his room, he plopped on the couch thinking about the past events of the day. "It's impossible right" he thought

He walked over to the dresser and took out a picture. The picture was Lupin at age 20 and Paige in the park. "Paige" he said.

"Alana is definitely her daughter, she has her wit, her ambition, her drive, her beauty. Can she possible be mine" Lupin began to think. "No, Remus, Paige was angry when she left Alana is not your daughter" Lupin said putting the picture in the dresser and slamming the door.

Lupin sat back down on the couch remembering the last conversation he had with her.

"I don't trust you Remus, you're a warewolf do you think I was truly stupid. Is that the only reason why you made love to me so I wouldn't report that a member of the order of the phoenix was a warewolf!" Paige said angrily wiping a few tears away.

"That is not the reason and you know it I love you, and I know you love me" Lupin yelled.

"I can't Remus, I just can't. Goodbye" Paige said giving him a kiss goodbye before apparating away.

"Paige!" Lupin yelled.

Lupin put his hand on his head looking into the fire.

"Lupin looked very weird after class" Alana said as her and Hermonine were walking into the girls dormitory.

"I noticed myself" Hermonine said taking out her caldron.

"You finally got all the ingredients" Alana said happily.

"Yes I will find out exactly whats going on with you, it's an origin potion. You need a few hairs and the potion shows where exactly are you from. It actually sounds like fun knowing about your ancestry. It takes about three weeks to complete" Hermonine said.

"Well I hope this works" Alana said getting her sword case. "I want to know exactly why I can use this thing, I'll see you at dinner"

"Your late" Professor Little said turning around.

"It's only me Martin" Lupin said.

"Are you well Remus" Little asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lupin answered.

"You reacted very strongly to the picture Alana Deerr was holding" Little replied.

Lupin sighed and closed the door with his wand. "Let me explain" he said.

"I forgot my textbook in the defense room" Harry said to Ron as they walked towards the defense room.

"That's quite a story Remus" Little said sadly as Harry and Ron peeked in the room.

"I knew Alana's mother, she was the love of my life" Lupin said showing Little his picture of him and Paige when they were 20.

Harry looked stunned as he continued to listen.

"Alana could be your daughter" Little said.

"Harry did you hear what he said" Ron asked as Harry walked back.

"Come on" Harry said as they hurried away from the room.

"What are you going to do" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, how should I tell her, should I be the one telling her" Harry said pacing back and forth.

"Tell me what" Alana said putting her arms around her boyfriend.

Harry smiled at her as he hugged her. He looked over at Ron who looked down himself.

"Tell you that I missed you" Harry finished. "How will I tell her" he thought.

Chapter 48-Lynn's back

"I want winter to end" Ginny said miserably entering the great hall with Alana.

"So do I" Alana said as they sat down.

"Isn't that your owl" Ginny asked as Bowen flew over to her.

"If it's from mother, and father I'm burning it to keep warm" Alana said looking at the address. "It's from Tony dated a week ago January 10th "

"Who's Tony" Ginny asked.

"My cousin, he's Lynn's father. I know it's complicated" Alana said as she opened it up.

"Alana, I need your help. Lynn has run away. Her and mother had a falling out from what I know and now she is no where to be found in Salem. If you see her please contact me, her mother and I are worried" Alana read looking concerned.

"Who is Tony's mother" Ginny asked.

"Aunt Tracy" Alana said as Harry entered the great hall.

"Hey there" Harry said kissing her.

"Look" Alana said handing him the letter

"What happened" Hermonine asked sitting down.

"Lynn left Deerr mansion" Alana said.

"Good for her, right" Ron asked.

"Well yea, but know one knows where she is" Alana exclaimed as she noticed one of the cooks who was wearing a hood attempting to hold a few plates. She noticed the cook was wearing stiletto heels.

"Oh dear god" Alana said out loud.

"What" Harry asked.

"I'll be right back" Alana said following the hooded cook to the kitchen. "A ha!" she yelled.

"Hey watch it" Lynn yelled catching the plates.

"What the hell are you doing! Your father is looking all over for you" Alana yelled back.

"What's going on" Professor Sprout asked as Lynn put on her hood.

"We bumped into each other" Alana said with a smile.

"Oh dear, be more careful" Sprout said walking away.

"Let me guess Michael snuck you in" Alana asked.  
  
"No actually, there is no way I am going back into that house Alana" Lynn said.

"Fine just let Tony know your ok and Lois must be going crazy also" Alana said.

"No mom and dad are the problem, grandmother is the problem, that house is the fucking problem" Lynn said as Harry walked in.

"Oh no" Lynn said putting her hands up.

"Hey Lynn, what are you doing here" Harry asked. Alana and Lynn looked at each other.

"Is Alana Deerr here?" A tall dark handsome man in his mid 30's asked walking into the great hall.

"Of course she is Tony" A petite dark haired woman said following behind them. She had a Brooklyn accent.

"Stall" Alana said giving Harry a kiss as her and Lynn hurried out.

"Hey I'm Alana's boyfriend Harry" Harry said shaking Tony's hand.

"I heard, I'm Alana's cousin Tony is she here" Tony asked looking around.

"I haven't seen her" Harry lied as the Gryffindor table looked at him oddly.

"Lynn has to be here, Alana is her best friend" Lois said as Alana entered the hall.

"Tony!" Alana exclaimed giving her cousin a welcome hug.

"It's good to see you" Tony said.

"I got your letter" Alana said.

"No sign of our princess" Lois said as Alana took a deep breath.

"No" Alana said.

"Tony you would really believe this girl" Tracy Deerr said walking in.

"Dammit" Alana said.

"This girl can lead us to my great granddaughter" John Deerr said following behind her.

"Dammit" Tony said.

"What are you guys doing here" Lois said.

"My granddaughter is missing because of gutter trash like yourself" Tracy said.

"Not this again mother" Tony said. Alana saw Lynn watching her family argue.

"Tony you should of never married this thing" Tracy said.

"Don't listen to that spider of a mother of yours, Lynn will lead the Deerr's" John said.

"You old goat, no one asked your opinion" Tracy said.

"Hey don't call him an old got" Alana said.

"Your not his blood" Tracy said."This is kind of entertaining" Seamus said grinning as the Gryffindor table watched.

"I'm sorry you're his blood" Alana said as Harry held her back.

"Mother really charming targeting a 16 year old" Tony said.

"She sleeps with them though" Lois said.

"Can you even spell that" Tracy said as the family started to argue.

An arrow shot toward where the Deerr family was arguing. The family fell silent.

"Can all of you just stop for one freaking minute" Lynn yelled putting her bow and arrow down.

"I knew you were here princess" Lois said about to hug her.

"Don't touch me" Lynn said stepping back as Alana looked stunned.

"See what happens, she's using arrows what's next she shaves her head" Tracy said.

"I left to get away from you four, I am never going into Deerr mansion ever again. I'll go to Hogwarts if I have to live under a different name anything to get away" Lynn said.

"More space for me" Tracy said.

"Shut up you old bat, Granny" Lynn said as Alana let out a chuckle.

"I always liked Lynn" John said smiling at Tracy.

"Father, what will she call you great grand dad Jackie" Tracy said as Lynn walked out of the great hall.

Tony and Lois followed her. Alana sighed and walked back to the table as grandfather and Tracy let after.

"And that is a typical fight that goes on in Deerr mansion" Alana said almost sounding tired.

"That was horrifying" Harry said.

"Is that true Lynn is going to Hogwarts" Michael asked walking up to Alana.

"Lynn says a lot of stuff when she's mad but this time I don't know she could be really serious" Alana said as Mike's face lit up. Alana noticed Lynn talking outside with her parents, no yelling or arguing taking place. Next she saw Dumbledore walking towards them.

"I think that's a yes" Mike said happily walking away.


	31. a talk after class

Chapter 49-A talk after class

Lupin watched Alana laughing with Hermonine as they left defense class.

"Bye professor, thanks for letting Lynn catch up by going to those make up classes," Alana said before she left.

"It wasn't a problem at all, how is she adjusting to Ravenclaw" Lupin asked trying not to look at Alana.

"She likes it, is there something wrong professor" Alana asked concerned.

"No Ms.Deerr, I just need to rest, enjoy the rest of the week," Lupin said quickly as Alana smiled and walked away.

"I see Paige every time I look at her" Lupin thought as Harry watched him.

"I'll catch up," Harry said to Ron as the rest of the class left.

"Harry what can I do for you" Lupin asked forcing a smile.

Harry watched the last student leave and he closed the door. "I wanted to talk to you" Harry said.

"About?" Lupin asked.

"Your younger years, when you were with the order," Harry answered.

Lupin took a deep breath and sat down on the chair. "You know everything Harry"

"I heard you and Little three weeks ago" Harry said.

"That was a private conversation" Lupin exclaimed.

"I was coming in to get my textbook, you shouldn't leave the door cracked" Harry said angrily.

"Can Alana be your daughter" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry" Lupin said.

"She has a right to know about your relationship with her mother, you should be the one to tell her" Harry said as he noticed how tired Lupin look.

Harry realized who he was talking to, this was the wizard who was one of his father dearest friends, the wizard who taught him a great deal about defense that saved his life on numerous occasions.

"You thought about this already haven't you" Harry said quietly.

Lupin nodded and said "I think about it everyday, it's hard to be in the same room with her"

"You need to tell her soon, she thinks her father deserted her mother, if you really are her father" Harry began to say. Lupin took a deep breath as he said this. "It would mean the world to her"

"Go back to your dorm Harry" Lupin said exhausted. Harry looked at his mentor and walked away.

Chapter 50-Ambush at Hogsmade

"Ms Deerr you can do better than this" Little said and they started to parry.

Alana sweating ducked Little's swing. Catching her breath she jumped on the desk as her and Little continued to parry.

"A little better, the sooner you master this the sooner you will be able to fight with your wand and your sword" Little said not breaking a sweat.

"Cool" Lynn said watching the duel.

"This is a private lesson" Little said stopping.

"Sorry, I thought this was an open room" Lynn said holding a rather large bag.

"Open room for what Ms.Kurth" Little asked.

"Your not my professor right now" Lynn said raising her eyebrow. "And my cousin's lesson is over because the trip to Hogsmade is in 20 minutes"

Alana gave her cousin a warning look.

"That is true and for that, Alana give me 50 push ups please" Little said turning away from Lynn. "After that you can go on the trip to Hogsmade your cousin is gushing about"

Alana cursed under her breath and got started. Lynn made a fist and walked away.

"She doesn't even know her potential" Little thought watching her walk away.

"Did you see the daily prophet" Dean said as Alana continued to rub her shoulder.

"No" Alana said looking over at her cousin.

"You really must take that," Seamus asked pointing at Alana's sword.

"I didn't have time to put it away" Alana replied looking at Lynn.

The group stopped at McGonagall started to take names. Harry walked behind his girlfriend and started massaging her lower back.

"That feels so good," Alana said.

"Snape" Lynn said as Harry and Alana moved feet apart. "Just kidding" she said laughing.

"Ha ha" Harry said.

Lupin watched the couple and was surprised how he reacted to the way Harry was touching her. It was almost like a protective father. "I felt this way when they were riding Buckbeak first semester." Lupin thought shaking his head.

"Anyways the prophet has an article about death eaters they are using ancient magic to conjure up creatures, Creatures that haven't been seen in centuries," Dean said reading as they walked.

"What are they called?" Harry asked looking at the article.

"verics, vverici" Dean said showing the group a picture of a tall hideous monster with the darkmark on top of it's head.

"Verici used to be veelas centuries ago they were tempted by the dark arts and turned into hideous monsters as their punishment" Alana finished. "Little told me about them, a week ago"

"How can they be stopped" Hermonine asked.

"The patronus is too weak that inspiros charm is strong enough to defeat it, but centuries ago warwizards protected witches and wizards from these monsters. If they are conjuring up ancient monsters this one be the last one we see" Dean said as the group sadly agreed as they entered the town.

"They're having a muggle sale at Gladrags" Lynn said trying to pull Alana away from Harry.

"I'll meet you later" Harry said looking at the three broomsticks. Alana blushed slightly and kissed him.

"Your so obvious" Lynn said as her and Alana walked.

"No I'm not, we're just a happy couple" Alana said.

"A 16 year old couple that have a very physical relationship" Lynn said raising her eyebrow.

"We love each other, so it means something. Why am I even talking about this" Alana said hitting her cousin on the shoulder.

"What are you looking for exactly" Alana asked as they entered the shop.

"This" Lynn said happily picking up a snowboard.

"Why in the world would you get that" Alana asked.

"IT just looks cool and it's something to do during the weekends" Lynn said trying it out. "I'll take it" she said to the sales clerk. She opened her bag and Alana noticed the bow and arrow given to her at Christmas.

"I thought you were burning it" Alana said sarcastically.

"Like I said it's boring sometimes in the weekends, it gives me something to do" Lynn said as they left the shop.

"I'll meet you before we have to head back" Alana said walking towards the three broomsticks.

"Have fun" Lynn said with a grin as Alana narrowed her eyes and walked inside.

"So what do I do for five more hours" Lynn thought as she saw a group a men holding arrows.

"Come on Ioan give it another try" a short cubby bald man yelled.

"Ok pull" Ioan yelled as the man threw an apple into the air. Ioan fires causing the apple to land on the tree. The men cheered.

"Hello girlie" Ioan said looking at Lynn's figure.

"May I give it a try" Lynn asked.

"No I don't want you to break your nails" Ioan said as the group of men laughed.

"Is that so" Lynn said opening her bag and taking out her bow and arrow. The men stopped laughing.

"Pull" Lynn yelled. One of the men threw a plate into the air Lynn prepared to shoot. Ioan pretended to bump into her causing her to miss her aim. Lynn drew another arrow and save it also shooting the plate.

"Whoa" the men said as Lynn happily smiled.

"Hmm" Alana moaned through a kiss as she wrapped her legs around Harry. Harry continued to thrust into her.

He looked up at her and kissed her. "Whoa" Harry said as the couple started to catch their breath.

"Your so beautiful" Harry said heavily resting his head on Alana's shoulder.

"So are you" Alana whispered in his ear as they rested.

"Why don't we have a challenge" Lynn said to Ioan.

"Why not you're a worthy opponent" Ioan said. "Sam get some more targets for us" Sam nodded and walked towards the forest.

"Who's there" Sam thought as he walked deeper into it. He turns around and saw no one there. He turned again and saw red eyes through the bushed. "It's a veric!" Sam exclaimed as the creature grabbed him into the bushes.

"Where did he go, Lance look for him" Ioan said twenty minutes later.

"I'll look for him" the skinny young man said.

Harry watched Alana sleep as he stroked her right arm. "What are you staring at" Alana said softly.

"You" Harry said wanting to make love to her again.

Alana smiled and kissed pulling him closer. She turned Harry around and got on top of him.

"Sammie where are you" Lance yelled. He felt cold he pulled his coat tighter. He walked and tripped over something. "what the hell" he got up and turned around. He put his hand over his mouth and saw Sam's decapitated head looking at him. Lance turned to the side and started to vomit. He noticed something looking at him, he saw red eyes.

"The Verici are here!" Lance yelled running as fast as he can as one started to chase him back into town.

"Ok maybe we should get out of here" Alana said resting on Harry's chest.

"I know I know, we need our own place, a place just for us to be together" Harry said getting up reluctantly.

"True" Alana said as she started to get dresses. She started to hear screams from outside and downstairs.

"What's going on?" Harry said looking out the window seeing Hogsmade in panic.

"Tell every guest in here to leave!" Snape yelled to a waiter he started heading downstairs.

"You ready" Harry said taking out his wand.

"Yea" Alana said as Snape opened the door.

Alana and Harry just looked at him. Snape shocked himself looked at the couple and then at the untidy bed. "We're evacuating Hogsmade" Snape said coldly closing the door behind them.

Harry and Alana looked at each other and followed him.


	32. author's note

Author's note

Everyone thanks for the reviews, I done some revisions just a minor one (thanks again thefirstphoenix for the important reminder)


	33. ambush at Hogsmade

Chapter 51-Ambush on Hogsmade Part 2

"The Verici are here" Lance yelled as Lynn and Ioan spotted him. They also spotted a brown tall hairy monster chasing him. A few men standing next to him started to run. Lynn was about to follow until she saw the creature grab Lance's jacket.

Lynn holding her bow and arrow fired at the creature hitting its right shoulder. The creature shrieked. Ioan looked at her and fired at the creature's foot causing Lance to break free.

"Come on" Lynn yelled as they heard a few Verici coming their way.

"What's going on" Harry said as him and Alana ran into Ron and Hermonine.

"The Verici are make their way into Hogsmade, they were spotted near the forest" Hermonine said taking her wand out.

"Lynn was there last time I left her" Alana exclaimed trying to run over there.

"Ms. Deerr" Lupin yelled.

"My cousin could be hurt" Alana yelled trying to break free of Harry and Lupin.

Lynn, Lance, and Ioan ran toward the group. Lynn and Ioan were firing arrows as they ran.

"Thank goodness" Lynn said hugging her cousin.

"They're heading this way" Ioan said as the group heard a woman scream. The woman close to Alana's direction was running towards the group but her ankle was grabbed.

Alana took out her sword and ran over to the woman. She stabbed the creature's hand causing the woman's ankle to break free. Alana pushed the woman out of the way as the creature walked towards her holding his own sword.

"Alana" Harry yelled as Verici entered Hogsmade.

"Expecto Inspiro" Hermonine yelled as a blast of light knocked a few into the air.

"Accio" Harry yelled as a pitchfork came into his hand and he killed a Veric with it. He tried to look for Alana.

Alana took a swing from her sword. The creature pushed her down pointing his sword at her. She turned around and got back on her feet. The Veric took a swing, which Alana blocked with her own sword. She brought the veric's sword down and used her sword to cut its head off.

Alana catching her breath looked at the blood on the sword. She turned around and saw three verici coming her way.

"Alana" Lynn yelled grabbing her snowboard.

Alana took the dead veric's sword and threw it killing one of the three veric's. She struggled to take out her wand as she fell to the ground. One veric grabbed her hair putting his sword to her neck. She screamed and threw him over her with her right arm. She took her sword and slashed him. Alana's eyes widened as she saw three more verics walking towards her.

Lynn noticing a hill grabs her snowboard and slides down the hill with it on to Alana and the verici's. She shoots arrows as she goes. At the bottom she directs the shield onto a veric's chest and begins attacking more verici's now with the use of her wand.

"There they are" Hermonine exclaimed pointing at Alana and Lynn fighting back to back.

The group which include most of the students in Hogwarts joined Alana and Lynn killing every veric that entered Hogsmade.

Chapter 52-Occlumency Lessons

It was a few days after the ambush in Hogsmade, Hogwarts has been put on high alert and trips to Hogsmade are only one weekend out of the month.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Colin Creevely asked Lynn walking into the great hall"

"No for the fifth time" Lynn said sitting next to Michael at the Ravenclaw table.

Alana grinned and looked at Harry. "You have Occlumency lessons tonight?" she asked.

"Yes" Harry said miserably looking over at Snape.

"I'm surprised he didn't go to Dumbledore about well what he saw" Alana said.

"I know" Harry said getting up. "I'll see in the common room" he gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Why didn't Snape go to Dumbledore or even McGonagall" Harry thought walking into Snape's office.

"Your right on time Potter" Snape said as Harry entered the room. Harry put his book bag on one of the desk. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes I have" Harry said.

"I would think so," Snape said referring to the incidents in Hogsmade and in the Great Hall. "Wand out" he said walking towards a desk. The faced each other with the desk between them.

"That son of a" Harry began to say.

"Legilimens!" Snape yelled.

Harry was too late; the image of Snape's office had vanished. He felt images racing in his mind. He felt as if he was looking into a picture book.

He was 13, watching Aunt Marge inflating in the Dursley's living room, his heart was filled with anger and joy...He was 14 watching Cedric Diggory get hit with the killing curse...Last year in Diagon Alley bumping into Alana laughing... Alana pulling him closer as they made love.

No, a voice said in Harry's head, as the memory of Alana drew closer. "NO!" the voice said louder bringing Harry back to the present time.

Harry looked up at Snape who happen to have been hit across the room. Harry realized that he didn't use his wand.

"Very good Potter" Snape said getting up. He saw Harry's face turning red with anger.

"You saw everything that I saw!" Harry said angrily.

"Potter you know I only saw flashes of it" Snape said coolly. "Including your tryst with Deerr"

"That's private" Harry began to say.

"It can also get you expelled, but if I were to tell Dumbledore, he would have to expel the entire sixth and seventh year class. And personally I really don't care" Snape said. Harry threw him a dirty look. "Potter I don't want this to be a repeat of last year"

"Neither do I" Harry interrupted.

"You are better at this than last year, you didn't use your wand to stop me today and in the great hall. You do need to let go of that anger," Snape said.

"How can I with you in the room" Harry thought.

"Clear your mind Potter, let go of all emotion, all thoughts" Snape said coldly.

Harry felt his anger for Snape leave his veins; he felt nothing in his mind.

"Legilimens!" Snape yelled. The spell bounced back at Harry and broke one of the windows. "Very good Potter, I guess this isn't like last year"

"I making sure of that" Harry said as they looked at one another.

"Let's continue Potter" Snape said. "You probably want to go back to Deerr in the common room," he said with a smirk on his face.

Harry narrowed his eyes as they continued the lesson.


	34. a death in the family

Chapter 53-A death in the family

"Lynn when is your grandmother coming" Padma asked.

"I think she's already in London Aaron should be here to pick me and Alana up. I'll ask her about the internships some of the charities she's in. I know for a fact she would want you to intern for the summer," Lynn said as they walked into Charms, on Monday February 23.

"That potion is almost ready" Hermonine whispered to Alana in defense class.

"Thanks again for doing this, I know the high alert status in Hogwarts made it hard to get your ingredients" Alana whispered back.

"Well give it another two days and we will know where you're from. I'm going to try it too." Hermonine said.

"Lynn wants to also," Alana said.

"We'll do it Saturday night at Myrtle's bathroom" Hermonine said as Lupin looked over at them.

"Ms. Kurth get your things" Professor McGonagall said. It looked like she was crying.

"Why" Lynn asked she noticed her uncle and great-grandfather in the hallway. "Aaron's early"

"Aaron what's wrong?" Lynn asked noticing her sixteen-year old uncle wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's grandmother" Aaron said.

"Professor Lupin can I have a word please" McGonagall said entering the defense room. Professor Little followed behind her.

Lupin walked outside, the students notice his facial expression changed. He looked over at Alana.

Alana heard a girl sobbing; she turned around and saw Lynn outside crying on Aaron's shoulder. "Lynn" Alana said getting her things. Harry watched his girlfriend leave the classroom.

"It's not true!" Lynn yelled

"What happened" Alana asked.

"Grandmother she died in her sleep last night" Aaron said.

"No she didn't" Alana said as tears came down her face.

"She's gone sweetheart," John finally said. Alana shook her head wiping her tears.

"No! No! No!" Alana said feeling like someone taking her heart out of her chest. Lynn looked over at her cousin as they sobbed in each other's arms.

"We're taking them to London, the family is going to regroup there" Aaron said. Lupin noticed John looking into space.

"I'm sorry for your loss" LUpin said watching Alana and Lynn.

Harry walked outside, Alana ran over to him. "She's gone," Alana said.

Harry looked at Aaron. "Grandmother died in her sleep last night"

"How many times are you going to say that!" Lynn yelled as John comforted his great-granddaughter.

"Does Steven know" Alana asked.

Aaron and John just looked at her. "He has a right to know" Alana said angrily.

"He decided his path a long time ago" John said.

"Your hopeless" Lynn said angrily walking over to her cousin.

"Grandfather is right" Aaron said.

"You can't be serious, when has the family regroup as you call it? Come together? We finally are and all it had to take was my great grandmother's death. I'm looking for Steven" Lynn said walking away.

"You're not going anywhere" John said.

"Like hell we are" Alana said wiping her tears, walking towards Lynn.  
  
"Ladies, the both of you are grieving" McGonagall said.

"No where just trying to do the right thing" Alana said coldly.

"Alana that's quite enough" Lupin said.

"Since when are you my father" Alana said angrily as she noticed Lynn taking out her wand.

Harry took a deep breath as he noticed Lupin twitch the left side of his face.

"If the both of you want it this way, we'll take you by force" John said angrily. Alana noticed the Deerr security walking towards them.

"That's not necessary" Harry said.

"Mr.Deerr it really isn't" Lupin and McGonagall said.

"Tommy" Aaron yelled as a one man grabbed Alana from behind. Alana kicked the man's leg and pushed him to the floor.

"Whoa" A few students said that were walking in the hallway.

Lynn pointed her wand at two of the Deerr's security causing their legs to wobble uncontrollably. Alana took out her wand and grabbed a change from one of the statues next to her. She pointed her wand at the candle causing a smoke to form.

"Come on" Lynn yelled grabbing Alana's arm as they ran downstairs.

"Where are you two going" Filch said running after them. Lynn opened her bag and took out a few marbles. She threw the marbles on the floor. Filch and a few security guards fell causing students to laugh.

Alana turned around and saw her grandfather, cousin, McGonagall, Lupin and Harry running after them.

"Alana just wait there has to be another solution" Lupin said. Alana was about to stop.

"It's a trick, let's go" Lynn said as Alana nodded, she pointed her wand at the floor causing the floor to become slippery.

John, Aaron, and McGonagall fell but Lupin and Harry missed the spell in time.

"Impedimenta!" Lupin said pointing his wand at Alana'

"Duck" Alana yelled to her cousin.

A Deer security guard tired to grab Alana from behind. She turned around and kicked him in the groin.

The girls took off their robes as they walked outside. "Accio motorcycle" Alana yelled. She noticed Seamus and Dean looking out the window.

Students were looking out of their classroom windows watching Alana and Lynn's escape. A loud crash came from the fields. The motorcycle given to her by Paul Crane hurled along to the front of the castle.

"Grandfather you pushed us too far, we're going to find Steven and tell him, he's part of this family whether you like it or not" Alana said as got on the motorcycle. "Things have to change, we're not babies," she said strongly.

She looked at Harry and gave him a soft wave.

"Better luck next time" Lynn said climbing behind.

"Stop them, I'm paying all of you!" John yelled. Alana kicked off from the floor shooting twenty feet into the air speeding out of Hogwarts.

"Things do have to change" A third year said angrily who was standing next to Harry.

Harry grinned at the look on John's face watching his granddaughters fly away.


	35. remembering the life of Ella Deerr

Chapter 54-Remembering the life of Ella Deerr

Alana landed her motorcycle towards the fields near Diagon Alley. Lynn got off and sat down. She started to cry. Alana put her hand on her head and started to cry as well.

"What do you mean they left" Ivy said as her and Stuart were in Dumbledore's office.

"What I said Mrs. Deerr, it happened a few hours ago" Dumbledore said pointing out the window at the damage.

"Father overreacted, bringing those security guards he probably scared them. This is the wrong time to do this" Stuart said painfully.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman she will be missed Stuart" McGonagall said. "I think they were just angry, their grieving, I'll give them a day. They'll be back here"

"Things have to change, we're not babies" A fifth year girl said to Filch. Lupin watched this and sighed.

"Since when are you my father" he thought of Alana's angry words. "I could be" he thought.

"What your girlfriend did was awesome" Todd said to Harry.

"It would be awesome if she told me where she went. I just want to be there for her. Her grandmother was her idol and now she lost her" Harry said.

"So tell me again what happened" Rita Skeeter asked a fourth year boy from Hufflepuff.

"Alana and Lynn ran from down there, Filch and some guys where behind them. Lynn threw some marbles on the floor and they fell it was the funniest thing I saw in my life. Lynn wherever you are I want to marry you muah! Muah!" the fourth year boy said.

"What was more awesome was when Alana kicked that guy in the balls" Lisa said happily. "Girl power all the way, we're not babies"

"Ok Ms.Skeeter, I think you have enough information" Lupin said as Hagrid opened the door for her.

"Do I ever" Skeeter said happily leaving.

"Harry where are they" Michael said frantically.

"You're feeling better" Harry said looking at the cast on his left arm.

"I just heard from the hospital ward, so you know where they are" Michael asked.

"No I don't, Alana hasn't contacted me, she will, well I hope she uses parchment. She just wants to find her brother and tell him about their grandmother" Harry said.

"Lynn I want to marry you" the fourth year Hufflepuff said again walking back to his seat.

"Hey" Michael said about to walk over. Harry stopped him.

"That was pretty awesome" Seamus said. "The look on her grandfather's face was priceless"

"Where are you" Harry thought worrying about his girlfriend.

"Where do you think Steven could be" Lynn asked.

"He was in London last time I spoke to Carly. We can't go to Hogsmade and ask grandfather probably has men over there" Alana replied.

"Has men, I bet he does. What is going to happen to us, she was our rock, you see what happens when she's not here. This does!" Lynn said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Alana yelled starting to cry again.

The girls' sobs softened as Lynn got up. "It was funny seeing you kick that guy in the balls" she said laughing. Alana started to laugh as well.

"We'll make it Lynn" Alana said giving her cousin a hug.

"I hope so" Lynn said.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room tired of John, Stuart, and Lupin questioning him the rest of the afternoon on Alana's whereabouts.

"Harry" Alana wrote.

Harry felt his parchment shake in his bag. "About time" he thought.

"Where are you" Harry wrote.

"In the Leaky cauldron with Lynn" Alana wrote.

"How are you" Harry wrote.

"I'm better, I'm sorry I wasn't putting that hex on you" Alana wrote.

"You know I know that, I wish I could have went too. I'm sorry about your grandmother" Harry wrote.

"She liked you a lot, she wanted you to come to the states for the summer. She would have spoiled you rotten. I'm going to miss her so much Harry" Alana wrote. She started to cry causing a teardrop to fall on the parchment.

Harry saw the tear drop on his parchment. He closed his eyes thinking about the pain Alana was in. He knelt down and kissed the parchment where the tear appeared.

Alana saw a lip print and smiled.

"I love you" Harry wrote.

"I love you too" Alana wrote.

Harry put the communication parchment away and sighed walking to his room.

"You have a visitor" the maid yelled from Alana's room.

Lynn took out her wand as Alana nodded. "Coming" Alana yelled.

"Hey" Steven said with a smile. Alana plopped into his arms crying.

"What's wrong" Steven said looking at Lynn. Lynn just shook her head.

"Sit down" Alana said.

"Xander saw you guys in Diagon Alley earlier, what did the family do this time" Steven said.

"Grandmother died in her sleep last night" Alana said. She saw Steven's eyes tearing up, he took a deep breath.

"How is grandfather holding up" Steven asked.

"He wasn't going to tell you, so we left and we're going to look for you" Lynn said.

"Oh really" Steven said calmly.

"How can you be so calm" Alana asked.

"You need to learn how to deal with that old man, he's grieving for his wife of 50 years. He's angry with me, grief and anger go hand in hand. I guess you two know that" Steven said.

"I'll take you both to Hogwarts in the morning, you get to read about yourself's in the Quibbler, Xander told me we'll get a kick out of it" Steven said giving his sister a hug. He walked over to his cousin and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss her too" he said leaving.

The next day

"Let's retrace our steps again" John said to Stuart.

"Father I wasn't even there" Stuart said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alana was outside, she said accasomething her motorcycle came" John said.

"Yea and she left" Ivy said in disgust.

"I think Alana's coming back" Harry said.

"You would know that's why you're not telling us" Stuart said glaring at Harry.

"She didn't, but your right I wouldn't tell you" Harry said as Lupin gave him a warning look.

"Look" Aaron said looking at two flashes of light from the sky.

Alana, Lynn, Steven, and Xander appeared. "I found them" Steven said landing his motorcycle next to Xander's.

"Thank goodness" Ivy said as Alana landed her motorcycle. Alana looked at her parents and ran to Harry's arms.

"I heard about grandmother" Steven said walking towards John.

John took a deep breath as Alana and Lynn watched. "I'm glad you didn't get hit with any curses before your grandmother died, it would of broke her heart" John said touching his grandson's face. Steven took a deep breath as he did this. "You remind me the most of your grandmother, her strength, her determination, you have her eyes" John said giving Steven a hug.

"Alana" Stuart said to his daughter. Lupin watched them.

"I'm sorry about grandmother" Alana said walking towards her father.

"She loved you so much, sweetheart. I'm going to miss her so much" Stuart said as they embraced. Lupin felt a glimmer of jealously watching them.

Ivy walked towards her daughter and gave her a hug as well.

"How long are you going to be mad at me" Aaron asked. "I am sorry"

"Come here uncle" Lynn said giving her uncle a hug.

"Grandmother would of wanted this, no fighting for once, just us celebrating the life she lived" Aaron said.

The rest of the family nodded and walked back to the castle.

Thursday-the funeral of Ella Deerr

"This is going to be so hard" Lynn said to her cousin as they entered the room looking at a few pictures of their grandmother.

"I know" Alana said fixing her black skirt.

"We have to be strong, it is what she would of wanted" Aaron said looking at a picture of Ella standing in front of the cabin.

"Hello you three" Lupin said. Alana smiled and walked towards him.

"Thank you professor, I am sorry again" Alana began to say.

"There's no need to apologize, I know what's it's like to lose someone dear to you" Lupin said. Alana nodded as tears came down her face. Lupin looked at her and felt a sharp pain looking at the tears in her eyes.

"It's always hard no matter how many people you lose" Alana said. Lupin touched her right shoulder and pulled her for an embrace. Alana sob quietly as she felt Lupin holding on to her.

Harry walked in and saw this, behind him was Ivy and Stuart Deerr. "Thank you professor" Stuart said quickly getting in between them. Harry took notice of this.

"Why did he look so nervous of Alana and Lupin" Harry thought.

"Hi" Alana said to Harry holding his hand.

"How are you holding up" Harry said.

"I'm just ok, just a little cries here and then" Alana said.

"That's fine, anything you need let me know, you're not alone in this" Harry said as he noticed her cousins watching.

"Thanks Harry" Aaron said looking at the picture.

"That was taken at that vacation we were 7 that time, when you and Alana fell into the lake" Lynn said.

"You pushed us" Aaron and Alana said together. The group began to chuckle.

"I know, and then great-grandmother pushed me and she dove in after us" Lynn said.

"And we left the lake after holding hands" Alana said with a smile.

"I remember she was wearing a silk dress and crocodile shoes and they were all soaked. And she was laughing When we were leaving the lake all I kept think was that we have the best grandmother in the world" Aaron said as he saw his mother enter the room.

Stuart walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. She gave a weak smile to the rest of the group.

"We should take our seats" Aaron said as grandfather and Steven entered the room.

The funeral was filled with friends of Ella Deerr throughout the year Kay was in the front. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin were sitting in the middle. In back of them were Harry, Ron, Hermonine, and Michael. Steven and Alana sat next to each other. Aaron and Lynn were sitting on the opposite side.

William and Eden entered the room, Alana turned around. "No freaking way" Tracy began to say.

"She would of wanted them here" Steven said shaking William's hand. He looked tired, his eyes were red like Eden's. They took seats in the back.

"They won't try anything, I'm sure of it" Steven said walking back to Alana.

"No freaking way" Lynn said watching Amber Scott enter the room.

"Get out" Tracy said getting up.

"That's Eden's mother she broke that vase" Lynn said to Alana who was walking up to the woman.

"Why are you here" Alana said looking over at her father. "Have you done enough damage"

"I came to give my respects to Ella" Amber replied. "Despite who's here" she said looking at Tracy.

"The people who are here my grandmother loved, I am sure she didn't care for you're very much. She cared for Eden, so get the hell out" Alana roared coming up to her face causing Amber to jump. Amber nodded to Eden and left.

Alana walked to the front and was stopped by Tracy. She turned around and Tracy hugged her. Steven looked stunned himself as Alana sat down.

John walked to the podium and spoke "We have come together to celebrate the life of my wife Ella Tolliver Derr was loved by every person in this room. That is not an exaggeration of a pleasantry. It's a simple statement of fact"

Kay: Ella was my best friend for over 50 years. That's a very long time to know somebody. She was more, no she was my sister. She was there for me during my darkest times but we did have some good times as well going to the swing clubs in our finest doing the Charleston. Laughing at John whenever he mad a fool of himself. I will always treasure her friendship. Alana and Lynn's friendship reminds me of my friendship with Ella, hold on to that the both of you it is a precious gift.

Alana felt tears come down her yes as she looked over at her cousin who was also in tears over Kay's words.

Ivy walked to the podium after. "I came into the Deerr house many years ago. I had to say at first I didn't love most of them. No, I take that back, I didn't like most of them very much at first. Ella was the exception. She was warm, she was gracious, and most of all, she was welcoming from the moment we met.

Stuart: There are so many words to describe my mother—kind and generous and loving and beautiful. I never met a person who didn't like her, which I understand She loved with an open heart and it was returned in kind by her family and her friends.

Tracy: When I was 14 years old, I overheard a friend of my mother's trying to figure out how a woman as delightful as Ella Deerr could have raised me, many people have echoed a sentiment that I'm sure over the years. She always saw the best in me. And when I disappointed her, she would express her displeasure mildly, and when she would tell me she loved me anyway. That love has sustained me my whole life. She had faith in herself. She never stopped learning, and I, in turn, will honor her by learning from her.

Alana started to get up.

She smiled at the group and took a deep breath. "There is nothing that I can say about my grandmother that someone hasn't already said better so I decided to tell you a story of the type of person she was. As many of you know the Deerr's adopted me when I was six after my birthmother passed away. A few days after my mom died it was time to go back to school but I wasn't registered yet. I watched Aaron and Lynn head to school and I stayed in my room looking at the tea set grandfather gave me. She walked into the room and saw how lonely I was. I remember her leaving the room and telling Reginald to cancel her appointments for the day. After she walked back to my room and we played tea party for the rest of the day" Alana said with a laugh.

"That was the type of woman my grandmother was, putting other's before her, she was so selfless at times and I hope she knows how much of that I learned from her" Alana said leaving the podium.

Aaron walked up to the podium giving Alana a pat on the back as she stepped down.

Aaron : Alana is right, there is nothing I can say about my grandmother that some hasn't said already. But she had such a free spirit. She encouraged me to try things, to take chances. She warned me that I might get hurt along the way, but she guaranteed that it would be worth the trip. She wanted me to find true love. She said that it had been the sustaining grace of her life. I—I didn't say goodbye to my grandmother. She was looking out the window and I waved as I – as I left the house. And I wish now that I'd gone upstairs and kissed her. I wish that I had told her that I loved her. But I know that she knew."

Aaron looked at the audience and saw Hermonine's face filled with tears. Steven holding Alana's hand, and Tracy putting her hand on Lynn's shoulder.

Lynn (singing): I would be true for there are those that trust me and I would be pure for there are those that care and I would be strong for there is much to suffer and I will be brave for there is much to dare I will be friend to all, the foe and friendless I will be giving and I'll forget the gift I will be humble for there I know my weakness I will look up to lave and love and live.

Lynn finished signing as John walked over to his granddaughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"May I thank all of you for coming here today. My wife would be so moved by this outpouring of love. She so loved you all in return. Ella would have been pleased, maybe a little embarrassed by all the attention. But I know she understands how deeply she touched us all, and how irreplaceable she is in all out live" John said as a few people nodded.

Alana smiled to herself and remembered the time she had with her grandmother.


	36. origins

Chapter 55-Origins

"This sounds like fun" Lynn said standing outside of Myrtle's bathroom.

"I'm really anxious to try this potion, where is Hermonine" Alana said looking around.

"Patience is a virtue" Hermonine said with a smile opening the door.

"Let's go" Lynn said as the girls ran inside locking the door.

Lupin in his office, saw is owl fly in with a package.

"What are these" He said looking at one of the returned addresses. "Ella Deerr" he read taking out the letter attached to the package.

"Hello Remus, if you are receiving this I am gone. In my will my instructions to Reginald was to send this to you. I was hoping that my son would of told you what I'm about to tell you now. My granddaughter Alana Deerr is the daughter of Paige Griffin. Paige told me this before she died. On the night she died she was taking Alana to London to look for her father. Yes Remus you are Alana's father. My son unfortunately knew about this because Alana asked him a few years ago to look for her father. He told Alana that her "father" had abandoned her mother, when he found out you were her father. I hope you use this information wisely. Attach is a package you are going to want to see. I wish you the best.

Ella Deerr"

Lupin stunned put the letter down and opened the package revealing a box. "It's a messenger" He opened it and saw the image of a petite blonde woman in her twenties. It was Paige Griffin.

"Remus, I'm so sorry" the image said wiping a few tears away.

"I don't have that much time, but I hope this gets to you when we arrived in London" Paige said. "A lot of stuff has happened, I, we have a daughter and she needs you right now. I can't explain everything right now but death eaters are after her. We're leaving tonight and we'll be there soon. I love you" the image faded.

Lupin felt tears in his eyes as he closed the box. He heard a knock on the door

"Professor" Harry said walking in.

"What is it Harry?" Lupin said putting the box away.

"I wanted to talk to you" Harry began to say.

"Not that again" Lupin said as Harry noticed the letter.

"I feel guilty, I feel like I know something but I don't" Harry said.

"Ok Hermonine go first" Alana said. Hermonine put her hairs into the potion. The girls were amazed as they saw images of her parents and two generations of dentists.

"Cool" Lynn said putting her hairs in. There were images of Lynn's parents, Tracy, and Ella, then there was a image of Victor Bernard.

"Who's that" Lynn said. Alana and Hermonine looked at her.

"That's Victor Bernard we learned about him last semester he was an expert archer, a warwizard. He was Godric Gryffindor's best friend" Hermonine said quietly. Lynn just looked stunned.

"I guess I'm next" Alana said taking a deep breath and putting her hairs in. There was an image of Alana's mother. Alana smiled as the image smiled at her. Then there was an image of Lupin. Alana felt her heart stop, she moved back.

"Alana" Hermonine said. Another image appeared, it was the image of Godric Gryffindor. Alana stood up.

"No what the fuck is that!" Alana yelled shaking.

"The origin potion doesn't lie" Hermonine said.

"Lupin is my, my father!" Alana yelled kicking the caldron. "He abandoned me" she said angrily. "He abandoned my mother so he can turn into a warewolf every month, wait it can't be true because I would be a warewolf too" Alana said.

"They had potions for pregnant woman to prevent that, you know that" Lynn said sadly.

"No I can't be Gryffindor's heir" Alana said.

"This explains why you can do well the stuff you do, you know how to use a sword, you can sense things before they happened. There are little things too, you have a fondness for anything that has a lion on it, you wear red a lot. You know it's true" Hermonine said calming her friend down.

"Where is he" Alana roared leaving the bathroom.

"Harry I need to do this on my own" Lupin began to say as Alana rushed into the room.

"You're my father" Alana said angrily.

"Alana" Lupin began to say.

"Yes or No!" Alana yelled.

"Yes I am" Lupin said.

"You abandoned my mother and I. Thanks Daddy" Alana said coldly.

"Wait a minutes I just found out" Lupin began to say. "Not really, I suspected it when you showed your mother's picture in class" he said sadly.

"That's why you reacted to it strangely, so you knew for about a month" Alana said angrily she noticed her boyfriend in the room and started to put pieces together.

"That's why you were talking about, you knew something too" Alana yelled to her boyfriend.

"I just knew that your mother and Lupin had a relationship" Harry said. Alana shaking heavily looked at the two men she trusted the most she shooked her head and walked away.

"Alana" Harry yelled running after her.

"Leave me alone" Alana said as they entered the common room.

"Just listen and see where I'm coming from" Harry said.

"I overheard part of Lupin's conversation about your mother. I confronted him about it, I told him, he should be the one to tell you" Harry said.

"Why didn't you say anything" Alana said angrily hitting Harry.

She continued to hit him he grabs her arms as she struggled to let go. "Alana stop it" He said as she started to cry in his arms.

"If he was there my mom would still be alive" Alana said through her tears. Harry looked at her.

"What are you talking about" Harry said.

"I told father, I mean Stuart to look for my father for me, he found him and said that he abandoned me" Alana said tiredly.

"No he didn't, Alana, Lupin didn't know you existed. He got a letter from Ella a few minutes before you show up. Stuart kept the fact that Lupin was your father and lied to you" Harry said as he felt his girlfriend's anger rise.

"I hate the both of them" Alana said coldly as Harry continued to hold her.


	37. sins of a father

Chapter 56-Sins of a father

"The chief of staff of St.Mungo's will be here tomorrow morning for anyone who is interested in applying for internships this summer" Professor Sprout said happily.

Alana narrowed her eyes and thought about the information she just learned last weekend. "I do have a father and I am Gryffindor's heir. So I why am I so miserable" she thought.

She remembered how angry she was at Harry; he did have a few scratches. "He's right if he did tell me I would of denied it and Lupin or Father should of told me the truth." She said. "I hope Steven comes today," she thought walking into the common room.

"Hey you" Hermonine said softly. Alana gave her a weak smile and sat next to her.

"Hey" Alana said.

"Have you talked to Lupin" Hermonine whispered.

"What is there to talk about" Alana said opening her parchment.

"You're different in defense class, you didn't go to the dueling meeting, and people are going to notice. Nobody needs to know about well your relation but doing stuff like that is going to make people talk" Hermonine said.

"What would you do?" Alana asked angrily. Hermonine looked down at her book.

"That's what I thought," Alana answered for her. Harry entered the common room.

"Here you go" Harry said at his sixth attempt to make up for last weekend holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Harry I told you I forgive you. I'm sorry for the marks," she said noticing one near the left side of his face.

"I was born with it," He said sitting down. She laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

"My father is coming tomorrow, Harry I just want go away from this, I don't know what to do about everything" Alana whispered in his ear. She felt his hold on her get tighter.

"I've been working on that," Harry said.

"No Harry this is something I have to do on my own, I don't want nothing getting between us, it almost did last week" Alana said.

"Fine I can at least help with the getting away part" Harry said getting up.

"Where are you going" Alana said.

"You'll see" Harry said giving her a kiss.

"What am I going to do" Alana thought.

"Professor Lupin" Steven said running into him outside the great hall.

"Steve, here to see your sister" Lupin asked.

"Yes she sounded frantic she wouldn't tell me what was going on. Do you have any ideas?" Steven asked.

"I rather not talk about it" Lupin said. "I think she would think I'm using you against her. I should get going," he said walking away.

"What was that about" Steven said sitting outside waiting for his sister.

"Alana Deerr your brother is downstairs, Alana Deer" the loudspeaker said.

"Finally" Alana said getting her leather jacket.

"Hey there" Steven said as Lupin watched his daughter run to him.

"Hey, can we get out of here please" Alana said.

"What's going on?" Steven said.

"I've been stabbed in the back by dad and my real dad" Alana said as they left the school.

Lupin sighed and walked to his office. "I didn't betray you," he thought.

"Professor, I need you chaperone the workshop tomorrow afternoon, Alana's father is going to be speaking to student's about internships at St.Mungo's" Dumbledore said.

Lupin face turned red, he clenched his fist.

"Is there a problem professor" Dumbledore asked.

"No" Lupin said.

"Lupin is your birth father" Steven said stunned at they ate at Club 101. Carly who was observing the club smiled at them.

"Yea, I wouldn't even know if I didn't do that potion. He knew since I showed my mom's picture in his class" Alana said.

"Don't be mad at Harry, I'll be honest I would of done the same thing. Dad and Lupin should have been the ones to tell you the truth. But Alana you have a father now, and it's the man you looked up too. Don't waste anymore time" Steven said.

"I don't know it's not only that in the origin potion I found out something else" Alana said.

"What?" Steven said.

"I'm the heir of Gryffindor" Alana replied.

Steven chocked on his food and said "You"

"Yea what do I do about that" Alana said stressed.

"Talk to Dumbledore" Steven said as they finished eating.

The next day

"I don't want to do this" Alana said changing into her school uniform.

"We'll all be there, I have not interest in interning at St.Mungo's" Hermonine said.

"Let's go" Alana said as they left the dorm

"Harry" Stuart said shaking his hand.

"Hey" Harry said dryly.

"I want to mend fences, you do love my daughter and I love her as well and it's what my mother would have wanted," Stuart said.

"Alana is right he is a hypocrite," Harry thought. "Fine" he said as he watched Lupin and Madam Pomfrey walk down.

"Oh no" Ron said. "Lupin is the other chaperone, this is going to get ugly," he said as Harry nodded.

"I didn't know, Alana is coming down, shit," Harry cursed as he watched Lupin glare at Stuart.

"Professor Lupin good to see you again" Stuart said extending his hand.

"Likewise" Lupin said coldly. He grabbed Stuart's hand tightly.

"You have a firm grip" Stuart said almost afraid.

Alana gasped as she noticed Stuart and Lupin together. "Lupin isn't tearing dad apart." She thought.

"Hello sixth years, I am Stuart Deerr, yep Alana's dad" Stuart said as a few students laughed. He looked over at Alana.

Lupin took a deep breath watching him.

"I am here to talk to you about the internships available at St.Mungo's" Stuart said pulling the screen down.

"Healer internships are available for students based on their O.W.L.S. in herbology and last semester grades, you would be working with me and a dozen healers for six weeks" Stuart said.

"That's where I trained," Sprout said happily as he nodded.

"If you want to help well the mentally challenged, you would be in the psych ward. There are three parts. The rehab for potion abusers, curse victims, and the mentally insane" Stuart said showing the students pictures of the three parts.

"Rehab" Alana thought bitterly as Stuart noticed this.

"Well class lets go back to the classroom and I'll help you fill out the applications for anyone who is interested" Sprout said.

"Alana may I speak to you" Stuart said as students left.

Harry, Ron and Hermonine were still in the room.

"Yes" Alana said coldly.

"I thought all was forgiving at grandmother's funeral" Stuart said.

"Why would you think that, you did put me in a rehab ward with only white cotton walls as my company" Alana said as Ivy entered the classroom.

"They did what" Lupin thought angrily hearing the conversation.

"We did that for you to get well, we are healers" Ivy said.

"Putting a child in a psych ward to over come an addiction is not getting them well" Lupin said angrily.

"This is a family matter" Stuart began to say.

"Don't you dare say that to me, I know!" Lupin yelled.

"What is he talking about" Ivy said as Alana looked at Lupin.

"When I found out about you, I heard about your condition. Did you really want a child around that" Stuart yelled back.

"You kept my daughter away from me. For 10 years, I had a right to know, she had a right to know" Lupin said angrily.

"You didn't know" Alana asked Lupin.

"No, you mother didn't tell me either, it took Ella Deerr may she rest in peace to tell me the truth, because you were too much of a coward" Lupin said taking out his wand.

"Don't Professor" Alana said looking at her father.

"How can you do this" Ivy said tearfully to her husband.

"Alana will be coming with me when the semester ends" Lupin said.

"We'll see about that" Stuart said.

"How dare you, all of you, deciding what's best for me like I'm not even in the room" Alana said angrily shaking.

Harry walked over to his girlfriend and said "Is this helping anyone?"

Lupin and Stuart looked at each other.

"I need time to think, just leave me alone the both of you" Alana said tiredly walking away.

"It's ok" Harry said as he held his girlfriend outside the school.

"Harry I can't do this, I'm going to lose my mind, my father, no I mean Stuart Deer, Lupin, no I mean my father. Godric Gryffindor my great great great great great grandfather" Alana said.

"Calm down, your away from that, come on" Harry said as they couple walked towards Hagrid's hut.

"Where are we going?" Alana asked as they walked passed.

"Keep going" Harry said.

"I never been this far away from the school" Alana said to her boyfriend.

"I was exploring a few days ago and found this" Harry said it was a cabin, it looked abandoned from the outside.

"This" Alana said amused.

"Go inside" Harry said opening the door.

Inside the cabin it was warm, a fireplace, black couches, a bedroom to the left of Harry, a kitchen to Alana's left.

"I love it, it reminds me of" Alana began to say.

"Those times with your birthmother during winter time" Harry said. "I brought it" harry said proudly.

"This is yours" Alana exclaimed as the couple sat down.

"Well it's our place now, when we have to get away well from stuff like that" Harry said pointing back at the school. Alana started to tear up.

"What's wrong" he asked concerned.

"I don't deserve this, your so good to me" Alana said through her tears.

"Yes you do, I'm the lucky one, I couldn't live without you" Harry said as his scar started to hurt.

"Ahh" Harry said touching his scar.

"What's wrong" Alana said looking at the pain Harry was in.

"My scar" Harry said putting his head on Alana's lap as she tried to comfort him.


	38. Happy Birthday

Chapter 58-Happy Birthday

Alana looked at a picture of her mother and smiled. She thought about their trip to California all those year's ago.

"_Mommy why can't I go on the muggle rides" young Alana asked her mother._

"_I didn't say that you need to be a little taller, your only five sweetite" Paige said as they walked around Disney._

"_This is fun pretending to be muggles" Alana whispered to her mother._

"_Well I need to do it for a story and you get to be apart of it." Paige said looking at an airplane ride. She looked at her daughter. _

"_I guess I can do this once" Paige said as they walked to a bathroom. She took out her wand and pointed it at Alana. Alana grew a few inches._

"_Wow, thanks mommy" Alana said happily._

"_It's only for this ride, I love planes" Paige said as they ran to the line._

Alana looked down sadly and continued her homework.

Lupin walking in Hogsmade watched a little girl throw a paper airplane. He smiled and thought about the last time he saw a paper airplane.

"_Remus" Paige said throwing a paper airplaine at him._

"_I'm not sure about this Paige" young Lupin said looking at the airplane a few feet from them._

"_Come on all the muggles do it you think too much like a wizard" Paige said putting her flight cap on._

"_I am a wizard" Lupin said as they got aboard._

"_Whoa" Paige said realizing what they were about to do. "We're on an airplane, neither of us don't know how to fly" she said._

_Lupin laughed at her and looked at her._

"_What?" Paige asked._

_  
"Nothing" Lupin said blushing a little bit._

"_My boyfriend never does anything like this, thanks for coming with me Remus" Paige said._

"_Anytime" Lupin said._

_Paige started to steer the controls. "Yea I'm flying" she said laughing. "Woo" she cried._

Lupin looked down and noticed Tonks standing next to him.

"Welcome back, Tonks" Lupin said as the woman smiled at him.

"Good to be back, you looked like you were in a trance for a moment, what's on your mind" Tonks asked.

"I was remembering someone" Lupin said.

"Oh a special someone" Tonks said.

"It's March 25, it would have been her birthday today" Lupin said.

A few hours later, Lupin walked back in his office. "Alana" He said surprised to find her sitting down.

"Hi" she said.

"What can I do you for" Lupin asked.

"It's mom's birthday, no one here knows that but you" Alana said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know" Lupin said sadly.

"I remember drawing her pictures of a birthday cake when I was six. I tried to make pancakes for her, they were horrible but she ate them anyway" Alana said crying.

Lupin walked up to his daughter and pulled her in for an embrace.

"I miss her too" He whispered softly to his daughter. Alana quickly moved away from him.

"Alana" Lupin began to say.

"I don't know why I came here" Alana said angrily walking away. Lupin took his wand out and locked the door.

"No we're going to talk about this" Lupin said.

"There's nothing to talk about" Alana said.

"What do you have to say to me just say it let it out on the table, you want to get mad, get mad. I'm mad too!" Lupin yelled.

"Why didn't you try to look for her!" Alana yelled through her tears.

"She left London angry at me, I was angry at her too for a very long time. By the time I got over that" Lupin said.

"She was dead" Alana said, Lupin took a deep breath as she said this.

"When I found out your mother was dead, they told me it was from a potions accident. If I knew you existed I would of looked around the world for you." Lupin said with tears in his eyes.

Alana wiped the tears in her eyes and looked up at Lupin.

"I lost so much time with you, I don't want to lose anymore" Lupin said.

"I'm sorry that I kept the truth from you earlier." Lupin said.

"I'm sorry, Pro, I mean" Alana began to say.

"Call me what you feel comfortable with, this is going to take time" Lupin said as Alana walked up to him and hugged him. She started to cry.

"I miss her so much" she whispered in her father's ear. She felt more home than she felt at the Deerr's in years


	39. sensational seventeen

Chapter 59-Sensational Seventeen

"Hey you" Alana said sitting in their cabin.

"Hey" Harry said tiredly rubbing his scar.

"It still hurts?" Alana asked.

"Not as much" Harry said, he noticed that Alana was holding a letter.

"From grandfather, don't worry there's no grief. He wanted to know if I would be interested in having a sensational seventeen for my birthday" Alana said.

"A sensational what?" Harry asked.

"They have it in the states for witches when they turn 17 it's a coming of age party. I wear this wedding type of dress I have to make up a speech and pick 17 important people to light a candle in the ceremony. My grandmother was planning it for me. He said I could invite anyone I want. I want it at Club 101" Alana said.

"That sounds cool" Harry said.

"I have to make up a list for him of who I want to be there. Definitely Becky, Paul" Alana said looking at Harry's reaction.

"Ok" Harry said.

"I'm surprised, I thought you didn't like Paul very much" Alana said.

"He's bearable, I don't hate the guy" Harry said with a laugh.

"I have to pick 17 people that mean the most to me, that should be too hard" Alana said looking at Harry.

"Oh no, I have to do a dance with my father, which one" Alana groaned.

"Well is there something in stone that saids you have to do that." Harry asked.

"Well no, I also need an honor escort who could that be" Alana joked, Harry grinned and kissed her.

"And a sensational seventeen court, I'm shortening that to 4 couples" Alana said laughing. "Ron and Hermonine, Dean and Ginny, Becky and Justin, Lynn and Michael, Seamus and Padma, Aaron and Lindsay" she said.

"You really gave this a lot of thought" Harry joked.

"Sort of I'm doing it as I go, I only have two weeks" Alana joked.

Two days later

"Professor Lupin" Alana said opening the door.

"Hello Alana" Lupin said offering his daughter a seat.

"I wanted to give you this" Alana said handing him an inviation.

"Sensational seventeen, your mother told me about hers when she turned 17. It's a very important day." Lupin said touched he was invited.

"It's in" Alana began to say.

"Two weeks, your birthday is May 21" Lupin finished, Alana looked surprised.

"That's right" she said.

"There's a part in the ceremony, a father daughter dance and I couldn't decide who I wanted to do that with so" Alana began to say.

"If you want to choose Stuart that's fine" Lupin lied.

"No, I decided to have the both of you, so I guess you should get out your dancing shoes" Alana said with a laugh.

"I will, I will sweetheart" Lupin said as Alana smiled.

"I missed having classes with you, I mean Little is a good teacher and I understand why I can't because you are my father. I still miss it" Alana said.

"Thank goodness she acknowledges it" Lupin thought to himself.

"I do too but, you can always stop by if you have any trouble not only in defense but in any of your classes" Lupin said.

"Thanks" Alana said. She walked up to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a lot to do, I'm going with mom and Lynn to London on Saturday to find me a dress, then I have a swords lesson with Little, then a meeting with Dumbledore" Alana said.

"You're a very busy girl these days" Lupin said.

"Yea, I should get going, bye professor" Alana said leaving.

Lupin smiled and looked at the invitation, he opened it and saw a picture of Alana when she was an infant. He smiled and continued to look at the picture.

"Eden!" A cold voice roared.

"Yes, my lord" Eden said.

"Is everything set?" Voldemont asked.

"Yes my lord, that waiter informed me that Alana's party is in two weeks she gave me another set of keys to her changing room" Eden said.

"Everything is going to plan. Potter is going to crumble first is parents, his godfather, and now the woman he loves" Voldemont started laughing.

May 21

"Where are her shoes" Lynn yelled running up and down the stairs of club 101.

"Take it down a noch, I have them in my hand" Carly said handing the shoes to Lynn.

"She's my best friend and this day is going to be perfect and I mean perfect" Lynn said as Michael and Harry were laughing on the side.

"This isn't her wedding babe" Michael said holding her hand.

"You don't understand" Lynn said.

"Yea it's not a wedding so why can't I see her" Harry protested.

"Cause I said so how about that" Lynn said as she spotted a few guest coming.

"I'm not dressed" Lynn said wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She ran upstairs.

"Is there anything else you need Ms.Deerr" a short haired waitress said.

"No you did so much thank you" Alana said she didn't noticed the waitress slipping a black liquid into her tea kettle.

"Your very welcome" The waitress said raising her eyebrow as she left. Lynn pushed passed her.

"How do I look, I feel like I'm getting married" Alana said turning to her cousin.

Alana was wearing a white satin, strapless ball room gown. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

"Look at you" Lynn said in awe.

"Thanks, now we need to get you ready, I saw a few guest walking over" Alana said taking out her cousins dress.

"Hey Harry" Paul said shaking the young man's hand.

"Hey Paul" Harry said. Seamus grinned at Ron.

"Where's Alana?" Paul asked.

"Upstairs with my girlfriend getting ready" Michael said forcing a smile.

"Lynn is here it's going to be like old times" Paul said walking away.

"There's something about him, that pretty boyness I can't stand. I don't even know the guy" Michael said.

"I know what you mean, I know Alana has no interest in him, he is a good guy though" Harry said as the Deerr family entered the club.

"Father you never made this much of a fuss at my sensational seventeen" Tracy said looking at the decorations. "You would think Alana is getting married" she added looking over at Stuart.

Lynn ran downstairs and to her aunt. "Ivy, she's ready" she exclaimed.

"Harry go upstairs it's almost time" Ivy said as Lupin, Little and Hagrid entered.

"I'll be right back dear" Ivy said walking over to them.

"May I speak to you, it's about Alana" Ivy said to Lupin.

"Of course" Lupin said as they walked outside.

"I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I am for what my husband did to you and Alana. If I knew I would of went to London. I think of Alana as my daughter and my husband does too. But you're her blood and should have the chance to get to know her. I wanted to know if we can come to a compromise about this summer." Ivy said.

Lupin looked surprised at the woman's words. "Yes I would like that" he answered.

"How about she spends part of the summer with you after school ends" Ivy began to say.

"I transform a few days after" Lupin said.

"That's fine she can spend a week back home then, go to London for a few weeks to be with you. She wanted to do an internship at the ministry of magic. After the internship is over she can spend the rest of the summer in the states" Ivy said.

"That's sounds good to me" Lupin said.

"I already talked to Alana about this, she's willing to give it a try" Ivy said. "I think she's sick of fighting, like I am" she added.

"I am too" Lupin said as they walked back in.

"Harry go upstairs it's almost time" Ivy said happily looking around.

"Seventeen court get ready" Ivy said looking at the couples.

Alana looked at the mirror of herself for the fifth time. "Why am I so nervous" she thought fixing her lace veil.

"You ready" Harry said as Alana turned around and smiled.

Harry just looked at her.

"Don't worry we're not getting married" Alana said looking at his suit.

"We should" Harry said looking at her. Alana laughed at her boyfriend's comment.

"I didn't think you could get more beautiful" Harry said giving Alana a kiss. Alana welcomed the kiss.

"You guys this isn't the time for that, let's go" Lynn said looking at them in disgust.

"Thank you all for coming" Ivy said looking at the guests.

"I'm Alana's adopted mother Ivy, that is my husband Stuart, Alana's grandfather John, her brother Steven and her cousin Aaron. We adopted Alana ten years ago and we're very blessed to have her in our lives. A recent discovery in Alana's life is a happy one, Remus would you come up plese" Ivy said motioning Lupin to the front.

Lupin walked up. Hermonine noticed Stuart keeping his composure. "This is Alana's birthfather, Remus Lupin. Alana is a very lucky girl but we are luckier to know her" Ivy said as people clapped.

"Today is Alana's sensational seventeen celebration, where we celebrate the life of my wonderful daughter, joined by her family and friends. Let me introduce you to the sensational seventeen court" Ivy said as the six couples entered the room.

The couples walked to the main table still standing.

"And finally here is my daughter Alannis Emera Deerr and her honor escort Harry Potter" Ivy said as Harry and Alana walked down.

People gasped at the handsome couple and started to whisper. Harry and Alana walked to the head table. Everyone sat down.

"That was easy" Alana whispered to her boyfriend as music started to play.

"Alana" Seamus said from the end of the table.

"What" Alana asked.

"There's real food here right no rich stuff" Seamus said as Hermonine hit his shoulder.

"Yes there is Seamus" Alana said laughing waving at her family. She looked around for Lupin and waved.

"Paul!' Lynn exclaimed.

"Lynn's!" Paul yelled at he ran to the head table giving his friend a hug.

"The entourage is back, you, me, Alana, Becky" Paul said.

"Entourage?" Harry said to his girlfriend.

"We used to call ourselves that in Salem" Alana said.

"Picture" Becky said motioning Alana and Lynn to come around the table.

Michael looked over at Harry raising his eyebrow.

"I'm in the middle" Paul said as Lynn was on his left and Alana on the right.

"Smile" Becky said setting her camera running back to the group. Paul smiled and put his arms on Alana's and Lynn's waist.

"That son of a" Michael said.

"Ignore it Mike" Harry said as the girls walked to their seats.

Shawn wearing a little suit walked over to Alana holding a gold septre. "This is for me" Alana said softly to the two year old boy. Shawn needed.

"Thank you" She said kissing Shawn on the cheek.

Ivy walked back to the dancefloor. "Stuart, Alana come please" she said as her husband and daughter walked next to her. Alana took off the veil.

"Now on to the Sensational Seventeen dance, Alana will dance with both of her fathers" Ivy said wakling off as "Butterfly kisses" started to play.

"Awe" Becky said holding Justin's hand as Alana and Stuart started to dance.

"I'm very proud of you, despite what has happened these past few months" Stuart whispered as they dance.

"I know, I love you too father" Alana said wiping a tear away.

"Remus" Ivy said motioning him to come up.

Lupin walked up as Alana and Stuart continued to dance. Stuart stopped and offered Alana's hand to Lupin. Lupin nodded and started to dance with Alana.

Alana smiled at her father. "You look beautiful sweetheart" Lupin said softly.

"Thank you dad" Alana said tearfully.

Lupin looked at her happily. "That's the first time she's called me that" he thought at they continued to dance.

The song ended, Harry already standing on the side walked up to father and daughter.

"She's all yours" Lupin said stepping back as Harry and Alana started to dance.

The six couples entered the dance floor, following Harry and Alana.

Alana put her head on Harry's chest as Harry pulled her closer.

"Everything is so right Harry" Alana whispered in his ear.

Harry just pulled her closer. "You know I meant what I said upstairs" he said seriously.

Alana looked at her boyfriend strangely. "We should get married" Harry repeated.

"Not now, I mean one day. I want to spend to the rest of my life with you Alana. I would die today a happy man because of the time I spent with you. You know me better than anybody, you don't judge me, your apart of me" Harry said as Alana wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know because I feel the same way about you" she whispered as the song ended.

"Alana come on you have to do your speech" Ivy said as the cake came out.

"Whoa" the party said looking at the seventeen candles.

"Shoot I left it upstairs mom I'll get it" Alana said, she smiled at her guest and hurried upstairs.

Harry felt his scar burning again, he looked and saw a waitress smirking looking up at Alana's room.

"Where is it" Alana said looking around the room. "I'm thirsty" she thought as she poured herself a cup of tea. Eden and Voldemont appeared behind her.

Alana turned around and gasped.

"You are beautiful in person" Voldemont said.

Alana looked at her wand on the coffee table.

"Don't try it golden girl, you know that tea you drank, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Eden said.

Alana started to scream in agony falling to the ground.

"It's the crucio curse princess" Eden said enjoying Alana's tourture.

"What was that" Harry said hearing the scream upstairs.

Alana managed to get up and threw a glass at Eden. But the curse was too strong and cut her self on the glass leaving drops of blood.

Voldemont heard footsteps coming upstairs. "Enough of this" he said pointing his wand at the window.

"Bombarta" he yelled at the window burst. He grabbed Alana and jumped. Part of Alana's dress was hanging on a piece of glass. Eden apparated out as Steven opened the door.  
  
"Alana!" Steven yelled as Harry ran into the room.

"Alana!" Harry yelled he noticed the drops of blood on the floor he followed them to the window and saw the piece of her dress. "Alana!" Harry yelled frantically.

He took off his blazer and prepared to jump. "Harry no!" Lupin said as he and Steven struggled to hold him.

"She can't be dead" Harry said frantically. Steven and Lupin looked at each other not knowing what to tell him.

In a dark room Alana woke up, still in her dress. "My head" she thought stugling to get up. She looked around and saw statures of snakes everywhere. She turned around and saw the image of the dark mark. Alana looked horrified.

"Take it easy" A man with long dark hair said.

"Where am I?" Alana said frantically.

"In Voldemont's keep" the man said.

Alana looked up at the man. "Who are you?" she said moving back.

"Sirius Black" Sirus said.


	40. The plan

Chapter 60-

"That's impossible, you fell in the veil," Alana said getting up.

"Not really, I turned into a dog as a fell, the veil of death kills man remember" Sirius said.

"Your alive, Harry is going to be so" Alana began to say.

"What do you know about my godson" Sirius roared grabbing Alana's arm.

"Harry Potter is my boyfriend, he told me you were dead" Alana said.

"You must be Alana, I heard a deatheater talk about you" Sirius said.

"Let me guess Eden" Alana said.

"You're Gryffindor's heir" Sirius said getting a better look at the girl.

"Yes" Alana said.

"How did you get here?" Alana asked.

"After I transformed, I was in a coma for months. In December I woke up here and saw my cousin Bella taunting me" Sirius angrily.

"There's no way out!" Alana exclaimed trying to break the bars down.

"It won't work girl," Sirius said.

"Harry knows I'm not dead, he'll look for me," Alana said.

"I saw how Voldemont left that room, he wants people to think you dead" Sirius said.

"Your not an optimist are you, Harry will know" Alana said trying to reassure herself.

"Harry come out please" Hermonine said as Harry locked himself into the room next door Alana's.

Harry ignored Hermonine's knocks and wiped his tears away. He was still holding a piece of Alana's dress. He remembered seeing the dark mark on the wall. He made a fist throwing the piece of Alana's dress on the floor.

"Dammit, Dammit" He yelled destroying the room.

"Harry!" Steven yelled breaking the door open. Harry started kicking the dresser. Steven got hold of him.

"It should have been me, why her." Harry said angrily.

"Harry you have to face it" Stuart said walking in.

"She isn't dead, I would of felt it" Harry yelled.

"I don't think she's dead either" Steven said as Lupin walked in.

Harry felt his scar burning up again he noticed the waiter who he was watching earlier. He started intently at her.

"_Put this in her tea" Eden said holding a bag of galleons. _

"_No problem" the woman said happily taking the money._

Harry came back into the present time and walked towards the woman.

"Where is she" Harry yelled pointing his wand at her.

"What are you talking about" The woman yelled not looking at Harry.

"Harry get off her!" Lupin said in disbelief.

"She put something into Alana's drink, that's why she screamed. It was Voldemont wasn't it. Dammit answer me!" Harry yelled.

"He had a woman with him, She had short blonde hair, she had a sword attached to her belt" the woman said.

"Eden" Steven said.

"Voldemont and Eden have, Alana" Harry said he turned back to the woman.

"Where" He yelled. The woman wouldn't answer. Harry looked into the woman's eyes.

"_Merry Christmas" Eden said handing the woman a bag of galleons. _

"_Same to you" the woman said. _

"_Don't say a word to anybody that you were here," Eden roared taking out her sword. _

"_My lips are sealed I serve you and the dark lord" the woman said looking out the window. It was knockturn alley._

"Harry" Lupin said trying to get him back to the present time.

"What did you see?" Steven said.

"Knockturn alley" Harry said letting go his grip of the woman.

"Alana's there" Harry said.

"We don't know that for a fact Harry" Lupin said.

"Where else can they be we're wasting time" Harry yelled starting to leave.

"He's right" Steven said. "I'll get Xander right now" he started to say.

"Mr. Deerr" Snape said appearing.

"Not now Snape" Steven said.

"You under probation, and Potter you're a student" Snape said.

"He's right let them take care of it" Stuart said.

"So what Alana's in danger?" Harry roared taking out his wand.

"Harry" Lupin said carefully. Steven took out his wand as well.

"I'm looking for my sister" Steven said pointing his wand causing fog to appear.

"Come on" Steven said as Harry and him ran downstairs.

"Where are you guys going" Lynn said as she watched Harry and Steven running out.

Lynn, Michael, Ron, and Hermonine followed them.

"You have a portkey" Steven asked Harry.

"No" Harry cursed.

"What's going on?" Lynn said.

"Go back inside, we're going to get Alana" Steven said.

"I'm coming too," Lynn said tearing up.

"I don't have time for this Lynn this isn't a game" Steven argued.

"You think I don't know that" Lynn said taking out her wand.

"Appear" She said as her bow and arrow appeared.

"You guys are going to need all the help you can get" Hermonine said taking out a slipper from her purse.

Harry sighed knowing his friends were right.

"We want her back as much as the both of you" Michael said.

"Where do they have her?" Ron said.

"It's close to knockturn alley," Harry said.

"Portus, diagon alley" Hermonine said as the slipper glowed blue and trembled.

"Ready?" Hermonine asked.

The group touched the slipper and disappeared.

Alana looked over at Sirus who was watching the verici.

"So that's it, we just stay here for eternity, I thought you were brave, Harry told me all those stories. He would be so disappointed" Alana said loudly so he can hear it.

Sirius ignored the girl and saw the keys on one of the creatures.

"What is he looking at?" Alana thought as Eden walked to the cell. There was a small mouselike man behind her.

"Well it isn't Padfoot and the golden girl" Eden said happily.

"You're a sick bitch," Alana said looking at the man.

"Wormtail!" Eden roared.

"Yes my sweet" Peter Pettigrew said.

"Change her clothes she's not a princess" Eden said angrily.

"Evegaro" Pettigrew said Alana's dress changed to jeans and a t-shirt.

"Master wants to see you" Pettigrew said taking Alana out of her cell.

"No you coward she's just a girl" Sirius yelled as they took Alana away.

Eden walked ahead and pointed her wand at the door. "Illusion" she whispered.

Alana and Pettigrew followed her. Eden opened the door and pushed Alana in.

Alana looked at the white room, it was similar to the room in the three broomsticks.

"What's this?" Alana said frustrated she felt a presence in the room. "Show yourself!"

The figure turned around and smiled at her.

"Harry" Alana exclaimed running over. "I knew you would come for me," she said holding him. The figure put his hands under her shirt.

"I would do anything for you" the figure said and kissed Alana passionately. Alana welcomed the kiss. The figure led her to the bed, kissing her neck.

Alana moaned as the figure unbuttoned her jeans he put his hand on her private part touching it fiercely.

"Oww" Alana said pushing the figure away. She saw a sharp knife on the table.

"Your not Harry" She said angrily realizing the room was enchanted. The figure of Harry vanished and the figure of a dark hair boy, who was wearing a Slytherin robe.

"Who are you?" Alana said coldly getting a better look at the teenager.

The figure takes out his wand and writes in the air. Tom Marvlo Riddle. He switched the letters and they form "I am Lord Voldemont".

Alana took a deep breath reading the words.

"Where's the real Voldemont" Alana said.

"I'm a old man, I wanted to come back to my youth to enjoy this" Voldemont said looking at the bed.

"Pretending to be Harry so you can bone me was pathetic, maybe you want to be him all along" Alana said as she notice his face change.

"No my dear" the figure of Tom Riddle said looking at Alana's curves. "I lust for you, and just now you lusted for me"

"I thought you were Harry" Alana said in disbelief.

"Imperio lust for me, like you lust for Potter" he yelled. Alana walked towards him a trance. She touched Riddle's handsome face and kissed him the kiss was more passionate.

"Yes, yes" He said pulling Alana closer to him. She felt his erection she took off his robe.

Riddle kissed her neck leading her to the bed. He jumped on top of her.

Alana looked up at him with lust in her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. She started to take Tom's shirt off. She was taking deep breaths touching his chest.

Tom touched the sides of her waist, putting his hands under her shirt. He unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. He started to stroke her breast. Alana moaned heavily as he took off her shirt.

Tom looked at her in awe, touching her soft skin. He kissed her neck again softly. She leaned back.

"I can't take it anymore" Alana said in a trance like voice, she kissed Tom.

Tom smiled and started to take off her jeans, she started to undo his pants. "I want this so badly Harry" Alana said directing Tom's hands.

Tom cursed himself "Potter, she's thinking of Potter" he thought. He smacked Alana across the face and she hit the bedpost of the bed.

He got up from the bed and changed back to his present self. "Eden!" he roared.

"Yes my lord" Eden said.

"Did you enjoy yourself sir" Pettigrew asked. Voldemont looked at him and smacked him.

"Tomorrow kill I want her and Black destroyed" the dark lord roared pushing his way through a few deatheaters.


	41. the rescue

Chapter 61-The Rescue

Peter and Alana walked back to her cell.

"I can see why the dark lord lusts for you" Peter said. Alana elbowed his jaw as she walked in her cell.

Sirius looked at her and then looked angrily at Peter.

"Goodbye" Peter said walking away.

Alana sat in the corner starting to cry. Sirius walked towards her.

"I couldn't help it" Alana said to Sirius.

"You and him" Sirius began to say.

"No! I stopped it. I thought I was seducing Harry, Harry was all I could see!" Alana cried angrily.

"What did he use?" Sirius said outloud.

"He said imperio, lust for me like you lust for Potter" Alana answered.

"That's why you thought nothing of Harry. Alana you have nothing to be ashamed of" Sirius said putting his arm around the girl.

"You're my father's best friend" Alana said."Who's your father" Sirius asked."I found out recently, it's Remus Lupin" Alana said.

"Your mother is Paige Griffin" Sirius said getting a better look at Alana.

"Yes, you knew her?" Alana asked.

"I watched her and your father fall in love, your definitely have their qualities" Sirius said watching a veric. Alana noticed this she was eyeing the creature's sword.

"Your handy with a sword, I have an idea how we can get out of here" Sirius said as Alana started to listen.

"Xander" Steven said as the group entered Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"I heard about Alana, what's our move" Xander asked. Steven looked at Harry.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed.

"She's in the Leaky Caldron why?" Xander asked.

"She can help us get into Knockturn Alley, morph into a Slytherin student" Harry said.

"That's a good plan Harry, me and Xander wont have a problem getting in, but you guys would. Tonks can help you guys in. We know a guy who can help Tonks, right Xander" Steven grinned.

"Good old Joe" Xander said. "He owes us big time"

"I'm ready" Hermonine said as her and Lynn came out of the bathroom in regular clothes.

"Thanks you guys" Ron said to his brothers.

"Anything to meet Alana Deerr finally. Harry you're a lucky man" George said. Harry had to laugh.

"You'll find her in time mate" Fred said touching Harry's shoulder as the group left.

"Tonks" Harry whispered out the window. Tonks was holding a cup of coffee and tripped.

"Whoa!" she yelled getting up.

"Tonks!" Harry yelled. Tonks spotted Harry outside motioning her to come over.

"Harry everyone has been looking for you" Tonks exclaimed she looked over at Steven and Xander.

"Oh no you two, I'm not getting in trouble" Tonks began to say.

"Deatheaters have my sister" Steven said.

"Voldemont has her," Harry said.

"We need you help Tonky please" Xander said.

"Ok, just don't call me that we're not at the academy anymore Xander" Tonks said as they walked toward Knockturn alley.

"You guys need to dress in black," Steven said taking out his wand and changing the colors on their clothes.

Tonks morphed into a Slytherin student she had long black hair and was holding a snake.

"Stay close to Tonks" Steven told the group.

They entered the pub, the pub was filthy with droppings on the wall, and there was a bloodstain next to Lynn's foot.

"There he is" Steven said to Harry pointing to a young greasy brown haired man. Joe spotted Steven.

"Don't make this hard Joe" Xander said as Joe started to run. Harry ran the opposite way and cut him off. He took out his wand.

"Why did you run Joe" Steven asked.

"Come on I'm just trying to make a living" Joe said.

"Deatheaters come here a lot did they talk about having a young woman with them" Xander asked. Harry looked at Joe and knew he was about to lie.

"No I don't hang out with deatheaters," Joe said as Harry angrily pushed him against the wall.

"Whoa" Joe said as Harry put his wand on Joe's head.

"Why are you lying" Harry asked.

"Me lie, to these guys" Joe began to say.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell. Where do they have her?" Harry roared pointing his wand harder at the man.

"I told you man I don't" Joe began to say as Harry pointed his wand at Joe's mouth.

"Harry" Xander said.

"He's lying, do you want this too," Harry yelled angrily. Harry pointed the wand at Steven and Xander.

"Talk" Harry said.

"They talked about how the dark lord was lusting for this teenage chick and how it was going to hurt Potter. Your Harry Potter" Joe exclaimed.

"Where do they have her?" Steven asked.

"It's at the abandoned building not too far from here. The building has an underground fortress, that leads to the dark lords keep," Joe said. Harry looked at him and released his grip.

"Thanks Joe" Xander said as the man ran away.

"Harry I'm impressed you really had us going. I thought you were really going to curse us." Steven said.

"I was for a minute," Harry said as Xander stopped laughing. Harry grinned and walked away.

"Ready" Sirius whispered to Alana.

She nodded and got up as Peter walked passed.

"Peter" she said seductively. Peter stopped.

"I need the dark lord, tell him I need him. I need anything up to this point," she said looking at Peter.

"I knew you were with them, all this talk about loving Harry" Sirius yelled from the back.

"Forget about him Peter. Do you want this" Alana said unbuttoning part of her shirt.

Peter just nodded in awe.

"But this cage is blocking us, think about you, me and the dark lord in a room" Alana said as Sirius transformed into a dog. He quietly walked in the shadows next to Alana.

"Open it" Peter yelled to the veric. Sirius bit the veric's hand and took the keys with his teeth.

Alana grabbed Peter's hair and banged his head on the bars knocking him out. Sirius transformed back into his human form.

"Come on" he said opening the cell. He grabbed Alana's and his wands from Peter's pocket and handed it to her.

"Wait" Alana said taking the veric's sword as they escaped.

"This is it" Hermonine said as the group saw the abandoned building.

"How do you get in?" Ron said as the group looking around the exterior of the building.

Lynn looked around holding her bow and arrow; she felt a presence next to her. A creature's hand came up from the ground. She screamed struggling to get out of is grip.

"Lynn" Michael yelled as the group ran over. She started shooting arrows at it; she looked down and saw the floor giving way.

"Ahh!" Lynn screamed falling. The group jumped after her.

Lynn fell and saw the dead veric next to her. She felt cold and looked around the narrow hallway.

"Are you alright?" Harry said as the group recovered from the fall.

"Yea" Lynn said.

"Take your wands out" Steven said feeling a chill. He was surprised to find everyone armed.

The group heard footsteps and they ran to a large boulder.

"How do we tell the lord that we lost them, Pettigrew is so stupid" the deatheater said.

"Have you found them" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked followed by Eden.

"No" the deatheater said fearfully.

"Keep looking they couldn't of gotten far" Bellatrix said waving her hand at the deatheater.

"The dark lord should have had you kill her when you had the chance" Bealltrix said to Eden.

"I won't fail this time," Eden said holding her sword as they walked.

"Who's they?" Ron asked as they watched the lady deatheaters walk away.

"We'll soon find out," Harry said walking the opposite direction, the group followed.

They walked passed a room where two deatheaters were making verici. Hermonine turned away from seeing the process witch consisted of using Veela's blood and the flesh of a current Verici.

"Keep moving" Sirius said as Alana and him continued to move.

He opened a door and waited for Alana to run out. He closed the door and pointed at the ceiling. Pieces of the ceiling blocked the door.

Alana ran forward and a verici roared at her. She took a swing with the sword, blocking the verici's slash. The verici leaned forward at Alana's blade; She took her blade from his flesh and slashed his head off.

"Wow" Sirius said as Alana caught her breath. She smiled at they continued to run.

"I see a white light" Alana said opening the door. "Ahh!" She screamed and fell into Voldemont's arms.

"Nice of you to join us" He said as deatheater's grabbed Sirius.

"Bombarta!" Hermonine said breaking the debris that was blocking the door.

"Something went on here," Michael said noticing the damage.

Harry pushed Michael out of the way and yelled "Stupefy!" a jet of red light hit the two death eaters who were opening the door.

The group looked at each other and walked towards the room.

"Split up" Bellatrix yelled as a dozen death eaters entered the room.

The group stood next to each other, back-to-back, as the death eater's circled them.

"Potter we meet again" Bellatrix said as Eden walked next to her smiling.

"We're is she" Harry said.

"That's not important, I don't think you'll live to see your beloved Alana" Eden said.

"Don't just stand there all of you, get them!" Eden roared.

Lynn holding her bow and arrow drew an arrow at the chandelier above three deatheaters.

"Move" the deatheaters yelled dispersing.

"Petrifiicus totalus!" Harry yelled as a deatheater toppled forward.

"Portego!" Steven yelled pushing Hermonine down.

"Enough of this!" Bellatrix said taking out her wand pointing at Michael.

"Cru" Bellatrix began to say. Lynn shoot an arrow at her wand hand.

"Ahh, what is this magic" Bellatrix yelled as the arrow burned her hand. Eden took the arrow out.

The lights went out, a laugh entered the room.

"What was that" Ron said as the group looked around.

The lights appeared again, Voldemont walked down the stairs.

"Potter" he snarled he looked over at his sevants.

"They're just children and a couple of silly aurors" Voldemont roared at the deatheaters who seemed bruised.

"Bring Alana here" Harry said pointing his wand at the dark lord.

"Sure, Alana come here my sweet" Voldemont said. Alana entered the room, she was staring into space.

"Alana" Harry said as she walked passed him.

"She's been hit with the imperios curse, Potter" Bellatrix said.

"My lord" Alana said putting her arms around Voldemont. Harry felt his anger boil, he couldn't bear to watch this.

"She only obeys me" Voldemont said.

"You bastard" Harry yelled as deatheater's held him back.

"Kill me take the curse off, she doesn't deserve this" Harry said.

Voldemont looked at Harry surprised. His grip around Alana tightened. "You love her more than life itself don't you" Voldemont asked.

"Take it off" Harry yelled again.

"Maybe I should let you live, it looks like you'll be in more pain if I do" Voldemont said.

Veric's screamed as a bark came through the wall. Harry looked closely at the dog.

A veric kicked the door at the dog transformed.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Reducto!" Three voices yelled. As three curses hit different directions of the room.

"Stop them" Voldemont said as Lupin, Little, and a few aurors entered the room.

"Sirius" Lupin said stunned at Ron and Steven helped him up.

"Enough of this" Voldemont said handing Alana a sword.

"Kill him" he said pointing at Harry. Alana in a daze looked a Harry and walked towards him.

"Alana" Harry said moving back.

"I have to kill you" She said raising the sword."It's me shortie, you have to fight it" Harry said strongly.

"Just listen" a voice in Alana head said. "Kill him" the voice said.

"Fight it" Harry's voice said in her head.

She continued to walk forward, Harry took a deep breath.

"Alana" he began to say. She screamed and swung her sword at the veric behind him.

Harry looked behind him and saw the dead veric. Alana put her hand on her head and looked at Harry.

"I knew you come" She said tiredly wakling towards him.

A flash of red light came between them. The couple ducked going on opposite sides of the room.

Alana started to get up and saw Eden standing in front of her. "Get up" Eden said coldly.

"Gladly" Alana said holding the sword. She noticed the sword Little was holding in his holster.

"Accio sword" cried Alana, the Gryffindor sword flew across the room and to Alana's hand.

Harry watched Voldemont come towards him, he was already in dueling position.

"So one of us has to kill each other in the end, who is that going to be" Voldemont said as they circled each other.

"Bombarta" Harry said pointing his wand at the ground. The ground began to busrt and flew Voldemont against the room. He felt his anger rising think about him controlling Alana.

"I'm going to make you bleed for what you did to her" Harry said doing the spell again. Voldemont was spitting out blood.

"It looks like history is repeating itself" Eden said as her and Alana faught, the continued to parry.

Alana ducked and punched Eden, she took an veric's sword from the ground.

"Two swords won't defeat me" Eden said fighting harder. Both woman started to sweat.

"Portego" Vodemont yelled blocking Harry's spell.

"I'm not afraid of you" Harry said.

"Incendio" Voldemont yelled weakly pointing at a dead deatheater. He took his wand and moved the death eater towards the drapes.

"Another day Potter, Bella, Eden!" he yelled.

Alana and Eden were struggling to block each other successfully. Eden kicked her and said "Another time" She disappeared.

Steven and Xander pointed at the drapes extinguishing them.

The remaining deatheaters and verici disappeared as well. The only deatheater that remained was Peter.

The group looked at Sirius, Harry walked towards him. "It can't be" he said.

"Harry" Sirius said giving his godson a hug. Lupin walked towards him.

"Don't look at me like that Remus, I'm not dead" Sirius joked, Lupin started to laugh giving his friend a hug as well. Harry looked at Alana across the room and walked towards her.

Alana took a few deep breaths trying to retain what just happened. She looked stressed and ran towards Harry.

"I knew you would come" Alana said hugging her boyfriend.

"I know you were'nt dead, I didn't feel it, you're a part of me remember" Harry said wiping a tear from her eye. They continued to hold each other. 


	42. goodbye for now

Chapter 62-Goodbye for now

"I can't believe the semester is over" Hermonine said as she finished packing up.

"I know, and then it's seventh year. I'm kind of excited" Alana said.

"You look like your back to normal" Hermonine said touching her friends shoulder.

"We'll telling Harry everything about, Voldemont helped. I thought he was going to be angry at me" Alana said.

"How can he, you were under a powerful curse, you had no control" Hermonine said as they left the dorm.

"Yea, what a year" Alana said as they walked downstairs.

"Yep" Harry said coming behind her. They kissed.

"I'm serious Harry I'm going to bust you out of the Dursley's by your birthday there is no way your spending the summer there" Alana said as they rode the carriage to Hogsmade.

"I believe you" Harry said laughing as they entered the train station. Alana looked at him seriously and took his hand.

"I can't belive we got internships at the ministry of magic, the law enforcement department" Hermonine beamed.

"Yep, In two weeks we will be aurors well sort of" She joked. "I can't wait to spend time with dad" Alana said happily as the train left the station.

Harry looked at the daily prophet and smiled. "Look, you guys" he said.

"Sirius Black cleared of all charges, Peter Pettigrew sent to Azakaban prison" Ron read happily.

"He's a free man" Alana said to her boyfriend. "Everything is right" she said.

"Not really" Harry thought thinking about Voldemont.

Alana smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him passionately. The couple didn't realize that the train stopped at platform 9 ¾.

"Alana, Harry" Lupin said as Sirius followed behind him.

Lupin took a deep breath and looked at his best friend watching the couple kissing.

"A hem" Lupin said as Harry and Alana jumped.

"Dad!" Alana exclaimed, Lupin just gave a nod."Sirius" Harry said as Sirius laughed. Harry hugged his godfather.

"I have some good news and bad news. The good news is you spend a week with me at 12 Grimmauld Place, starting today, the bad news is that you have to spend the rest of the summer at the Dursley's" Sirius said.

"That's what he thinks" Alana thought looking at her boyfriend.

"That is bittersweet" Harry said as he spotted Ivy Deerr sitting down.

"Alana come on" Lynn said. She stopped and pulled Michael for a kiss. "I'll see you in a week babe" she said happily.

Alana laughed and opened her book bag. "Dad I want you to have this, I put it together last night" Alana said handing a book to her father.

Lupin opened it and saw a picture of Alana as an infant laughing, he turned the page and saw a picture of Alana and Paige on an amusement park ride, he turned the page and saw Alana at age 12 at a dance recital.

He smiled and said "I'll treasure it".

Alana smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, do you know that" Lupin said sternly.

Alana nodded and said "I love you too"

She turned to Harry who took her hand. "What did we talk about?" Harry reminded her.

"No one cries, this isn't goodbye" Alana said holding back her tears.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you so much" he said softly as the couple held each other.

Lupin began to say something. "They're young Remus" Sirius said stopping his friend.

"I'll communicate by parchment and fire everyday" Alana said as the couple kissed passionately not caring who was looking.

"I'm counting on in. I love you" Harry said as Alana walked to her mother.

"I love you" she said waving at the group.

"Harry you're ready to head home" Sirius said.

"Home" Harry thought as he watched Alana walk away.

"I'm already home" he said to his godfather as they left the station


	43. author's note

That was the ending of my version of book six thank you for everybody who reviewed. I am working on book 7 (I think it's going to be shorter, it's just a feeling) I hope everyone reads. Take care

Kosi27 


End file.
